Deserted
by Neisha
Summary: When a night of drinking leads to a passionate encounter, Kagome is left with a strange mark, and an evasive Inuyasha. When their graduation trip ends in a terrifying accident, can the two work together to survive, or will it tear them further apart? AU.
1. Inebriated

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

**Attention!! Please Read Before Continuing - Another Disclaimer: VERY IMPORTANT!!**

The idea for this story, and some of the bar scene in this chapter, were donated to me by my friend and fellow author, Kurinju-sama.

I have changed the story title, taken some away, and added to her original idea. I also added one of my own forgotten chapters to the mix.

Her version can be found in _Scraps and Snippets ( Chapter 2 : Island Getaway- bar scene ). _I loved the humor and idea she had with this chapter. I _**asked **_her if I could use it.

She has graciously, and courageously, '' given me permission to give this chapter a home, and to create whatever story I can with it.''

I hope I do this in a way that she will find enjoyable, and I hope you all will like it as well.

To Kurinju-sama: Thank you for trusting me with your idea, and allowing me to use some of the contents of your work. I hope you like this, and anticipate your response.

I would like to thank InitialA, psychochick32, and Patchcat for their combined efforts in editing this story. They've done an amazing job cleaning up my mistakes.

Deserted was nominated for Best Drama at the Inuyasha Fanguild, but was DQ'd for punctuation issues. These three wonderful women have been kind enough to go through this story to edit the errors so that it can be reinstated and go through the voting process which begins on Febuary 15th.

With that said- on with the story. The song I used for this chapter is Push, by Enrique Iglesius.

* * *

Summary: When a night of drinking leads to a passionate encounter, Kagome is left with a strange mark, and an evasive Inuyasha. When their graduation trip ends in a terrifying accident, can the two work together to survive, or will it tear them further apart. AU. Inu/Kag

* * *

Deserted: Inebriated

* * *

The Tavern was busy. The college students from Tokyo U. celebrated: some the end of final exam week, others graduation. The chatter and laughter of mild to extremely drunk twenty-somethings echoed everywhere. One source of the clamor came from the table occupied by Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.

The four had become regular visitors when they'd hit drinking age. They had also learned they could get a discount if they stayed in the good graces of friend and tavern server Kagome. She could be seen now and then squeezing through the crowd in her dark green polo and black Levis, taking and delivering orders.

The Tavern was a welcome respite to many, most coming in after long days on campus. Their minds on overload, they were searching for anything or _anyone_ to ease the many stresses of college.

The Tavern itself was built of solid oak on the beach by a wood carver, Masaki Ochiro, as a gift to his wife Kaede on their fiftieth anniversary. Masaki had crafted carvings everywhere, each image different, and all beautiful in their craftsmanship and design. On the walls were mythical birds and winged creatures: griffins, hippogriffs, phoenixes, and even a few well-placed unicorns.

The bar stools bore various dragons: American, Japanese and Chinese, all carved by hand with enough detail that one could see the scales that lined the skin. The tail of each creature wrapped around the edge of crimson cushions, the body curving around the wooden supports down to the base where beaded eyes glared at the patrons from above the polished hardwood floor.

On the bar at the northern end of the room, he'd carved various scenes of battle, all involving some ancient myth. Each was intriguing in design and stunning to behold. Glass shelves were lined along the wall behind the bar with dozens of bottles of various liquor, glasses for mixed drinks, and shot glasses for the more daring. A list of available drinks and their prices hung behind the cash register in the far right corner.

He'd decorated in crimson and silver, with wooden window blinds left open for better ventilation and a pleasing view of the ocean during business hours. They were turned down at closing and private parties only.

Booths were situated near large windows by the walls, the center of the room left empty for the dance floor and a small stage for the local band. Located on the southern wall was the exit leading to the parking lot. Another exit on the western wall led to the balcony and dock that stretched fifty feet into the turquoise sea. Various bench seats, some in the open, some with partial walls for those who sought privacy, dotted the wooden planks.

Upstairs he'd built apartments that lined the eastern and western walls. The rooms he rented were offered first to interested employees, family, and close friends. The rest were left vacant for party-goers who'd had too much to drink and not enough common sense to bring a designated driver. They were rented to guests on a nightly basis to discourage any from taking advantage of the courtesy the Tavern provided.

After Misaki's death, Kaede took one of the apartments for her own. There were too many memories in the home they'd shared and too much silence in a place that had always been so full of laughter.

More laughter rang out in the Tavern, Koga's smooth baritone voice carrying over that of his friends. "Okay, okay," Koga gasped out, holding up his half-empty beer to gain the others' attention. "In honor of our wonderful vacation coming _soon,_ I will pose the next question."

He took a swig of his drink before slamming it down on the round table and leaning in close, a mischievous glint in his dark blue eyes. "If you were stuck on a deserted island, _who_ would you want to be stuck with?"

Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha deliberated among themselves for a moment, smiles still on their faces.

"Miroku, you first."

The only human in the group perked up, his grin widening. "Sango, of course!"

"Figures," Shippo muttered.

Everyone knew of Miroku's infatuation with the woman and the reckless advances he made toward her. She shot him down every time, more often than not with physical violence. They all agreed that either he was crazy in love (which was unlikely) or just a masochist who loved the punishment. The latter was the preferred conclusion.

"What about you, Yash?" Koga murmured, eyes shifting to the silver-haired man on his right.

The known playboy smirked. "Kikyo," he said in a no-nonsense voice.

Groans erupted from everyone, their attention straying to Shippo who'd put a finger in his mouth making gagging noises to show his friends what he thought of Inuyasha's answer.

"You've got to be kidding me," Koga drawled; his attention was once again on Inuyasha. "I thought you were over her."

"Hey, hey," Inuyasha interrupted, raising his glass and closing his eyes. "I am. But out of all the women I've had, she was, by far, the best."

"You need to get out more," Shippo replied, a disgusted look marring his features.

Laughter erupted before Inuyasha's voice cut in. "What about you, Fleabag? You think you can do better?"

Koga chuckled, his eyes dancing merrily over the trio. "Ayame."

Inuyasha snorted while Miroku and Shippo just rolled their eyes. "Also figures. She's the only girlfriend who treats him like a god," Shippo answered. "And you know he loves every minute of it."

"Koga glared halfheartedly at Shippo, who merely smiled in response, shaking his head. Inuyasha and Miroku smiled and agreed. "All right, Shippo. You've been giving a hell of a lot of commentary. What about you? Who would _you _want to be stuck with?" Koga countered, the smile returning to his face.

The kitsune grinned and sat back in his chair, taking his time to look at each of his friends.

Inuyasha sat on his right, a glass of beer in his hand, silver hair falling casually over the shoulders of his red pullover. Miroku sat across from him, laughter in his eyes, and a Long Island Ice Tea clutched in his hand. Koga sat on his left, waiting expectantly for the answer to his question.

"Kagome."

All eyes grew wide, but it was Koga who spoke. "What the hell?!"

"You got a thing for the wench?" Inuyasha muttered, raising his drink to his lips, his eyes peering at Shippo over the rim.

Shippou broke into a fit of laughter at the stunned expressions on his friends' faces. Once he calmed down, he explained. "No, she's like a big sister to me. I'd want to be stuck with Kagome, because _she_ would get right down to working on a way to get us _off_ the island. If the island wasn't deserted, and there was a surefire way to get home, I'd choose Kirara." He wiggled his eyebrows in a Miroku-like fashion.

"Hello, boys!" a warm voice called, its owner approaching the table and grabbing the spare seat between Koga and Shippou.

"What are you doing, Kagome? Slacking off?" Koga teased, his eyes bouncing between the woman and Shippo.

"Yeah, wench. Why don't you make yourself useful and get us another round," Inuyasha grumbled, his eyes focused on her.

She was more _their_ friend than his; he and the raven-haired beauty never really got along. They exchanged sarcastic remarks, even going so far as to exchange dirty looks, but the wench wasn't _all_ bad. She was the only one who could give as well as she got and not hold a grudge once all was said and done. He liked that in a woman, and to be honest, it was a hell of a turn on.

Kagome glared back at him and responded by stealing Koga's drink as he went for another swig, taking one herself. "Not slacking. I'm on break." She relaxed in her seat. "And just because I'm a Tavern server, doesn't mean you have the right to call me wench, _Dogboy._"

InuYasha looked away. "Keh, whatever."

"Anyway. We're celebrating!" Kagome diverted her attention to the other three men in the group. "I heard a lot of laughing over here. What was so funny?"

"Just one of our 'what if' questions," Shippo told her.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, fun! What is it this time?"

Miroku chuckled at her enthusiasm. "All right, Kagome. If you were stuck on a deserted island, who would you want to be stuck with?" He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to send his not-so-innocent interpretation of the question.

A slow, mischievous smile graced her glossy lips. After a moment of thought, she giggled. "Well, that's easy."

The trio raised their eyebrows. It was known that Kagome didn't have a love life; she was constantly working. Three of four pairs of eyes focused on her, interested in whom she would choose.

She giggled again. "Inuyasha."

Said hanyou choked on the mouthful of beer he'd just taken from his glass, sputtering at her answer. "What the—? You _can't _be serious!"

Koga, Shippo, and Miroku's uncontrolled laughter grated past his ears. His nose burned from the unexpected direction the liquid had taken, and he narrowed his eyes at the source of his irritation.

"Because," she paused, beginning again when the men had gotten their laughter under control, her glare fixed on Inuyasha. "_He_ would be _my_ inspiration to get _off_ the island as soon as humanly possible." She couldn't contain her grin at the looks on their faces.

"See?" Shippo cut in. "Didn't I tell you? That's why I picked her."

"You picked me?" she asked.

"Because you would be the most helpful in getting _off_ said island," Koga elaborated between bursts of laughter.

Kagome laughed, too. "Aww! Shippo, that's sweet," she teased, draping her arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Kagome! Break's over! Order up!" a voice called over the crowd.

Kagome slipped gracefully from the chair. "I'll be back with your next round soon, all right?"

They watched her maneuver back to the bar in silence. Miroku took another look at his friends and laughed again. "Her answer was priceless!"

Inuyasha reached to smack Miroku on the back of the head. "Shut up, will you? She's just sore because she hasn't had any in _who_ knows how long," he growled.

A hush fell over the table. Koga and Shippo exchanged glances. Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Trust me, Yash. _Never_ say that to her face," he said solemnly.

Kagome returned a few minutes later, two mugs of beer in each hand. Moving toward Koga, she allowed him to retrieve his drink, smiling softly at his muttered "thank you" and wink. Turning, she reached to give Shippo his, smiling at him when he nodded his head in thanks. When she handed Miroku his mug, she laughed when he bowed slightly before her. "Thank you, my lady," he murmured, a sly smile on his face as he eyed the remaining mug in her hand, then glanced toward Inuyasha.

Indulging in the moment, Kagome curtsied, bowing her head slightly, laughter lacing her words. "You're very welcome, kind sir. "

With a friendly wink at Miroku, Kagome turned and moved toward the hanyou. Inuyasha merely turned in his seat, eying the mug she held out to him. The mugs were fresh out of the freezer, the sheen of frost on the outer edges melting into drops of water that trickled slowly down the sides. "You spit in it or something?" Inuyasha grumbled, his eyes moving from the mug to the dark shade of her eyes.

In a movement she would blush over later, Kagome smiled, her eyes narrowed in challenge. "No, though the idea has merit."

Raising the mug to her lips, she trailed her tongue from the bottom edge following a drop of water up the frosted side before licking the rim and taking a sip of the beer inside. Her gaze never left the expressions fighting for dominance on his face.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide, his gaze focused on the delicate arch of her tongue trailing up the side of his mug, a bead of moisture gathering at its tip, and the lush curve of her lips as they closed over the rim of his drink. He blinked in stunned silence when she extended the mug to him, her lips glistening from the drink she'd taken, her tongue leaving her mouth to swipe leisurely over her bottom lip. His insides melted, and his body stirred within the tight confines of the Levis he wore. Her words echoed in his head, his ears twitching as the sultry tones swept past them. "Take it, or leave it. "

Reaching with an unsteady hand, he grasped the frosted glass, the cold searing into his fingertips insignificant compared to the heat in his loins. Letting go of the cup, Kagome turned and walked away with a flip of her hair and a seductive swing to her hips.

Koga cleared his throat, his eyes lingering on the disappearing sway of Kagome's body, grunting slightly when Miroku leaned heavily into his side. "Hot!" he murmured, his gaze moving from the scene before him to the wide, green eyes that brightened Shippo's face, a blush highlighting the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

Three sets of eyes turned toward Inuyasha still holding the mug out in front of him, eyes blinking in shock and desire. "_That_ was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Inuyasha muttered before bringing the mug to his lips for a drink.

"No shit!" Koga answered. "It's a good thing I'm taken or I might have done something stupid."

"Koga, you're always doing something stupid," Shippo laughed.

"It's a good thing _I'm_ single," Inuyasha replied. "_And_ interested. Two can play that game."

"What are you going to do?" Shippo said, his wide eyes trained on the bright amber of Inuyasha's. "You can't hurt her, man. She's not like the other women you've dated."

"I know. And that, my dear friends, makes her that much more interesting," Inuyasha smiled, raising his mug for a toast; the others followed suit.

"To finding a woman worthy of the chase," Inuyasha growled.

The men cheered, laughter ringing out around them. Shippo turned his gaze back to Inuyasha, his words soft so the others wouldn't hear over the roar of laughter and music. "She's a good woman, Inuyasha. Don't make this just another conquest. Please. She's my friend, and I don't want to see her hurt."

"Oh, don't worry, Shippo. I think she's got a fair chance of holding her own," Inuyasha murmured. He sighed at the frown on the younger man's face. "I won't hurt her intentionally Shippo. I promise. This time I am genuinely interested."

"The women are here!" Miroku shouted, his gaze resting on Sango as she, Ayame, and Kirara made their way through the crowd to join them.

"Shit yeah!" Koga shouted, his mug in the air. "Let's party!"

A cheer sounded around the table, and Kagome looked up from the bar, her eyes meeting Inuyasha's across the room. A smirk graced his mouth as he brought the mug she'd given him to his lips, his tongue darting out to circle the rim as she had done. She blushed, cursing her heart as it increased its tempo, her blood heating at the sight. She'd always had a crush on the hanyou, always knew there was something that drew her to him.

Kaede watched from behind the bar, a smile tugging the corner of her lips. '_Ah, the beginning of young love._ _It's about time.'_

Sliding up next to Kagome, Kaede nudged the woman she'd come to think of as a daughter. Kagome jumped in surprise, tearing her gaze from Inuyasha's and meeting the warmth of Kaede's. "Why don't you take the rest of the night off? I can handle it from here," Kaede said, smiling.

"But we're swamped!"

"Yes, but the other servers are due in ten minutes. Go celebrate your graduation with your friends."

"Are you sure?" Kagome answered, a smile forming on her face, anticipation building in her chest. "

"I'm certain. Now go."

"Thank you, Kaede." Kagome turned and made her way around the bar, her feet carrying her upstairs and into her apartment. She rushed past her scarcely-furnished living room and into her bedroom to the closet bearing her clothing. In a rush of movement, she replaced her green polo with a white silk top, her pants with a black skirt, and her shoes with black boots. Moving to the bathroom, she pulled a brush through her hair before making her way out the door.

She smiled at Kaede as she passed the bar, her gaze finding Sango, Ayame, and Kirara on the dance floor. "You ladies ready to paaartty?" Kagome shouted over the music. "Kaede gave me the rest of the night off."

"Kagomeee!!" Sango, Ayame, and Kirara screamed, their arms reaching to pull her further into the crush of dancing bodies.

The men turned from their conversation, and smiled. "Looks like the party's over there," Miroku said.

Koga and Shippo shouted in agreement, sliding out of their seats and setting their drinks on the table. Inuyasha smirked, reaching to set down his own drink before moving with his friends toward the women. His gaze settled on Kagome, her change of clothing obvious. The crush of people on the dance floor made it impossible to see anything other than glimpses of her white shirt.

"It is," Inuyasha smiled.

Seven songs later, Inuyasha had yet to meet Kagome on the dance floor. He'd caught brief glimpses of her now and then taking drinks from the server on duty, tossing them back as easily as Koga or even Miroku might. Inuyasha moved toward the outer edge of the dance floor, his gaze searching for their friends. Spotting a dark ponytail, he found Koga and Ayame isolated in the privacy of a corner booth, their attention focused on the intense lip lock occurring between them. Shippo caught his attention next, the kitsune led by Kirara as they headed for the privacy of the rooms upstairs, passing what looked like Kagome on their way.

His eyesight blurred and inwardly he cursed. He shouldn't be drunk- far from it. He _was _hanyou, after all. It should take more than… what was it now? At last beer count he was three over the rest of the men in his party at nearly twelve. His vision didn't normally start fuzzing out until after fifteen or so.

A loud smack over by the western door brought his gaze to Miroku, who was anxiously following a fuming Sango. She darted out the balcony door, Miroku spouting apologies as he followed her, a lovesick pout gracing his reddened face.

The only one left to find was Kagome. Moving back into the crowd of dancers, he winced when he stumbled on his own feet, then smirked and accepted his inebriated state. It _was_ graduation. Generally speaking, you only graduated from college once.

Then Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome. She was dancing near the stairway leading to the upstairs rooms. She moved to the beat of the song, her hips swaying, head thrown back. The white silk shirt she'd changed into was split down the middle to expose the soft tanned skin of her stomach and the valley between her breasts.

Her black skirt reached mid-thigh, the clasps holding her thigh high nylons peeking out from beneath it as she moved, knee-high leather boots adorning her feet. Her raven hair was loose, swaying down her back. One hand clutched the hair at her temple, the other trailed lightly down the curve of her throat, down her chest. Her fingers brushed sensuously over the inner swell of her breast before flattening to press against the toned ridges of her stomach, her hips rolling seductively to a song he no longer heard.

She opened her eyes when the song changed, her eyes meeting his across the dimly lit dance floor. Heavy bass flooded the air between them, bodies moved heatedly around them, and time stood still.

The sexual tension between them was primal. All the sarcasm, all the dirty looks, the sexual innuendo; this was attraction at its finest. Her hand raised, palm up. With her index finger she called him to her. Inuyasha moved without conscious thought until his hands found her waist.

"Dance with me."

It wasn't a question or a demand. He moved against her, smiling when her hand tangled itself in his hair.

The music was loud, the bass thumping so hard he could feel it around him. The crowd cheered when the lyrics began, the song erotic. Her scent created chaos for his senses: sweet lavender with a touch of salt and strawberry. He could make out the scent of tequila on her breath as it washed over him.

_When you need it,_

_girl I try to hide it, but I can't escape it. Oh baby._

_Please forgive me._

_When I think of you my thoughts are so x-rated. Oh baby._

_Baby I don't give a damn._

_I know that your man's nowhere in sight- whoa, oh,_

_and your eyes don't tell a lie._

_I know you wanna come with me tonight, and I'll say all right._

_But first you gotta -_

_push, push, back up on me, make me believe you want it._

_Push, push back up on me, girl I can't go home lonely._

_Push, push back up on me, go ahead lay it on me._

_Don't stop until the mornin', just keep pushing back on me._

Moving together, Inuyasha closed his eyes when Kagome moved closer to him, her slim body turning so her back pressed against his chest. Her head rested in the curve of his shoulder, her arm thrown over so her fingers could tease the hair at the nape of his neck.

_Do you need me? You know it._

_Do you need me? You know it._

_Will you please me? You know it._

_Will you tease me? You know it._

_Baby I-_

_I'm the kind of guy that don't get real excited. Oh baby._

_When you have, when you have your private party,_

_I hope that I'm invited. Oh baby._

Kagome turned her head, her nose brushing past the underside of Inuyasha's chin. In her mind she could see him tracing the edge of his mug with his tongue, and her body reacted with a surge of warmth she felt all the way to her toes. Curling her hand at the side of his head, she turned him so his gaze could find hers. Awareness lingered in the depths of his golden eyes, a primal knowledge of her body's want of his. His lids lowered, his gaze sweeping down her body, desire dancing in the depths of his eyes as they once again settled on her face. She didn't know where the courage came from—though she suspected the five strawberry margaritas she'd drank through the course of the night. She kissed him.

_Baby I don't give a damn._

_I know that your man's nowhere in sight- whoa, oh,_

_and your eyes don't tell a lie._

_I know you wanna come with me tonight, and I'll all right._

The growl that rumbled through him held a purr-like quality, approval laced in the guttural sound coming from within him.

_But first you gotta -_

_push, push, back up in me, make me believe you want it._

_Push, push back up on me, girl I can't go home lonely._

_Push, push back up on me, go ahead lay it on me._

_Don't stop until the mornin', just keep pushing back on me._

She smiled into his mouth, her smirk changing to a startled gasp as he turned her around to face him. His mouth crashed against her open one, his tongue darting in to brush against hers. Her answering moan was all he needed, and Inuyasha deepened the kiss, his eyes rolling back behind closed eyelids when her hands raked through his hair to pull him closer. Moving her toward the stairwell leading to the upstairs rooms, preferably her apartment, he kissed her again, softer this time, his question echoing in the silence of his kiss.

_Push, push, back up in me, make me believe you want it._

_Push, push back up on me, girl I can't go home lonely._

_Push, push back up on me, go ahead lay it on me._

_Don't stop until the mornin', just keep pushing back on me._

Kagome answered by pulling him into another dizzying kiss, her body moving slowly up the stairwell and pulling him gently with her.

_Push, push, back up on me, make me believe you want it._

_Push, push back up on me, girl I can't go home lonely._

_Push, push back up on me, go ahead lay it on me._

_Don't stop until the mornin', just keep pushing back on me._

_Push, push, girl!_

_Push, push, girl!_

_Push, push, girl!_

_Push, push._

The song changed to one with a slower beat, though the bass still vibrated through the walls and into the hallway as Inuyasha and Kagome stumbled through it.

When she turned to push the key into the lock, Inuyasha pushed her against the door, his body pressing intimately against her back, his mouth at the curve of her neck. Her delighted gasp echoed around them. When the lock gave way, they stumbled through the doorway, falling in a tangle of limbs just inside the door frame.

Inuyasha kicked the door shut before moving his way up her body, ridding her of clothing as he moved. He smiled when her hand found his zipper and groaned against her skin when her toes pulled cloth down his legs. He kissed her stomach, watching her head tilt back, the glorious expanse of her throat exposed. His demon snarled in approval, something he'd never heard with any of his previous lovers. He ignored it. He was half demon, after all. It was normal… right? What should have been his first warning slid away beneath the alcohol-induced fog, delaying the message centers of his brain from answering the question regarding his demon. His shirt, followed by hers, joined the growing pile of clothing scattered across the floor, effectively beginning the 'forget everything but her' process.

Forgetting the thought, Inuyasha focused on the delightful moans coming from the woman under him. Sliding his tongue between her breasts, he moved cautiously upward, his gaze focused on his target: her neck, specifically the junction of her neck and shoulder. She was submissive, lying beneath him, her scent heavy with arousal. He could smell his scent coating her and feel the sting of his incisors as they lengthened in anticipation. The moment his mouth closed over her shoulder she arched deliciously under him, her hands holding him to her, her mewl of pleasure searing past his ears. _Kagome. _And then everything went black. She went still beneath him, one word echoing through his mind before the blackness stole that away, too.

_Mine._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Please don't hesitate to let me know. Again, a special thanks to Kurinju-sama for allowing me the honor of incorporating her chapter, and her idea/plot into a story of my own. _

_Thank you to InitialA, psycochick32, and Patchcat who were all kind enough to take time out of their schedules to help with editing. You all have been a great help, and I dearly appreciate it!! If you're looking for more to read, check out psychochick32's profile. There are some stories there that I know you'll enjoy._

_Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you all again!_

_Neisha_


	2. Evasive Maneuvers

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

I would like to thank InitialA, psychochick32, and Patchcat for their combined efforts in editing this story. They've done an amazing job cleaning up my mistakes.

Deserted was nominated for Best Drama at the Inuyasha Fanguild, but was DQ'd for punctuation issues. These three wonderful women have been kind enough to go through this story to edit the errors so that it can be reinstated and go through the voting process which begins on Febuary 15th.

* * *

Deserted 2: Evasive Maneuvers

* * *

_Pain… dull, throbbing. Head? Definitely._ _Had he been run over by a train? Sure as hell felt like it._ _Music… distant. Had he left the radio on?_

His ear twitched, followed by the other.

_Spine: kinked. Damn._

Inuyasha groaned. What the hell?

S_tomach… nauseous. Great._ _Pillow… soft, warm. No, not a pillow; a woman._ _Scent… __lavender and strawberry with__ a touch of tequila. Kagome?_ _Eyes… heavy, bloodshot for sure, blurry._ _Mouth… dry, metallic; blood. Blood?_

_WHAT. THE. HELL?!_

Inuyasha jerked awake, clutching the carpet as a surge of pain rocketed through his skull. Memories of the party flooded his brain. Beer, _a lot_ of beer… dancing, kissing Kagome, her apartment, clothes- gone. There was arousal, both his and hers; her neck, submission, desire - _mine; _then- nothing. _Mine. _My what?

Forcing his eyes to focus, he could make out the form of the woman lying beneath him, naked. _Kagome. _

With a quick glance at his own body, he realized he was still naked, too. But why did he smell blood, _her blood?_ And why did he taste it?

Snapping his attention back to Kagome, he focused on the beauty of her face. Her hair spread messily under her, and her bare skin radiated beneath the sunlight streaming through the living room window. His gaze trailed past her lips, full and swollen from _his_ kisses. He could still taste her; still smell their arousal lingering around them. His gaze followed her jaw, then down the smooth skin of her neck.

He remembered his demon growling in approval of his chosen mate. Twin puncture wounds met his gaze, her blood still wet, smeared over the upper swell of her breast. _Oh shit! _

Scurrying backwards in the likeness of a crab, he grunted when the solid wood of the door frame bit into his back. What did he do?!

Were they mated, even though they hadn't made love? They hadn't, had they? God, all he could remember was how much he'd wanted her, how desperately he'd wanted to be _inside _of her_,_ both at her neck and between her legs. Then -- nothing_._ He groaned, his head slamming against the wall behind him. What was he going to do?

He shook his head, his gaze never leaving _his_ mark, his body shaking as the reality of what he'd done began to sink in. Raising his fingers to his lips, he flinched when they came away wet, the answer to why he tasted her blood on his tongue.

He remembered everything with stunning clarity: they'd been all over each other, stumbling haphazardly up the stairwell and through the hallway to her apartment. They hadn't even bothered to get up off the floor to find the bedroom.

In his mind he could still see the tilt of her head, the curve of her neck. He could still hear the husky moans of pleasure leaving her lips. He could remember the moment his demon snarled in approval and thinking it odd, but pushing the thought aside.

He'd had sex with many women, many times while drunk, and his demon hadn't surfaced. But last night it did; the evidence was there on Kagome's neck and in her scent as well: he could smell himself all over her.

He'd heard that markings could be wildly erotic and if memory served, it _was_. But he'd never heard of both partners passing out from the intensity of it. Until now.

Koga! Koga would know what to do, or Shippo; both were full demon.

Inuyasha moved gingerly to gather his clothes, and stumbled to the bathroom, catching sight of his reflection in the mirror. His lips were red from Kagome's blood, fangs tinged pink from sinking into her flesh.

He could still see the faint markings of his demon on his cheeks; still feel his canines brushing over his lower lip. Another half hour or so and the evidence of his transformation would be gone; all but his mark on Kagome.

Washing his face, Inuyasha reached for his pants. Dressing himself was an arduous task, the world spinning with each bend forward, his claws digging into the door frame as he struggled to keep himself upright.

This was no hangover. He'd had plenty of those, and none had left him so wiped out; his head had never hurt this badly.

As he stepped into the hallway, Kagome stirred. Inuyasha paused, eyes wide, panic setting in. His gaze shifted rapidly around the room, his mind trying to keep up as he struggled to find an escape route.

The kitchen was empty: no knick knacks on the counters, and no pans on the small, white stove. Her living room was nearly bare; a tan, well-worn couch sat against the wall with a small coffee table in front of it. A television set sat on a table in the corner, a DVD player sitting on a shelf below it. The walls were off-white, no pictures, and no decorations. It was simple and immaculate.

A blind hung over what he assumed was a glass sliding door. If he remembered correctly, it led to the small wrap-around deck on the upper level of the Tavern. All the apartments had an outside entrance with a staircase so the tenants wouldn't have to enter the Tavern to get to their apartments if they didn't want to.

He wondered if the door was locked. _Probably._

She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like his name, settling into sleep once more.

Inuyasha released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, willing his heart to plant itself back in his chest, instead of hiding somewhere near his big toe.

What would _she_ do when she found out what he'd done? What would _she_ think? This was no different than partying too hard in Vegas and waking up married.

Only _she_ hadn't exactly agreed to it.

His mark was visible unless she wore a turtle neck shirt, and he couldn't recall Kagome ever wearing one. It would be seen if she wore a T-shirt and be obvious when she wore anything of a low cut nature. Even covered, any demon within sniffing distance would know immediately that she was a mated female; his scent would tell them exactly _who_ had mated her.

His demon had claimed her, albeit while inebriated. It had acted on instinct, and while his demon instincts usually kept him alive, he was certain _this_ time it was going to get him killed. Torn between his desperate urge to flee and the growing urge to care for her, Inuyasha waited.

While it seemed his heart was still taking up residence south of his chest, he couldn't leave her there on the floor. His mark needed to be sealed, and the primal urge to see to it hit him full force; with mating came the overpowering need to protect her, provide for her.

Moving forward as silent as his feet could carry him, Inuyasha bent to lift her gently off the floor. When she curled into his chest, muttering his name into his hair, he couldn't stifle the smile that pulled across his face. There was something oddly satisfying in the knowledge that his name was on her lips, even while she slept.

Making his way through the hallway, he found her bedroom. The only pieces of furniture in it were a bed and a nightstand; a CD player/alarm clock sat in the center, music playing softly through the speakers. He wondered if she'd set her alarm for a reason, noting the set positions, and explaining the music he'd heard upon waking.

Laying her gently in bed, he sat beside her, eyes falling again to her neck. _Why couldn't it have been a hickey? _He wasn't ready to be tied down. Especially to a woman he barely knew outside of their sarcastic bickering and who hadn't even agreed to be his.

As far as he knew, this was irreversible. He'd tied her to him for the duration of their lives, taking away her freedom to choose her own mate, and in a sense, his as well. He hadn't exactly been in the right frame of mind to have made such a decision, either. His demon had taken the initiative, throwing them both into a situation neither were fully prepared to deal with.

And to make things worse, it wasn't something he could hide from her. She'd _feel_ it the moment that she woke, both physically and emotionally. She'd see it the second she found her reflection in the mirror. It most definitely _didn't_ resemble a hickey, but was an exact replica of his own mark hidden on the skin over his heart. Every demon had one, each as different as the demon who bore it, the only duplicate given to the demon's chosen mate.

Koga and Shippo would know the moment they scented her; she was _his_.

He'd need to get to them first, explain everything, make sure that they didn't tell her what it was, what it meant. What could it hurt? A month, maybe two; they could get to know each other. They had chemistry, they'd found that out last night.

His ears twitched when the CD player moved to the next song. It was one of his favorite CD's, and he smiled in the knowledge that they shared a common interest in music as well.

_Never saw the chemistry,_

_that was there with you and me._

_It's been a long time coming._

_Well, come on._

Taking his time, Inuyasha studied the woman sleeping beside him. She was lovely, with sun-kissed skin and long, raven hair, her figure pleasing to the eye, and curved in all the right places. Inuyasha blushed; he was ogling the woman while she slept! On top of everything else, he was turning into Miroku! Reaching to pull the blanket over her, he sat silently beside her, the lyrics matching the thoughts in his head.

_It's freaking me out that I didn't see-_

_you're so damn hot girl, it's just crazy._

_And without a doubt , I still can't believe,_

_that you were right there in front of me._

Inuyasha reached to brush the hair away from her neck, bending slowly to seal his mark.

_Never saw the chemistry,_

_that was there with you and me._

_It's been a long time coming- whoa!_

_Just waiting on an angel,_

_to take me out of my Hell-_

_I'm falling for you, whoa!_

_Just dropping out of thin air,_

_you came out of nowhere,_

_right out of the blue-_

_when Heaven sent you._

He cleaned her gently with his tongue, ignoring the heat that curled inside him when she moaned softly in her sleep, unconsciously tilting her head to give him more access to her skin.

As he moved down her neck, his body tensed, and he had to close his eyes against the need building in his groin. When he reached her breast, he was shaking from the force of his desire. Even asleep, her body reacted to his. His mark bonded them, and with his growing arousal, hers peaked as well.

Chemistry. They had that, if nothing else.

_And night after night I didn't sleep,_

_but that was before you laid beside me._

_When all of my demons were dancing with me._

_I'm glad you came down 'cause I was in too deep._

When he finished, he moved from the bed to search for something to write with, though he wished he could bury himself in an ice bath, among other things. But he couldn't leave her with the impression that she was a one-night stand; she wasn't. And while the night had taken an unexpected turn, he wouldn't leave her shamed and alone with no explanation of why he'd left.

He'd meant what he said when he'd told Shippo that he was interested. He still was… and obviously, so was his demon.

It was self-preservation that demanded he leave while he was able to.

_Never saw the chemistry,_

_that was there with you and me._

_It's been a long time coming- whoa!_

_Just waiting on an angel,_

_to take me out of my Hell-_

_I'm falling for you- whoa!_

_Just dropping out of thin air,_

_you came out of nowhere,_

_right out of the blue,_

_when Heaven sent you._

Leaving her room, Inuyasha made his way toward the kitchen. Carefully sifting through the drawers of the counter, he eyed the glass door. _Better go out the back._ Finding a pen in one of the drawers, he walked into the living room and found a sheet of paper in the coffee table drawer. Sitting on the couch, he wrote her a note, then moved to unlock said door.

Carrying the note back to the bedroom, he peered cautiously through the door to verify she still slept, stepping into the room when her steady breathing convinced him it was safe.

_Yeah, yeah_

_Whoa!_

_Just waiting on an angel,_

_to take me out of my Hell-_

_I'm falling for you- whoa!_

_Just dropping out of thin air,_

_you came out of nowhere-_

_right out of the blue._

_Whoa!_

_Just waiting on an angel,_

_to take me out of my Hell-_

_I'm falling for you- whoa!_

_Just dropping out of thin air,_

_you came out of nowhere,_

_right out of the blue._

_Right out of the blue._

_When Heaven sent you._

_Right out of the blue._

_When Heaven sent you._

Placing the note on the pillow next to her, he moved to the CD player. He skipped to the next song and pressed the repeat button. He wasn't good with words, and the lyrics of the song were close enough to what he might have said to her if he'd had the guts to stay.

He hoped that he could hide from her long enough to get to Koga, keeping Shippo away from her until he had a chance to explain. Knowing Shippo and the protective streak he had for Kagome, the kitsune was sure to blow a gasket.

Stepping out of Kagome's room, Inuyasha made his way to the sliding glass door. His heart stopped, dropping to the pit of his stomach when his cell phone rang- _loudly._

Fumbling through his pocket for the phone and the silence button on its side, Inuyasha barreled through the living room, tripping over one of Kagome's boots. He careened into the door, his nose effectively stopping his fall as first it, then the rest of his body slammed into the glass.

When a sleepy, "Who's there?" sounded from the bedroom, he did the only thing a demon in his position could do: he tucked tail and ran.

Making a not-so-graceful exit, he slid onto the balcony at a dead run and nearly fell down the stairs in his desperate retreat.

* * *

The song used in the chapter is Heaven Sent, by Hinder.

If I missed anyone in replies to reviews, I am sorry. I enjoyed each and every one, and loved them all. And to those who reviewed who don't have an email, thank you as well. I wish I could respond to you individually. But thank you all for taking the time to leave me your thoughts, and I do hope to hear from each of you again.

Until then....Neisha


	3. Thing For You

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

I would like to thank InitialA, psychochick32, and Patchcat for their combined efforts in editing this story. They've done an amazing job cleaning up my mistakes.

Deserted was nominated for Best Drama at the Inuyasha Fanguild, but was DQ'd for punctuation issues. These three wonderful women have been kind enough to go through this story to edit the errors so that it can be reinstated and go through the voting process which begins on Febuary 15th.

* * *

Deserted 3: Thing For You

* * *

_Was the phone ringing?_ Kagome grunted, turning over in bed. No, that wasn't her phone. She'd have to ask Kaede to talk to the neighbor about turning their ringer down. Hangovers and shrill noises did _not_ mix well, and to be honest, neither did the music playing through the speakers of her CD player. Lifting her head, she reached to steady it, the room spinning recklessly around her. Tequila was _so _not her friend right now.

"Who's there?" she asked, wincing when the sound of her voice met her ears. She sounded like hell and felt like it, too.

Blinking through the haze that surrounded her, Kagome frowned at the noise coming from her living room, a loud thump echoing in her head. Vaguely it reminded her of the day a few weeks back when she'd opened the blinds to clean the glass of the sliding door. Sango had bounded up the stairs not long after, a furious look on her face that only intensified when, thinking it open, she slammed into the glass headfirst.

Kagome laughed at the memory, her smile quickly turning to a grunt of pain.

Dismissing the noise as a figment of her imagination, she glanced at the clock. It glared accusingly at her, its red digits blurring in and out of focus. 11:43 AM. If she didn't get moving soon, she'd never get anything done.

Moving slowly, Kagome sat up, her stomach lurching in the process, her eyes widening when it threatened to give up its contents right there on her bedroom floor.

Bare legs met her downcast gaze, and Kagome hissed at the sting in her neck as she moved her gaze up her equally naked body. Ugh, maybe she'd slept wrong.

Raising her hand to cradle the curve of her neck, she winced when her touch met her skin, the nerves protesting angrily. The feeling faded away in almost the same instant, searing warmth replacing it and sizzling all the way to her toes.

Okay, now _that _was weird.

Something tugged at her memory as she pulled herself to her feet. Grumbling about the hangover the strawberry margaritas had left her with, Kagome made her way into the hallway toward the bathroom and the Tylenol she kept in the medicine cabinet.

When her gaze landed on one leather boot, then the other, she stopped. Her clothing was strewn about the living room, and her knees nearly buckled when the night's events made themselves clear in her head.

Inuyasha.

She remembered their dance, the heat in his eyes, and the soul-searing kiss that had led them to her apartment. She could see them lying on the floor in a tangle of limbs, his mouth paving a molten trail up her body. She'd never been so hot, never reacted to anyone's touch the way she'd reacted to his; the sound of her own pleasure, and his, echoing through her head sent torrents of fire through her blood all over again.

But what she'd never forget was the moment his amber eyes met hers, rimmed in a brilliant red, his fangs glistening in the moonlight as he made his way up her stomach to her chest. Her head fell back as a surge of his youki rolled over her skin, his demon igniting her passion on a whole new level, communicating with her body in a way she'd never thought possible.

And _something_ inside her had answered, accepting something she couldn't name, something primal that burned through her soul on an instinctual level. She'd wanted him, so badly the ache resonated throughout her being, her soul screaming for his. She'd wanted him buried to the hilt within her, wanted to feel him moving inside of her.

When his mouth closed over her neck, the raw need that surged through her was unmatched and deliciously untamed. Something inside her had shifted, the blackness stealing over her a soothing balm to the searing heat that boiled her blood, tamping down the insane urge to bite him back.

Staggering into the bathroom, she yanked the curtain open before reaching to turn on the cold water tap. She stumbled into the icy stream of water, her head resting against the shower wall as the cold tamed the fire rolling through her skin. Her breath shuttered through her, her heart pounding erratically in her chest, his name falling in a ragged moan from her lips.

"Inuyasha."

What had they done?

* * *

Inuyasha fell from the driver's seat of his truck, sweat coating his skin, his body so hard it strained against the zipper of his jeans.

What was she doing to him? Arousal surged through him, so heady that he barely made it through the door of his apartment before collapsing against the wall and sliding down its length, his ass hitting the floor with a thump.

He could feel his demon shifting, his incisors lengthening, and the markings on his cheeks pulsing beneath his skin. He could hear its howl of loss echoing through his soul, becoming louder and louder the further from Kagome he traveled. And still her arousal found him, called to him, as his would call to her. Good God, one of them needed a cold shower, and soon.

It was several long moments later that he felt the gaze of another on him and even longer before his body cooled enough that he could focus on the scent.

It was Koga who'd called him, grouching about their planned meeting at the marina that morning, pissed off because he was standing alone waiting for a half demon who was obviously late. And with a string of swear words, the wolf had agreed to meet him at his apartment, though he was surprised Koga had beat him there.

"I told you there was a reason I was late," Inuyasha hissed, his eyes closing against the fading arousal that had burned him to the core.

"_Inuyasha."_

His ears twitched when the whispered sound of his name found him, but he dismissed it as stress-induced paranoia when Koga gave no indication that he'd heard it, too. Koga stood from his place on the sofa, his nose twitching slightly as he took in the half-demon's scent. "What the _hell_ did you do, Inuyasha?" Koga growled.

Moving across the room to kneel before his friend, he eyed the hanyou's appearance, a look of sheer astonishment crossing his face the moment _their_ scent permeated his brain. "I would think _that_ is blatantly obvious by now," Inuyasha hissed, his eyes closing as his breathing returned to normal.

Kagome's scent blended with Inuyasha's, and Koga fell to his ass in front of the half-demon as his nose and brain processed what Inuyasha _wasn't _saying. "You were with Kagome last night? As in, _with- __with_?" Koga questioned, his eyebrows soaring to new heights beneath his bangs.

"Your nose tell you all that?" Inuyasha replied, sarcasm obvious in the tone of his voice.

Koga smirked, taking another noisy sniff of the hanyou's scent. "Holy shit, man! You marked her?!"

"Took you long enough…" Inuyasha growled, his hand falling to rest on his mark as it pulsed angrily beneath his hand. "And you call yourself a full demon."

Inuyasha snorted. If this weren't such a crisis, he might have laughed at Koga's shocked expression. "How? Why?" Koga stuttered. "You barely get along with her."

"It just happened. I mean, shit, dude, _I_ didn't even know it happened until I woke up this morning. We were dancing, and we ended up on the floor of her apartment. I've never wanted a woman as much as I wanted her. And when it happened, everything went black until I woke up this morning. I mean, I _heard_ my demon, Koga, _heard _him claim her as his- _ours!"_

Koga straightened, his gaze unfocused, lost in thought.

"Hey, man, I'm right here," Inuyasha growled, waving his hand in front of Koga's face.

Said demon snapped back to attention, the intensity of his gaze unsettling. "Does she bear your mark?"

Inuyasha glared back, his lips curling away from his teeth, exposing his lengthened fangs, irritation written clearly across his face. "Well, DUH! Didn't I just tell you that, you moron?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Shit, give me a second to think!" Koga snarled, eyes narrowing on his friend.

"Calm down? _Calm down!_ I just marked Kagome, _without_ her consent, you asshole. And you want _me_ to _calm the fuck down?!" _Inuyasha growled, the sound menacing as he climbed to his feet.

Koga stood, understanding dawning on his face. "You can't mark a woman who is unwilling, dumb ass. Even a hanyou like you should know that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just because you bite someone doesn't mean that you're mated. Her body will only accept the mark if her soul accepts it. And the only way her soul would accept it is if she was already your destined mate."

At Inuyasha's distant stare, Koga clarified. "You can't force someone to be your mate, Inuyasha. Kagome's soul recognized yours, and your demon recognized hers. That's why your demon claimed her, and that's why she bears your mark. She accepted you, whether she knows it yet or not."

"But why didn't I recognize it sooner?" Inuyasha mumbled, moving to the couch.

"Well, you haven't exactly been close to her, now have you," Koga laughed, plopping down beside the half demon.

"No. We bicker back and forth, but that's about it," Inuyasha sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

"Well, see? That explains that, doesn't it?" Koga murmured. "Did you mate with her?"

With an exasperated sigh, Inuyasha turned his gaze back to the full demon sitting beside him. Koga rolled his eyes before leaning forward and speaking slowly. "Did - you - make - love - to - her?"

"No, at least, I don't think so. I remember marking her, but after that everything went black- then, nothing until I woke up."

"Well, that explains why you were so hot and bothered coming in here," Koga smirked. "Did you tell her?"

"No."

"You didn't tell her!?"

"NO, damn it! I panicked, all right. I thought I'd marked her against her will, remember?! And my damn demon howled all the way back here. She must have woken up remembering last night, too, because by the time I got the truck parked, I barely made it in here. My body so damn hot I couldn't stand it!"

"All right, all right," Koga laughed, his hands waving between them. "There _is _such a thing as _too _much information_."_

Slouching back into the couch, Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "You can't tell her, Koga. "

The soft click of the door opening drew their attention to the red-haired demon standing just inside. "Tell who what? And do you mind explaining just why the _hell_you have Kagome's scent all over..."

Shippo's eyes widened, a snarl erupting from his chest. "_Inuyasha._ You said you wouldn't hurt her, you son of a bitch!"

"Ah, shit. Here we go again," Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth.

* * *

Kagome fell back against her bed, unsure of whether she should be angry that Inuyasha had left or relieved that he hadn't been there to witness her little 'episode'. He'd obviously been kind enough to put her into bed because when everything had gone black the night before, they were still hot and heavy on the carpet.

While some small part of her felt used, she couldn't bring herself to regret the moments they'd shared. An even bigger part of her knew there was a reason he'd left, just as there was surely a reason for the strange mark etched onto the skin of her neck.

He _bit_ her. She knew that much, remembered with stunning clarity just how hot last night had been, how erotic it had felt as his fangs slid deep into her flesh.

Reaching to smooth the hair from her face, Kagome flinched when something crinkled beneath her elbow. Turning to her side, she pulled out the paper half hidden under a pillow and read the words printed on its surface.

Kagome,

I'm sorry, but I had to leave.

Koga's expecting me at the marina. I'm already late.

About last night: this wasn't a one-night stand. At least, not for me.

I gotta thing for you.

Inuyasha

_'I gotta thing for you.'_

Kagome wrinkled her nose, not sure if that was the cheesiest line she'd ever heard or the sweetest. And then the song started again and she realized he must have hit the repeat button. This time, she listened.

* * *

One final thought: I know Kagome reacted less than expected, but I did it this way for a reason. I felt if I had her react to strongly, it would have left the impression that she was clingy, and over emotional. She doesn't have any real claim on Inuyasha, and their relatioship thus far has included only bickering, and sarcasm. There is hardly love at this point, but the story isn't finished yet. You'll have to keep reading to find out just what my over caffeinated mind comes up with. I do hope you enjoy it though.

Please let me know what you think.

Until then,

Neisha


	4. Delayed Reactions

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

I would like to thank InitialA, psychochick32, and Patchcat for their combined efforts in editing this story. They've done an amazing job cleaning up my mistakes.

Deserted was nominated for Best Drama at the Inuyasha Fanguild, but was DQ'd for punctuation issues. These three wonderful women have been kind enough to go through this story to edit the errors so that it can be reinstated and go through the voting process which begins on Febuary 15th.

* * *

Deserted 4: Delayed Reactions

* * *

"You get everything ready?" the manager questioned, his eyes narrowed on the yacht in question, before traveling to the employee he only used for his 'illegal' activities.

"It's done. I placed one unit on the yacht, the other in the lifeboat. Neither unit will activate until they reach the coordinates you wanted set. They'll be able to use the lifeboat without incident should they decide on an impromptu trip to any of the islands on their route before they reach the programmed destination. Once the coordinates are reached, the device will shut down the engines and the gages will give false readings. This eliminates their ability to contact the Coast Guard. I also programmed the unit to scramble the signal to their cellular phones. They won't be able to call in or out once the yacht leaves port. Once the device becomes active…_boom_. No one will survive. It's a shame that we won't be there to watch the fireworks."

"Both will detonate at the same moment?"

"There may be a slight delay in the transmission between the two units if the devices are far apart, but it won't be enough to allow for survivors. These units are the best on the black market. You won't be disappointed."

"I'll send your payment the moment I have confirmation that all has gone as planned." The manager dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. "Go out the back."

His clients were due any minute to pick up the yacht, their vacation cruise taking them well out to sea. With the marina losing so much revenue because of the shift in the economy, this was a surefire plan to collect some insurance money. Who would question an accident involving a yacht full of partying college grads?

No one, that's who.

* * *

Shippo paced angrily, his reason for coming to Inuyasha's apartment forgotten. He stayed by the door, his anger mounting with every breath he took. Kagome's scent filled his nose, erupting in his head.

_Mated. To Inuyasha!_

He growled again, raising his eyes to glower at said half demon sitting on the couch, head resting in his hands. Truth was he felt bad for the hanyou once he'd heard the story. Inuyasha had buried himself in this one by not telling Kagome about the mark and what it meant- for both of them. And Kagome _would_ figure it out, no matter how desperately Inuyasha clung to the hope of hiding it from her.

"How long?" Shippo snarled, stopping his pacing when Inuyasha lifted his head to look at him.

"How long what, runt?" Inuyasha snapped back. He needed a shower, preferably a cold one, and the two demons in his living space _still_ refused to leave.

"How long do you think you can hold out on her? Kagome's a smart woman. It won't take long for her to figure out what's going on."

"A month, maybe two at most. I wanna give it long enough to get to know her better; let her get to know me, too," Inuyasha muttered, his head once again finding refuge in the palms of his hands.

"You're more stupid than I thought." Shippo ran his hand through his hair before scratching at a spot just behind his ear.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

Standing up, Inuyasha made his way closer to the kitsune, intent on heading for the shower. Shippo and Koga could either wait for him, or they could leave. He didn't care which.

"She'll have it figured out by the end of the week. I'd bet money on that," Shippo replied, stopping his pacing by the door.

"I'll take you up on that one," Koga laughed, his eyes meeting Inuyasha's glare as he reached into his pocket for some cash.

"Fifty bucks says she figures it out by the end of the week," Shippo challenged, though he knew it was wrong to bet on such a life-changing event.

"You're on!" Koga smirked, pulling a fifty dollar bill from the wad of cash he carried." I give it three days. "

Inuyasha merely growled before turning around and heading toward the bathroom, a thought occurring to him as he walked through the door. "Call Kirara and Ayame. Tell them to keep their traps shut on this. I wanna be the one to tell Kagome," Inuyasha called out before shutting the door and effectively ending the conversation.

"It didn't take you long to cool down, Shippo. Could it be because you had the same life altering experience with Kirara last night?" Koga murmured, falling back into the couch to wait for Inuyasha.

"I can't believe Inuyasha didn't notice," Shippo murmured as he too made his way to the couch, plopping down beside the wolf demon.

"He's a bit distracted at the moment, in case you hadn't noticed," Koga replied, a smirk still gracing his features. "How'd it happen?"

"The same way it happened for Yash. We went up to her room last night. It got heated, and before I knew it, I'd marked her," Shippo muttered, still in shock from the morning's events. "Except neither one of us lost consciousness, and I was smart enough not to leave her to wake up alone."

"It's good she's a demon, Shippo. At least she understands the nature of it. Kagome's human and most likely doesn't know what it means."

"What about Ayame?" Shippo queried. "You think she's your mate?"

"I know she is. And so does she. The whole intimacy issue can wait though. I want to do it when we go on vacation. You know… a special location- all romantic like. I bought her ring, too"

"You bought her a ring? Why? That's a human tradition, and last time I looked neither of you are human."

"I know. But I want more than one mark showing she's mine; something the human population will recognize, too."

Silence stretched between them as they listened to Inuyasha's shower turn on and, ten minutes later, turn off again. "You two still going to the marina?" Shippo asked, standing and making his way toward Inuyasha's refrigerator.

"Yeah. We've got to make sure that everything's been checked over, then get it to Kaede's so we can get going. Two days isn't much time to get everything done, but the Marina manager assured me the yacht would be ready today," Koga answered.

Inuyasha stalked into the living room, eyes focused on the kit rummaging through his food. "_I'm_ a son of a bitch?" he snarled.

The kitsune jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice, his head hitting the top of the fridge, his hand tipping over the carton of milk in his haste to retreat from the stalking hanyou. "You marked your bitch too, and _I'm _the _son of a bitch?"_

"Now, Inuyasha. Let's not do anything rash!" Shippo mumbled as he scurried out of Inuyasha's path, flinching when he realized just how much he sounded like Miroku just then.

"You knew this whole time that our demons react on instinct, _knew_ damn well that what _I_ did was out of my control, and yet you still come into _my_ house calling _me_ names?!"

"What was I _supposed _to think, Inuyasha? You've never had a serious relationship. I didn't want to see Kagome hurt, and you _are _the _king_ of one night stands!" Shippo scurried around the island, Inuyasha stalking around after him, ears pinned back, eyes narrowed on his target.

"In Shippo's defense, he's right. No one ever thought to see the day you'd mark someone, Inuyasha, let alone Kagome." Koga laughed at the hilarious sight before him. Inuyasha was drenched, wrapped only in a towel, Shippo scurrying away like a pup, tail between his legs before the alpha of his pack.

Inuyasha stopped moving, his face drawn in thought. "Does your demon howl the further you get from Kirara?" he questioned Shippo, who looked relieved to have Inuyasha off the hunt for his hide.

"Yeah. I came over to ask if you guys could help me move my stuff to her apartment. I tried to leave her last night to get some of my clothes and stuff, and it howled with every mile I put between us. I had to turn back even before I got to my place. He's been howling all morning, too."

"Yours is doing the same?" Shippo asked.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled. "Call the moving company, Koga. Tell them to get Shippo's stuff moved over there, then have them come get mine."

"Yours?" Koga asked. He reached for the phone, dialing the number without taking his eyes off Inuyasha.

"Yeah, mine. Call Kaede, too. Ask if she's got an available apartment, preferably one as close to Kagome's as you can get."

"You mean the howling hasn't stopped yet?" Shippo asked before moving toward the bathroom for a towel to clean up the milk he'd spilled.

"It's more a whine now. If I have to go all night listening to it, I'm sure to kill something to ease the irritation," Inuyasha growled, squeezing past Shippo in the hallway, eyes focused on the kitsune.

"I'm on it," Koga answered.

Inuyasha made his way to his room to get dressed. This shit was getting more and more chaotic with every second that passed. And to make it worse, he could sense Kagome's confusion, his demon whimpering in response, begging to comfort his mate.

"It gets easier, you know," Koga muttered after hanging up the phone.

"What does?" Shippo pouted, moving toward the couch. He needed to put distance between Inuyasha and himself for fear the hanyou might actually skin him and hang him out to dry.

"Leaving your mate. Once your demons are certain that your claims are unchallenged, it'll be easier to be further away from them."

"And what makes you such an expert, Koga?" Inuyasha snorted, eyes trained on the wolf demon lounging so casually on his furniture.

"I have superior intelligence," Koga laughed, dodging the towel Shippo tossed at him.

* * *

Kagome rushed through the apartment to pick up her discarded clothes, phone pinned between her shoulder and head.

It rang continuously to all the numbers she'd dialed. First Sango, who _always_ answered her phone, then Ayame, and Kirara. Where the hell were they?

Stopping in front of the mirror, Kagome eyed the mark on her neck. Ayame and Kirara would know what it was.

She'd been debating during her clean up what to wear for the day: cover the mark up, or leave it alone and hope no one took notice?

Eventually, she'd decided on an army green tank top and some low-rise jeans. Today was about packing for their trip, and doing so while confined in a turtle neck sweater simply held no appeal. She was a grown woman, free of any romantic relationship. Who she decided to be intimate with was of no one's concern, and even if they noticed, they'd never know it was Inuyasha unless she told them.

She'd been sure to scrub her hair and skin, removing Inuyasha's scent in case she ran into any demon friends. It never ceased to amaze her, the abilities they had.

As far as anyone knew, her last serious relationship had been with Bankotsu. But that was long over, having dumped him almost a year ago. But not before he'd taken everything she'd offered him, shattering it between his clawed hands.

Still, his touch hadn't brought her the pleasure Inuyasha's had. His kiss hadn't been as addicting, his lovemaking as passionate. She hadn't reacted to him the way she had to Inuyasha, hadn't wanted him as desperately either.

Groaning at the heat steadily building within her, Kagome headed to the shower – again -- and the cold water that seemed her only respite for the untamed hunger Inuyasha had left her with.

She didn't need a man in her life, especially one of demonic heritage, no matter how much he appealed to her senses. She only hoped he was as affected by their encounter as she had been. It'd serve him right for leaving her hot and bothered; never mind they'd both passed out cold before they'd gotten to the good stuff.

This was all his fault!

* * *

_SHIT!!_

Inuyasha skidded through the bedroom door and into the bathroom, his clothing yanked from his body as he fumbled for the cold water tap of his shower.

"Damn wench must be a nymphomaniac," he grumbled, ignoring the laughter floating through the walls and into his shower.

This was going to kill him. At this rate, they'd never make it to the marina.

* * *

Two hours and one shower later, Inuyasha and Koga were headed through the water in the yacht toward Kaede's. "You sure they checked everything?" Inuyasha murmured, eyeing the gages doubtfully. "That guy looked half-baked to me."

Koga laughed as he drove. "Which one?"

"The manager. He didn't feel right, ya know?"

"Yeah. But he said everything was good to go," Koga muttered, his finger tapping on the glass covering the fuel gage. "I thought they said they filled this up?"

"They did. They also said the reserve tanks were full too. Why?"

"Nothing. The gage was off a second ago, but it reads full now. There must be a glitch in the wiring."

Inuyasha looked around. The yacht was impressive enough. Everything was decorated in gold trim and sparkling glass. The floors were a deep mahogany, polished until they shined. He'd checked through the cabins to make sure everything was clean and had already designated his and Kagome's rooms. "You think Shippo got pulled over on his way home?" Koga snickered.

"Serves the little bastard right, if you ask me… He sure got a kick out of my predicament, 'til Kirara got _her_ panties in a twist."

"I didn't think it was possible to run sporting an erection like that," Koga laughed, flinching away when Inuyasha reached to punch him in the arm.

"You just wait, Fleabag. Your turn's comin'."

"You think Miroku's won Sango over yet?"

Inuyasha snorted, eyes filled with laughter. "I think she'll come around eventually. She doesn't hate his attention as much as she'd like us to think. You get me a room at Kaede's?" he asked, changing the subject briefly.

Koga smiled, his eyes leaving the sparkling blue expanse of ocean in front of them. "Of course. I even managed to get you a room right next door to Kagome's."

"Yeah? What'd you tell the old bag?" Inuyasha questioned, not liking the growing smirk on Koga's face or the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ah, nothing much. Just that you had a raging erection that only Kagome could..."

He really should have anticipated the right hook that landed him flat on his ass, but the laugh he'd gotten from the look on Inuyasha's face was worth it.

* * *

I do hope you're still enjoying. Please keep letting me know? It is your continued support ( ie: your wonderful reviews) that are motivating me to get the next chapter up, and I thank each of you for it. I'll keep writing if you all keep reviewing- deal? Last chapter had 37 reviews, and the enjoyment I got from those was unexplainable. Would you spoil me again? Pretty please? To those I couldn't reply to- thank you, too. And to everyone else, I thank you as well, and I hope I didn't miss anyone.

I will be starting the next chapter tonight, and hopefully will post again before Christmas. If something happens before then, and I don't get it posted, I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas.

I hope you all get everything you want, and that you and yours have a happy, safe holiday.

Until then, I hope to hear from you again.

Neisha


	5. Unexpected

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

I would like to thank InitialA, psychochick32, and Patchcat for their combined efforts in editing this story. They've done an amazing job cleaning up my mistakes.

Deserted was nominated for Best Drama at the Inuyasha Fanguild, but was DQ'd for punctuation issues. These three wonderful women have been kind enough to go through this story to edit the errors so that it can be reinstated and go through the voting process which begins on Febuary 15th.

* * *

Deserted 5: Unexpected

* * *

Closing her apartment door behind her, Kagome watched as several tall men hauled boxes into Kirara's apartment. So _this_ was why she hadn't been able to get her on the phone this morning. Moving toward one of the men, Kagome waved her hand to catch his attention. "Excuse me."

"What can I do for you?" he answered, stopping in front of her with a box in his hands.

"Someone moving in, or out?"

The man smiled, laughter in his eyes. "In, actually."

"Ahh. Anyone I know?" Kagome smiled, leaning against the wall, her gaze moving between the man and the others hauling more boxes in.

"Shippo. I got the call this morning from Koga Wolff." His smile broadened at the recognition on her face. "You know him, huh?"

"Yeah. He's a good friend of mine. "

"We go way back, too. Anyway, he called this morning asking us to move him in and another later today. "

"Another?" Kagome smiled. "Which apartment?

"Seven. Koga said to have everything moved in by tonight, though I don't know why he was so firm about today. There wasn't much to move; a couch, a television, a bed-"

Giggling turned their attention to the women bounding up the stairs, and Kagome smiled at the happy faces of Ayame, Sango, and Kirara. "Excuse me, miss. I'll get back to work. _They_ caught me downstairs, and my ears are still ringing from their excitement."

"Thanks." Kagome frowned, turning her glance back to the man in question. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."

"Ginta. And it's all right, Miss. I didn't want to step on any toes by being nosy."

"I was the nosy one here," Kagome laughed, "and I doubt Koga would mind. The red head walking this way…" She waited till the man turned his attention to the women making their way down the hall. "She's his girl."

Ginta smiled thoughtfully, turning his attention back to the raven-haired woman who'd snagged his attention first, eyes drifting to the claim on her neck. By her scent alone, he could tell she was Inuyasha's mate; he hadn't needed Koga to tell him that. He'd seen that same mark on the inu hanyou many times at the dojo while he sparred with Koga, Shippo, and Miroku.

"I wasn't meaning him, Miss."

With a quick step backward and a wink, Ginta turned and disappeared into Kirara's apartment.

Dumbfounded, Kagome could only watch him leave. Kirara's squeal of delight pulled her from her confusion, her attention riveted on the sheer bliss radiating from her friend.

"I see you have a new roomie," Kagome murmured, hugging the woman in front of her.

"That I do," Kirara replied. "He even let me have dessert before breakfast."

Ayame giggled, her eyes twinkling happily from her place beside Sango. "I think it was something like crème de Shippo.

Kirara squeaked with embarrassment, turning from Kagome's smiling face, and meeting the mischievous green of Ayame's eyes. "Or perhaps it was Shippo a la mode?"

"No," Sango laughed. "I thought she said something like Kitsune a la mousse."

Kirara turned on Sango, a smile pulled tight across her lips, hands on her hips, a teasing tone to her voice. "You've got room to talk, missy. At least _I _found a room; _you _were out playing '_frisk the pervert_' with Miroku on the dock."

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Kagome teased, her question aimed toward Sango. "You're lit up as bright as Kirara this morning. I have a relatively good idea of Kirara's night, but what put that pretty pink blush on your face, Sango?"

"Nothing!" Sango denied, her blush brightening to a healthy shade of red.

"_That's_ what you were wearing when I found you two this morning," Ayame giggled, wincing when Sango's fist pegged her in the arm.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Sango screeched.

"Um, my nose told me all _I_ needed to know," Kirara giggled, her eyes trailing from Sango's flushed face to Kagome's.

Kagome ignored the way Kirara's gaze fell repeatedly to her neck, tried to shrug off the way Ayame's green gaze followed the same path. She had the feeling that both woman had guessed _her _nightly activities as well and that both knew something they weren't telling her. But at least they'd kept their mouths shut. Saving the women from Sango's wrath would show them her appreciation. She'd tell Sango about Inuyasha in the privacy of her apartment, not out in the hallway where anyone walking past would hear. "Ahh, ease up on 'em, Sango. We both know you'd have told me later anyway. You two are meant to be together," Kagome teased, taking a few steps forward to hug the irate woman. Her next words were whispered though she knew the others would hear.

"Naked on the dock with our favorite pervert? Must have been intense." Kagome smiled at the nod of agreement from Sango.

"Tell me later?"

"That _was_ the plan." Sango's reply was more than slightly miffed.

Pulling out of Sango's embrace, Kagome turned toward the others. "You guys packed and ready to go?"

"Yep. We're all set. We're just waiting for Koga and Inuyasha to get here with the yacht," Ayame announced. "Koga said Yash has been flustered all morning. You wouldn't know why that is, would you, Kagome?"

"Yeah. Where _did_ you disappear to last night, anyway?" Sango questioned, one eyebrow lifting while she studied Kagome.

"I took a guy to my room, had passionate sex, and passed out cold." Kagome smiled at Sango's shocked expression and the knowing smiles on the faces of her demon friends. She was telling the truth- mostly. Passionate, yes. Sex, no. "It's a story for later. Besides, I need to go down to the truck to get a few CDs for the trip. Where are you-all headed? I'll meet you there?"

"I'll meet you at the bar, guys. I have a demon lover waiting just beyond those doors, and I fully intend to molest him one more time before we have to haul our stuff out to the yacht," Kirara giggled.

"Please tell me you'll at least wait till the moving crew finishes," Sango muttered, eyeing the man walking out of Kirara's apartment.

"Don't let us stop you, Miss. We're about finished here, then we'll move on to apartment seven." Ginta smiled warmly as he moved toward the stairwell, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"I suppose I could wait a moment or two longer," Kirara announced, a feigned frown gracing her features.

Kagome watched Ginta disappear down the stairwell. Demon hearing was something that had always fascinated her. She had no doubt that he'd heard everything they'd said judging by the blush on his face. "What about you two?" Kagome asked, her attention returning to her friends.

"We'll be there, too, though I suspect it'll be awhile before Kirara graces us with her presence."

"Hey! I got a ma--" Kirara stumbled on the word, almost forgetting the promise she'd made to Shippo that morning- the same promise Ayame had with Koga. No one was to tell Kagome about the mating mark. And no one was to tell her that she was now officially _off _the market.

Kagome moved forward, her hand falling on Kirara's back. "You all right?"

Kirara cleared her throat, ignoring the slightly panicked expression on Sango's face and the knowing one on Ayame's.

"Yeah, sorry. Must have swallowed wrong. But, like I said, I have a _man_ to take care of."

"All right then. I'll be back shortly and meet you at the bar. Just give me fifteen minutes."

Kagome walked down the hallway, then down the stairs, but not before she'd heard Sango's hushed whisper. "Was that what I think it is?"

"_It's a hickey! Nothing more."_

She didn't even believe herself.

* * *

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned toward the sound of Kaede's voice, her gaze finding the older woman sifting through a stack of rental agreements.

"Can I help you find something?" Kagome asked, making her way to the bar.

"I hope so. I have a new tenant coming in to rent the room next to yours, but I can't find any new rental agreements," Kaede murmured, her eyes never rising from the stack of papers she'd been sorting through.

"They're in the folder beside the cash register." Kagome took the seat at the bar in front of Kaede. "Who've we got moving in?"

"Shippo is moving in with Kirara, though I did offer him a room of his own. They were down here earlier this morning updating her contract, but I couldn't find a new one for Inuyasha."

Kagome's heart nearly stopped, a shocked gasp falling from her parted lips before she could stop it.

"Is everything all right, child?"

Kagome cleared her throat, silently willing her heart to slow its erratic pace, her gaze meeting Kaede's concerned expression. "Yes, I'm fine. Just surprised is all. Didn't he have an apartment across town?"

"He did, but Koga called this morning to see if we had anything available. He said the rats in Inuyasha's building were beginning to overrun the place."

Kaede gathered the papers she'd been sorting through, stacking them neatly and replacing them into the file she'd gotten them from before glancing back up. Kagome watched her eyes drop to the mark on her neck and had to restrain herself from reaching to cover it.

"Do you know what it is?" Kagome asked.

Kaede sighed, her gaze returning to the woman sitting before her. She knew what it was, had learned a lot about demon customs over the years. It was the real reason Inuyasha had requested a room at the Tavern. "It is something that should be explained by the giver."

"Is it permanent then?" Kagome shifted in her chair and then stood up. She'd learned long ago that when Kaede didn't answer her directly, there was nothing that could be done to sway her.

"It is, though it is not bad."

"And you know who gave it to me?" Kagome asked, fighting the blush that threatened to consume her face. She wasn't in the habit of taking men to her apartment so she knew that Kaede would have noticed that she'd taken Inuyasha there last night.

"Aye. You've made a fine choice in Inuyasha, even though he's a bit short-tempered."

Kagome sighed as Kaede turned from her to get the folder she'd asked about earlier. She dropped the folder on the bar, flipping the cover open to reveal the new rental agreements. "Ah, here we are," she muttered. "I swear I'd lose my mind if it weren't for you, Kagome."

"We are not dating, you know." Kagome ignored the knowing look that passed over the elder woman's face.

"Sometimes fate has its own way of bringing people together, Kagome."

"I suppose so." Turning from the bar, Kagome made her way toward the exit. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Kagome?"

Stopping her progress toward the door, Kagome glanced over her shoulder.

"Bankotsu has been calling again."

"I thought he'd finally gotten the hint?" Kagome whispered, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach.

"He's been quiet for a few months, yes. He called again this morning. Jinenji answered the phone and recognized his voice. I thought you should know. "

Kaede frowned when Kagome's gaze fell to the floor, but not before she caught the fear in the young woman's eyes. After Kagome had broken up with Bankotsu, she'd moved into the Tavern as a way to keep the demon away from her. She'd had to change her phone number and sell the Mustang she'd loved so much, buying her Jeep as a replacement so he wouldn't know what she was driving.

When the demon had shown up at the Tavern looking for her, Kaede hired Jinenji as a bouncer and a bodyguard. It only took a few run-ins with the horse demon before Bankotsu had gotten the hint that he wasn't welcome. When Inuyasha and the others started appearing at the club, he'd stopped coming around altogether, but not before trying to rent the apartment next to hers under someone else's name. With a restraining order, and so many demons surrounding Kagome, Bankotsu had finally left her life. Until this morning.

"I put Inuyasha in the room next to yours. He'll keep you safe."

"It's not his job to keep me safe, Kaede. What happened last night doesn't obligate him to guard me, or date me for that matter."

"Demons are fiercely protective of their own, Kagome," Kaede murmured, wincing slightly at her choice of words.

"We had a wild night, Kaede, nothing more. I won't trap him because of one passionate night."

"A night of passion can lead to many things, Kagome. Don't push him out of your life because of one bad relationship."

"I'm not pushing him out, but I'm not going to press him into anything, either. If this leads to something, great; and if it doesn't…" Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "…then it doesn't. I'll be back in a minute. Please don't say anything to the others. We're going on vacation in the morning. I'll deal with all this when we get back, but I don't want this weighing on anyone's mind before then. All right?"

Kaede nodded, watching silently as Kagome slipped out the door. Smiling at Jinenji, she watched as he followed, his gaze trailing after Kagome. He would be her protector until Inuyasha returned.

Inuyasha would protect his mate. There was no question about that.

* * *

Fishing through the console of her Jeep, Kagome pulled the CD cases from their place, then backed out the door. Pressing the ' lock ' button, she jumped when a hand slid softly over her shoulder.

Jerking her head to the left, Kagome let out a sigh of relief when her gaze met the soft brown of Rin's.

Squealing happily, Kagome pulled Rin into a bear hug. Over her friend's shoulder, Kagome caught sight of long, silver hair and deep golden eyes. Sesshomaru looked so much like Inuyasha, and yet they were so different. "I didn't think you were coming!"

"I didn't, either, but I finally got my mate talked into it," Rin laughed. "You look great..."

Rin's voice trailed off the moment her gaze found her neck, and Kagome winced. Maybe she should have covered it after all. It sure drew everyone's attention.

* * *

I hope you liked it, and I do hope you'll all let me know. I am completely amazed by the response to this story, and the effort of so many to review it. It's kept me motivated, and left me smiling with all the wonderful comments you've left. I do hope you'll do me the honor of responding yet again. I do LOVE hearing from you all.

I've started the next chapter, and I am going to try to post again next week. This chapter didn't turn out as I had planned, and I do hope you enjoyed it. My Christmas present to you all for your wonderful and continued support.

Have a safe, happy holiday. I hope you and yours are well and happy, and that you all get everything your heart desires.

Neisha


	6. Revelations

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

I would like to thank InitialA, psychochick32, and Patchcat for their combined efforts in editing this story. They've done an amazing job cleaning up my mistakes.

Deserted was nominated for Best Drama at the Inuyasha Fanguild, but was DQ'd for punctuation issues. These three wonderful women have been kind enough to go through this story to edit the errors so that it can be reinstated and go through the voting process which begins on Febuary 15th.

* * *

Deserted 6: Revelations

* * *

The blacktop seemed overly interesting as Kagome's gaze lowered toward it. She couldn't help but wonder just what the hell was going on. First, Ginta had acted odd, his eyes filled with knowledge he never shared; cryptic words she could never hope to figure out. Then Ayame and Kirara; they both _knew _she'd spent the night with Inuyasha. She could see it in their wide-eyed expressions, the way their eyes dropped methodically to her neck. They scented the air around her when they thought she wasn't paying attention. Kirara had choked on her words, as if about to say something she knew she wasn't supposed to.

And now Rin. The woman's sparkling brown eyes shimmered in disbelief, her expressive face giving away everything and yet nothing at all. It wasn't until Kagome's eyes reached the other woman's neck that she began to realize what was happening. The mark on Rin's neck was the same crescent shape as her own, with a nearly identical silvery scar in its center.

A family crest?

It could be. Miroku had told her once that every male demon had a mark, each as different as the demon who bore it.

It told other demons of the individual's lineage.

Rin hadn't had the mark until after she and Sesshomaru had _mated._

Kagome's eyes widened, shock filtering through her body as understanding began to set in.

No. Not a family crest.

"_A demon who has found his mate leaves his mark on her flesh, a mark matching his own."_

Miroku's words tumbled through Kagome's head. Leaving the door of her Jeep open, she made her way to the park bench perched in the sand a few feet away. Sitting heavily on its surface, Kagome let her hand rise to her neck, her palm covering what the others already knew.

"You're mated?" Rin's voice was filled with disbelief. Kagome jumped when Sesshomaru moved behind her, her eyes widening when he bent closer.

Inhaling once, the demon stood up straight, eyes meeting Rin's gaze. "To Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's words echoed in Kagome's head. She opened her mouth to speak, disbelief clouding her features. "You're sure?"

"Your scent and the mark on your neck are both clear indications." Sesshomaru's voice was low, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if he disapproved. "Inuyasha did not tell you of this?"

"N-no. Things were a bit crazy last night, and he was gone this morning."

Kagome turned toward Sesshomaru. Standing motionless, he was the epitome of male beauty, so much like Inuyasha, yet different. And she was clearly his new sister-in-law. She'd heard of mating, and Rin was proof that demons and humans could mate and be happy.

"Did you pass out – after, you know?" Rin questioned, bringing Kagome's attention back toward her. Rin was nearly tomato red with embarrassment. The poor woman had always been shy when talking about sex, and Kagome knew this conversation was quickly bordering on something that should have happened on a cold day in Hell.

"Why?" Kagome muttered, struggling to keep her blush at bay. It wouldn't do to have them both acting like school girls talking to each other about the prospect of sexual intercourse and who they wanted to be their first.

"It is normal for both parties to pass out after mating. It is confirmation that the bond was mutually accepted," Sesshomaru explained with a bored expression on his face.

Kagome turned back toward Rin, lowering her voice though she knew Sesshomaru would hear every word. "We didn't, um, do _that_ exactly. Inuyasha bit me before we got to _that_ part, and everything went black. He woke up before I did, put me in bed, even left me a note." Kagome shrugged her shoulders before continuing. "Does he know? Does everyone know but me?"

Her anger swelled, heart thrashing wildly against her chest at the thought of her friends keeping something so important from her. She was married, in essence, only with demons there was no option of divorce, or so Rin had told her the day Sesshomaru had asked her to be his.

"Marking a mate is instinctual, Kagome. Your soul chose him, your body accepted him. Just as his chose and accepted you."

Kagome turned toward Sesshomaru, tears of anger blurring her vision until all she saw of him was a fuzzy outline that left him with two heads and a third shoulder.

"You approve of this?" Kagome winced at the shaky tone of her voice, the vulnerability laced throughout every word.

"It is not my place to approve or disapprove. You are his mate. "

"His mate? Why wouldn't he tell me? Why would he leave me here to find out from someone else?" Standing up, Kagome moved to get into her Jeep, hand already fishing through her pocket for the keys.

"Don't judge Ayame and Kirara prematurely, Kagome. If they didn't tell you, they must have had a reason." Rin moved closer, her hand resting gently on the curve of Kagome's shoulder.

Sesshomaru stood quietly watching his mate and new pack sister. Did he disapprove? No. Though he wondered why Inuyasha's demon would have chosen someone with less fire than he had.

_Unless_ Kagome, like his Rin, hid it well. It took a strong human to attract a male demon and an even stronger one to be accepted as a demon's mate.

"Inuyasha is known to be reckless, as well as thoughtless."

Sesshomaru's voice was cold, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder which of the two brothers was truly thoughtless. At that moment in time, she was certain it was the eldest of the two.

Inuyasha may not have told her himself but she _had _been asleep and he did have a meeting he was already late for. She wished she'd have heard the details directly from him, but he must have had his own reasons for waiting to tell her. He'd had enough consideration to leave a note and put her to bed. Maybe the others hadn't told her because he'd _asked _them not to. Maybe he _had _wanted to tell her himself. He was on his way back with the yacht; perhaps he meant to tell her then.

"And who are _you_ to judge him, Sesshomaru?" Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously as she spoke.

Rin moved away slowly, eyes wide at the sudden shift in Kagome's behavior.

"Inuyasha had a reason to leave; he may be rash, but he is obviously _my mate. _And I am certain that if something in me _chose_ him, accepted _him,_ then he is as worthy a mate to me as Rin is to you."

Kagome turned her gaze toward Rin, her expression softening, her fingers fumbling for the ignition. She needed to leave, needed to be alone before she snapped at anyone else. "I'm sorry to speak so callously to your mate. Forgive me. But I would not put his mate down, and I expect the same _thoughtfulness_ when _he_ refers to _mine._ Please tell the others that I'll be back after awhile. I need to be alone so I can figure all this out."

Shutting the door behind her, Kagome cranked the engine over, shifted the truck into drive, and drove away.

Rin turned her gaze toward Sesshomaru, and finding a smug look on his face, she asked, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"She is protective of Inuyasha, even accepts their mated status."

Raising his hand, Sesshomaru reached to cup Rin's face, his golden gaze searching hers. "Kagome does not fear me and only thinks to defend Inuyasha's honor even without knowing the hanyou's reasoning. She is worthy to be Inuyasha's mate, isn't she, _brother_?"

Rin followed Sesshomaru's gaze, only to meet the bewildered expression on Inuyasha's face. Standing directly behind Sesshomaru, she had no idea he'd even arrived; she was certain Kagome hadn't noticed him, either.

"I could feel Kagome's anger as soon as I left the yacht. I wanted to tell her about this myself. I had Koga tell Ayame and Kirara not to say anything and came over to ask the same of you two as well. Obviously, I was too late."

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," Rin muttered.

"It's all right. You didn't know. This is my mess to fix, not yours." Inuyasha smirked, his gaze finding Sesshomaru's once again. "At least I know how she feels now."

"Indeed you do, little brother."

Falling into silence, Inuyasha watched the taillights of Kagome's red Jeep fade in the distance. Sesshomaru and Rin turned toward the Tavern, Inuyasha's voice finding them before they'd ventured too far away. "Would you guys object to leaving tonight, instead of in the morning?"

Sesshomaru turned, eying his younger sibling skeptically. "Why?"

"How am I supposed to talk to her if she has the ability to drive away?" Inuyasha turned toward his brother, a smile on his face, a plan set deep in his eyes.

"Good strategy, brother. I would have no objections."

Rin nodded, her soft words filled with laughter. "How do the others feel?"

"Don't know. Why don't we go ask them?" Inuyasha moved ahead of them. Rin waited until he was far enough away not to hear her when she finally spoke.

"You're going to give Kagome pointers on how to pay Inuyasha back for not telling her when he should have, aren't you?"

"Of course. Kagome can't be held accountable if Inuyasha thinks she has no idea what she's doing."

"You're naughty, Sess."

"Do you object?"

"No. In fact, I believe it'll make this cruise a lot more entertaining."

"Kagome has yet to mark him."

Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru, confusion etched onto her features. "What do you mean?"

"She would have noticed his presence had she already marked him, just as you feel mine."

"Kagome did say they hadn't- you know. She said they both passed out after he marked her but before they could make love. She didn't say anything about marking him, either."

Sesshomaru glanced down at his mate, a soft smile playing across his face. She was blushing, though after all _they'd_ done together since their mating, he was surprised to find her embarrassed.

"This should prove entertaining, indeed," Sesshomaru responded.

* * *

Some citrus in the next chapter, for those who want more. Thank you for your continued response to this story. I have the next chapter finished, and just need to put the finishing touches on it. It was supposed to be posted with this chapter, but I haven't had time to get through it, so I cut it in half so I could get you something now. I know it feels a little slow going, but I promise things will be picking up soon.

Please let me know what you thought, I'd love to hear from you again. I am nearly ready to post the next chapter, and hope to have it up very soon, but I'd like to know what you think thus far. And as I said, some citrus in the next chapter if you're interested in more. But I'll never know if you don't tell me.

Until next time,

Neisha


	7. Instinct

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

I would like to thank InitialA, psychochick32, and Patchcat for their combined efforts in editing this story. They've done an amazing job cleaning up my mistakes.

Deserted was nominated for Best Drama at the Inuyasha Fanguild, but was DQ'd for punctuation issues. These three wonderful women have been kind enough to go through this story to edit the errors so that it can be reinstated and go through the voting process which begins on Febuary 15th.

* * *

Deserted 7: Instinct

* * *

Kagome sat in the parking lot of the Tavern. After driving aimlessly for hours, she was no closer to figuring out the new twist in her life. The overwhelming sense of missing _him_ was the only reason she'd finally given in and made her way back. But why she would miss _Inuyasha_ still eluded her. They'd never shared a real friendship, didn't have a romantic attachment…unless wild, almost-sex counted.

Shaking her head in confusion, Kagome turned off the ignition. She gathered her CDs and shut the door. A single _beep _bellowing from the front of her truck assured her of its locked status. With a soft sigh she made her way to the Tavern and all the people within it that she _didn't_ want to see right now. She loved them, yes, but her drive had done nothing for her mood and she didn't want to risk biting someone's head off. Something inside her screamed for Inuyasha, was still screaming for him, leaving her frustrated and more than a little uneasy.

It didn't make any sense. No matter how hard she tried to sort through her thoughts and feelings, all she could come back to was the intense need to get back to the Tavern. Being closer to Inuyasha should have made her uneasy. Instead, with each step that carried her back to him, the screaming in her head eased, but the heat in her body increased.

Voices on the dock pulled her from her thoughts, and Kagome frowned. Why was everyone loading their bags tonight? They weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow afternoon.

"You going to bring your shit, Koga?"

Kagome smiled at the sarcasm laced in Shippo's voice, her smile brightening at the wolf's callous reply. "Hold your ass, you flea-bitten runt. I'm getting to it! What room am I in, anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"You little shit! Just wait till I get my claws around your neck, Shippo. Not even Kirara'll save you then."

Kagome laughed softly. Shaking her head, she continued her trek to the Tavern. A shadow by the door caught her gaze, and for a moment she hesitated.

When Jinenji stepped from the shadows, she could do nothing but smile at the horse demon. "I've been watching for you," he said.

"I thought so. It was the movement that startled me, not you, Jinenji."

Stepping up to the demon who'd been her friend and guardian for so long, Kagome reached to take his arm. Frowning, she tipped her head to the side when he pulled away. "That's not a wise idea, Kags."

"What do you mean, Jin? What's wrong?"

"Your, ah, mate's upstairs. Demon's don't like other males touching the female that belongs to them."

"I am my own person, Jin. I don't belong to anyone."

"I'm sorry, Kags. It's just the way it is." Jin bowed his head, though he did move closer to her side.

"Should we get inside? I'll take your CD's to the yacht for you if you'd like."

"Sure, Jin, but I'm telling you, you're overreacting. Inuyasha is far from protective, and this mating business is just something we'll have to work out between us. Everything will be back to normal soon."

"Whatever you say, Kagome."

Jinenji shook his head thoughtfully. Kagome had no idea how deep a demon's instincts ran or how serious _her_ mating was.

Inuyasha may not have been protective of Kagome in the past, but the half-demon would kill to protect her now. Jinenji hated that he couldn't allow her his arm. He'd always escorted Kagome from the parking lot to the Tavern, but that was before she'd mated the half demon dog. Jinenji wasn't a pack member. Allowing Kagome his arm would have forfeited his right to it, and he liked said limb right where it was: _attached._

* * *

Kagome made her way up the stairway lost in thought. She wasn't angry with Inuyasha, or her friends for that matter. Sesshomaru had been right; something inside her had accepted that Inuyasha had made her his.

She was as responsible for last night as he was. If she had been put in his position, she might have left, too. It was as sudden for him as it had been for her. If he'd been as confused as she had been, she could understand his need for time to figure it out. Hadn't that been what she'd been doing for the last few hours; driving around aimlessly while her mind sorted through last night's events?

She'd have to find a way to apologize to Sesshomaru for overreacting. He hadn't deserved her anger and was only stating the obvious. Why she'd snapped at his insult to Inuyasha was still something she hadn't figured out. She'd never stood up for Inuyasha before, so why now? Why was she so angry about it? Why was she suddenly so protective of him?

Shaking her head to dispel the lingering thoughts, Kagome sighed. Everything was so confusing.

She and Inuyasha would simply have to work out this whole mate business. If he was as stubborn as she was, they'd have it figured out soon enough. And if not, at least their chemistry was right.

Reaching to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, Kagome moved silently through the hallway. Pulling the apartment key from her pocket, she nearly dropped it when Inuyasha's voice resonated behind her.

"Thinking of me?"

Swinging around, Kagome found herself face to chest with Inuyasha. Glancing up she noted the smug expression on his face. "Hardly," she hissed, turning to unlock her apartment.

She ignored his soft sigh, just as she ignored the way her pulse quickened and her blood heated. "We need to talk," Inuyasha murmured softly, causing a shiver to race down her spine.

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Look, Inuyasha." Turning around, Kagome bit her lip against the vision he made. The lighting of the hallway lit his hair, the silver strands glistening beneath the artificial light. His eyes nearly glowed, a yellow-gold that reminded her of the setting sun. Dressed in a casual button down shirt and his trademark Levis, she was reminded of the attraction she'd had for him before all this mating business had happened.

"This isn't your fault," she finally muttered. "Last night happened because some part of you wanted it. Some part of me wanted it, too. We'll figure all this out but not tonight, all right? I can't process all of this right now. All I want is a hot bath and some loud music to drown out the thoughts in my head. I'm tired of thinking. I'm tired of not knowing. And to be honest," she turned back toward the door, hand twisting the door handle as she gave it a gentle push. "I'm tired of trying to understand it all."

Inuyasha watched Kagome turn away, the picture of her naked in a hot bath effectively halting his tongue's normal operation. She'd be a vision, her skin wet, her eyes pleading with him to join her.

When the door swung open, Kagome's gaze met with the carpet of the floor. She could remember just how rough that carpet had felt against her back the night before, how attentive Inuyasha had been.

"Stop," Inuyasha growled, his voice husky and rough.

Kagome froze; hand on her stomach, her gaze riveted on the floor, her attention centered on the demon behind her. Her body was on fire, his nearness doing things to her that she couldn't explain. It left images in her mind of the two of them tangled together in erotic positions, his taste on her lips, his fingers on her -

Kagome jumped when the door slammed behind them. She found herself pressed sensuously between the wall of her apartment and the wall of Inuyasha's body.

"What are you doing to me?" she whimpered, raising her hands to push against his chest only to find herself pulling him closer, her fingers tangled in the buttons of his shirt.

"You are doing this. Not me," Inuyasha growled, his nose finding her neck, his soft breath coating her skin.

"I am no-"

"You are," he purred, his tongue darting out of his mouth to taste her skin. He barely suppressed the urge to bite her again.

"Do you know how many times your need has left me in a cold shower today, Kagome? Do you have any idea how hard it has been not to hunt you down and finish what we started last night?"

"You left me, remember? You left this ache," she whispered. "Why do I want you so badly? Why is my every thought centered on tasting you, touching you?"

He moaned when she squirmed against him, her words hitting him harder than any demon could have. "Because you're mine," he groaned. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent radiating from her skin: wildflowers and rain.

"I belong to no one, Inuyasha. No one."

Inuyasha's demon howled; he couldn't stop himself when he buried his teeth deep into her mark. He was determined to show her that she was his, now and forever.

Kagome moaned. Her fingers splayed across his chest, fingertips touching the satin softness of the flesh beneath his shirt. Heat spiraled throughout her body, touching every last inch of her flesh, coating her core in searing fire that left her aching for his touch.

She felt his hands at the back of her thighs, felt her ankles lock together around his waist as he lifted her higher. She pulled him closer, his arousal pressing hard against her, eliciting another moan from her throat and a savage growl from his.

When he pulled away his eyes were red, his fangs lengthened in a feral snarl. Inuyasha was dangerous like this. She knew it deep in her heart. But she wasn't frightened at all; she was aroused. The heat spiraling through her body raged into an inferno.

"That mark says you are mine, Kagome. And this one," he gripped her hands, the material of his shirt clutched between them and pulled. The buttons lining the front gave way, shooting in various directions throughout the room. Her vision filled with the glorious expanse of his flesh. Every muscle of his chest was perfectly shaped, every breath he took expanding and contacting the ridged muscles of his abdomen. "This one says _I'm_ yours."

She watched him pull her hand to his chest, placing her palm over the mark on his flesh. His mark was identical to her own. With her fingertip, Kagome outlined the crescent. Her eyes were drawn back to Inuyasha's face when she heard his sharp intake of breath. Any hope of coherent thought disappeared when she saw his expression.

His features were pulled tight, his lips drawn back to expose lengthened fangs, head tilted back on his neck. His silver hair was loose, hanging wild about his face. His eyes were closed, as if her touch brought him both immeasurable pleasure and immense pain.

"_This one says _I'm _yours." _His voice echoed through her head, and in that moment she was lost. She would give anything to see that expression on his face, again and again. His response to her touch was intoxicating, addicting. She knew without a doubt that she'd never have enough of him.

Without thought she leaned forward, something inside her demanding she taste him, touch him, _bite _him.

The first touch of her tongue against his flesh was his undoing, and Inuyasha's legs gave out. He landed on his knees in front of her, her legs still wrapped securely around his waist. Kagome wasn't sure which feeling she wanted to acknowledge first: the hard hit her bottom had taken when they'd fallen… the stinging pain she felt in her upper jaw… or the intense desire to finish what she'd started.

Opting for the latter, Kagome opened her mouth. She closed it over the mark on his chest, her tongue coating the flesh in one swift stroke.

The need to bite him was overwhelming. She wanted to taste him, wanted all to know that he was taken! She didn't give thought to what she was doing, ignored how unnatural it was to _want _to sink her teeth into his flesh. Following instinct, Kagome gave in to the urge to make him her own.

Inuyasha was wrong. The mark on his chest made him her mate, but her bite would make him _hers_.

With another swipe of her tongue, Kagome shivered, then bit deep. His skin was salty, his blood bittersweet against her lips. It coated her throat, setting nerve endings on fire until she nearly screamed with the intensity of it. She could feel his hands caressing her, his touch soothing the searing ache boiling just beneath her skin.

Inuyasha fell onto his back, Kagome straddling his waist. With blurry eyes, he watched her raise up, felt her bend forward. When she kissed him, he tasted his blood on his tongue, his need for her building until the blackness began to consume him.

Her words whispered past his ears, bringing a satisfied smile to his lips.

It was just so _her._

"Now we're even," she whispered, before collapsing onto his chest. There'd be plenty of time later to evaluate what she'd done; when the blackness evaporated and reality crept in.

* * *

"Kagome, are you ready?"

Koga stepped into Kagome's apartment, his face lighting up with a smile of genuine amusement. Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Miroku piled in after him. "I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself," Miroku murmured, eyes resting on the prone forms of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Are they ever going to get it right?" Shippo questioned. "Doesn't he know that you're supposed to make love to your mate first, then mark her so the blackout only happens once?"

"Marking a human is different. Kagome wouldn't have had the fangs needed to break his skin until after Inuyasha marked her. She was told of the mark earlier this evening but had yet to mark Inuyasha as her own. She obviously has now," Sesshomaru answered.

"You owe me fifty bucks!" Koga laughed, turning toward the kitsune.

"The hell if I do. You said three days. It's only been one," Shippo growled.

"I believe it is I who won the fifty dollar bet," Miroku piped up, holding out his hand expectantly. "I bet Koga one day. "

"You bet Miroku, too?" Shippo shook his head. Reaching to pull the money from his pocket, he handed it over to Miroku. "You never make a bet with Miroku. He _always_ wins."

Koga dropped a fifty into Miroku's hand. "I need to quit gambling," Koga whined.

Sesshomaru moved further into the room. "Let's get these two to the yacht. Shippo, you and Miroku get Kagome's belongings. Koga, you carry Inuyasha. I'll bring Kagome."

"What about Yash's bags?" Shippo questioned.

"If you'd have left your room for more than a minute, you'd know he loaded them already. God, I hope your room is a long way from mine," Koga grumbled.

"Why? Is the sexual tension too much for your badass to handle?" Shippo laughed. Jumping away from Koga's incoming fist, Shippo's smile only brightened. "Your room's right next to mine, Fleabag."

* * *

_**I was stunned speechless when I opened my email on Friday. There within the pages were not one, but two nominations for Best Drama and Best Romance at the Inuyasha Fanguild. **_

_**I want to thank Kits-the-Kitsune for nominating 'Deserted' for Best Drama. I am honored by the nomination, and I can never thank you enough!**_

_**I would also like to thank KnittingKnots for nominating Skin for Best Romance as well. **_

_**I never dreamed that anything of mine would be nominated for such an honor, and I thank you both from the bottom of my heart. **_

_**These are my first nominations ever, and I haven't the words to express my gratitude. The stories still need to be seconded to pass to the voting stages, but I am thrilled that they were nominated at all. **_

_**Thank you both!**_

_**And thank you to everyone who continues to support this story, as well as my others. I don't know what I'd do without you all. You are my motivation, and inspiration, and I hope that this and my other stories continue to please you.**_

_**I do hope you enjoyed the citrus. Please don't hesitate to let me know. I love hearing from you, and each review leaves me desperate to get the next chapter up. I am working on the next installment, and hope to have it up soon. **_

_**Thank you for all your reviews! Please keep them coming. I can't wait to hear from you all again. **_

_**Neisha**_


	8. Three's Company, Four's A Crowd

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

I would like to thank InitialA, psychochick32, and Patchcat for their combined efforts in editing this story. They've done an amazing job cleaning up my mistakes.

Deserted was nominated for Best Drama at the Inuyasha Fanguild, but was DQ'd for punctuation issues. These three wonderful women have been kind enough to go through this story to edit the errors so that it can be reinstated and go through the voting process which begins on Febuary 15th.

* * *

Deserted 8: Three's Company- Four's A Crowd

* * *

Jakotsu paced anxiously from one side of the dock to the other. Fingering the cell phone in his hand, he debated silently whether to notify Bankotsu of the yacht's early departure. He eyed the guest list speculatively.

Inuyasha. Miroku. Sango. Shippo. Kirara. Sesshomaru. Rin. Koga. Ayame. Kagome.

_Kagome Higurashi. _

Did Bankotsu _know_ Kagome was on board? Was she the reason he'd come up with the plan to destroy the yacht? Bankotsu was still obsessed with the woman, after all. He'd been in a rage the night she'd dumped him. Jakotsu could still feel the ache from the beating he'd taken as a result.

Deciding against calling, Jakotsu made his way back to his car. With any luck, Bankotsu wouldn't tear his head off when he delivered the guest list.

* * *

Jakotsu paused in the entryway of the marina, his gaze wide as he took in the interior's damage. The office was trashed. Pictures that had once lined the walls of the small office lay shattered on the floor, the glass sparkling eerily under the florescent lighting. There was a large hole in the wall, the computer screen lying just below it. The desk was overturned, and Jakotsu winced at the claw marks gouged into the polished surface. Papers littered the floor beside what used to be a filing cabinet. Huge dents lined the sides, and the drawers were scattered throughout the room.

Jakotsu backed slowly out the door, his hand shaking so badly the guest list shook in his fingers. Maybe now wasn't the best time to deliver the news of the yacht's early departure or the guest list that held _her _name.

"Jak."

Jakotsu recoiled at the sound of his name. Jerking his head toward the voice, he took another step back when Bankotsu's rage-filled eyes met his gaze.

"I'll... come back later, Bank." Jakotsu froze mid-step when Bankotsu snarled at him. He couldn't control the fear that raced up his spine or the way he cowered when Bankotsu stalked closer.

"Why are you here, Jak?" Bankotsu hissed. "I thought I told you to captain the yacht."

Jakotsu flinched; Bankotsu's fury was frightening. He could feel the hair on his skin stand on end, could feel his heart shudder beneath the fear that raged through him. Raising his hand to give the demon the guest list, Jakotsu ignored the way his hand shook and found a moment of relief when Bankotsu's eyes shifted from his face to the paper rattling in his fingers.

"I… did. The yacht's gone, Bank. They left this morning, but I managed to get a copy of the guest list like you wanted."

Jakotsu recoiled when Bankotsu snatched the list out of his hand and turned away from him as he studied the list. He laughed, a sinister sound that echoed in Jakotsu's ears, causing his stomach to heave as dread washed over him.

"Inuyasha," Bankotsu snarled.

Jakotsu pressed himself into the corner by the door, trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible.

"And Miss Kagome Higurashi."

Bankotsu moved forward and reached for the chair half hidden in shadow. Turning it over, Bankotsu flopped down into it, his eyes once again finding Jakotsu's.

Running a hand through his disheveled hair, Bankotsu studied the demon cowering like a child in the corner. His scent was thick with fear, and he was shaking like a leaf on a windy winter's day.

Narrowing his eyes, Bankotsu leaned forward. Clenching his fingers around the paper, he smirked at the crunching sound it made as he closed his hand over it. "Do you know what that mutt did, Jak?"

"N-no."

Bankotsu snorted before looking around to take in the damage he'd done to the office. With a bitter smile he turned his attention back to his employee. "Inuyasha took Kagome as his mate," he hissed. He could still smell Kagome's scent in the air: wild flowers and rain tainted with the stench of dog.

"He did?" Jakotsu's voice pulled him from the memory. Bankotsu stood suddenly. Ignoring the way Jakotsu cringed at the movement, Bankotsu turned and made his way into the back room.

"Blow the yacht early, Jakotsu. If I can't have the bitch, no one will."

Jakotsu stood shakily from his place in the corner. "Y-yes sir."

"And Jak?"

Bankotsu's voice was further away. Jakotsu glanced warily in his boss's direction before jerking his gaze longingly toward the door. His voice was shaky when he answered. "Y-yeah?"

"Straighten up this shit hole before you go."

Jakotsu sprang in to motion. With any luck he could finish and be gone before Bankotsu returned to take his fury out on his flesh.

* * *

Inuyasha woke to the rocking motion of the yacht and the sweet scent of Kagome. Raising his hand to brush the hair from his face, he gingerly opened his eyes. His vision was met with the blurred image of the ceiling.

Something wasn't right, and his head hurt like hell. Sniffing delicately, he could place the wolf's scent, as well as Sesshomaru's and Shippo's. His mind was a jumbled mess. Wasn't he supposed to be in Kagome's room?

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha cursed. Sesshomaru and the others must have carried them to the yacht, which also meant that they had seen everything.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha settled back into the warmth that surrounded him. Image after image assaulted his mind until one made itself clear: Kagome had marked him.

The surge of heat that rolled through his skin and down to his groin was a vivid reminder of just how intense that experience was. Dropping his hand from his face, Inuyasha grunted when a wave caught the yacht, tossing him into the body curled up beside him, his hand resting on the curve of a hip.

"Get your hand off my ass, mutt face."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, his body reacting instantly to Koga's voice. "And keep your rod to yourself. There ain't no fishing in these waters."

With a hard shove, Inuyasha sat up, a loud ' thud ' echoing past his ears. Forcing his eyes to focus, Inuyasha glared down at the disgruntled heap of wolf staring up at him from his place on the floor.

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my room, Koga?" Inuyasha snarled.

His attention was pulled from the scowl on Koga's face by the soft feminine giggle on his right. Jerking his head toward the sound, Inuyasha found Ayame on the other side of Kagome, her head resting in her hand. There was laughter in her eyes and an amused smile on her face. Kagome was curled beside him asleep. He blushed when he realized her hand was tucked into the waistband of his pants.

"You try sleeping next door to Shippo and Kirara, mutt," Koga snarled as he pushed himself off the floor. "Let's just say that with all the racket going on in that room, there was no _way_ Ayame and I were gonna get any sleep."

"So you thought you'd come here and sleep with me and Kagome?" Inuyasha hissed.

"You and Kagome were out cold, Inuyasha," Ayame murmured. "Besides, it's not like we could go anywhere else. "

"Why not Sango's room? Or even Miroku's?" Inuyasha growled.

"They're sharing a room too, and it wasn't much quieter," Ayame giggled. "And Sesshomaru and Rin are mated, too. _That_ was out of the question."

"And Kagome and I aren't?"

"Of course, you are," Koga smirked. "But since she marked you last night and you two were out cold, Ayame and I figured this was a safe place to sleep."

"In my _bed?_ There _is_ a couch, you sick son of a bitch!"

"We tried that, but it was too small. So, Ayame slept beside Kagome so you wouldn't kill me when you woke up, which left me the spot beside you." Koga scratched his head sheepishly, his gaze sparkling with humor. "I might have re-thought the idea, had I known I was going to wake up to your soldier standing at attention behind me."

Inuyasha launched off the bed, his claws wrapped around Koga's neck. They tumbled loudly to the floor, Inuyasha sitting atop Koga's waist, his fist raised to hit the damn wolf right square in the nose.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's voice stopped his heart. Glancing over his shoulder, Inuyasha watched Kagome raise herself onto her elbows, her hair falling messily around her shoulders.

"What's going on?"

Inuyasha scrambled off Koga, ignoring the wolf's grunt of pain when his knee 'accidentally' found the demon's groin. Inuyasha watched in stunned silence the emotions that emerged, one after another, across Kagome's face when her gaze dropped down to his chest and stopped on the mark over his heart. She blushed prettily, and he couldn't help the silly smile that flashed over his face. He could wake up to her every morning for the rest of his life.

Ayame crawled off the bed and stretched. "Ayame? What are you doing here?" Kagome murmured.

"It's a long story. I'll let Yash tell you about it." Ayame giggled as she moved to help Koga off the floor. "Come on, my love. Let's see what we can do to get your mind off your rude awakening."

Koga grunted. "I _told_ you this was a bad idea. We should have slept in the lifeboat."

"Maybe so," Ayame agreed as the couple made their way out the door. "But then you'd have woken up to a paddle poking you in the rear instead of a rod."

Inuyasha growled as the door closed behind them. "What's she talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said.

He made his way over to the bed, sitting down on its edge. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned his gaze to his mate. She smelled heavenly, and he couldn't help leaning closer to her to sample the way her scent mixed with his own. He caught her hand when she reached to touch him. He caressed the underside of her wrist when she glanced up at him, confusion glistening in her deep brown eyes.

"You don't wanna do that, Kagome."

"I'm sorry," Kagome murmured. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what came over me."

Inuyasha studied her downcast face. Dropping her hand gently on the bed, he reached to curl his finger under her chin. When her gaze met his, he smiled. "You didn't hurt me, Kagome. What you did was natural and was the most erotic moment I've ever experienced in my life. "

When she blushed, he tapped her on the nose with his finger. "You can bite me anytime, Kagome. I _really_ like it."

Standing up, Inuyasha moved away from the bed. Her voice was soft when she spoke again.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Turning from his luggage, Inuyasha watched as she fidgeted with the comforter. "Why wouldn't you let me touch you a minute ago?"

Kagome glanced up from the bed. Inuyasha stood bare chested, the mark on his chest vivid against his skin.

"Because if you touch me, you'll find yourself flat on your back in that bed, and you wouldn't be leaving it any time soon." He could feel the rush of her embarrassment and her arousal. Her reply both shocked and pleased him.

"And that would be bad?"

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. Cursing silently, Inuyasha moved to answer it. Shippo stood in the doorway, eyes bright, a smile curved over his lips. "Breakfast's ready. Better hurry before there's none left."

"We'll be there in a minute, Shippo."

Shutting the door behind him, Inuyasha growled when his gaze returned to the now empty bed, the soft 'click' of the bathroom door telling him exactly where his mate had retreated to.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed this.**

**Next chapter has been started, but may take a bit to post. I'd make the chapters longer, but then I'd be posting with more than a week between updates, and I do hate to keep you all waiting. I know it's taking awhile to get to where we are headed, but I don't want to rush things faster than they already are.**

**Thank you all again for reviewing for me. It helps keep me motivated to work on the next chapter. There is nothing more motivating than your response to my stories, so I do hope to hear from you all again.**

**Neisha**


	9. Rush

I do not own Inuyasha.

A huge thanks to psycochick32 and Patchcat for their continued help in the editing of this story. I can't thank you guys enough!

Lemon in this chapter. But since we're rated M, we should be all right. Fair warning, lol.

* * *

Deserted 9: Rush

* * *

"What are you doing, Sess?" Holding his cell phone in his hand, Sesshomaru turned toward the sound of Rin's voice, a guilty expression gracing his features.

Rin smiled. It wasn't often that Sesshomaru allowed his emotions to be so visible. She knew he felt guilty about calling his office; he was a workaholic, committed to making sure his business was running smoothly in his absence. It drove him to check in at the office often, even if they were on vacation.

"It's all right, Sess. You don't have to explain. How is everything?" Rin giggled when relief flooded his face and smiled when he reached to pull her into his embrace.

"What did I do to deserve you, woman?" Sesshomaru smiled when she returned his embrace.

"You love me."

"That I do. I'm sorry. I know we're on vacation, but I wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly while we're gone. "

"I know, Sess. It's all right. But Kagura is dependable, and she can handle everything. I'm sure she's told you this already."

Hugging her gently, Sesshomaru leaned forward to place a tender kiss to her forehead. "I'm sure she would have if I'd been able to reach her. "

Rin glanced up, confusion written clearly on her face. "She's not answering?"

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru released her. "I couldn't call out. I have full signal on my cell phone, but there's some interference on the line. Do you have your cell phone with you?"

Smiling at her husband, Rin reached to pull her cell phone from her pocket, complete with waterproof wrapping.

"What's this?" Sesshomaru gazed at the cell phone resting in her hand, then raised his attention to the laughter playing through her dark eyes. "I didn't want the seawater to damage it. You just bought it for me."

"I can buy you a new one should this one fail, Rin. You didn't need to go through the hassle. It can be replaced."

Rin leaned forward to kiss the frown from his face before saying, "I know but then you'd be working more often to pay for my carelessness and we can't have that. I like having you all to myself."

Returning Rin's kiss, Sesshomaru pulled the phone from her hand. "No. We can't have that." Flipping the phone open, Sesshomaru checked the phone's reception. Her signal was strong, as his had been.

Dialing the number to his office, he waited. When the call failed to connect, Sesshomaru flipped the top closed before handing the phone back to Rin. "Yours won't call out, either." He couldn't shake the feeling that something was interrupting the signal. Why else would the phone fail to call out when its signal strength was strong?

"Maybe it's just a fluke. We are nowhere near the Bermuda Triangle so I doubt there's anything wrong."

Sesshomaru laughed. Rin was always able to distract him from his thoughts. She was the only being capable of such a feat, other than Inuyasha, of course. _He_ was just plain distracting.

Pulling Rin to his side, Sesshomaru turned toward the dining area. "We should get something to eat. "

* * *

The bathroom was roomy. Marble countertops framed the side by side porcelain sinks with a solid mirror running the length of the wall. The toilet sat in the corner, and the shower stall and bathtub sat on the opposite wall. A second door opposite the one she'd entered through caught her attention. This bathroom was large enough to hold two and she had a sneaking suspicion there was another bedroom on the other side of this particular door, but whose?

Knocking gently, she waited. When no one answered, she turned the knob and pushed the door open. Kagome smiled when the familiar sight of her baggage came into view. The room was decorated as Inuyasha's was, and she smiled at the realization that she still had her own room, even if she had to share the bathroom with Inuyasha.

Waking up in Inuyasha's room this morning had made her question if the room designations had been changed. She was relieved that she wouldn't _have _to share a room with Inuyasha. It wasn't that she didn't _want_to get to know him. She did. It just seemed a bit sudden to be sharing a room with the half demon. Carrying her hair dryer and a few other necessities into the bathroom, Kagome set them down neatly beside the sink.

Gathering her clothes, she focused on her shower. The heat of the water was relaxing. Steam floated around her, and the sounds of the ocean made it easy to imagine herself tucked away in a secluded waterfall on some forgotten island. _Alone. _Closing her eyes, Kagome forced her thoughts away from any hanyou related a_ctivities. _

Instead, she focused on the heat that streamed over her body and through her hair.

Long minutes later, Kagome turned the water off. Reaching through the shower curtain in search of a towel, she nearly screamed when a warm, _masculine _hand caught her wrist. Clawed fingers pushed a warm towel into her hand, and Kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sorry. I needed to brush my teeth, and you were in here for a _long_ time."

His voice held a husky quality to it that brushed over her skin like a lover's caress, and she had to bite back the moan the sensation caused.

Peeking around the edge of the shower curtain, Kagome found herself wishing she hadn't. Inuyasha stood facing her, and she felt her eyes drop from his to travel down the bare expanse of his chest. Lean and sculpted, the muscles of his abdomen cut ridges beneath his flesh, one after another to form the most amazing six pack she'd ever seen. His Levis were unbuttoned to expose a tantalizing view of fine silvery hair that trailed even lower before disappearing beneath the denim of his jeans. His attraction was obvious as it strained against the fabric, and Kagome bit her bottom lip as desire surged hot through her blood.

His soft growl brought her gaze back to his face, and her blush intensified when his gaze moved up her body before catching her eyes. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...wow." She was mortified by how wanton she sounded, hardly recognizing the lust filled tone of her own voice.

"The feeling's mutual," he muttered, his hand clutching the edge of the sink so tight that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. His gaze dropped again, and Kagome glanced down to see what he was talking about. The shower curtain molded to her curves, the clear plastic clinging to her breasts and stomach. The pale pink of her nipples and the dark triangle at the junction of her thighs were clearly visible.

"Oh!" Scurrying backward while pushing the curtain away from her body proved dangerous; she slipped on the wet tile of the tub. She barely had the time to right herself, throwing the towel over her front, before Inuyasha plunged in after her.

"You all right?" Pressed intimately against him, Kagome could feel his voice rumble through his chest, causing a delicious sensation to race through her skin and a searing heat to boil her blood. One hand rested on the small of her back, the other on the curve of her hip. He set her on her feet in front of the door, but he didn't pull away.

"I should go," he muttered into her hair, his voice strained. "I shouldn't have come in here."

"Why?" Tipping her head to the side, Kagome sighed when his tongue ghosted over her skin, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

"Every time I touch you it gets harder to resist, harder to control." Inuyasha pulled away, but couldn't resist her when she nipped his bottom lip, her tongue following to sooth the sting she'd created.

"Then don't control it," she purred, her lips following the edge of his chin. "We're adults," she murmured, her breath cooling the trail of hot, openmouthed kisses she'd placed down his neck.

Inuyasha's head fell back, his hand stroking down her thigh. Cupping her leg at the knee, he brought it to rest on his hip. He wanted her legs around him. He wanted to be buried within her, wanted to feel her body cradling his own.

"We should get to know each other…" His intake of breath halted his sentence when she placed a gentle kiss on the mark above his heart. The towel slid from between them, and Inuyasha knew he was lost the moment her bare skin brushed against his.

Inuyasha picked her up by the backs of her thighs, and turned them toward the sink. "I want to know you like this, first," she breathed, and was rewarded with a kiss that sent her sanity spiraling out the window and her body temperature through the roof.

With a swipe of his hand, Inuyasha cleared the countertop. Setting her gently on the edge, he pushed her upper body back, his hands closing over her breasts, his lips stealing another kiss. He could feel her fumbling for his zipper, her fingers brushing heatedly up and down the front of his pants in her search. He groaned when she realized her error in searching for the closure and instead yanked the front open, the buttons giving way with enough friction to send his eyes rolling back into his head.

"We should slow down," he hissed, yanking her close once her feet had successfully pulled the Levis over his hips and down his thighs.

"Please," she murmured, her hands reaching to drag him into a kiss that shook the foundations of his soul.

"Won't last," he growled, his blood howling through his veins, his heart hammering out a rhythm that matched the racing of hers.

"Please! I don't care! Just- please!" She nearly screamed when he shot forward, burying his length deep inside her, the movement sending her spiraling into an orgasm so intense that she screamed his name.

The force of Kagome's orgasm pulled him straight into his own. Panting above her, Inuyasha's arms shook as he tried to keep from crushing her under his weight. His vision swirled in brilliant flashes of white, and his heart threatened to crack his ribs. Her giggle brought his head up, and he growled lightly at the mischievous look shining in her eyes.

"That had to be a record," she giggled raising her finger to brush the hair out of his amber eyes.

"I lasted longer than you did, wench," he smirked before lifting her up and carrying her to his room.

Leaning up to place a lingering kiss to his lips, Kagome smiled and pulled away. "I think I need to get to know you better."

"I agree," he murmured before taking her lips in a heated kiss.

Laying Kagome gently on the bed, Inuyasha climbed over her. Kissing his way from her navel to her breast, he let her pleasure roll over him, caressing past his ears in sultry tones that stirred his heart and warmed his soul.

* * *

"Where are they?" Shippo growled as he eyed the food getting cold. "I told them about breakfast half an hour ago!"

"Well, go tell them again," Koga grunted. "I've already pissed Inuyasha off today."

"Chicken?" Shippo taunted. He knew he shouldn't push the wolf, but damn it- he was hungry! If Inuyasha and Kagome weren't gonna come down for breakfast, the least they could have done was let them know!

"I wouldn't have pissed him off to begin with if you and Kirara would have been quiet last night. Ayame and I couldn't sleep through the noise," Koga growled.

"Well, if you weren't so damn determined to stick to your vow of chastity, you could have entertained yourselves!" Shippo growled, a blush staining his cheeks.

Pushing out of his chair, Koga left the table. "I'll go tell them you're starving to death, Shippo. Maybe they'll let Ayame and I have Kagome's room since they're mated!"

"You do that. And hurry! I don't think I can hold out much longer!" Shippo laughed. Shaking his head, Shippo resumed eying the platter of food. "Damn wolf's gonna get his ass kicked."

Moving through the hallway, Koga cursed. This was supposed to be a vacation- not a damn love fest!

Without knocking, Koga pushed through Inuyasha's door, the sight on the bed stopping him dead in his tracks. The heady growl escalating from Inuyasha told him that he'd indeed pissed the half demon off again.

Sprawled in a tangle of limbs, Inuyasha and Kagome were in no position to be receiving guests.

Stumbling out the door and muttering a string of apologies, Koga wondered briefly if he'd been cursed by the gods.

No sleep, no sex. Yep, he was _definitely _cursed. And to top it all off? Using Kagome's room was obviously _NOT _going to be a better solution to the sleeping arrangements.

* * *

Hey again guys! I hope the lemon was okay. I try to keep them tasteful, but to be honest, this one kind of came out of left field. I wasn't planning a lemon for a few more chapters, and I just wrote what was in my head. I know it was _rushed, _but after the first few chapters, I had a terrible time picturing anything happening slowly.

Please let me know what you thought. I'd love to hear from you guys again, lol.

I want to thank my editers again: InitialA, psycochick32, and Patchcat. They all helped to edit these chapters so that the story could be looked at for reinstatement at the Inuyasha Fanguild. Voting begins on Febuary 15th. Each of these wonderful women took time out of their busy lives to help me get this ready before the deadline.

And thank you for reviewing. This story has far exceeded anything I had hoped for. I owe you all for that.

Until next time,

Neisha


	10. Heated

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Deserted 10: Heated

* * *

Something wet caressing his chest pulled Inuyasha from sleep. A lazy grin pulled across his face as he stretched under the tender assault of his mate. Shifting beneath her warm heat, Inuyasha reached to pull Kagome close.

Her nervous chuckle brought his attention to her face. Inuyasha sighed when her smile shifted to a concerned frown.

"What's bothering you?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes catching sight of the towel she was using to clean his chest.

"I bit you again." Tilting her head, Kagome studied the mark on Inuyasha's chest. There was something about his touch that left her needing more -- wanting more. The heat he created with just his hands left her wanton, desperate to do whatever he wished. He could make her body high on sensation, so sensitized that every touch sent her reeling. His scent intoxicated her, and his taste - his taste was what had caused the bite on his chest. _Again._

"And I told you I liked it." Inuyasha smiled. "Let me ask you something." Shifting her to lay beside him, Inuyasha pulled the wet towel from her hand and tossed it onto the nightstand. With her hair spread messily around her shoulders and her deep brown eyes gazing back at him, Inuyasha had a hard time focusing on his words.

Pushing his arousal away, Inuyasha asked, "Do you hate it when I bite you?"

Her change in scent told him all he needed to know, but he waited to see what she'd say. He smirked when she closed her eyes and nearly groaned aloud when her tongue slipped past her lips to wet her lower lip. And then she smiled. It was breathtaking to see the rush of color tinting her skin a rosy hue, but what held his focus were the small fangs that peeked from beneath her lips. She wasn't entirely human anymore, was she? No. His blood, and their mating, had changed her; and he hoped that she wouldn't regret the decision she'd made once she realized it.

"It's... beyond erotic when you bite me, Inuyasha." She sensed his worry, and she reached to cup his cheek. "I don't regret what we've done, Inuyasha. How could I?"

"You might think differently when you see the changes in your body." Touching a claw to her teeth, he smiled sadly. "These might not go away."

"I'm all right with that part of it, Inuyasha. They've been there since the first time I bit you." Shrugging her shoulders, she continued, "They don't bother me; and they're not noticeable, anyway."

"They are to me," Inuyasha laughed. "I like the change."

"What else will change, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha took a moment before answering. "Your emotions will become more tuned to mine and mine to yours. Your sense of smell will improve, and your hearing."

Picking up her hand, Inuyasha studied her fingernails. They were longer and more lethal than human fingernails were. He'd noted the changes that had taken place in Rin when she'd mated with Sesshomaru. They were small changes largely unnoticed by most, but any with demon blood had seen them. "You'll need to be more careful with these, too," he said, tapping her fingertip. "Your body won't change much more than this. The changes are to help you protect yourself."

"Protect myself? Why would I need to protect myself?"

Inuyasha laughed. It was a bitter sound, lacking any of the warm humor she knew he had. Rolling onto his back, Inuyasha smiled cynically before turning his head toward the not-so human wench lying beside him.

"Let's just say that prejudice isn't just a human trait. All species are taught to some extent that interracial mating, or marriage, is looked down on. Humans will act out against it, but demons are far worse in the extremes they are willing to go to end such relationships. Haven't you noticed that Sesshomaru keeps Rin with him nearly all the time now? If he has to leave for any amount of time, there is always someone assigned to protect her."

"But why would she need protection? I mean, if these are supposed to be lethal…" Raising her hand, Kagome stretched her fingers.

"They can be lethal, Kagome, but you have to be trained to protect yourself. It isn't something that just comes naturally. I began training the day I learned to walk. So did Sesshomaru. It's something all demons are taught. You wouldn't stand a chance if one decided to use you as an example of why demons and humans shouldn't mate."

"But it's instinctual, Inuyasha. You and I are prime examples of that. It's not like we'd have given each other the time of day before the other night." Kagome laughed. "More like the finger!"

Inuyasha smiled. "True. But not everyone sees the whole picture. Demon. Human. It doesn't matter. To some it's wrong, and some will do anything to make an example of those of us who don't follow their belief system. So it's up to us to protect our own. You and Rin are anomalies. It is rare for a demon to choose a human mate. But when it happens, the bond is as strong as it is between demons. My blood blended with your human blood to strengthen you. It can't be undone, and our bond can never be broken. I will always be yours, just as you'll always be mine."

_Mine_.

That one word was like ice water against her skin. Kagome tensed. It reminded her of a man she couldn't escape, a past she couldn't forget.

"_You'll always be _mine_, bitch. Don't ever forget that!" _Bankotsu's words echoed in her head, and Kagome pushed herself from Inuyasha's embrace.

"I don't belong to you. I won't belong to anyone, not ever again."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha sat up, his gaze following her sudden retreat across the room. He could sense her unease and had to suppress the growl clawing its way through his chest. He watched her pull on a pair of his sweats and a shirt before finally finding his voice through his confusion. "Kagome?"

He waited until her gaze met his. There were so many emotions in her dark eyes: fear, anger, resentment. What was it that had her so on edge? Her reaction before she'd marked him had been similar. Was being his such a horrible thing?

She wasn't frightened of him, he knew that for certain. She'd have never stayed wrapped in his embrace for as long as she had, would never have allowed his touch, or even encouraged it if she was afraid of him.

"What's your problem, Kagome? You're okay with being mated to a half-demon. You're even okay with having fangs and claws. But the minute I say you're mine, you freak out!" He hadn't meant it the way it sounded, but he was curious, if not a bit angry. _She'd _chosen _him, _too, and he wasn't all freaked out about being _hers!_

"Leave it alone, Inuyasha," she warned. He could feel her anger building, but his demon was raging inside, howling in discontent that its chosen mate _hated_ the idea of belonging to him alone.

"What the hell is going on here? Do you hate being mine so much? Is it that bad being mated to a half-demon? Or is it that you're just embarrassed to belong to me outside of this bedroom?"

"It has nothing to do with you!"

"The hell it doesn't! I tell you you'll change, and you're fine with it! I tell you that you're sporting claws and fangs, and you're fine with that, too! But the second I call you mine, you wig out on me!"

"Back off, Inuyasha."

"Fuck _no!_ I ain't backing off until you give me some answers, damn it!"

He knew the moment her anger snapped. He could see it in her eyes and feel it through their mark.

"I'm _not_ a god-damn possession, Inuyasha. I'm not something you can lay claim to, then brush aside the moment I am no longer convenient! I won't belong to you -- not to anyone! I made that mistake once, and the asshole made sure that I knew I was nothing more than a human bitch to use and throw away on a whim!"

Inuyasha was utterly speechless. Was that what she thought? That being his meant she was his possession? The salty scent of her tears was his undoing, and he found himself faced with a side of this woman he'd never seen before. She was always so strong, always so confident. It was her strength that had drawn him to her, her passion for life and all in it that had made him notice her to begin with. What kind of man would tear that away from her? What kind of beast would make her feel like something to be used and thrown away?

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never meant it like that."

When she turned to leave, he whined, a pitiful sound that broke through his vocal chords before he'd even had a chance to suppress it. He spoke without thought, his words stopping her progress across the room.

"When I said you were mine, I meant it. But not the way you're thinking."

When she turned again to face him, he continued, "You're my other half, Kagome. You're my mate, the other half of my soul; and someday, I hope you'll want to be the other half of my heart."

He winced when her tears fell faster and started when her voice found his ears.

Pushing her emotions back under control, Kagome studied Inuyasha. She'd never been so warmed by another's words before. He meant what he said. She could feel it! She could feel his sorrow at making her cry, could feel his regret pulsing frantically through the mark on her neck. But what could she say to an admission like that? Everything that ran through her mind failed in comparison, so she said the first thing that came to mind, wincing at how stupid she sounded.

"I'm hungry."

"Me, too." Inuyasha smiled. Reaching toward her, he waited until she returned to their bed, tugging her down with him. Nuzzling her shoulder, Inuyasha closed his eyes. He'd say or do anything to ease the fear that coated her scent, but deep in his heart he'd meant every word.

"I'm serious!" Kagome giggled. "We missed breakfast, and by the smell of it, lunch is being served."

"No one's come to get us yet. We should just stay here until they do. I can think of plenty to do while we wait."

"I'm sure you could, but I don't think my stomach is gonna wait that long." Moving to sit on the side of the bed, Kagome turned her glance toward Inuyasha. "Besides, I doubt anyone will come to remind us, especially after the way you growled at Koga when he came in."

"The bastard should have knocked." Inuyasha growled. "It ain't my fault he's got shitty timing. He's just lucky he didn't see any more than he did."

Laughing softly, Kagome blushed. "I'm sure he feels bad enough, Inuyasha. Give him a break."

"Fine. But when he asks to sleep in here again, I'm telling him to go to hell!" Inuyasha grumbled. Moving to gather his clothing -- again -- Inuyasha walked toward the bathroom. "Wanna shower with me? I promise to behave myself."

Kagome laughed. "Don't make a promise you can't keep, Dog Boy."

"Are you giving me attitude, woman?" Inuyasha growled. Dropping his clothing, Inuyasha turned to face her, the cocky smirk on his face the only thing he wore.

"What? You thought I'd be a submissive wench?" Shaking her head in defiance, Kagome laughed. "Shows you what happens when you think, doesn't it."

"Want me to show you how dominant I can be?" Inuyasha asked before advancing on her and taking her lips in a heated kiss.

"You're not the one wearing the pants in this relationship," Kagome giggled. Eyeing the half demon lasciviously, she smiled. "In fact, you aren't wearing much of anything right about now."

"Are you complaining?"

"Oh, absolutely not," she moaned, her body heating beneath the soft caress of his claws.

* * *

I am sorry this is so late and short. This was an evil chapter that didn't want to be written. pyschochick32 was wonderful to bounce ideas off of, thus allowing for the finish of this chapter. I am extremely busy now, so chapters will be erratic for a time, but I promise to continue if you all still want more. Things'll be picking up next chapter, and hopefully get more exciting as we go.

I also want to thank Patchcat and pyschochick for editing this chapter. Both are amazing in their talents, and kind enough to offer me assistance. Thank you both!!

To those who reviewed - THANK YOU!! To those I have had time to reply to - THANK YOU, TOO!!! I am sorry, but I will do my best to reply next time - I swear!! You all are amazing in supporting me, and I love you all for it.

Until next time,

Neisha


	11. Things That Go 'BOOM' In The Night

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

I would like to thank psycochick32 for her wonderful editing abilities, and for her willingness to offer up ideas. She helped immensely with this chapter. Thank you!!

Lemon warning--

* * *

Deserted 11: Things That Go 'BOOM' In The Night

* * *

Jakotsu shuffled through the invoices that had been scattered across the floor of the office. Organizing them by number took more time than he'd thought it would, but finally he slid the last of the papers into their respective folders before eying the remaining damage. There wasn't much left to finish; he'd righted the desk and filing cabinets, swept the floor and re-hung what pictures he could salvage.

Bankotsu's rage had left the walls in need of repair, but he'd have to call someone in to patch the sheet rock and repaint it when it was finished.

Shaking his head, Jakotsu reached for the phone. Before he could dial the phone number, however, Bankotu's voice echoed through the handset.

"_I want the yacht blown early, Naraku. I have mine ready to set sail; I want to see the explosion with my own two eyes! " _ Bankotsu's voice had a hard edge to it, one that Jakotsu hadn't heard since the night Kagome had kicked him out of her life.

"_The Coast Guard will respond the moment the explosion is seen, Bankotsu. If you want this to work, you have to follow the plan -- the yacht must be out of range. There can be no survivors, Bankotsu. Your ego will not put our plans in jeopardy. I'll be at the Marina in three hours; you will wait for my arrival. I'm going to ensure you don't fuck this up!"_

Recognizing Naraku's voice as the man he'd bought the explosives from, Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. Bankotsu hadn't mentioned _knowing_ the man.

"_What about Jakotsu? He didn't make it to the dock before the yacht left port." _Bankotsu's voice hissed through the receiver. Jakotsu gripped the phone tighter, his heart twisting in fear.

"_He's a liability. He knows too much." _Naraku's voice rose, his anger heard clearly through the phone connection. "_You told me he would be on that yacht, Bankotsu." _

"_Jak went to the dock, but he was too late; the yacht left early. The dumb ass didn't even question it when I told him I'd pick him up at the first port they stopped at! He's too stupid to figure out the details; we'll have to get rid of him some other way." _

Jakotsu nearly dropped the phone. Bankotsu's voice echoed through his head and his hand shook as he lowered the phone to the desk. Unplugging the phone cord, he turned toward the door making his way to his car. Bankotsu was planning to kill him!

Starting the car, Jakotsu pulled the shifter into drive and fought to keep his speed to a minimum. It wouldn't be good for Bankotsu to see him peeling out of the parking lot like the devil himself was snapping at his heels.

Betrayal was a bitter pill to swallow, but payback was sweetest when dealt swiftly. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, Jakotsu dialed the one phone number he'd never thought he'd call again.

"Hello_?" _Her voice was as soft as he remembered it and it took a moment for his mouth to form the name in his head.

"Kanna?"

"Jak, is that you?" Jakotsu flinched at the sweet tone of her voice. They'd been friends once, before he'd gotten wrapped up in Bankotu's scams. Leaving her life had been for her protection. Now he only hoped that she still had the connections she'd had to the black market all those years ago.

"Yeah, Kanna, it's me. I need a favor."

"What's wrong, Jak? Are you in trouble?" The fear in her voice warmed his heart. Before this was over, he would tell her how important her friendship had been to him. But now wasn't the time.

"I need some explosives, Kanna... the good kind. I need someone to install them on a yacht at the Marina. Someone _you_ trust. " Taking a deep breath, Jakotsu added, "You can't tell Naraku. He and Bankotsu are plotting my murder as we speak. If you tell him, then I'm dead already.

His heart nearly stopped when she didn't answer immediately. She worked for Naraku. That was how he'd known where to get the explosives to begin with.

"I told you Bank was no good, Jak, why didn't you listen?!"

"Kanna..." His voice cracked and he shut his mouth before something stupid spilled from his lips. Instead, he waited.

"I can make a call, Jak. Which yacht is it?"

After giving the girl a description of the yacht in question, Jakotsu bid her goodbye with a promise to meet her as soon as he could get a flight out of town. With one last phone call, everything would be in place.

Bankotsu and Naraku thought him to be stupid. He would prove that he was far from the dimwit they thought him to be.

Dialing another number into his cell phone, Jakotsu waited. With a click, the phone was answered, a woman's voice echoing through his head.

"Taisho Industries, this is Kagura, how can I help you?"

* * *

Following the sounds of laughter, Kagome found her friends spread out on the deck. Making her way to the bar, she grabbed a plate and some silverware. As she selected various bits of fruit and a glass of orange juice, she found herself wondering who had provided the meal.

"Kagome!"

Sango's voice carried over the deck and Kagome turned toward the direction it had come from. Her friend sat at a small table set near the hot tub in the center of the deck. Kagome wondered why someone would spend the time and money to install it when the yacht would obviously be surrounded by water.

Shaking her head at the willingness of the rich to spend money on something so frivolous, Kagome smiled and headed toward her friend. They'd barely had a chance to speak to each other over the last few days and she was curious of the woman's new romance with Miroku.

Sliding into a vacant chair, Kagome smiled at the dark haired woman who'd become her dearest friend. Meeting in high school, they'd formed a fast friendship and a bond that seemed more sisterly than friendly.

"Good morning, Sango. How was your night?"

Sango blushed, and Kagome returned her smile. "I'm sharing a room with Miroku," Sango whispered.

"Heated, then?" Kagome laughed at the indignant look that passed over Sango's flushed face.

"I hear yours was, too," Sango replied before bringing her soda to her lips.

"You heard correct." Kagome giggled before taking a sip of her orange juice. "I thought you hated Miroku's advances."

"I thought I did, too. But he was so sweet, Kagome." Shaking her head in defeat, Sango sighed. "I've wanted him for awhile now. But I was so worried that I would be nothing more than another notch in his bed post."

Kagome smiled. "And it just happened, right? Perfect time, perfect place... like it was meant to be?"

"Yeah -- Miroku followed me out of the Tavern. I was angry -- jealous, actually. The server on duty was flirting, and he smiled at her. One minute I was fine... and the next I was so angry that I wanted to beat the woman's face in." Laughing softly, Sango glanced toward Miroku.

"He told me he loved me." Shaking her head, Sango watched for any sign of disapproval from Kagome. Finding nothing on her best friend's face but a silly smile and a look of understanding, she continued, "He meant it, Kagome. Somehow I knew it... felt it. Then, he kissed me."

Blushing prettily, Sango lowered her gaze to study the half-empty glass in her hand. "You've heard the rest already." Sango smiled, her eyes finding Kagome's again. "We made love, fell asleep on the dock, and were discovered by Ayame the next morning wearing nothing but the morning sun."

"Well, I'd say it's about time, Sango. He's been pining for you for years now. You deserve happiness, and Miroku makes you happy."

"He does." Giggling softly, Sango narrowed her eyes at the mark on Kagome's neck. "So, you mated Inuyasha?"

"It was... unexpected -- for both of us. One minute we were hot and heavy on the floor of my apartment, and the next… we found ourselves a mated couple." Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome continued. "I've always found Inuyasha intriguing. I can be myself around him, but I never thought anything like this would happen," she said waving her hand over her mark.

"From what I'm told, there's no going back. Are you all right with that?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome sighed, a half smile on her face. "He makes me feel things I have never felt with anyone else." Taking a drink from her orange juice, Kagome smiled. "I believe that everything happens for a reason, though. We chose each other. I can't explain how I know, Sango... I just _know._ Inuyasha is right for me. He just... fits, you know?"

Smiling back at her friend, Sango giggled. "We're a pair, you and I. We all found our other halves on the same night! It must be fate; there's no other explanation!"

"Agreed," Kagome laughed. Raising her glass in a toast, Kagome smiled. "To fate --"

"What are we toasting?" Rin asked sliding into the empty chair beside Sango.

"The effects of fate and heavy inebriation," Kagome giggled.

"Ahh…" Rin smiled knowingly. "Do either of you have plans for tonight?"

"Nope," Sango answered.

"Me neither. What do you have in mind?" Kagome asked.

"See those islands over there?" Directing her friends' attention toward said islands, Rin continued, "I talked Koga into guiding the yacht as close to them as possible. I thought we could take the lifeboat the rest of the way and go exploring. I don't know about you two, but I miss the feel of solid ground under my feet!"

"Is everyone going?" Sango questioned.

"Yes. We figured we could drop the anchor on the yacht for a few hours tonight. Sesshomaru agreed to take Koga, Ayame, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and Sango to the island first, then come back to get me, Inuyasha and Kagome. That way, Kagome and I have time to pack a light dinner for everyone. There wouldn't be room for all of us _and _dinner. I was thinking a bonfire might be kind of fun. Most of us are bringing blankets in case we decide to stay later into the evening."

"It sounds great to me! Grabbing her lunch dishes, Sango stood. "I can have Miroku help me gather a few things and be ready in fifteen minutes."

"All right -- everyone else will have their stuff ready and waiting over by the lifeboat. You and Miroku can head over as soon as you're ready. Kagome and I can get dinner packed while Inuyasha loads their stuff," Rin replied as she moved from her chair.

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome gathered her dishes and followed Sango and Rin toward the buffet table. "Will we be staying on the island overnight?"

"No. Sesshomaru says that it'll get pretty cold overnight." Shaking her head, Rin smiled. "He says that the temperature drops pretty low in these parts, despite the heat of the day. It was all I could do to talk him into the bonfire."

"I have to agree with Sess. I would prefer _my_ bed to sand and cold _any_ day!" Kagome said as she cleaned her dishes and placed them with the others.

"Me too," Sango laughed. "Deserted islands sound all romantic, but I still prefer a warm bed and hot bath before I head off to bed."

"So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Not much, really. We just need to remember to bring something to drink. We can't have a trip to the beach without a beer!" Rin answered.

Kagome noticed for the first time the small fangs that had taken place of her canines. Glancing toward her hands, Kagome also noted the claws that adorned her fingertips. While they could pass as overly long nails, Kagome knew better. It was a wonder that none of them had ever taken notice of the changes in Rin. But even now, Sango seemed oblivious to them, her attention instead directed toward Miroku.

"Let's get the food gathered, Rin. I want to be on the beach before the sun sets. It'll be beautiful to watch it sink over the ocean, don't you think?"

"Yep, I agree." Rin smiled before turning with Kagome and heading toward the kitchen to gather the food and drinks.

* * *

"Shippo!"

Koga's voice rang out over the group, bringing Kagome's attention to the shirtless wolf headed toward their designated campfire site.

"What?" Dropping the cooler he'd been carrying, Shippo directed his gaze toward the demon.

"I found some logs over by the tree line just that way." Jerking his head toward the location in question, Koga continued," You and Yash want to help drag them over? It'll give us a place to sit once the sun sets."

"Sure. Where are Sesshomaru and Miroku?"

"They're gathering firewood," Koga huffed dropping the log he'd carried over.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, wiping her hands on the leg of her Levis.

"No. We've got it. We could use a few drinks, though. It's hot as hell out here," Koga answered before turning and following Shippo across the sand.

"I'll get some drinks mixed up!" Rin giggled. Waiting for the men to disappear, she smiled in Kagome's direction. "I'm hoping to get Sess to drink a few. It could prove entertaining once we get back to the yacht."

Kagome and Sango laughed. Ayame brought the cooler Shippo had set down and pulled a few bottles from inside it.

"What does he like?" Ayame asked as she set about opening a beer for Koga.

"Anything but beer," Rin laughed. "He says beer's for pups."

"Beer _is_ for pups," Sesshomaru said, startling Ayame as he dropped the firewood he'd gathered into a pile. He turned toward Rin, placing a chaste kiss to her upturned lips, then walked back the way he'd come.

"Oh, I hate it when he does that! I didn't even hear him!" Ayame growled.

Once everything was gathered, the ladies sat around the fire waiting for the men to join them. Lighthearted bickering pulled their attention to the beach.

"Beer is _not_ just for pups, you arrogant son of a bitch!" Koga growled, swinging the log he held in his grasp. Sesshomaru merely smirked as he brought up his own log to block the blow.

"Says the demon drinking the beer," Inuyasha smirked, his shirt draped in his hand.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru is such a _big, bad _demon? I'll bet he drinks something non-alcoholic! Who's the pup here? At least my drink _has _alcohol in it. Tell me Sesshomaru – will you need a nipple for your orange juice?"

Kagome's gaze was drawn to Inuyasha. Sweat-kissed skin glistened in the summer sun. There was something to be said about a demon wearing nothing but sinfully loose jeans and no shirt – leading Kagome's mind into various methods of pulling said pants off the male she desperately wanted to taste again. Staircase abs led her gaze to the silver dusting of hair leading down to what Kagome could only define as heaven.

Rin smiled when Inuyasha's gaze jerked to Kagome. Nudging the woman sitting on her left she asked, "You _do _realize that when you get excited, _he _can feel it, too?!"

Kagome blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Demons share their emotions, Kagome. Surely Inuyasha told you all of this," Ayame said, her eyes still trained on Koga's bare chest.

"How would it be to be able to pull our shirts off when the heat gets unbearable?" Kirara asked. Her eyes followed Shippo's movement as he, too, pulled his shirt up over his head.

Sango giggled, "Maybe we'll get lucky and the temperature will soar. I don't know about you guys, but I could sit here and watch this display all night long."

"What _has_ Inuyasha told you?" Rin asked, her curiosity peaking.

Pulling her gaze from said hanyou, Kagome smiled. "He told me that our emotions would transfer through the mark." Shrugging her shoulders, she continued, "We haven't spent much time... talking."

Rin smiled -- a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes. "Has he told you that the mark is sensitive-- that one touch can leave the other mate as excited as if the touch were given directly to the skin?"

"Oh no, Rin, you're not going do what I think you're going do... are you?" Ayame's eyes were wide, her mouth hanging open in her shock. "Sesshomaru won't be happy," she warned.

"So I'll make it up to him, Ayame," Rin giggled. Bumping Kagome's shoulder, she whispered," Watch and learn, Kagome. Think about what you want. Visualize it, feel it..."

Kagome's eyes swung back to Sesshomaru who'd suddenly gone still, his back toward them.

"One touch is all it takes..." Rin whispered. Sliding her finger into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around it. Pulling it slowly from her lips, she reached to trace the wet digit over her mark, her lips forming words lost to the breeze.

Koga stopped where he stood, backing away from the eldest dog demon. Inuyasha's gaze swept over his brother and then glanced toward Sesshomaru's mate, a smirk on his face. Shippo and Miroku made a beeline toward the campfire, each struggling valiantly to hold their laughter at bay.

Sesshomaru turned, and Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. She'd seen Inuyasha like this – fangs lengthened, eyes the shade of blood. Sesshomaru was wound up tight, his gaze drawn to Rin sitting innocently beside her.

"What have you done, Rin?" Kagome whispered.

"Just getting what I want," Rin replied. "I'll see you guys later," she murmured, her voice husky in the silence. Moving from the campfire, Rin disappeared into the tree line, Sesshomaru hot on her heels.

* * *

Kagome stumbled toward the water line. The sun was about to set, and she wanted to see it as it fell behind the horizon. The heat had simmered to a cool breeze, and the clouds lined in the distance hinted at the coming storm.

Rubbing her hands briskly down her arms, she giggled. It seemed Sesshomaru was correct: it was getting cool. Before too long, it would be time to head back to the yacht.

Kagome sighed as the sun sank lower, the yellow shifting to orange, the orange bleeding into a stunning red. It reminded her of Inuyasha's eyes, golden when resting – hot red when his passion rose.

Blushing, Kagome giggled again. Where was he, anyway? Rin's earlier actions flitted through her mind, and Kagome found herself wondering if the same action on her behalf would call Inuyasha to her.

Heat flooded her senses. The ocean lapped gently around her ankles, the cool temperature soothing the rising temperature of her blood. The others in their group were still sitting by the campfire, their bellowing laughter carried on the breeze.

Pulling her shirt over her head, Kagome dropped it behind her. Shimmying out of her Levis, she tossed them behind her as well. Stepping into the water, she waded further into its depths, her mind recalling the chiseled physique of her mate, and the words Rin had left her with.

"_Think about what you want. Visualize it, feel it..."_

Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back. She could see Inuyasha lying in the sand, his skin wet, sand clinging to him as she wanted to. She imagined the touch of his tongue against her skin, the feel of his claws as he cupped her core, his fingers delving deep...

"_One touch is all it takes..."_

Hands, wet from the sea brushed over her stomach, caressed each breast. Her fingers traced the edge of her mark, her mind envisioning Inuyasha lying beneath her as she moved over him, his silver hair lit by the rising moon.

A growl marked his arrival. Turning, his burning gaze caught her, held her transfixed as the water pressed against her, its cool caress heightening her rising hunger for him. She could feel his arousal surging through their mark, could taste his blood on her tongue as she envisioned her teeth sinking into his mark, marking him as hers all over again.

His hand raised, his finger curling back as he called her to him. His fangs glistened in the moonlight, and she nearly groaned aloud at the memory of how it felt when he bit deep, his teeth sliding home.

Moving on their own, her feet carried her to him. As she moved, she watched him pull his clothes from his body. Inch by inch his skin was revealed to her until he stood before her naked as the day he was born.

He snarled when she stopped just out of his reach, his hands clutched into fists at his side. In one swift motion he yanked her to him, his claws biting into her skin, his mouth crashing against hers in his own desperate desire.

She could taste his blood in her mouth, her teeth cutting his lip as he kissed her, his rough behavior turning her blood to molten lava. His words, broken between kisses, brushed past her ears.

"Is this what you wanted? To be taken like an animal on the beach, used by a monster so out of control with desire?"

"No," she hissed, her nails biting into his shoulders as she pulled him closer, her need surging higher as his desire scorched her soul.

"You shouldn't play with fire, Kagome. You'll get burned! You're playing with something you don't understand," he snarled, his body shaking with the effort it was taking to restrain himself.

Stepping forward, Kagome locked her foot behind his, her hands falling to his chest. Pushing hard, she watched him fall backward, his shock at her movement registering on his face.

In another movement that left him speechless, Kagome straddled him; her mouth locked on his neck as she kissed her way to his jaw.

"I know what I want, Inuyasha," she growled, her tongue flicking over his pulse. "I want you under me. I want you inside me!"

Nipping his chest, Kagome moaned when he pushed into her, her fingernails digging deep as he moved. He was hot, hard, pushing into her shuddering flesh as her head fell back, his name forced from her lips as he surged beneath her.

Every movement, every thrust coiled her body tighter. Her heart fluttered as it struggled to keep up, her lungs heaving with every breath forced through them. His scent surrounded her, his sensual moans heightening her pleasure. Her name fell from his lips, broken syllables that registered in her mind, burrowed deep into her heart. She knew it then, knew with a certainty that she could easily love him.

Slower he moved, his hands rising to cup her breasts, his tongue coating her skin. He nipped her flesh, kissing the sting away. The coil snapped when his teeth found her mark and she screamed his name into the night. Her vision blurred with the force of her completion, and his body tensed as he fell off the edge of reality with her.

She lay in his arms until their hearts slowed, and she could once again distinguish the difference between their heart beats.

"I've created a monster," Inuyasha whispered. "What am I going to do with you? You drive me to distraction; level me with your passion. I've never known a woman like you."

Raising her head, Kagome studied the gold of his eyes. The words fell from her lips before she could catch them. "Just let me love you," she whispered.

* * *

"We're running low on firewood, Koga. What do you say we go find some?" Ayame murmured. Wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders, Koga leaned in to place a tender kiss to her temple.

"You're shivering. I'll go; you stay here and keep warm." Moving from his place by the fire, Koga reached to tug on his jacket, wincing when the world around him shifted.

"Can't handle your alcohol, Koga?" Sesshomaru's words pulled his focus from the hole in the jacket his arm was _supposed_ to go into – if only the coat would stop moving so he could actually get the damn thing on!

"I'm doing just fine, thank you!" Koga snarled. "At least I'm man enough to actually _drink_ something. _You've_ been nursing the same drink all night."

"_He's_ the one taking us back to the yacht, you moron. It's illegal to drive drunk…" Shippo paused, a silly smirk lighting up his face. "Hey—you think you could actually get a ticket for drunk boating?"

Kirara giggled then promptly lost her balance. Reaching to grab something solid, she caught Ayame's sleeve. Unprepared for the sudden shift in gravity, Ayame slid backward, Kirara at her side, landing with an 'ooof' on the sand behind the log they'd been sitting on.

"See. _That's_ what happens when you feed Tequila to women who can't hold their alcohol," Sango laughed. Moving from her seat she made her way at a slight angle away from her friends. Stopping a few steps away, she shook her head, ignoring the bellowing laughter around her. "This would be easier if the two of you would stay put!"

With a steadying hand, Miroku caught her as she swayed on her feet, laughter causing his eyes to tear up as he, too, tried to stay upright. "They _are _holding still, dear Sango. It's _you_ who walked the wrong direction." Turning her toward the right location, he had to bite back laughter at the sight of the two women in question. Both lay on their sides in the sand struggling to right their current position and only succeeding in dragging each other back down to the ground.

"I think it's time we headed back. Too much longer and none of you will be able to walk to the lifeboat," Sesshomaru smirked. "This storm won't hold off much longer," he added, tilting his head toward the storm clouds in the distance.

"Where'd Inuyasha and Kagome go?" Sango questioned, as if only just noticing the two had disappeared.

"It would seem that they have wondered away for some private time, my dear Sango. Would you like to accompany me while I locate their position?" Miroku asked, his hand sliding none too discreetly toward her ass.

Sango snorted as she rolled her eyes. "You just want to know what position they're in." Another round of boisterous laughter grated past her ears. It was then that she realized what she said and promptly blushed clear down to her toes.

"Why don't we just do it the easy way?" Koga muttered. Dropping the jacket he couldn't seem to get on, he gave it one lingering glare before yelling, "_Inuyasha!!"_

* * *

"I'll be back to pick you guys up soon," Sesshomaru said as he helped load the lifeboat. The water was getting turbulent, the storm causing the winds to pick up. Miroku and Sango huddled together in a blanket while Shippo and Kirara tried to keep the fire going.

"The storm moved in faster than I thought it would. Are you sure you can get back to the yacht? Maybe we should crash here tonight – find shelter somewhere close," Koga asked as he eyed the ocean skeptically. Ayame flinched as the first raindrops began to fall. Pressing closer into Koga's side, she waited for Sesshomaru's reply.

"The ocean shouldn't get too bad for a little while longer. I'll drop Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin off at the yacht, and then come back in for you. Just watch for me to return. The faster we get this done, the better."

"Just hurry back, Sesshomaru. And be careful!" Miroku's words were nearly lost in the wind, his eyes full of worry as he, too, eyed the waves. They could have fit more of them into the lifeboat, but that would have left everything on the island to be scattered by the storm. A few extra minutes was worth making sure that they left the island as untouched as they'd found it.

Lifting Rin and Kagome into the lifeboat, Inuyasha moved to help Sesshomaru push the boat into the water.

Struggling against the current, he and Sesshomaru managed to guide the lifeboat out to sea, the yacht a black smudge in the distance. The wind howled around them, the waves rocking the little boat side to side. Within moments they were soaked to the skin, their hair plastered to their heads as the ocean surged around them.

Kagome and Rin held tight to the sides of the wooden craft, their vision focused on the yacht moving against the current in the distance.

"We're almost there!" Inuyasha yelled, "See, the yacht's just there... "

Their eyes widened as the yacht exploded, the sound following shortly after as a series of blasts followed the initial explosion.

Kagome screamed.

* * *

Sango screamed as the first explosion ripped through the air. The yacht buckled as flames tore into the night sky. Fuel from the tanks coated the ocean surface, oil mixing with it to feed the flames licking across the surface.

Another explosion, this one closer, destroyed the lifeboat. Its wooden structure splintered, the heavy wood groaning as it shattered, debris raining from the sky in fiery chaos.

Koga and Shippo took to the water, determined to rescue their friends; Miroku waited with the women, doing his best to offer them comfort though tears fell from his face with the rain.

"NO! " Please tell me this isn't happening! They're all okay… right!? They have to be okay!" Pulling Sango close, Miroku held her as sob after sob tore through her small frame. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Kirara and Ayame crying as well. Reaching to pull them close, they watched in silence as the flames of the lifeboat flickered and died.

A third explosion echoed in the distance, this one further out to sea… none of them made out just what had exploded through the torrent of rain.

Minutes passed by... an eternity, it seemed, before Koga and Shippo pulled themselves from the sea empty-handed, exhausted, and shivering.

Together they watched as the yacht burned, its flames diminishing under the onslaught of the storm, any evidence of their existence swallowed by the unforgiving sea.

It was hours later that the group finally pulled themselves from the beach to find shelter further inland; hours of watching, of waiting, of denying, over and over, that their friends were lost to the riotous black sea.

* * *

**A/N**

Hey again all. I know it's been awhile, and for that I apologize. My life is hectic right now, and time just isn't something I've had a lot of. But here is a nice, long chapter for ya, and I hope you will let me know what you thought.

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews- I have read and enjoyed each one immensely, but have not had time to reply... please forgive me?

A huge thank you to psycochick32 for taking the time to edit this, as well as for bouncing ideas with me and all her suggestions in the tweaking of this chapter, lol. She made the evil cliffhanger so much more enticing!

I will post as soon as I can get something written for you all. I know where this story is headed (thanks to psycochick who, through the bouncing of ideas, managed to lengthen this story substantially, lol) though time is still a huge factor when it comes to the actual writing of it.

Thank you all again for reading, and please let me know what you think so far. I won't give up on writing this story-- especially if you all keep letting me that you want more!!

Until next time,

Neisha


	12. Crimson Tears

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.

Here is where I thank my wonderful friend and beta- psychochick32- who is wonderful at adding and taking away just enough to make the flow of the story much better.

As always, I love what you've done!!

* * *

Deserted 12: Crimson Tears

* * *

Sesshomaru reached to grab Rin as the first wave hit the small boat. Kagome screamed as she struggled to get to Inuyasha, the next wave knocking her off balance as the boat surged beneath them.

"JUMP!"

It was the last thing Kagome heard as she fell overboard. Cold blackness engulfed her. She struggled to find up from down, her lungs burning. Another explosion just above her sent her further under, her eyes catching sight of the fire that rolled over the surface of the water. Something hit her, the darkness of the sea flashing a brilliant white. There was a moment of pain before nothingness welcomed her and she knew no more.

The water was ice against Inuyasha's flesh, the frigid temperature threatening to peel the skin from his bones as each powerful surge pulled him further and further from his female. He could feel her, through their mark. He could sense her fear, the absolute terror that gripped her… and it killed him that he could do nothing but fight the drag of the current that pulled him further away. His muscles cramped, his eyes burned.

Breaking the surface of the water, Inuyasha took in a lungful of air before the relentless pull of the sea yanked him from the surface once more. He could see nothing in the endlessness of the ocean. It surrounded him, choked him. He fought against the tide, his heart hammering wildly in his chest, his limbs slowing as the burning cold settled deep in his skin.

Suddenly it was gone – the connection he had with Kagome. There was a searing pain, and then nothing — he couldn't feel her anymore! He opened his mouth to scream her name, to challenge Poseidon himself for control of the ocean to protect her and his pack… and then said ocean swallowed him again. He followed suit, choking on the salt water rushing into his mouth.

He felt something collide into his side and he reached out in reflex to catch it. A body, small and female slipped into his arms. It was too dark to see the color of her hair or the shade of her skin and her scent was lost to the wall of water holding them in its pitiless grasp.

Breaking the ocean's surface, Inuyasha stilled. His lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen and sea water burned his eyes, the sting leaving them watery and unable to focus on the young woman in his arms.

Pulling her close, Inuyasha tried to focus on his brother's youki instead of the pull of the tide. He searched frantically for the aura as familiar to him as his own and found it a moment later; faint and filled with anguish, Sesshomaru's youki veered behind him and to the right. With a shuttering breath, Inuyasha pushed toward Sesshomaru hoping that he was heading toward solid ground.

He panted in exertion, mentally sighing with relief as he stumbled onto the sandy bottom. Pulling the woman from the hellish watery void, Inuyasha scanned the beach, the darkness enveloping everything around them. Storm clouds still covered the moon and stars, though the lightning was too far away to provide any way to see.

His heart broke when he realized two things: the woman he held wasn't Kagome… it was Rin, and she wasn't breathing!

Panic surged through his heart, and Inuyasha swore in the silence. Everything in his blood screamed to find Kagome, but this woman was pack, too! This female was his brother's mate. Just where the hell was Sesshomaru anyway!? Clinging to the hope that Sesshomaru had to be with Kagome if he was with Rin, Inuyasha focused his attention on his brother's mate.

Deciding to give Sesshomaru a little more time, Inuyasha worked frantically to keep his sister-in-law alive. Tipping Rin's head back, he leaned forward. Pushing air through her lungs he pulled away, his hands pressing repeatedly into her chest as he struggled to restart her heart.

'_1… 2… 3… breathe. 1…2…3… breathe.'_

What he needed was a crash cart, the kind found in an emergency room on the mainland… the kind he wouldn't be getting aid from any time soon.

'_1… 2… 3… breathe. 1…2…3… breathe.'_

Irregular beats surged through Rin's chest, but Inuyasha knew that the beat would stop again if he did, and she would be lost to them all. If he hesitated even another moment, his brother's mate would die. Her body was too tired, too cold; he could hear it in the unsteady rhythm buried deep in her chest.

Sesshomaru was coming, Inuyasha could feel it in the surge of youki that fluttered against his own, but it wouldn't be soon enough. He had to find a way to jump-start Rin's heart.

A vague notion flared to life in his mind. If he bit her, Rin's body would reject his bite. Her adrenalin would surge, her blood circulating faster to rid her body of the foreign saliva. That surge in adrenalin could force her heart to beat, and if they were lucky, it would remain beating.

Inuyasha lifted his pack-sister's wrist to his mouth, hoping his plan would work. Closing his eyes, and saying a swift prayer, Inuyasha bit deep, careful to keep from tearing her skin. It was bad enough that his bite would scar her, a blemish Sesshomaru would surely react to. He'd be lucky if he escaped Sesshomaru's wrath without a scar or two of his own.

Rin's blood filled his mouth, stung his tongue; her back arched off the sandy beach, and a sharp intake of breath filled the night. Inuyasha caught her as she turned to her side, salt water spilling from her mouth as he released her wrist, a swipe of his tongue sealing the wound he'd given her.

"That's it, Rin. Just breathe…" Inuyasha closed his eyes against the searing pain in his heart; there was nothing to block the feelings flooding his body… all from _him._ He couldn't feel Kagome at all, or sense her. Her scent was nowhere on the beach, nor on the breeze. The only time he'd ever heard of a demon losing the connection to their mate was through unconsciousness… or death.

A hushed sob escaped his chest at the thought as Rin reached around to hug him, her breathing still labored, her body shivering against his. _'Kagome…'_

Instinctively loosening his hold on Rin, he wasn't surprised when she was pulled from his embrace, and a surge of warmth against his aura told Inuyasha that Sesshomaru was near. But the emptiness that consumed him told him that Kagome wasn't with him. He could smell Sesshomaru's scent; Kagome's didn't mingle with it.

It was in that moment he realized just how alone he felt, the force of it hitting him with an impact that left him reeling. In the short time he and Kagome had been together she'd bound herself firmly around his heart and soul, and her absence from his conscious clawed at his sanity.

Whining at the loss he felt clear into his soul, Inuyasha stumbled to his feet, his eyes falling to Sesshomaru. Holding Rin to his chest, Sesshomaru's face was hidden in the matted length of her hair.

In the moments leading up to Sesshomaru's arrival, his attention had been directed to keeping Rin alive, but with nothing to distract his attention, Inuyasha found himself losing his grip on the beast inside. His body quaked, the cold having nothing to do with the tremors coursing through his body. His gaze took on a crimson tint, and deep inside, Inuyasha knew he'd lost control to his youkai; he didn't care.

Stumbling backward, Inuyasha tore his gaze from the scene before him. He couldn't stomach the sight, couldn't contain the anger the welled inside, raging like the weather, an explosion like the one that had torn Kagome away just clawing its way out. In an instant he'd lost everything… his brother had everything. Sesshomaru held his love against him, living, and breathing while _his_ had been ripped from his grasp by the remorseless black sea.

He didn't regret saving Rin, he just couldn't contain the hurt at the realization that he'd never hold Kagome again. Without her, without Kagome… there was no reason to live without her by his side. Unable to hold the pain in, Inuyasha howled, the sound splitting the night as agony tore into his heart.

The rain poured, and would have washed the evidence of Inuyasha's suffering from his face had they not been crimson tears. The storm carried his heartbroken howl on the breeze, his torment concealed by the thunderclaps that hammered through the night. But Sesshomaru saw it, heard it, _felt it_ through the storm surrounding them.

Setting Rin gently on the sand, Sesshomaru dropped his shirt around her shoulders. Though he loathed leaving her side, his fear of losing her still vivid, enough for him to show more emotion than usual, Sesshomaru couldn't stand by while Inuyasha suffered. His brother had saved Rin, had brought her back to him when his demon had lost his connection to her. He couldn't stand by and do nothing while Inuyasha suffered alone.

"I'll be right back, Rin," Sesshomaru whispered before kissing her gently on the forehead and turning away.

"Sess?"

Her voice was so soft that Sesshomaru barely heard it. Turning toward her, Sesshomaru watched her raise her wrist, her gaze focused on the twin puncture marks adorning her pale flesh.

"He saved me, Sess. He risked his life to pull me from the water. He waited here with me, his heart breaking with every second that went by. We have to help him find her, Sess. We have to find Kagome so that Inuyasha won't hurt anymore… so I won't hurt anymore."

Sesshomaru knelt beside his mate, his gaze traveling from her glossy brown eyes down to her wrist. Inuyasha had saved her, had focused his attention on reviving Rin. Sesshomaru knew what it felt like losing his female, had felt Rin die while the sea denied him passage to her side. He knew what it felt like to have his heart ripped from his chest, knew firsthand the torture that Inuyasha suffered. Those few minutes without Rin had nearly destroyed his mind.

"We will find her, Rin. I swear it," Sesshomaru growled, his eyes bright with determination. Standing silently, Sesshomaru turned and made his way to Inuyasha's side. The hanyou would have fled by now if not for the surging wind and rain. Instead, he paced, eyes darting and fists clenched, his suffering increasing with every minute that passed by.

Sesshomaru knew there was no way they'd find Kagome until the storm died down; the rain would destroy any scent Kagome might leave behind. Until the storm withered, or Inuyasha's connection to Kagome returned, they would have to wait.

"We will find her, Inuyasha. She is strong; she will have survived. She is too stubborn to do otherwise."

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha paced, his pain clearly reflected in his aura. Whining pitifully, Inuyasha showed no indication of hearing him, and Sesshomaru wondered how long Inuyasha could handle the separation from his mate. Newly mated, he and Kagome had yet to test the limits of their bond.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha to acknowledge his call, his ire rising as the hanyou walked back and forth frantically, anxiety growing in his aura with each second.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled. There was no answer as again Inuyasha turned, his movement bring him directly into Sesshomaru's path, a low pitched whine escaping his throat, his reddened gaze looking right at him, yet through him as though the hanyou saw nothing, but felt everything.

In a movement brought on by concern he'd rarely shown his brother, Sesshomaru raised his arm, the knock of his fist connecting with Inuyasha's cheek echoing with the fury of the storm.

Inuyasha growled from his place on the sand in front of Sesshomaru. Flat on his ass, his body recognized the sting in his cheek, and the wretchedness that had frozen his mind lifted. Sesshomaru's voice filled the void, and Inuyasha growled. "What the fuck did you do that for!?"

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru extended his hand, an offer to help his brother back to his feet.

"How the fuck do you think I feel, you dirty son of a bitch!?" Staring at Sesshomaru's hand, Inuyasha shoved it aside. Pulling himself to his feet, he ducked his head and turned away.

"When Rin died… "

"Don't! Just… fuck! Don't!" Inuyasha hissed.

"I felt it. I knew the moment her heart stopped. It wasn't just a severance of our connection, Inuyasha. I felt it. I _knew_ it. Can you feel her, Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru waited. Watching his brother struggle with his loss was painful though he'd never admit such a thing aloud. He could feel the hanyou's hurt, could feel his confusion, his guilt. Of course Inuyasha would blame himself for this; if Kagome were truly gone, the hanyou would spend his life wondering what he could have done better, believing he'd failed his mate, determined that he could have saved her if he tried harder.

There was a pause, a moment where Inuyasha could swear he heard Kagome's heart beat, a second when he thought he could feel her again. And then it was gone.

"Sometimes I think I can feel her, but then it's gone again and I don't know if I can trust the feeling. I don't know if it's real, or if my imagination is playing some sick, twisted fucking game with my mind."

Stepping forward, Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha to acknowledge him. When the hanyou's reddened gaze found his own, Sesshomaru was struck with the loneliness his brother felt, and his heart twisted in response to his brother's pain. The young man before him had given everything of himself to save Sesshomaru's mate, and denying him the comfort he deserved did not sit well with his conscious. It was dishonorable to withhold a kind word for the sake of pride, and Sesshomaru knew he owed this hanyou more than just a kind word; he owed him his life.

"If you feel her, in here…" Raising his hand, Sesshomaru placed his palm over Inuyasha's heart, "then she lives. She is a strong, clever female, one worthy of our family. You would know with a certainty if she no longer lived… because it would feel as if your heart died with her." Dropping his hand, Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to find Rin before finding his voice and turning his gaze back to Inuyasha.

"I know, because I lost her. You brought her back to me. We will find Kagome, Inuyasha. We will find her alive. I will have it no other way," Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha watched in stunned silence as Sesshomaru made his way back to Rin. Picking her up from the sand, Sesshomaru then turned and made his way back, stopping briefly before him. "We should head east. The tide will have pushed us all in the same direction."

Nothing more was said as they made their way further up the shoreline. They would find her. They had to.

* * *

Kagome woke to the gentle lapping of the sea and the sparkle of the pristine white beach currently doubling as her bed. The pounding in her head was reminiscent of a hangover, dull and throbbing; her temple felt as if it had become the world's first continuous sonic boom. The sun was blinding and she rolled to her stomach in hopes that some of the pain in her head would subside once the brightness disappeared.

She grumbled at the cottony texture in her mouth. Licking her lips, Kagome reared up and back when her tongue came into contact with the gritty sand of the beach. She narrowed her eyes at the crystal clear expanse of ocean before her – refreshed and clean, just like her mouth would be if said ocean hadn't _swallowed_ her toothbrush!

Rolling over to her side, Kagome raised her hand to her temple, frowning when it came away wet with blood. An answering sting in her flesh confirmed that there was indeed a laceration there; probably responsible, along with the booze the night before, for the pounding in her skull.

Grumbling obscenities at her luck, shipwrecks and life in general, Kagome swore again when she glanced out over the ocean to where the yacht was _supposed_ to be. Instead of being met with a small cove lying quietly against a palm tree back drop and a million-dollar yacht rocking gently with the tide, she was met with miles and miles of empty beach and towering cliff faces.

The ocean was still, the flat surface reflecting the brilliance of the sun. It was hard to believe something so serene and beautiful could become so riotous and unforgiving, but the nightmare of the night before was still very vivid in her mind.

Inuyasha, Rin… Sesshomaru, had they made it to shore as well?

"_Inuyasha…_"

Had he survived? In some small part of her mind, she swore she could _feel_ him… but that wasn't natural, was it? People couldn't _feel_ each other without being _together_- that was impossible, and her sadness increased when she realized that on top of everything else she was losing her damn mind!

The ache in her heart swelled, leaving her sobbing alone on the deserted beach, no friends, no food, no shelter…

Kagome frowned when her gaze focused on the bare skin of her feet and she shook her head at how ironic her thoughts were. She'd lost everything in a matter of hours – _everything_, including the one thing she'd need to find Inuyasha and the others: her shoes!

'_Son-of-a---!' _She'd loved those shoes, too, and had gotten them half price at a clearance sale – clearance, of course, meaning no longer available for purchase… _'Damn it!'_

Growling at her thoughts – completely unnecessary at a time like this, she chided herself – Kagome took a moment to study her surroundings. The cliff faces stretched the length of the island, and vaguely Kagome remembered something she wished she could forget: the island they'd visited yesterday had been lined in palm trees; it was why they'd chosen the location as their first off-yacht exploration.

The _other_ island, while also beautiful, had been a bit forbidding in its appearance: lavish beaches trapped between the sea and towering rock, the only option for travel was further inland which included conquering the rock walls to get to the wilderness beyond them. Somehow she'd been pushed to that _other_ island… and if she was _this_ far from the beach they'd visited yesterday, where were the others? _S.H.I.T!!!_

Kagome tore a piece of cloth from the bottom of her tank top and bent to wet it. While sea water was sure to sting the cut on her temple, it was still the only way she could clean the wound. Infection was certainly _not_ something she wished to add to her growing list of concerns. The scent of fresh blood was sure to attract any predators on the island; she was prepared to deal with some slight discomfort if it meant she could forgo meeting the island's more hungry inhabitants.

Barefoot and only wearing Levis and a tank top (_half _a tank top since she'd sacrificed the lower half for a washcloth), Kagome knew that her first course of action was to find shelter and fresh water. Eyeing the rock wall skeptically, she soon located a small trail heading up toward the wilderness above.

Glancing down at her tank top, Kagome debated for only a moment before pulling the top over her head and settling in to make some make-shift protection for her feet. It wouldn't do to hike up that trail barefoot, the rocks and who knew what else tearing at the skin of her feet until they were torn and bleeding and leaving a trail of blood for any critter to easily follow. Some embarrassment at being found in her bra and pants would be livable, if only slightly, verses being discovered by a bear and eaten before her friends had a chance to come looking.

Satisfied with the substitute shoes she'd managed to make for her feet, Kagome stood from her place in the shade trudging slowly through the sand. Making her way up the rock wall, Kagome paced herself. If she went too briskly she'd be in serious need of water, and without knowing for certain when she'd find some, it was better to take the climb slow and easy.

Occupying herself while she climbed, Kagome listened intently to her surroundings. She could hear the birds in the distance as they called to each other. She could hear the pebbles roll away as she took each step, and tried to ignore the sounds coming from the foliage, though scarce, she passed as she traveled. Nearing the upper edge of the trail, she thought she could make out the splash of water in the distance and listening closely, pinpointed its location to be off to the right and some distance back.

Sighing, Kagome stopped to pull the piece of cloth she'd used for her head from her pocket and wiped the sweat from her brow, stinging as the salt seeped into her wound. A shuffling noise from the beach drew her attention downward. Her heart skipped when she realized the source of that shuffling was coming from a person at the far end of the beach. Somebody had found her! She was saved! With his head dipped down she could clearly see that the person's hair was long and black. The body was built wrong for it to be Sango… but maybe Koga?

Opening her mouth to yell down to him, she was rendered speechless when she realized he was studying the spot where the ocean had unceremoniously spit her up. Her sharp gasp brought his attention up, his gaze searching for only a moment before settling on her.

She knew those eyes; she knew that face! Her heart fell even as her feet launched her forward in her need to escape…

Bankotsu? What was Bankotsu doing on _her _island?!

Chancing a quick look over her shoulder, Kagome felt sick as fear rocketed through her system, adrenalin surging so quickly she was left nauseated and shaky; he was racing to the cliff face, his eyes searching for the trail she was climbing!

* * *

**Hey all! I am sorry for the wait, and appologize sincerly for my lack of responses to reviews. I read and save every one with the intention of replying, but time gets the best of me and I get lost in my responsibilities at home. My health is also to blame, though I refuse to allow it to take my writing away from me. But it does manage to delay it... **

**I DO thank each of you for taking the time to review- I enjoy hearing from you and watch my email like a crazed lunatic to see who is still with me... sadly I just haven't had the time to reply-- I AM very sorry about that!!**

I finished this chapter today, and I owe a HUGE thanks to my beta, psychochick32, for taking the time during her busy schedual to get this edited and back to me the same day! She is such a wonderful support, and she keeps me *whipped* into gear when I begin to stray *demanding* chapters for Deserted be finished before agreeing to help on any new stories.

Lol- I Luv ya girl!!

Anywho- I DO hope you are enjoying, and I hope you are still wanting more. I've already started the next chapter and fully intend on getting more finished on it tonight and tomorrow. I will give it my best to get it posted faster than the last few chapters have been. Please let me know what you think so far. I missed some of you last time. I do hope you and yours are well and happy and look forward to hearing from all of you again.

Until next time,

Neisha


	13. Drastic Measures

_I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. _

_A special thanks to my wonderful beta, psychochick32, who does wonders for my work._

* * *

_Deserted 13: Drastic Measures_

* * *

_"Inuyasha..."  
_  
The sound was far away, just a whisper in his conscious, but his heart nearly stopped when he heard it... He'd never felt her so vividly before, and he'd never felt such utter joy either. Lifting his head off of his arm, Inuyasha wasn't surprised to meet Sesshomaru's knowing gaze.

Curled behind Rin, Inuyasha had offered the small human woman warmth, her mate sleeping on her other side so that she was sandwiched between them; Sesshomaru had been determined she stay warm through the night thus resulting in their current sleeping arrangement.

"She's alive!" Inuyasha grinned, a lone fang peeking from beneath his lip as his brother stared knowingly back at him.

"I told you she was too stubborn to die," Sesshomaru replied, the low timbre of his voice pulling Rin from slumber.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled, sleep still clouding her words.

"Nothin's wrong!" Inuyasha smiled down at Rin. "Kagome's alive. I can feel her again!"

"Why are we still sleeping, then?! We have to get to her!" Rin exclaimed as she worked to extract her petite frame from between the two demons. "Where is she? What direction do we head in?"

Rin's excitement was contagious, and Sesshomaru smiled as she flung herself into his welcoming embrace. "She is all right, isn't she?"

Concentrating on the feeling surging through their mark, Inuyasha focused on Kagome. He could sense her confusion, and… disgust? Smiling at the range of emotions bombarding him, Inuyasha smiled back at Rin before heading off in the direction Kagome felt strongest in.

"She's fine... as emotional as always," Inuyasha laughed.

"So where is she?" Rin questioned, taking hold of Sesshomaru's hand and dragging him to her side before trudging happily through the sand after Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure. The feeling's faint, but it's strongest this way." Continuing east, Inuyasha frowned as the heat began to pick up, his concern for his mate easily readable on his face. The range of Kagome's emotions was exhausting, but it was the fear that imprinted the heaviest on his heart.

* * *

"What is it?" Sesshomaru inquired. Reaching to gather Rin against him, Sesshomaru ignored her protests as he picked her up and allowed his longer strides to bring him alongside Inuyasha.

"She's tired… and I think she's hurt," Inuyasha growled. Rounding another bend on the beach, Inuyasha snarled when they were met by the calm expanse of the ocean.

"Where to?" Sesshomaru asked… though by the look on the hanyou's face, he was certain to hate the answer.

Staring out over the pristine blue-green sea, Inuyasha growled again. Kagome was tired, but there was a distinct amount of fear radiating through their mark- one that had his demon howling within and trying valiantly to claw his way out.

"She's over there..." Inuyasha hissed, his eyes focused on the island in the distance. "And she's afraid..."

Wading into the water, Inuyasha snarled when he felt Sesshomaru's hand on his shoulder. "What!?"

"You intend to swim then?" Sesshomaru's voice was eerily calm; Inuyasha hated that calmness. He'd only just gotten Kagome back; he wasn't about to lose her again so soon to something he _could _protect her from!

"Of course I intend to swim! I can't fucking _fly_ there!" he exclaimed with a growl as again he moved further into the sea.

"No." Sesshomaru's voice was soft, but it was the amusement in it that had Inuyasha looking back over his shoulder to see what his brother found so fucking amusing.

"But I can," Sesshomaru answered.

* * *

-----

Kagome pushed through the overgrowth, ignoring the scrapes the branches were leaving on her skin. Moving as quickly as she could, she made her way toward the water she'd heard while climbing the rock wall. She kept one ear on the sounds of the spring and the other trained on Bankotsu.

Why him; why here? Why now?

She could hear him in the distance, his breath as he wheezed from exertion, his footsteps as he raced up the path she'd left behind her. He was demon, she a human. It wouldn't take long for him to catch up to her.

Kagome could hear better, and the scents surrounding her seemed more vivid, more defined. Using the claws on her hands, Kagome tore through the tree branches.

She could hear Inuyasha's voice in her mind, the soothing timbre of his voice warming her soul. _"Your body won't change much more than this. The changes are to help you protect yourself."_

God, how she missed him!

She replayed the conversation over and over mentally, his explanation for why her body had changed: "_My blood blended with your human blood to strengthen you. It can't be undone, and our bond can never be broken. I will always be yours, just as you'll always be mine."_

She was tired, her body still exhausted from the battle with the sea the night before.

If she ever got off this island alive, she swore to herself that the only cruise she'd be taking would be a trip to the nearest mall- in her Jeep and using the cruise control option on its steering wheel!

Stumbling over a rock, Kagome cried out as she fell, her hands pushed out in front of her to catch her fall. Glancing around, Kagome wrinkled her nose as she wiggled her fingers… now buried wrist deep in the mud surrounding the freshwater pool she'd literally stumbled into.

Calming her breathing, Kagome listened. Bankotsu was still a fair distance away, but it wouldn't take long before he reached the lip of the cliff and followed her scent into the underbrush.

_Her scent…_

Bending forward, Kagome took several long drinks from the spring, the water soothing the burn of her throat. Pulling away, she smoothed the muck over her handprints in an effort to hide her presence. Glancing around the water, she located more wet dirt hidden just under the edge of an overgrown fern. Coating her feet in the sludge from her hands, Kagome hurried over to the edge forcing her body into the mud and rolling, over and over until she was certain she was covered in the slimy substance.

There, Bankotsu would have a harder time tracking her this way… though she hated the idea of ruining her pants. She'd noticed the way Inuyasha had eyed her in them and swore under her breath when her body gave an answering twinge as his face filtered through her memory.

She missed him… and now she was ruining his favorite jeans.

The least the kami could've done would have been to send her a memo:

_Dearest Kagome,_

_While we wish we could've warned you, you'll be in an explosion today. Be sure to wear something you don't care about… i.e. - not your favorite tank top and pants, and especially NOT your favorite sandals since Poseidon won't be in a forgiving mood (We're fairly certain he'll keep the shoes… there always was something funny about the man)._

_While the sea will spit you out, you'll be trapped alone on an island with your ex—you know… the psycho one?_

_Anyway, your shirt will be ruined, as will your pants since you'll be swimming in ooze as well. And while a mud masque is normally a delightful and exhilarating pastime, it's doubtful you'll find your upcoming mud bath relaxing._

_Please be sure to be on time. The explosion is scheduled for nightfall during a storm. Hope you've practiced your swimming recently!_

_Oh, and if you die, guess we'll be seeing you sooner than you think._

_Yours truly,_

_The kami _

Growling to herself, Kagome ran her hands through the mud. She coated her face, then her hair before pulling out of the ooze, smoothing the surface, and searching for the best possible route around the spring and away from Bankotsu.

* * *

-----

Trudging slowly through the sand, Shippo and Kirara lead their group east. Silence reigned as each visited memories of the night before… as each tried to come to terms with the loss of their friends.

Sango sighed heavily. Miroku squeezed her hand lovingly, his eyes finding hers in the blazing sunlight. They'd begun walking at dawn, each reluctant to leave the water's edge. Nothing had washed ashore from the explosion, no clothing, and no debris… none of their friends.

"We should find some shade," Miroku murmured. There was little reason to speak louder; the silence hung over them like a leaded weight.

"There…" Motioning toward a curve in the beach, Shippo pointed out a small patch of shade partially hidden by the rock ledge above it. Vegetation was becoming scarce; the palm trees that had lined their camp ground were disappearing the further east they traveled. "We'll move again when the sun begins to set, that way the heat won't be so hard to handle."

"We should keep moving." Koga replied, his eyes trained on the shade in the distance. "We need to find fresh water and food. Sango and Miroku will have a harder time with the heat, and we can't risk the losing them to dehydration or heat stroke. Their bodies aren't as resilient as ours are."

"Do you think we should have headed west? We're losing shade and by the looks of it, any fruit bearing vegetation. There aren't even any palm trees left, which means no coconuts either." Ayame ducked into the shade making room for the others in their group. Koga sat beside her, his hand resting soothingly on her thigh. Sango and Miroku made their way in next, followed soon after by Shippo and Kirara.

"We definitely didn't want to head west," Miroku responded once they were settled. "There was a third explosion last night… further west than the blast that took the yacht and lifeboat."

"You're sure?" Sango questioned. "There was so much thunder, how can you be certain about a third explosion? Maybe the sound echoed off of the cliffs?"

"I heard it too," Ayame confirmed with a nod of her head. "It was just after Shippo and Koga took to the water. It wasn't thunder. Those explosions were planned. The first one tore through the yacht, and a few seconds later, the life boat. But the third explosion happened a few minutes later."

"Why though? We're all college students. Who would want any of us dead?" Sango asked, her mind tumbling headlong into what types of explosives could have been used. There had to have been a trigger.

"Whoever it was wanted whoever was following us dead, too. We're better heading east. The tide will have pushed any debris this way." Koga said. "If there were any survivors from the third explosion, they are likely heading in the same direction… right behind us."

"Great!" Sango hissed. "Not only are we dealing with the loss of our friends and starvation, we have to watch out for the murdering bastards too!" Drawing her knees up to her chest, Sango willed her tears to stay hidden, her voice to stop quivering, and her heart to stop breaking. There was no sign of their friends, no indication that they'd made it through the attempt on their lives.

Pulling Sango close, Miroku held firm until her resistance melted away and her head rested over his heart. "We'll find them, Sango. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are the strongest youkai I've ever met. They wouldn't be easy to kill, nor would they allow their mates to die either."

"I agree," Koga added. "Inuyasha's too damn stubborn to die, and Sesshomaru would kill the mutt himself before he'd allow him such an easy passing."

With a shuddering sigh, Sango reluctantly agreed. "Do you think they are headed east, then, too?"

"Yeah. They'd follow the tide. If we all head the same direction, we're bound to run into them soon. But we have to keep ourselves alive in the meantime… which means keeping out of the sun and finding food and water. " Lying back in the sand, Shippo pulled Kirara against him.

"The beach curves around and to the north. I'm going to take a peek, you guys wait here." Standing and brushing the sand from his pants, Koga made his way back into the sunlight.

"Koga…" Ayame's voice followed him, and he turned toward her, a small smile pulling across his face.

"The sun is no match for me, love. I'll only be gone a moment."

"Your ego has no match either," Shippo agreed as he, too, moved to stand. "I might as well come with you. We wouldn't want your inflated ego to get you killed."

Koga smirked at Shippo's half-hearted attempt at an insult. Snorting in amusement, Koga turned and made his way slowly through the sand. "Come on, then. At least this way the island's wildlife will have something slow to hunt."

Shippo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You shouldn't offer yourself so readily, Koga. I'd be long gone while you'd be shivering in your pants with piss running down your leg."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"Nope." Shippo answered. "Just a chicken-shit wolf with toilet training issues!"

With a yelp and a snarl the two youki were running down the beach. It was the first smile the group had shared since the night before.

"Do you think it's possible they could be on the other island?" Ayame asked as she eyed the island in the distance.

"Anything's possible." Sango answered; hope flared to life in her chest. "Maybe that's why we didn't find them last night!"

"They're all good swimmers, and as strong-willed as they come. They survived… I'd bet my-" Ayame stood suddenly, followed soon after by Kirara.

"You hear that?" Kirara asked excitedly. "You hear that?! Come on!" Turning toward Miroku and Sango she reached to pull them to their feet.

"What? What's happening?" Miroku questioned as he reached for Sango's hand sprinting after Ayame and Kirara.

"Koga and Shippo have found something. Come on!" Ayame called as she hurried through the sun bleached sand.

With eyes trained toward the afternoon sky, their laughter rang out as each found the reason for Koga and Shippo's excitement. There in the distance they could see Sesshomaru, with Inuyasha and Rin held close to his side. Darting over the ocean, Sesshomaru's youki flared under him, carrying him and the others across the sea toward the island in the distance.

Their laughter stopped abruptly as each realized that Kagome wasn't with them.

"Kagome must have ended up on that island," Kirara whispered. "Why else would Sesshomaru carry Rin _and _Inuyasha across?"

"We have to get over there! We have to help them find her!" Sango cried. "Kirara, you can still transform, right?"

"Yes," Kirara confirmed. "But I can only carry two."

"I can carry a few, too." Shippo announced. "It's been awhile, but I can transform, too."

"Well… what are we waiting for?! Let's get the hell off of this island!" Kirara purred, her human figure disappearing inside bright, orange flames.

Koga watched, a slow smile spreading across his face as a thought crossed his mind. "Do you think she gets hairballs?" he questioned, his head tipped toward the feline in question, visions of a feline Kirara hunched over, hacking up youkai-sized hairballs dancing precariously in his head.

Sango giggled. Pulling herself onto Kirara's back, she turned to offer her hand to Ayame who climbed up after her and settled in behind her. "I've never seen it and I've known her all my life." Sango chuckled as she added, "But you should see her on catnip… it's a riot!"

Shippo smiled, silently filing the information away for future use (Kirara + catnip = one wild night). He allowed his body to expand, flinching when Koga's boot dug into his side as he made his way to the top of his rounded form.

"I never thought I'd see the day that_ I'd_ be riding _you_," Koga bit out, his words catching on his laughter as Shippo followed Kirara out over the ocean.

If they weren't on a mission, Shippo would've dumped the wolf into the sea- preferably into a school of frenzied sharks!

* * *

-----

Kagome swore under her breath at the breeze drying the mud to her skin. If she kept moving, the caked-on ooze would begin crumbling, leaving small patches of skin exposed to the shifting breeze. She'd already lost some of the mud on her face and her knees… too much longer and her scent would be exposed again, and Bankotsu would find her.

Something snapping in the distance stopped her. Her heart rate accelerated, her breath hitched. Jerking her gaze around her, Kagome found a small ledge hidden under some over-grown bushes. She could hide under there, and pray that Bankotsu didn't notice the same outcropping of rock she had.

Dropping to her knees, Kagome pushed through the branches. She could hear Bankotsu's footsteps, could smell the sweat coating his skin. She'd barely managed to pull her feet in behind her when Bankotsu burst onto the trail behind her, his eyes blazing red, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

* * *

**I am sorry about the wait. Life is still chaotic, and writing time has been extremely limited. I do hope you like this chapter, and I hope to hear from you all again.**

**I am also working on a new story that I hope to finish soon. It's titled _Watching Her_. I hope you'll watch for it, too. I have two chapters left to finish. I want it completed before I post it so you all will have less of a wait between updates. It is also part of the reason this chapter is so late. I don't know how authors can manage to write multiple stories at the same time, lol. It is challenging; I would sit to write for one story, and ideas for the other would pop up out of nowhere and vice versa. I have multiple stories started, and several waiting in the wings. It's just a matter of finding the time to work on them between life and health. But I am glad you all are still with me, and I am always amazed by your willingness to read the stories I try to create. You are all wonderful, and I always look forward to hearing what you think of the story so far. Thank you all for sticking by me.**

**I am also considering adding to Birth Rite once this story is finished. I have so many ideas for the story; when I ended it, I knew that the potential to add more was there, but needed a break from it for awhile. Let me know if it is something you'd like to see more of, okay?**

**I do hope to hear from you all again. Thank you for your wonderful responses last time, and I hope you will do me the honor of letting me know what you thought of this one too. It is a bit shorter than I had planned, but I thought you'd waited long enough for an update.**

**Until next time,**

**Neisha**


	14. Betrayal

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Deserted 14: Betrayal

* * *

Touching down on the island, Inuyasha growled, his eyes focused on _two_ sets of footprints in the sand; one set made their way leisurely through the sparkling grit before disappearing at the cliff face. The other set came from further away; the prints were deeper, left by someone heavier.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, his nose twitching as he took in the scents still lingering on the beach's surface. He could see where Kagome had washed ashore, could make out her hand prints in the sand and her footprints as she left the water's edge. Kneeling down he sniffed again, suppressing the growl that clawed through his chest when he encountered the scent left by an unidentified male. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it…

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's voice pulled him from his thoughts as he stood. Turning to face his brother, Inuyasha answered, the scent finally registering in his head.

"Kagome's scent is here; the other reminds me of the man at the marina; Bangsu… or Bangkok something or other. But why would _his _scent be here?"

"He's following her," Sesshomaru pointed out. "And it looks like he was in a hurry."

"Oh, Kami…"

Rin's voice pulled the brothers' attention to her. Her face was drawn in worry, her eyes darting from the water's edge to the cliff face and back.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru could feel the growing panic that surged through their mark. Rin was frightened, but by what remained to be seen.

"You rented the yacht from the marina just north of Kaede's?"

"Yeah… they were the only ones left with a yacht big enough for all of us," Inuyasha replied. "What's wrong, Rin?"

"The marina manager's name was Bankotsu?"

Inuyasha didn't like the panic that lined Rin's words. Why would the marina manager be on this island… and why would he follow them? Inuyasha's eyes jerked forward. He could feel Kagome's terror, his heart hammering loudly in his ears as his body reacted to her emotions.

"We need to get moving… quickly," Inuyasha growled, his eyes darting to Sesshomaru. "I can feel Kagome more clearly now… she's terrified and exhausted. We have to get to her."

Reaching to pick Rin up, Sesshomaru cradled her against his chest, his eyes narrowing on the pathway up the rock wall. "Tell us what you know while we travel, Rin."

They picked their way up the path Kagome had found, Rin's voice shaking as she spoke. "Kagome and Bankotsu dated about a year ago…" Inuyasha snarled, his footsteps stalling midway up the path, his eyes narrowed on Rin.

"What do you mean they _dated?"_ Inuyasha growled. "Kagome hasn't had a relationship in eons… " While the idea of his mate engaged in a relationship with anyone other than himself didn't sit well, Inuyasha knew that she _had_ had at least a few. When he'd met her at the Tavern, Kagome had been single, but he'd never been interested enough to find out why. She was beautiful... he'd always thought so, but his interests had been tied up in women who wanted nothing more from him than a roll in the hay. And he'd been fine with that... until now. Kagome was different. They'd shared no more than a few snide remarks here and there, but he'd found himself comfortable enough with her to share the banter... and the sexual innuendo. But he didn't want her to be casual fling... no, he wanted more than that. He wanted _her!_

"Because of Bankotsu," Rin continued. "They met at a party about a year and a half ago. Kagome wasn't interested at first, but Bankotsu was persistent. He'd bring her flowers and seemed, to all of us, like the sweetest guy…"

"What do you mean _seemed?"_ Inuyasha snarled, his steps faltering as he turned to eye the female cradled in his half brother's arms.

"Let's keep moving, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru moved forward, his steps forcing his half brother to move ahead of them. Glancing down at Rin, Sesshomaru pushed her hair from her eyes, his touch a soothing gesture meant to encourage her to continue.

"After about six months of chasing her, Bankotsu finally convinced Kagome to go out with him. Everything seemed fine for about six months… Kagome seemed happy. But one night Kagome called me in tears. She said that she'd found text messages from another woman on Bankotsu's cell phone… _intimate_ text messages." Rin paused. Inuyasha could hear her heart beat quicken.

"So she broke up with him and now he's pissed 'cause she's with me?" Inuyasha mumbled as he continued the trek up the cliff face.

"Something like that..." Rin trailed off. She ignored the probing look Sesshomaru sent her, shaking her head in answer to his silent question. _"What aren't you telling him?"_

"Bankotsu hasn't been around in awhile, but he made sure Kagome knew that he wasn't ready to end their relationship." Rin wasn't telling them the whole story. Sesshomaru could feel her uncertainty... but why would she feel like she couldn't talk to them about Kagome's past?

Inuyasha sped up, Sesshomaru hot on his heels. At the top of the rock wall, Inuyasha caught the first scent of Kagome's blood… just spots here and there where the branches had grazed her skin, and spots on the forest floor where her footsteps had been.

"Kagome hasn't been in a relationship since breaking it off with Bankotsu," Rin continued.

"Until now," Sesshomaru broke in. "Inuyasha, you mated Kagome the night before you went to pick up the yacht, correct? Bankotsu must have scented her on your skin."

"So he thought he'd blow us to hell because of that?" Inuyasha hissed. "He wouldn't have had time to put the explosives on the yacht… we took it once we'd signed all the forms. He had to have done it before we got there to pick it up. There must have been some other reason he wanted that yacht blown up."

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru replied. "But why is he here now?"

"Doesn't fuckin' matter; he's following Kagome… I can smell him as clearly as I can smell her. If he touches her, I'll tear his fucking head off!" Inuyasha snarled.

~~~~~00~~~~~

"You see that?" Miroku called out. Raising his hand he pointed toward the cliffs... and the silver heads disappearing over the top and into the tree line. "Don't set down on the beach. Whatever they're following is up there!"

Koga's growl ripped through the air. Shippo had dumped him sideways, forcing him off his back and catching him by his feet nearly five minutes before. He could feel his heart beat in his head, and was certain he resembled an over-ripe tomato wearing a wig.

"You guys done screwing around over there?" Sango called out. "We should be listening to see what's going on down there, but all I hear is you two bickering like school girls!"

"He started it!" Shippo called out, his eyes narrowed as they flicked down to Koga. "I asked him nicely to quit digging his feet into my sides! I ain't no damn horse!"

"Get over it already!" Koga snarled, his current predicament making him less than threatening. "It was a joke!"

"I think it'd be down right _hilarious_ to dump you head first into a school of ravenous sharks... but I haven't acted on it. But hey... if this is all fun and games, by all means, let's play!"

Dropping dangerously low to the ocean's surface, Shippo hovered, the wolf youkai in his grasp flailing wildly when he caught the first tell-tale signs of a sharkfin circling a few yards to his right.

"Shippo."

With a withering sigh, Shippo glanced up at Kirara. The frown on her face and the irritation he could feel coming from her were clear indications that he was crossing some invisible line that would have him treading the lines of celibacy should he not head her silent "_Knock it off!"_

"Fine... but if he kicks me again, I'm feeding him to the sharks!"

"If he kicks you again, Shippo, I'll make him wait till he's three hundred and ten to mate," Ayame called out. Shaking her head, Ayame smiled prettily down at the male who would soon become her everything. "You don't want that, do you Koga?"

Koga growled halfheartedly before his world righted as he was tossed none-too-gently up and onto Shippo's back once more. Landing with an 'oof', Koga straightened, careful not to dig his feet into Shippo's side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome ignored the throbbing in her legs, her knees pulled tight to her stomach. Her arms were bent at the elbow, shaking under the awkward distribution of her weight. She struggled not to move, refused to give in to the mounting urge to flee

Bankotsu's snarl, and the way it rumbled in the air seemed amplified; she could hear each intake of breath, every exhalation… could almost _see_ the air stir past his lips. Bankotsu's eyes, once a simmering chocolate brown, were instead a bleeding red; in them she saw unbridled hatred. She watched the curl of his fingers, noted the length of his claws, his fingers bunching into a fist then flicking out until she could hear the popping of the joints in his hands.

The flesh on his palms was scarred, the raised white tissue indicating a healed burn. But youkai didn't scar... their demon blood healed their wounds within minutes of the injury. He hadn't had them when they were together, nor could she recall any accident that might've left his skin that badly damaged. She'd kept tabs on the demon after she'd left... more out of precaution than concern; he was dangerous... she'd learned that the night she'd found out he'd been cheating on her

Kagome couldn't remember much of their last night together. She remembered confronting him with the messages left on his cell phone by another woman and the shock she'd felt when he'd struck her, the blow to her cheek knocking her backward and off her feet. She could still hear his words, his usual gentle tone course and filled with anger.

"_If I decide I want another bitch to satisfy me where you fail, I'll have one..."_

"_I won't be yours to be used and thrown aside on a whim, Bankotsu. You don't own me… you never will!"_

She'd struggled to get to her feet, but his weight had forced her to the floor, his words dripping like acid from his lips… "_You became mine the night you spread your legs for my pleasure! I will use you up and throw you aside as I see fit," he snarled. _"_You'll always be _mine_, bitch. Don't ever forget that!"_

She couldn't recall how she'd managed to get to her hands and knees that night. She could still feel the searing pain on her shoulder blade where his fangs and claws had torn into her flesh when she pushed away from him; moments later, his tormented scream filled her ears. There was a bright flash of light… then nothing. She didn't know how she'd made her way to Sango and Rin's apartment. But she knew then that her relationship with Bankotsu was over. They were no longer a man and a woman seeking the love of each other. Instead, he'd become the hunter, she the prey. She'd spent months avoiding him… had moved on with her life with the help of her friends…

Kagome screamed when the rock ledge above her gave way, a waterfall of stone pelting her skin as dirt and torn foliage showered around her. Shoving forward and away from her hiding place, Kagome darted forward, his fist in her hair stopping both her scream and her momentum.

Her breath hissed from her chest as she was brought up hard against his chest, his furious growl echoing past her ears, her terror rising tenfold.

"Just where the _fuck_ do you think you're going, bitch!" he spat. Kagome flinched, her stomach rolling in disgust, her fingers tearing into the flesh of his wrist.

"Nowhere with you," she hissed, forcing her elbow into his ribs. His grip loosened on her hair. In her haste to get away, Kagome found that instead of moving forward as she had hoped, she was headed down, the ground rushing to meet her face. Bankotsu's claws tore into her hip, ripping the fabric of her Levi's painfully away from her skin. She felt the rush of the breeze brush over the clean patch of exposed flesh, and the bruising force of the ground in the tender skin of her palms and knees.

"You almost had me fooled! I lost your scent back there; using the mud of the spring was smart… but I could hear the pounding of your heart a mile away!"

Kagome laughed, a bitter sound that sounded far calmer than she felt. "Maybe you should have done the same… I could smell _your_ stench long before I saw _you!"_

Kagome saw stars when he ripped her head back, exposing the long column of her throat, his snarl mere centimeters from the tender lobe of her ear. Her skin crawled where his body rubbed along hers, and she nearly vomited when she felt his arousal pressing firmly against her ass.

"So it's true…" Bankotsu's words were barely recognizable, but Kagome _knew_ he was staring at her mate mark.

"You mated that fucking _Dog_ from the marina!"

"My _mate_ will be here any sec-" Kagome choked on her words, her head falling forward when Bankotsu released her hair, his fingers closing around her throat. Her eyes watered and her vision blurred as he squeezed.

"Youre mate is in a million pieces at the bottom of the sea, bitch! How you survived the explosion is beyond me, but I'll be _more_ than happy to correct it."

"You… blew… up…"

Air surged through her lungs when Bankotsu loosened his grip and she wondered _why_ he'd bother listening to anything she had to say. He _would_ kill her… _that_ she knew with a certainty that iced her blood. What _he_ didn't know was that she'd kill _herself_ long before she'd let him violate her. No one would _ever_ touch what she'd given Inuyasha freely… _no one!_

"You blew the yacht up because I _mated_ someone?!" she hissed. "You're pathetic!"

Her eyes nearly bulged from their sockets when his grip locked once again around her neck. The edges of her vision were beginning to turn black, and she beckoned that darkness to consume her, silently screaming the only name that offered her any peace… _Inuyasha!_

"Stupid bitch," Bankotsu snarled, his grasp on her neck loosening mere seconds before the black void could consume her. "I didn't blow the yacht up because of _you_. I was blowing it up for the insurance money… but then that _Dog_ came in carrying your whoring scent on him! I blew the yacht _early_ when I found out _you _were on it; I wanted to see it for myself."

"Then why are you _here_? Shouldn't you be on your precious ship celebrating your failure?"

His hand between her shoulder blades sent horror careening through her blood, the force of his weight pushing her upper body forward. She winced as her face slammed into the ground. Her lip split open, fresh blood coated her teeth and tongue as his grip returned to the back of her pants, his weight pinning her beneath him as he fumbled with the front closure of his jeans.

A growl ripped through the air and Bankotsu stilled behind her. She couldn't hear very well with her head pressed into the ground, but she knew someone had found her... and that someone _felt_ like Inuyasha. Happiness surged through her heart, tampered only by the rage that surged through her mark. Shame quickly followed; she could only imagine what this looked like: down on her hands and knees and dressed in only her bra and torn Levis, Bankotsu pressed intimately against what _didn't_ belong to him. Surely Inuyasha knew what was happening... he had to believe she was more than a wanton whore! But his next words seared through her heart, crushing her hopes.

"Couldn't wait to take him back, huh Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled. All he could see was Bankotsu kneeling behind her, pants half undone, Kagome's clothes barely clinging to her curves. The area was coated in Bankotsu's arousal; Inuyasha's mind was a clouded haze that left him rooted to the forest floor, his demon strangely silent.

Taking advantage of Bankotsu's distraction, Kagome reared up, her elbow connecting with the side of his face, her fingernails carving a trail across his shoulder. His scream of pain echoed around her as she scurried back and then to her feet, but she barely heard it through the anger that swirled around her.

It was Sesshomaru who picked Bankotsu's stunned body up off of the ground. She could only stare back at the reddened gaze of her mate, her heart tripping painfully over his words.

"I swore once that I wouldn't be _any_ man's whore... especially his," Kagome hissed, her eyes flicking over to Bankotsu and back to Inuyasha. The back of her skull ached where Bankotsu had caught her. Her hip stung where his claws had torn into her skin and she could feel bruises forming on her neck from his fingers.

Rin rushed toward her and Kagome winced when the petite female pushed her fingers through her hair, no doubt checking for injuries. Kagome refused to look at her wounds, refused to acknowledge the damage Bankotsu had done to her body... or the damage Inuyasha had just done to her heart.

"I was a fool to believe in you... in us. I thought you were different... _we_ were different. I was wrong... apparently I'm no better than a whore in your eyes, too."

Catching sight of Rin's tearful gaze, Kagome moved toward the spring and away from the only man who'd ever touched her heart.

* * *

A/N:

A big thanks to psycochick32 for taking the time to edit this for and for bouncing ideas back and forth with me! You're a sweetheart!

I am sooooo very sorry about the wait on this. Time has been nearly impossible to find lately, and so many things in my life have derailed every attempt I made for this chapter. I hope no one has given up on the story, or on me... I have missed hearing from you all!

Please let me know what you think- I'm dying to know how many of you are still reading and what you're thinking so far! I know it's a cliffy... again, but hey, lol, at least I posted.

* Ducks the many flying projectiles headed my way *

Neisha


	15. Selenelion

I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Inuyasha or its characters. I just play with them some, lol.

I owe a huge thanks to psycochick32 for her wonderful editing skills. Seriously guys-- she cleans up my atrocious punctuation and makes these chapters easier on the eyes!

* * *

Deserted 15: Selenelion

* * *

The scene they'd arrived at left everyone confused. Sesshomaru held Bankotsu, the marina manager, in front of him, his claws curled around his throat. Vivid golden eyes shifted from the bleeding demon in his grasp to his brother, Inuyasha, who, standing in the shadows, seemed more human than half demon.

Sunlight flickered through the umbrella of trees above him, the light playing on the shimmering black of his hair. His eyes, however, still glowed a soft amber, pain suffused with disbelief on his face. A gust of wind left the leaves around them shivering under its wayward caress and before their eyes, raven tresses shifted to silver. Kagome was nowhere to be seen, but it was very apparent that something was seriously amiss.

The silence settled around them as each member of the small group shifted uneasily in the clearing. Sango cleared her throat, eyes searching the forest for Kagome. "What happened? Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome is that way, " Sesshomaru replied, tipping his head in the direction Inuyasha's mate had disappeared in. "She's hurt. Someone should see to her injuries."

Inuyasha merely turned and melted into the dense forest without a word. Sesshomaru shoved Bankotsu forward. He ignored the demon's grunt of pain, simply stating, "Try to escape and you die."

Bankotsu's only response was a sadistic laugh followed by a hiss of pain when Sesshomaru knocked him to the ground. "Better yet... go ahead and run," Sesshomaru continued, his fist taking on an iridescent green glow. "It's been awhile since I've had the pleasure of melting skin from bone."

Climbing to his feet, Bankotsu stumbled into the tree line. "That bitch ain't worth saving," he hissed under his breath.

"Touch her or any other person in my pack again and there will be nothing left of _you_ to save."

Melting into the shadows, Sesshomaru's voice washed over the rest of the group left standing in the clearing. "Have someone escort you to me as soon as you're ready, Rin. There may be others on this island. I will not risk your safety."

"How bad is she hurt?" Shippo interrupted. "I can smell her blood, but her scent's obscured. What happened?"

"He was trying to... Bankotsu, I mean," Rin stammered. "I should have explained better! I should have told him-"

"Slow down, Rin. Tell us what happened," Miroku murmured.

"We were following Inuyasha. He could feel Kagome through their mark. She was terrified... he said he could feel her exhaustion and her fear. Inuyasha was really worried for her, we all were! When we got here, Bankotsu had Kagome pinned to the ground. He was trying to rape her!"

Pulling Rin into a hug, Sango cooed softly as the young woman promptly fell into tears, her sobs racking her petite frame. "It's okay, Rin. You didn't do anything wrong!"

"But... I _did!" _Rin sobbed. "I told Inuyasha about Bankotsu and Kagome's relationship!"

"There's nothing wrong with that, Rin. He needed to know," Miroku answered.

"But I should have told him about what happened... but I thought it was better if Kagome told him, you know? But then we got here... and Inuyasha saw Bankotsu behind Kagome trying to undo his pants! Inuyasha was so mad... he accused Kagome of wanting to take Bankotsu back! But Kagome wasn't... I mean, Bankotsu was forcing himself on her!"

"It's not your fault, Rin. You couldn't have known," Shippo soothed.

"Shippo's right, Rin. There isn't any way you could have known what was happening," Koga interjected.

"But... if I had told Inuyasha about the night Bankotsu attacked her..."

"You thought it was best that Kagome explained everything to Inuyasha... right?" Ayame asked. Rubbing Rin's back softly, Ayame continued. "Kagome asked that we not share her story with anyone else, Rin. You were doing as she asked. You were being a good friend."

"We need to find her. Do you know which direction she went in?" Sango asked softly.

"That way," Rin answered. Pushing the tears from her cheeks, Rin pulled out of Sango's embrace. "She covered herself in mud so that it was harder for Bankotsu to catch her scent. That's why it's hard for you to smell her."

"I always said she was brilliant," Shippo snickered.

"Ayame, Kirara and I will go check on her. Shippo, would you and Koga take Rin to Sesshomaru?"

"No problem." Koga replied. "Miroku... you coming?"

"Yeah. This sounds like something you girls should handle. I'd like to go down and see what's happening with Inuyasha."

"Did you see that, too? I thought I was seeing things!" Shippo announced. "It was like his youkai blood and his human blood were trying to surface at the same time. One minute his hair was black and the next it was silver again. I thought that only happened during the new moon."

"It does," Miroku agreed. "But I think it may have something to do with that." Nodding toward the horizon, Miroku waited until everyone followed his gaze. "If Inuyasha's youki is affected by the moon's cycle, _that_ might be the reason why."

* * *

Kagome listened to the trickle of the stream she'd sat beside, her eyes resting on the rock formation in front of her. Moss grew here and there, dotting the rock's surface. It was hard to fathom life taking up residence on something so hard and unforgiving.

Normally she would have thought the sight beautiful; now she could only wonder why the forest was so silent. She hadn't seen any bugs crawl past her feet, no spiders spinning webs in the dense maze of branches that sheltered her from the sunlight.

Even her mark seemed strangely silent. She couldn't feel Inuyasha, couldn't sense his feelings, couldn't feel his anger. It was probably just as well. Humiliation and shame coursed through her, followed by a barrage of other emotions that seemed to tumble over each other like tsunamis, one crashing over the next until suddenly they simply... disappeared. Oddly, she felt nothing now but the ache in her heart.

Why hadn't Inuyasha come to help her? Why had he stayed locked in shadow, his hair as dark as the emotion raging through their mark. It was hard to decipher the meaning behind them: hurt, anger, rage... jealousy - like hers, his emotions seemed divided, each tearing at her soul, each breaking her heart.

"Kagome?"

It was Ayame's voice that found her. Turning slowly, Kagome willed her tears to stop their decent. "Ayame?"

"Kagome, are you all right?" Kirara asked as she, too, made an appearance.

Kagome didn't move, didn't dare breathe for fear that this vision would melt away and her friends would disappear again.

"Those wounds need cleaned," It was Sango's arms that folded around her, and Kagome cried harder. They were okay! They were alive, and everything was fine... _was_ being the operative word.

"What did he do to you, Kagome?"

Kagome sniffled as she shifted, her wince not going unnoticed by her friends. Ayame slid up on her other side, and Kagome allowed a small smile to tease at her lips, careful not to allow the motion to reopen the gash on her mouth.

Kirara knelt in front of her, eyes trailing down to the wounds on her neck and arms, her hip... Kagome hadn't had the courage to clean them; she'd dropped into the water long enough to wash the mud from her hair and skin, but had paid little attention to the wounds.

Opting to change the subject, Kagome glanced around her. "Where's Shippo, Koga and 'Roku?"

"Everyone's fine, Kagome," Kirara murmured. "But you're hurt, so let's get you cleaned up before we worry about the others, okay?"

Bowing her head, Kagome sighed. "Where's Bankotsu?"

Sango shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Kagome. The guys have him secured down by the beach. He's not going anywhere."

"How did you all get here?" Kagome questioned from her place at the water's edge. Any conversation was better than thinking about what had happened... what had almost happened.

"Kirara and Shippo carried us over," Sango replied.

"Carried you over... as in _over_ the ocean?"

"Yeah. I haven't transformed in months," Kirara answered. "There's not many places at home where it's possible, but here... we can. There's no one around to witness it, or to be freaked out by it."

"So, you can take us home?" Kagome murmured, hope flaring to life in her chest. A hot shower and a hot meal... and the seclusion her apartment offered, with a door to lock out the world.

"No, Kirara replied. "There's no telling how far away we are at this point. We're too far out to sea... I doubt any of us could travel that long carrying passengers without a place to land and without food and water. We're stuck here until someone realizes we're missing." She hated the way Kagome's face fell, the hope in her eyes flickering and fading. She'd give anything to take Kagome home, to put a smile back on her face, but without any knowledge of where they were or how far they were from solid ground, it was more a death sentence than a life-saving rescue. There were too many risks, and not near enough guarantees.

"There's not much on this island that's edible. Shippo and Koga want to be back on the other island before nightfall," Ayame interjected. We'll all have to work together to get back, though. Kirara, Shippo and Sesshomaru are the only demons that can fly, so we'll have to make a few trips to get everyone back to the other island. If we can get back to our original camp, there's a chance we can find some food and fresh water. This place is too barren... the only greenery here is right where we are."

"And there's a limited supply of food here," Sango added. "We looked as we flew in. I doubt that there's much to hunt, either. But the other island is bigger and there's more vegetation. We stand a better chance of surviving over there."

"Kirara?" Kagome asked, drawing her friends attention from her wounds. "Would you mind taking me first?"

"Of course, Kagome. But don't you want to wait until Inuyasha is ready?"

Standing stiffly, Kagome ignored her body's protest as she turned to leave. "Wait! Kagome, you need to clean those wounds!" Ayame's hand on her arm halted her departure. Standing with her back toward the women she loved like sisters, Kagome willed her tears away. "I want to go now... I don't want to see Inuyasha. I don't want to talk to him. Taking another step forward, she whispered, "I don't want to love him."

* * *

Miroku lingered behind, torn between his agreement that he follow the men and the need to be sure that Sango and the other women were safe. Ayame and Kirara were demons - they could do more damage between the two of them than he could, but he still felt the need to stand guard.

Tapping into spiritual powers he seldom used, Miroku searched for their auras. Every living creature had an aura, their colors as individual as the creature itself. He found the women to the right of his location, their auras roiling with turbulence... upset, he surmised, by Kagome's injuries. Kirara knelt beside Kagome, her aura a brilliant orange suffused with the sparkle of yellow at the edge; like a flame licking at the edge of a wick.

Ayame lingered nearby, her energy a pastel green that barely flickered in the waning light. Sango held Kagome in her arms, the pink blossom of her aura splashed with the pale blue of Kagome's.

It was odd though, Kagome's aura. It didn't swell around her. It seeped around the woman instead, muted and barely there; a pale sparkle that lined her skin.

He hadn't explained his monk heritage to Sango. There had been little need to tell her of his abilities, or of the spiritual energy he often sensed around Kagome. How was he supposed to explain that he could sense the power their demon friends possessed as well? Was there something in Kagome's heritage that slept in her blood? Was Kagome as dangerous as they could be?

Although _all_ the demons in their group were powerful, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the most dangerous if provoked. Their auras were often muted, like snakes waiting to strike given the right provocation, much the same as Kagome's appeared to be. The power that emanated from the brothers when Miroku and the rest of their small group arrived had circled the clearing like fingers closing their grip on any and all in the area. Inuyasha's youki was tempered _only_ by the moon's call to his human blood. Had the selenelion not occurred, it was likely that Bankotsu would have been torn to shreds in a microsecond.

_"Wait! Kagome, you need to clean those wounds!"_

Ayame's voice pulled Miroku from his thoughts, it was closer than it should have been. Miroku glanced around surprised to find himself standing behind a few bushes, the women gathered not thirty feet from him. He'd wondered toward them while lost in thought, his feet carrying him well past the line of decency and too far into _peeping_ range. Ayame held Kagome's arm in her grasp, Kagome's words drifting past his ears..._"I want to go now... I don't want to see Inuyasha.__I don't want to talk to him._Taking another step forward, she whispered_, "I don't want to love him."  
__  
_He hadn't meant to venture so close. Snapping his eyes to the ground, Miroku tried to erase Kagome's image from his mind; dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and only her bra, Kagome's injuries spoke volumes about the abuse she'd suffered at Bankotsu's hands. _"I should go get Inuyasha..."_

Taking a step back, Miroku's breath was suddenly pushed from his lungs, a large, white feline shoving him backwards and away from the spring. "I wasn't peeping!" Raising his hands to push Kirara away, Miroku was met with the eerie hiss of her anger, her ears dropping back, her mouth pulled back to expose very long, very sharp fangs.

"I swear, Kirara... I only wanted to make sure you were all okay. I wasn't peeping, honest!"

Sitting back on her haunches, Kirara seemed content to study him. Backed into a tree as he was, Miroku was in no position to bargain for his release. When she emitted a lengthy purr that tickled his ears, he sighed in relief.

A moment later he found himself down on the ground, his hands clutching his stomach. Searing pain tore through his midsection, a rock tumbling away nearly unseen in the darkening night.

"What the hell are you doing here, Miroku?"

"Protecting you?" he wheezed, clutching his stomach and staring up at an irritated Sango through tear-blurry eyes.

"From down there?" Sango huffed.

"I was standing until a moment ago, my dear Sango," Miroku hedged.

"You were peeping?" Sango hissed, her anger shifting her pretty pink aura to a seething red.

"Would _I_ peep?" Miroku winced at the look she sent him. "_If _I was peeping-" Her hand twitched. "-which I most certainly wasn't," Miroku continued quickly, "I would have only had eyes for you, Sango."

Sango snorted, unladylike in nature, but very much the woman he'd fallen in love with. "I'll bet."

"I was just on my way to let everyone know that you've got the situation under control?"

"That sounds more like it."

Pulling himself to his feet, Miroku smiled softly, eyes lit in amusement. "I'll head back then. It appears that you have all the protection you need here."

Kirara purred in agreement before turning and heading back to Kagome and Ayame, her tails stirring the leaves on the forest floor as she left.

"We won't be long," Sango replied. "And Miroku..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for checking on us."

Taking her hand, Miroku bent to place a gentle kiss on the underside of her wrist before adding, "It is my pleasure."

Moving to go around the woman who held his heart, Miroku was pleasantly surprised when she pushed herself into his embrace before placing a tender kiss on his neck. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Miroku."

"Make it up to me later?" Wiggling his eyebrows at the insinuation, Miroku smiled when she slapped him playfully on the arm and retreated from his embrace.

"We'll see," she muttered, tipping her head down to hide hide the pretty blush that stole across her cheeks.

* * *

"There's something wrong with Inuyasha, Sess." Rin whispered. Sitting on the beach, Rin watched as he paced, his shimmering silver hair seeming to blink in and out of existence. Silver one moment, midnight black the next, it was as if he were passing through shadow. At first she had thought it was just that: his hair was darkest when the cloud cover hid the sun from view... but then she'd noticed the moon hovering nearly opposite the sun in the sky near the horizon. It was rare, but as sunset neared, the moon took on a reddish glow that was more beautiful than frightening.

"A selenelion," Sesshomaru murmured. "It occurs when both the sun and the eclipsed moon can be seen at the same time at nearly opposite points in the sky."

"A horizontal eclipse?" Rin answered. "But why would that affect Inuyasha?"

Sitting down beside Rin, Sesshomaru watched the sun set, his eyes trailing toward his brother who paced quietly near the ocean's edge. "Inuyasha is a half-demon. His blood is affected by the moon's cycle. I doubt even he understands what is happening. This is a rare occurrence, but it explains the shifting of his youki."

"Is that why he reacted the way he did?"

She knew Inuyasha cared for Kagome. He'd been worried... distraught even as they followed her scent. Anyone who knew them could see the way they were bonding. Demons didn't leave a man alive for trying to do what Bankotsu was trying to do to Kagome; it was an unspoken law. That was the first indication that something was wrong with Inuyasha... his shifting hair and eye color had provided the irrefutable proof.

"I believe so. Inuyasha _knew_ Kagome was terrified, and would have known by her scent that she took no pleasure in the act Bankotsu was pursuing. But as a human male..."

"He would have reacted in jealousy, just as he did," Rin supplied. "But even if his human blood were taking over, wouldn't he have still known she was terrified?"

"Yes... but Inuyasha reacted to his jealousy first, for which he is beating himself up over as we speak," Sesshomaru said, nodding his head in Inuyasha's direction. " He knows she's hurt physically. He also knows how badly he hurt her emotionally with his accusations."

"But he didn't mean it, right?" Rin queried.

"No, Inuyasha didn't mean it, but that makes it no less heartbreaking... for either of them. It is a human trait that can ruin even the best of intentions. I believe the common term is 'open mouth, insert foot.'"

Allowing the silence to settle between them, Sesshomaru and Rin settled in for what looked to be a long night. Shifting his eyes toward Bankotsu, Sesshomaru restrained the snarl that barreled to life in his chest. It wasn't that he was attached to the woman the demon had tried to rape. In truth, he barely knew the female Inuyasha had taken as his mate. But as a new member of his pack, Sesshomaru wanted to have the bastard on the receiving end of his poison whip for hurting her. It would serve the coward right to have the flesh ripped from his bones, his screams of pain echoing in the stillness of the night.

It had been sheer will that had kept Sesshomaru from dropping the demon into the ocean, and it had been his own desperation to return to Rin that had kept him from gutting Bankotsu the moment he dropped him on the small rock island miles away from the beach on which his pack resided. With no food or water, and surrounded by shark-infested waters, Bankotsu was stranded where Sesshomaru had dumped him... far enough from Inuyasha's wrath to offer him the only mercy he'd find within their small group

"Will you leave him out there?" Rin asked, following his gaze. She squinted in the direction of Sesshomaru's stare, finding only the dark silhouette of a man pacing silently in the waning light.

"Hnn. I think it best to keep him away from Inuyasha... and as far from Kagome as possible." With a sigh, Sesshomaru continued, "What is it that you couldn't share with Inuyasha?"

When Rin finally answered, it was with her gaze focused on the half-demon. "I should have told him the full story earlier, but it didn't seem like it was my place to divulge all of Kagome's secrets."

Sesshomaru noted the swivel of Inuyasha's ear, took in the slowed pacing as Rin's words carried on the breeze to the half-demon still stalking the water's edge. Inuyasha listened intently to their conversation, though he showed only minimal signs of acknowledgment.

"I wish I would have told him the full story... maybe this mess would have been avoided." Rin bowed her head, her shame flowing through their mark. Pulling his mate close, Sesshomaru encouraged her to continue, his words muffled in the silence that surrounded them; the scent of Rin's tears tore at his heart.

"You couldn't have known, Rin. Inuyasha's reaction was instant. His youki is unsettled; there is nothing that could have been done to subdue the reaction he had. It is hard to differentiate the emotions Inuyasha has experienced when one is human _or_ demon. But to be trapped in a world where you are half of each, and to have outside interference meddling with the very blood that courses through your veins - one moment human, the next demon, and then a mix of both - it is a wonder that Inuyasha has maintained _this_ level of his sanity."

"Is it that bad?"

"His blood is tied to the moon. On the night of the new moon, Inuyasha becomes human; his demon blood becomes dormant. But tonight is a rarity. The moon _and_ the sun are vying for control of his blood. Inuyasha's youki reacts, as does his human blood. The demon inside can't decipher one emotion from the next, fury of another hurting his mate warring with the very jealousy that his human mind registers. His demon knows that his mate was injured, and that Kagome took no pleasure in what was happening. It would have known of her terror. But the human, without the aid of its senses, only _sees_ the situation at hand. It doesn't have the ability to scent her blood or to feel her distress. It reacts to emotion first and to fact once the emotion has passed."

"But wouldn't his human side know what his demon side sensed _before_ we found her? Couldn't he _see _that Kagome was bleeding?" Rin asked, clearly perplexed by Sesshomaru's explanation.

"Normally, yes. But you forget that _his _blood is being pulled in two separate directions. Inuyasha's senses are confused, all tumbling from one moment to the next. Inuyasha reacted the moment his blood shifted, the moment that the moon first made its appearance. I noticed the change just before we came up on Bankotsu and Kagome. I, too, was perplexed by Inuyasha's reaction... until I realized it was a human Inuyasha standing in the shadows. Kagome had already left the clearing before Inuyasha's demon blood resurfaced, which is why my brother wanders so listlessly tonight. He hurt her and he knows it. It is why he is reluctant to go after her. Inuyasha fears he will do more damage with his words and no longer trusts the emotions that are still so scattered within him. It is best he waits until sunrise before tending to his mate."

With a sigh, Rin dropped her head to Sesshomaru's shoulder absently trailing her finger in the sand between her knees. "This isn't the first time Bankotsu has hurt Kagome. Everything I told you before was true... about the messages and Kagome confronting him. She came to my apartment; she was bleeding. She'd confronted Bankotsu, and he'd hit her…"

"What happened next, Rin?"

Taking a deep breath, Rin rushed on. "Kagome couldn't remember how she got away… only that her skin felt like it was on fire. Ayame tried to help, but there was something off in Kagome's aura. It didn't affect me and Sango, but Ayame couldn't touch her for days; Kagome's skin _burned_ her, like she had some shield around her that reacted to demon blood."

"Bankotsu didn't come around for weeks," Rin continued. "Kagome moved… but eventually Bankotsu found her and she had to move again. That's when she moved in at the Tavern. But he found her there, too. So Kaede hired Jinenji as a bouncer... and as Kagome's personal body guard; that's when Jinenji started walking her to and from her truck. He and Kaede had to screen her calls. Kagome quit her other job and started working full time for Kaede so she wouldn't have to leave the Tavern. Bankotsu even tried renting the room next to hers under someone else's name! The last time he tried contacting her, Jinenji cornered him, threatened him. By then you and Inuyasha, Koga, Shippo and Miroku had started coming around more often. After that, Bankotsu never stepped foot in the Tavern again. He just about _disappeared_ after that. Sango and I kept tabs on him, though; he started managing the marina, but he stayed away. We thought it was over."

"Kagome didn't date after that?" Sesshomaru asked, his gaze flicking up to Shippo and Koga as they ventured in to listen to Rin's story.

"No. Kagome kept her distance. Men flirted, but she would only smile softly and walk away. Work became her reason for not dating; she had plenty of suitors, but Kagome simply wasn't interested. The closest thing to a relationship she had was with Inuyasha, though only through their bickering. He was the only male she ever flirted with. The only intimacy she had was in the sexual innuendo she and Inuyasha shared. Kagome's a strong woman, she didn't fear for herself. She worried more about possible love interests and Bankotsu's reaction should he get wind of it. Even though she left him, Bankotsu stalked her... made her life a living hell for months. You should see the scar on her back..."

"Scar?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes on Inuyasha. The half-demon had stopped pacing, his ears trained on their conversation, his hands clutched into fists at his sides.

"I told you when Kagome came to my apartment, she was bleeding. Ayame tried to clean her up to see what damage had been done, but the minute her fingers brushed over Kagome's skin, there was a flash of light, so sudden we weren't even sure we'd seen it. But _something_ happened because Ayame had been thrown several feet from her, unconscious on the floor."

"I believe Kagome may have priestess blood running through her veins," Miroku said. "Her family owns a shrine, and for centuries the women born of that blood line have been revered as the Shrine Priestess." Miroku's voice settled around them as he, too, dropped into a sitting position near Rin. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, had merely wondered over to inform Rin of Kagome's whereabouts and the fact that the other women were taking care of her.

"I, too, come from a long line of monks," Miroku stated simply. "It is something of a rarity these days. The era for priestesses and monks has long passed, along with the teaching and training one with such spiritual energy might have undergone. Kagome is untrained, and given the circumstances, and the fact the Bankotsu is a demon... it may have caused her power to leave its dormant state to protect her. I wasn't certain until now that she held that kind of power. I can feel her energy as easily as I can feel yours," he said to Sesshomaru, "or even Inuyasha's. But Kagome's isn't always as noticeable," he continued. "I've only noticed it a few times... and most of those occasions were at the Tavern where I participated in more than a few drinking games. I was never certain if what I was feeling was a product of spiritual powers, or just the after effects of too much alcohol."

Redirecting his attention to Rin, Miroku asked, "You said she bears a scar?"

Nodding her head at Miroku, Rin continued. "There are claw marks down her shoulder blade, and a spot just below the curve of her shoulder where he _bit_ her."

"Did you take notice of the scars on the palms of Bankotsu's hands?" Miroku asked. "Demons heal rather quickly, yet the damage done to his body left massive scarring," he asked Sesshomaru.

"Purification then," Sesshomaru confirmed. "It is the only thing that would leave a demon unable to heal himself. It is a wonder that none of us has felt it before."

"Leave it to Inuyasha to find the one woman on the planet that can end his existence," Koga muttered. "He's damn lucky she didn't fry his ass back there."

"Kagome's not like that, though." Shippo added. "Stubborn, yes. But heartless and mean?" Shaking his head, Shippo glanced over at Inuyasha, their eyes meeting through the darkening night. "She's never been one to hold a grudge."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait on this. Life just never seems to stop throwing distractions my way. I do hope you are all still out there, lol. I look forward to hearing from you again. It's been - like - forever!

Thanks for your continuing support, even through my erratic updates. I am hoping things will slow down now that the fall/winter has arrived, but only time will tell. Until then I will keep adding to this story if you all are still with me. Deal?

I have some good news- I don't know if I mentioned this already, so I'll put it in here... just in case.

'Voyeur' took second place at the IYFG last (second)quarter! 'Watching Her' was also nominated for this (third)quarter in the best characterization (Inuyasha)category! It is now in the seconding phase, so lets hope it makes it to voting! 'Deserted' and 'Skin' were also nominated for Best Drama and Best Romance, respectively, in the fourth quarter of 2008.

Thanks to those who nominated, seconded and voted! I can't thank you all enough!! And thanks to those of you who keep reading and reviewing, too. It's you that keeps me going!

I have a oneshot (I promised a dear friend) to work on, but you'll all get to read it, too.

_(*Assuming* I don't get carried away with this new dare and get too graphic for this site, lol. )_

I'm thinking of adding it to Voyeur and making that fic a collection of oneshots that have no other place to be... but we'll have to see what happens if I actually get it written.

I am thinking of creating a new poem fic for the random poems that pop into my head; I don't know if there's anyone interested in that, but I certainly hope *someone* out there might enjoy it, lol....

I'll stop talking (typing) your ears off now and get to work on the next chapter of Deserted.

Neisha


	16. Regret

I do not now, nor have I ever owned or profited in any way from the writing of these chapters. I merely hope to entertain, lol.

A huge thank you to psycochick32. She has been a wonderful editor and a great friend through the course of this story.

* * *

Deserted 16: Regret

* * *

Inuyasha watched the sun set from his place at the beach. Brilliant displays of color splashed over the ocean's surface; orange faded into vibrant pink, but he found no beauty in the scene before him. When the last of the sun's rays disappeared beyond the horizon, Inuyasha sighed in relief when his youki settled and he could once again ascertain the differences in scent and sound. Sesshomaru and Rin were resting further up the beach, Koga and Shippo stationed not far from them. Miroku paced silently by the shore line, his eyes trailing the cliff face for any sign of the women.

Gone for longer than expected, Inuyasha's eyes often landed on the trail as well, his heart falling when his gaze was met with nothing but the darkness. Kagome wasn't coming back, was she? And who could blame her?

He'd spent the better part of the evening trying to calm the irrational surges of emotion that rose like tidal waves through his mind. Rage, jealousy... confusion and heartbreak. His-hers, it didn't matter. When they'd come upon Bankotsu and Kagome and he'd seen the terror on her face and felt the absolute horror coursing through their mark- he'd _known_ that Kagome hadn't betrayed him.

But then something inside him had shifted there in the tree line. His emotions became a tangled mess, his youki raging, his human side bitter with jealous rage. Still he_ knew_ Kagome was fighting Bankotsu; he could_ see_ the evidence of their altercation littering the forest floor. But it was her wounds that were the clearest indicator of their scuffle.

He'd taken a step toward his mate just as something inside of him shifted again, and in that second had said the words that had sprung through his mind. The thought was there, and though his heart raged that there was no truth to the allegation - that he didn't believe such things - the words had poured from his mouth before he'd had a chance to swallow them.

And he regretted them fiercely, his heart breaking even more as, for a brief moment, he'd scented Kagome's tears and sensed her despair. His emotions were scattered, his heart raging war with his youki- the battle so painful that he'd found himself turning from the clearing and entrusting his mate's care to those who formed his pack.

They would care for her. They would protect her. _They_ wouldn't hurt her as he had done. He couldn't control the shifting of his youki, couldn't keep the pain at bay. He couldn't hold his tongue, and wouldn't risk hurting Kagome further because of his own inability to control the chaotic mess that had become his being. So he'd left, his own tears falling with every step that carried him further from the place he'd truly wanted to be: in _her_ arms.

He'd listened intently to the conversation held across the beach between Sesshomaru and Rin. Why hadn't Kagome told him? Why hadn't he noticed the scars that Rin claimed were on Kagome's body? Sure, he'd noticed little things like the way she'd adamantly denied being _his_. When he'd told her she belonged to him, Kagome had reacted with anger, swearing adamantly that no one would ever 'own' her again. Inuyasha hadn't understood at the time and had reacted with a surge of his own anger and accusations. She was his! She was _his_ mate, _his_ heart. She was his _everything!_ But now, after this whole mess, she was further from him than she had ever been. And to make matters worse? He had no idea how to fix it!

_"She's never been one to hold a grudge."_

Shippo had directed those words to him. Carried on the breeze, they failed to offer him the comfort that was no doubt intended. Kagome was a good woman, but even that couldn't compare to the hurt his words had caused her. Even if she could forgive him... even if she could understand the circumstances that had brought about such hurtful comments, why would she_ want_ to forgive him? Inuyasha knew that once words were spoken they could never be taken back, regardless of how desperately the speaker might wish it. Even if she saw fit to grant him a reprieve, he knew he'd never forgive himself. Those words would always be between them, unspoken but never forgotten.

"You feeling better, Inuyasha?"

Miroku's voice pulled him from his thoughts and Inuyasha turned his gaze over to the human who had garnered his friendship so many years ago.

"Not exactly," Inuyasha muttered. "It ain't like things are okay, ya know."

"Everything will work out in time, Inuyasha. Kagome will heal and you will find a way to make this up to her. You'll see." Settling in beside him, Miroku leaned back on his hands, eyes directed skyward.

"I don't see how..."

"Did you mean it?" Miroku cut in. Slanting his gaze at his friend, Inuyasha wondered briefly how the man beside him could be so optimistic when things were so obviously swirling right down the proverbial toilet. They were stranded on some godforsaken island who knew how many miles from civilization with no food, no water and no guarantee that they'd ever be found. And to make matters worse, he'd just screwed up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Mean what?" he muttered instead, eyes trailing toward the night sky. It wasn't that he was dense. The reality was that he simply didn't want to talk about it. Who wanted to share their biggest mistake with anyone? Why would he want to explain his reasons behind being utterly _stupid!?_

"Inuyasha, I'm not here to pass judgment. There were extenuating circumstances behind what happened. We all know it, all saw it. We understand as will Kagome once she is made aware of the situation. I am simply asking if you meant what you said to her."

"I don't need anyone explaining anything to Kagome, Miroku. I don't want her thinking that I am too big a coward to explain myself," Inuyasha hissed. "_I _fucked this up. It has to be me that fixes it."

"So you didn't mean it." Miroku pressed.

"No, damn it. I didn't mean it! You don't know what it was like, Miroku. It's like the message centers in my brain were relaying one thing while my heart was relaying another. I know Kagome didn't want him. I knew she was fighting him off... but my brain wouldn't let my body move and my heart was as messed up as my emotions. It was like... " Inuyasha paused, throwing his hands in the air as he searched for the right wording. "Ah hell. I don't know how to explain it. I knew Kagome was hurt, knew she was terrified. I _knew_ she didn't want that prick, but the words came out of my mouth before I could censor them, before I could sort through all the emotions that were bombarding me. If I could take it all back I would... in a millisecond! But I can't. I can't and Kagome's hurting because of that."

"Can you feel her now?" Miroku's voice seeped through the anger his admission caused and Inuyasha shook his head to clear the rambling still rampaging through his head.

"What?" Inuyasha muttered instead. Was there no end to this? He'd spent the evening beating himself senseless over the now infamous words that hung heavy around their small group... and now he found himself engaged in a conversation with his best friend; one that he desperately wished they didn't have to share. If this line of conversation was supposed to be making him feel better, the human male beside him was failing miserably.

"Can you feel Kagome now that your youki has settled?" Miroku reiterated.

Taking a minute to evaluate his senses, Inuyasha finally shook his head in the negative. "No... I don't feel her at all."

"She's asleep."

Sango's voice cut through the darkness as she made her way toward them. "Kagome's exhausted, but otherwise fine. We couldn't get her to let us clean her wounds though. If she doesn't get them cleaned soon she could be looking at infection. Most of the injuries are superficial and will heal in a few days, but the one on her hip is pretty deep."

Sitting beside Miroku, Sango rested her head on his shoulder. "I heard what you said, Inuyasha."

"So?" Inuyasha growled. _Great! Now everyone knew all the details about his momentary breakdown. What else could go wrong?_

"Kagome might be angry and hurt, but she isn't heartless." Sango murmured. "But you might want to give her a day or so before you try explaining. She's not ready to talk yet."

"I don't have a day to wait, Sango. That wound could get infected, you said so yourself. I'll go to her, explain everything while I clean her up. Where is she now?"

Sango lifted her head off Miroku's shoulder, her fingers twisting the bottom of her shirt. "Kirara's taking care of her."

Inuyasha couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that accompanied that statement. Kirara was taking care of her. That was good. Kirara's demon was more than a match for most, but why weren't they at camp? Surely they weren't planning on sleeping at the top of the ridge... were they?

"Where are they, Sango?" The growl that accompanied the statement rumbled threateningly through the air and Sango wished silently that she would have allowed Ayame to be the one to deliver the news.

A familiar spark against her aura drew her gaze out over the water, Inuyasha's gaze following shortly after. Flames lit the night sky under the paws of a giant cat... a lone rider silhouetted in the darkness.

"Kagome asked Kirara to take her back to our original campsite... on the _other_ island. Kirara agreed."

"She what!! They can't go over there alone!" Inuyasha hissed, his attention once again centered on Sango.

"I assure you they can... and by the looks of it, they did," Miroku announced.

"Where's Kirara going?" Shippo questioned as he made his appearance, Koga, Ayame, Rin and Sesshomaru following close behind him.

Standing up to face Inuyasha, Sango merely shook her head. "Kagome wants to be alone. She won't talk about what happened to her and won't let any of us clean her wounds. She's upset and rightly so. Just stay calm, Inuyasha. Kirara promised to take care of her and said she'd work on getting Kagome's wounds cleaned as soon as possible, too."

"She can be alone here," Inuyasha snarled, "surrounded by people who can protect her!"

"Kirara is perfectly capable of guarding your mate, Inuyasha." Miroku stated quietly. "Trust me. She was more than convincing when _I_ went to check on the women earlier."

"I don't give a rat's ass if Kirara's capable or not. Kagome's _my _mate! If there's any protecting that needs to be done, it should be _me_ that's doing it!"

"Kagome doesn't want-" Snapping her mouth closed, Sango prayed silently that Inuyasha would just see things her way and leave it alone.

"Doesn't want _what?"_ Inuyasha snarled in response.

Nope. Inuyasha _wasn't_ going to see it her way.

"Kagome just needs some time away, Inuyasha. Can't you understand that? Can't you at least _try _to understand?"

"I'll tell you what I understand, Sango. I _understand_ that Kagome's hurt. I _understand_ that I hurt her even more with the stupid things I said. I even _understand_ that she needs space! But what I _don't _understand is why you won't tell me what the fuck is _really_ going on here!" Finishing his rant, Inuyasha found himself nose-to-nose with a very pissed off Sango.

"You want to know what the _fuck_ is _really_ going on here, Inuyasha!?" As Sango took a step forward, Inuyasha retreated one. "Kagome was very nearly raped tonight by a monster who not only beat her mercilessly, but also left her battered and scarred not all that long ago. She's humiliated and broken - shattered not only by the actions of a sadistic freak, but also by the words and actions of her 'mate'. Her friends saw her in a sexually degrading position, and her shame only tripled when _you_ accused her of wanting another man!"

"I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha swore. "I didn't know what was happening to me! I couldn't control the things I said and did! That's why I left; I didn't want to hurt her any more than I already had!"

"Do you think _she_ knows any of this?! All she knows is that you accused her of being nothing more than a whore... left her there in the clearing with nothing but her shame!" Sango hissed. "Kagome left because she couldn't face _you!_"

* * *

**A/N:** Some wonderful news!:) My story 'Watching Her' tied for second place at the Inuyasha Fanguild for Best Characterization (Inuyasha) in the third quarter 2009! A HUGE thank you to those who nominated, seconded and voted and also for those who read and reviewed! I can't thank you enough!

Sorry about the long delay with this one! Time is extremely limited and my health seems to be worsening with the onset of colder winter months. I won't bore you with the details but I will say pain is a bitch that doesn't let go, lol. This has been- and will continue being- an ongoing issue for me. There is nothing that can be done with my condition. I am determined to keep writing as I love it so very much, but the delays between chapters can't be helped no matter how much I wish it could. I do hope you will continue sticking with me! I will do my very best to get more chapters up soon.

Until next time,

Neisha


	17. Beyond The Shadow Of Doubt

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

A huge thank you to psycochick32 for her editing skills- she makes these chapters so much easier on the eyes!

* * *

Deserted 17: Beyond The Shadow Of Doubt

* * *

Somewhere in his thinly veiled fury, Inuyasha _knew_ Sango was right. He knew Kagome wouldn't want talk to him, _knew_ she had no reason to forgive his transgressions; but she was _his to _protect, whether she wanted that protection or not! Stepping away from Sango's enraged gaze, Inuyasha moved through the tight-knit circle his pack had formed during his and Sango's squabble.

Stopping beside Sesshomaru, Inuyasha struggled to control the tone of his voice, used every restraint he could summon to hold his snarl at bay. It wasn't _their_ fault, after all. It was _his. _"Will you take me to Kagome?" Raising his eyes to Sesshomaru's gaze, Inuyasha waited. He wasn't above begging if that's what it took to gain his bother's aid, but deep inside he prayed it wouldn't come to that. "She's mine to protect, Sesshomaru."

"Hnn. We will need to make the necessary arrangements with those who can fly. With Kirara gone, it will take several trips and I will not leave Rin unprotected. I'll have to carry you both over."

"I can carry two," Shippo added. "I'd rather be near Kirara, too."

"Ayame and I can wait here until you return," Koga said. "We're good with fending for ourselves whereas Sango and Miroku might find the harsher elements harder to deal with." Slanting his gaze to the two humans, he added, "No offense."

Tipping his head, Miroku merely smiled as he wound his hand through Sango's. "None taken. I know for certain that Sango would be much more comfortable at our previous campsite."

"It is settled then. I will escort Inuyasha and Rin to the other island. Shippo, wait until I return to bring Sango and Miroku; I think it's best, given the circumstances, that we stay in large groups. I will bring Koga and Ayame back on my return. Inuyasha, you will protect Rin while I am gone. You have already proven yourself capable of keeping her alive in my absence."

"No problem," Inuyasha grunted. Moving to walk away, Inuyasha was surprised to find Rin's hand gripping his arm, the wound from his bite on her wrist vivid against the paleness of her skin. She waited until the others dispersed before speaking, her voice soft as she asked, "Has your youki settled? Are you sure you're okay?" Sensing Rin's concern, Inuyasha nodded before turning toward the ocean, his gaze settling on the shadow of the island in the distance.

"I'm sorry..."

Slanting his gaze in her direction, Inuyasha studied his brother's mate. Her petite frame was tiny in comparison to his, or even to Sesshomaru's larger one. Rin was just a touch shorter than Kagome was; her hair was long, stopping midway down her back in a soft tumble of reddish brown. Kagome's hair was longer, he thought; raven tresses that touched a lean, slender waist... all silk and waves begging for his touch. Forcing his mind from his wondering thoughts, Inuyasha replied, "What do you need to apologize for? You ain't done nothin' wrong."

Lowering her gaze, Rin shook her head in the negative. "If I had told you everything..."

"It wouldn't have made any difference in the world," Inuyasha interrupted. "What happened was because of my blood and not you or anyone else here could have changed the outcome."

"But..."

Inuyasha's eyes were once again drawn to Rin's wrist, and the bite mark that was likely to scar her unmarred skin. "If anyone should apologize, it's me." Inuyasha smirked when Rin's head came up, her eyes wide in confusion.

"For what?"

"That's gonna leave a scar." Tipping his head in the direction of her wrist, Inuyasha watched as her eyes fell from his.

Turning her wrist back and forth, Rin merely smiled. "I hope so." Giggling at the mystified expression that ghosted over her brother in law's face, she clarified, "You saved my life, Inuyasha. This," she murmured as she raised her wrist, " is just proof that I'm alive and well enough _to_ scar. You could have left me there so you could find your mate and no one would have thought ill of you for it. You needed _her_, and yet you stayed with me. _You_ gave me another chance at my life with Sesshomaru. I'll bear this scar happily, Inuyasha; it is a reminder that life can be taken away in an instant, and that there are some souls brave enough to fight for what isn't even theirs."

Inuyasha snorted, averting his gaze until it was met with the roiling black sea that kept him from Kagome's side. "I ain't no hero, Rin."

Shrugging her shoulders happily, Rin smiled again. "You are to me, Inuyasha. Sesshy and I would travel to hell and back with you if that's what it took for you to get Kagome back. So stop arguing and deal with it already, okay?"

"It might take that to earn Kagome's forgiveness, Rin. I really fucked up this time. But there's really no choice... is there? I need to be near her- even if she won't allow my touch. I can't tolerate this separation much longer." Lowering his voice, Inuyasha raised his eyes, his gaze meeting Sesshomaru's in the darkness. Out of everyone, his brother would understand. _He_ knew first hand what losing his mate felt like, could identify with the primal instinct driving Inuyasha to seek his despite the knowledge that she was pissed. "I can't wait until sunrise, nor do I want to."

_'If I lose her again, it'll kill me. I won't wait anymore... I can't.'_

Snapping his mouth closed, Inuyasha growled and ignored the blush his admission was currently causing. Since when was he so sentimental? _Fucking moon... fucking eclipse!_

"Look- I ain't mad at you, okay? I wouldn't want you goin' around tellin' everyone about my issues with the moon so I can understand Kagome wanting the things in her life left private, too. Just... don't worry about it, all right?"

"All right, Inuyasha."

"Get back to your mate before he tries biting my head off." Inuyasha watched Rin smile softly at him before turning and making her way to Sesshomaru.

Walking to the ocean's edge, Inuyasha gazed out over the ink black sea, leaving the others to talk among themselves. The sea was as silent as his mark; Kagome was still asleep and his demon whined at the loss of their connection. He needed confirmation that Kagome was alive, even if that confirmation lay shrouded in her anger.

Closing his eyes, Inuyasha tried to think of something, _anything_ that would distract him from the pain of being so far from her. Allowing his mind to wander, Inuyasha welcomed the distraction as his mind sought to fill the emptiness that spread through him.

Desolation spread for miles around them. The wind was nonexistent, as were the sounds that should have blossomed to life with the setting of the sun. There was very little life on the lonely stretch of sand they stood upon and vaguely he wondered if they were the first life-forms to touch its beaches. Settling his gaze on the outline of the other beach across from him, Inuyasha replayed the last moments he and Kagome had shared on its sands. He could remember the feel of her as she lay in his arms, her scent heavily saturated in his, his body still buried deep within hers.

"_I've created a monster,"_ he'd whispered_. "What am I going to do with you? You drive me to distraction; level me with your passion. I've never known a woman like you."_

Inuyasha could still envision her face as it hovered above him, her hair in wild disarray, her lips swollen from his kisses. Her words echoed in his mind as he replayed them over and over again, clinging to the promise held in them. _"Just let me love you,"_ she'd whispered_. _And for the first time in his life, Inuyasha found himself praying to any God that would hear him. _Give me one more chance... just one! _he begged. G_ive me the chance to love her... and to be loved by her! _

He caught the first sounds of someone's approach moments before Sango's scent found him. His ears swiveled to monitor her movement, but he made no effort to face her, nor did he bother to speak. He'd had enough of the pity party, enough of the bickering, no matter who was wrong or right. It was enough. His life had been torn from his claws; losing Kagome, getting her back only to lose her again to his own stupidity. And he wanted it back- all of it!

He wanted Kagome's smiles, her soft laughter. He wanted to hear her moan his name while they touched. He wanted to see her body flush with the heat of passion, taste her essence on his tongue. He wanted her curled beside him so he could take in her scent, hold her body tight while she slept. But mostly he wanted her forgiveness. He wanted to take away her pain, wash away her heartache. He wanted to fix what he'd broken, and cherish her the way a mate should be cherished. But to do those things he had to clear the desolation that lay between them, both in the ocean and in the pain.

"Inuyasha..."

Holding up his hand, Inuyasha silenced her. There was no need for apologies, on either side. They'd said their peace. He didn't hold Sango's words against her, nor could he hate her for them. She was right and was only defending Kagome as he should have done.

"Don't," he murmured. "Just let it die, Sango. I don't need your apology, nor do I deserve or want it. Let's just call it what it is and get over it, okay?"

"But what I said..."

"Was absolutely right, Sango. I hurt her... I know that. I _feel_ that."

He started when her hand fell on his forearm, her wide brown eyes blinking uncertainly at him. "She loves you, you know. You're right for each other... you _fit._ Kagome said so herself."

Inuyasha snorted, but made no move to shrug her touch from his skin. Turning his head he gazed back out over the water, its silence echoing in the stillness of his heart. "That was before. I doubt that things between us will ever be the same."

Her sigh brought his attention back to her. Standing beside Sango, alone at the ocean's edge, brought another surge of sadness to his heart. It should have been Kagome standing there with him. It should have been _her_ hand touching his skin, _her _words gracing his ears. But instead Kagome was alone and injured on the other side of the ocean, further from him now than she had ever been, both in heart and body.

"Kagome's got a big heart with plenty of room for forgiveness, Inuyasha. Give her a chance. Give yourself a chance. You'll work it out, I know you will. You're both too damn stubborn to do otherwise."

Dropping her hand from his arm, Sango turned to leave. She only managed to walk a few feet before she stopped again and glanced over her shoulder. Inuyasha's back was still facing her; his sadness radiated around him, his regret so tangible that she could nearly feel it. It broke her heart.

Inuyasha was her friend, had been for a long time. She'd never seen him this way with any of his past relationships, and she knew with every fiber of her being that the half-demon loved Kagome, too. Whether he had realized it himself or not, she wasn't entirely sure. Drawing in a breath, Sango added, "Kagome's my best friend, Inuyasha. I know her better than anyone. She loves you, you idiot. Don't ever doubt that." Allowing a soft smile to touch her lips, Sango turned away once more, allowing her feet to carry her back to the man _she_ loved with all her heart.

Inuyasha found himself smiling despite the utter darkness of his mood. He was going to prove to Kagome, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he was sorry- that he hadn't ever believed the words he'd uttered. He'd never believed in love at first sight. He'd thought it impossible for two people to fall in love immediately. But by Gods, he needed her... wanted her! If there was a chance he could find love in her arms, then he wanted that chance, too.

"We are ready, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called.

Turning on his heel, Inuyasha made his way toward his brother waiting patiently a bit further down the beach, Rin tucked securely at his side. "Keh... it's about fucking time!"

"There's no need for cursing, Inuyasha. You should be thankful this Sesshomaru has seen fit to carry your lazy ass back to your mate."

Inuyasha snickered, taking note of the obvious enjoyment his brother was taking at his expense. It was different between them now, wasn't it? Not anything so obvious as brotherly love, but more like a new, mutual respect since he'd washed ashore with Sesshomaru's mate in tow. It just went to prove that even the worst situations could find balance, and _that_ gave him hope.

"Whatever," Inuyasha snarled, the lack of hostility in the tone raising his brother's brow. "Just hurry the hell up already. I'm going to take back what's mine."

* * *

The trip to the island didn't take long. It was the primary reason Inuyasha had asked Sesshomaru for help. By far the fastest, Inuyasha knew that the quickest route to Kagome lay in Sesshomaru's ability to transverse the ocean with unrivaled speed. The landscape flashed by, a blur against the darkened backdrop of the horizon.

He could feel Kagome now, and the pain that ripped through their shared connection battered his heart. While he was relieved that she was awake, the reminder of the injuries causing her pain slashed at him. His mind supplied images of those wounds: the one on her mouth, the bruises on her neck... the gash on her hip.

She had sustained heavy damage at Bankotsu's hands. The memory evoked an enraged snarl that barreled through his chest, but he snuffed it out before it could intrude on the silence that permeated the air whipping past him. Bankotsu would _pay _for his abuse of Kagome!

He would suffer as she had! W_orse, _his demon supplied. He would enjoy tearing Bankotsu's flesh apart - almost as much as hearing him scream for mercy he had no intention of providing. And if - _when_ - they made it off the island, the bastard would be very lucky if he lived to see it!

"Shield your eyes, Rin," Sesshomaru intoned, bringing Inuyasha from his musings.

Rin buried her head into Sesshomaru's clothing, immediately regretting the impulse when she took in his scent, her fingers and body extremely aware of the power that surged through her mate's hard body. Biting back the urge to press her lips to his skin, Rin pressed closer to his imposing form, willing her body's reaction to his proximity to subside before Inuyasha took notice.

Since the accident, she'd grown desperate for the intimacy her body was now screaming for, a reaffirmation that she and Sesshomaru were both still alive. Sesshomaru tensed beside her, no doubt reading into her reaction as mutual desire spread through their mark, his hand bringing her flush against him as they began their descent.

Sesshomaru's youki flared around them. Inuyasha's own youki rose in response, their powers crackling and merging as they cleared the remaining distance and settled gently on the beach. Uncomfortable didn't begin to describe the close quarters they'd shared during their trip. Rin's arousal bombarded his senses and embarrassment surged to the forefront of Inuyasha's mind. Pushing away from Sesshomaru and his mate, he headed toward the campfire flickering in the distance.

"I'll find Kagome and Kirara, " Inuyasha said over his shoulder, a blush stealing across his cheeks. "You guys go do... whatever floats your boat." He didn't look back as he entered the campsite, though he did note another surge in Sesshomaru's youki moments before their presence disappeared altogether. Kagome and Kirara were nowhere nearby, but where would they have gone? Glancing around, Inuyasha could see a large imprint in the sand, likely where Kirara had lain while waiting for Kagome to wake. But where were they now?

Finding their footprints in the sand. Inuyasha followed them, swearing silently that he'd build a hut and live like a caveman long before he shared so little space with Sesshomaru and his mate again. He understood the need for intimacy after nearly losing a mate. Hell, he was feeling it himself! But being that close to something so personal was a bit much, even for him. Even if his embarrassment hadn't sent him scurrying from their personal moment, Sesshomaru's subsonic growl would have!

Muffled voices had Inuyasha altering course, his steps carrying him closer and closer to the one woman he needed desperately to see. He rounded a large tree, the sight that graced his vision stopping his progress and holding him immobile. Of all the things he'd expected, _this_ was not one of them!

"Let me get that, Kagome."

"You don't have to Kirara... it's fine, really."

"It's okay. I want to..."

Their voices were so soft, secretive almost, and he'd been drawn instantly. He just hadn't thought _this _was what he would find.

Alone in the spring together, Kirara was down on her knees, her hands reaching toward Kagome's chest. With only their profile gracing his vision, Inuyasha had been stunned into absolute silence, his body frozen just inside the tree line, the wind blowing his scent away from them. Kirara should have noted his arrival already, as should Kagome, but both were blissfully unaware of his arrival thus far. The mini-waterfall provided enough noise to drown out his approach as well as his sudden intake of breath at the vision he'd been blindsided with.

Kirara's hands stroked gently, the water cascading down Kagome's body in ways that had him snarling in jealousy. It should have been him doing this- not Kirara! Rivers of moisture clung to Kagome's flesh; the moonlight glinted off her skin, making her sparkle like some rare, highly sought after jewel- one that any man, human or demon would have wanted for themselves.

With steady strokes, Kirara caressed her flesh. Kagome's head fell to the side, submission innocently displayed in her movement alone. "How do you feel?"

Kagome's breath hitched in the night air, her hand folding around her midsection, her fingers splayed across her wet skin. He could feel her pain escalating and he had to close his eyes for a moment to reign in his guilt. "I'm hot..." She sounded disoriented, her voice heavy with something he couldn't quite name.

He was about to announce his presence, but Kirara's next question stopped him in his tracks. "You want me to get Inuyasha?" He waited on bated breath, his body in limbo, his heart racing. He could see very little of Kirara -and he didn't want to- but he _could_ see every striking contour of Kagome that his body knew intimately. The curve of her waist, the gentle flare of her hips. He could just make out the dusty rose of her nipples, and the goose flesh that lined her skin, but it was the extent of her wounds that held his attention.

Kirara was bathed in soft white fur from her upper chest down. She had a piece of cloth in her hand carefully squeezing water from its saturated material over Kagome's skin before dipping it into the spring once more only to repeat the process, careful not to touch her skin.

What had seemed like glistening highlights and lowlights were savage bruises in varying degrees, most still deepening in color. Kagome's head tipped forward and he caught sight of her lip, swollen and split from the force of Bankotsu's assault. Scanning down her body, Inuyasha barely restrained the snarl in his chest when his vision met with the wound at her hip; deep and still bleeding, the gash was nearly three inches long and well into the muscle that wrapped over Kagome's hip.

"I need to..."

Kirara's sudden intake of breath had him rushing from the treeline in a scurry of movement, his body falling into the spring with a splash as he reached for Kagome's falling body. Catching her against him, Inuyasha pulled her close and buried his nose into her hair.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd make your appearance, Inuyasha. I think the stress of everything has finally taken its toll. She'll be all right once she gets some rest. All her wounds are clean but the one on her hip. She wouldn't let me touch it," Kirara mumbled as she stood. Making her way to dry ground she shook herself gently, bringing an amused smile to Inuyasha's face.

"I thought only us dogs dried off that way."

"Yeah, well... sometimes this is just easier. And faster, too. You don't know how hard it is to hold a partial transformation like that. I think that was a personal record!" Allowing her body its full transformation, Kirara looked at Inuyasha expectantly. "_She'll be waking up sooner rather than later, Inuyasha. You might as well clean the rest of her wounds." _

It was rare for youkai to speak this way, most not having the ability at all. But their close-knit pack had been able to conquer this form of communication easily, and Inuyasha was more than thankful for it.

Glancing pointedly at the clothing slung over the bushes, Kirara continued. _"My shirt should cover her well enough. Maybe by morning we can send a scouting party to see what may have washed ashore after last night's big bang."_

Picking Kagome up gently, Inuyasha reached to grab said shirt. Trailing silently after Kirara, Inuyasha bent to lick gently at the wound on Kagome's lip.

Kirara's next comment had him tripping unexpectedly, his gaze whipping up to meet her amused ones in the darkness. _"Just what took you so long to announce yourself, anyway?_

_"I didn't think Kagome would-"_

_"Save it Inuyasha. You males are all the same. I could smell your jealousy- you thought Kagome and I were doing the_ nasty_, didn't you?"_

Blushing a healthy shade of pink, Inuyasha ducked his head at Kirara's less-than-subtle insinuation. "No. It just should have been me cleaning her, not you. What would Kagome possibly see in a _cat_ anyway"

Snorting indelicately, Kirara purred... loudly. " _Obviously she saw something in a __dog__... but don't worry, Inuyasha. I won't tell if you won't."_

Inuyasha growled. In the silence that followed he could swear he heard Kirara laughing at him.

* * *

**A/N -** I am sorry for the wait on this. I was working on several pieces: a one shot, a drabble, a poem, and this chapter. I wanted to get this posted now, but I'll post the rest within the week. Hope you enjoyed it!

Neisha


	18. Lashing Out

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

An absolutely HUGE hug to psycochick32 for her wonderful editing/tweaking skills; she does wonders with my chapters and makes them so much easier on the eyes!

Seriously! *giggles* If you only knew...

* * *

Deserted: Lashing Out

* * *

The walk back to the campfire proved a silent one. Kirara led the way, her loud purr soothing the woman lying unconscious in his arms. The cat's shirt hung from his claws and Inuyasha silently debated whether he should use it. While feasible, he still preferred to dress Kagome in his own clothing. The cold was nothing to him, his demon blood keeping his skin from reacting to the chilly night air. Using his own clothing to cover her in _his_ scent would calm his demon; he was certain Kagome wouldn't welcome him holding her once she woke up, even if the thought brought him some measure of contentment.

Making their way into the campsite, Inuyasha searched the area for any sign of Sesshomaru's presence. Finding no sign of his brother's return, Inuyasha bent carefully to lay Kirara's shirt beside the campfire. Once certain there was nothing beneath it to cause Kagome any more discomfort, he laid her gently over it.

_"Inuyasha?"_

Lifting his head, Inuyasha waited for Kirara to continue. Stripping off his shirt, he redirected his attention to Kagome. Covering her sleeping form, Inuyasha leaned over her; carefully he checked for anything broken, anything he might have missed at the spring. Even in her sleep, Kagome flinched when he touched her. She was badly injured, but he didn't find any broken bones, much to his relief.

"_Will you talk to Sesshomaru? I'm certain he would like a few minutes with Rin, given the circumstances. I will bring the others over; Shippo can carry Koga and Ayame and I can bring Sango and Miroku."_

Inuyasha smirked, "_Why not tell him yourself? You can talk to him as easily as I can."_

Kirara snorted, amusement flickering in her reddened gaze. "_I don't want to be the one interrupting their moment. Besides... if you don't contact him soon, the likelihood of their return while Kagome is naked increases. Unless you don't mind your brother seeing your mate in all her glory, of course." _

Inuyasha's snarl pulled a feline smile from her and her fangs gleamed in shameless amusement.

"_Stop grinning like you've just cornered the canary, Kirara. I'll talk to him, but you better hurry back. It's better if we're all together tonight."_

_"You're smarter than you look, Inuyasha."_

_"Fuck off, Kirara."_

_"I love you, too, dog boy." _With a burst of flame she was gone, her laughter echoing loudly in Inuyasha's head.

Turning his attention back to Kagome, Inuyasha bent to lick at the wound on her temple. Focusing on Sesshomaru's youki, Inuyasha opened their connection.

"_Sesshomaru?"_

It wasn't often that they used this form of communication. In truth, Inuyasha and the others of his pack rarely communicated this way. The invention of cell phones had made contacting one another easy, and much less personal. Sharing this type of communication was strictly used in cases of emergency or for matters of extreme importance, and was only shared between members of the pack. Very few youki even had the ability. It was limited to blood relatives, and in rare cases, youki who were adopted into the pack, such as the case with Shippo and Kirara, Koga and Ayame. Once mated, a demon and its mate could share the connection as well, though oftentimes it took a few months together to use it correctly. One day Inuyasha hoped to be able to share it with Kagome, too.

Sighing impatiently, Inuyasha called to Sesshomaru once more, his irritation at being ignored easily heard through the snarl that accompanied his call. "_Sesshomaru!" _Inuyasha could feel Sessoumaru's youki, knew he was nearby. Sesshomaru was diligent; he wouldn't leave the others unattended for long when they were relying on him to get them back to their pack. But no one would blame Sesshomaru for taking a few moments for himself. Since the yacht had blown up there had been no alone time for any of them. With the discovery of Bankotsu and the plot for their murders, they'd each be guarding the others backs- eating together, sleeping together, and hunting together...

Inuyasha wasn't much of a people person - maybe the caveman idea had merit after all. While the idea of dragging Kagome off somewhere to be alone - to work through their issues in private - appealed to him, his pack would need all the skills their group possessed to keep everyone alive on the island. One of their would-be murderers had already appeared on the other island and it was doubtful that Bankotsu had come alone.

While waiting for his brother to answer, Inuyasha continued soothing the bruises that covered his mate, his determination that she wake as pain-free as possible driving him to move quickly. Her lip was already showing signs of improvement; the swelling had come down, the skin freshly healed. While he took no pleasure in cleaning wounds on his mate - ones she shouldn't have had to deal with at all - it still had an obvious effect on his body. It was just one more thing to prove that his demon was affected by Kagome's presence alone, even if his head swirled with rage and his chest ached with suppressed snarls with every wound he uncovered. Focusing on her hip, Inuyasha redirected his thoughts in an attempt to keep his body from shaming him should the others arrive prematurely.

Kagome's hushed groan brought his head up, his tongue still mid-swipe on her hip. His ears dropped into his hair as his body tensed, prepared to dodge an incoming female fist should the need prove necessary. Beautiful brown eyes opened, peering at him for only a moment before sliding closed again, her body relaxing as his name slipped from her lips. She hadn't welcomed him with open arms, but she hadn't pushed him away either.

Inuyasha relaxed. Willing his heart to slow its beating, Inuyasha nearly cursed aloud when Sesshomaru's voice boomed in his head, dropping his heart to his stomach once again.

"_What is it, mutt?"_

_"Fuck! Why can't you just answer when I call ya?"_

_"I have something more important to take care of here, Inuyasha."_

_"Yeah, well, I could've saved you the rush if you'd answered me when I first called. Kirara's gone to get the others. Shippo can carry those that she can't. They should be back soon. Give me a few more minutes, though. I need to finish cleaning Kagome's wounds... I doubt she'd appreciate anybody seeing her like this."_

_"Hnn. She's asleep then?"_

_"Yes. But I want her as healed as I can make her before she wakes up again."_

_"Reconnect with her, Inuyasha. Reaffirm your mark, even if she sleeps while you do it. Encourage her to do the same. Your blood will help her heal faster than your saliva will."_

Inuyasha snorted in the silence, his eyes falling to his mate. There wasn't anything left that he could do to aid in her healing other than sharing his blood, but he doubted she would willingly reaffirm their mark, even if it could heal her faster.

"_I don't think I want her teeth anywhere near my chest right now. She's more likely to gnaw my heart out than to hug me back."_

_"Coward," _Sesshomaru replied.

_"You want your mate's teeth near you when __she's__ angry?"_

Inuyasha was met with silence and he sent smug amusement through their connection. "_I didn't think so."_

_"Kagome's instincts will guide her, Inuyasha. She doesn't need to be awake for her body to recognize the need to reconnect. Instinct will drive her to do whatever it takes to heal herself, just as yours drives you to heal her."_

Sighing, Inuyasha reluctantly agreed with his brother's assessment. "_Fine, but give me a few more minutes, will ya? I'd rather do this alone."_

Not waiting for an answer, Inuyasha closed the connection before bending to take one more pass at soothing Kagome's skin. The gash on her hip was mending and would only prove to be a slight discomfort when she woke. The swelling on her lip had finally given way to healthy, pink skin.

While he'd hardly been turned on by cleaning her injuries, Kagome's soft groans, once pained, were now soft mewls of contentment as her pain was replaced by the sensation of wet heat caressing her skin. Still, they echoed in his ears and took a beeline straight to the one area he was certain she would not be so approving of in her current state.

She alternated between sleeping and waking, though only half-alert in those brief moments of consciousness. Inuyasha waited for her to doze off again before turning to her mark. Pressing a gentle kiss to her skin, Inuyasha bit gently into her. Her blood was sweet, intoxicating. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha let his feelings loose, letting her feel, even if she slept though it, his relief, his contentment... his regret. He doubted she'd remember any of it, but if there was a chance her body would recognize his silent apology, then it was worth it.

Sweeping his tongue over her mark to seal the punctures his teeth had caused, Inuyasha moved beside her, lifting her body to rest in his lap. Once situated, he cupped her head gently, turning her mouth to the mark that made him hers. And he waited. It wasn't long before she moved against him, her tongue darting out to taste his skin; his heart stopped. While he wished she was coherent and willingly initiating contact with him, he couldn't stop his heart from racing, anticipation clouding his mind. The moment her teeth found his mark, burying deep into his flesh, his head fell back. Reconnecting with Kagome was blissfully amazing, but once done he was bombarded by her emotions. They rushed through him, tearing through his soul, wetting his eyes.

She'd been so terrified, horrified, humiliated... not to mention angry! But the most prominent feeling, the one that hurt the most, was betrayal. Encouraging her to pull away, Inuyasha didn't allow her to close the wound over his heart. Instead he pulled his shirt over her before laying her gently on the sand. Looking over her wounds once more to be certain he hadn't missed any, and that all were healing properly, Inuyasha moved away from her.

Walking the short distance to the water's edge, his eyes traveled the horizon. He could vaguely make out the fire that flamed beneath Kirara's giant paws. The others were on their way back and were only a few minutes out.

He felt Sesshomaru's youki before he smelled him, his brother's words low in the night air. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. Her wounds shouldn't hurt much when she wakes up."

Silence stretched between them as Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. Rin was seated next to Kagome's head, brushing shaky fingers through her hair, eyes faraway as she watched the waves wash ashore.

"Is Rin gonna be all right?"

"She won't go near the water's edge," Sesshomaru stated, his own gaze drawn to her as he spoke. "Now that the excitement of finding Kagome and the others has passed, her memories of her time in the ocean are more pronounced. It's not something she will easily forget." Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru turned his gaze to his brother. "Nor will I," he added.

"We'll need to check out the shore tomorrow morning and see if anything has washed ashore. Kagome needs clothes," Inuyasha muttered, more to himself than to Sesshomaru. Running a hand through his hair, Inuyasha glanced over to his brother. "We gotta figure out some way to sleep comfortably, too. Kagome, Sango and Miroku won't tolerate the drop in temperature for long."

"Hnn."

They watched as the fire under Kirara's paws came closer, the flames brightening the sky as she neared. Shippo followed close behind, their passengers mere shadows atop them. Six total; their pack would be together soon. Once everyone was rested, they could start making plans on how to get off the island. The men could hunt for a few days, build a shelter big enough to house them all. The women were resourceful and could stretch anything that may have washed ashore to fit their needs.

By now, someone had to be looking for them. They hadn't made it to any of the reservations they'd made. Sesshomaru was unreachable, something those in his company were bound to notice. Eventually their parents would start worrying, calling officials to investigate their missing college graduates. It was only a matter of time before someone sent a search party.

Inuyasha was jerked from his thoughts as searing heat brushed past his arm, his hair whipping across his face as sand pelted his skin. Snarling in irritation, Inuyasha leveled his gaze on Kirara. "You think you could've landed a bit further away, maybe saved us from eating sand?"

Kirara merely purred in response, her words echoing haughtily in his mind. "_I could have, but you looked like you needed a distraction."_

Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Rin's voice as she called his name. "Inuyasha... Kagome's waking up."

Turning on his heel, Inuyasha hurried over to where Kagome lay by the fire. The others of his pack followed close behind, each wanting to make sure Kagome was all right. Sango dropped to her knees at Kagome's side, her hand reaching to drag Kagome's hand to her chest. Inuyasha knelt at the other side of his mate's head, opposite Rin. Koga and Ayame stood at her feet, Miroku looking on from his place at Sango's side. Sesshomaru moved in behind Rin, his hand resting reassuringly on her shoulder.

Kagome's eyes blinked open. Dazed and unfocused, it took her a minute to collect herself, her bleary gaze finding and resting on Sango. "What happened?" she muttered, her voice husky with sleep.

"Are you feeling better?" Sango asked, squeezing Kagome's hand gently. Shippo came to stand behind Inuyasha, his hand resting on the hanyou's shoulder. Kirara curled up on the other side of the fire, her larger size making it hard for her to join the pack's tight circle.

"I... Yeah, I feel much better than earlier." Kagome closed her eyes, willing the sleepiness away. Flexing her muscles, she found them still sore, but not nearly as bad as it had been in the spring.

"Kirara?"

Kirara purred loudly and Kagome tilted her head back to try to locate the feline in question. Finally catching sight of her, Kagome asked, "How did you make the pain go away?"

Kirara merely shook her head, her eyes darting up to meet Inuyasha's, her nose tipping upward as she redirected Kagome's attention. Kagome followed Kirara's gaze, her eyes falling on the face of her mate. Inuyasha looked weary, emotional strain making his ears droop. He looked back at her, trepidation burning bright in his eyes. Dropping her gaze, she was met with the bare expanse of his chest. The mark, her mark on his skin, was smeared in blood, teeth marks etched over his skin. She could taste his blood on her lips, could feel the undeniable heat of it surging through her veins. His hand closed over hers; she could feel his emotions clearly; regret, shame... his emotions bombarded her, but instead of soothing her anger at his betrayal, it merely set her temper aflame to insane levels in the space of a heartbeat.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. Jerking her hand from his, Kagome ignored the hurt that flared to life in his eyes. Sitting up, Kagome pushed him away, ignoring the sizzle the feel of his skin caused in her fingers.

"Kagome... I'm sor-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she snarled. Climbing unsteadily to her feet, Kagome didn't take her eyes off the hanyou. She watched him get to his feet, watched his ears drop into his hair. He took a step forward and she retreated two, her back slamming hard into someone behind her.

"Just let me-"

"No. _NO_! You've said more than enough already! When we get off this godforsaken island, I want a fucking divorce! I won't be married _or_ mated to a man who thinks I am nothing more than a whore!"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha struggled to control his voice. His demon howled wildly inside; his chest ached. She was tearing his heart out - couldn't she see that? Didn't she _feel_ that?

"Do you think I enjoyed what Bankotsu did to me?! Do you have any idea how horrifying it is to have something so disgusting - so _defiling _- ravaging your flesh with no one there to help you? Do you have any idea what it's like to have someone tearing at your clothes as they shove your face in the dirt?"

Inuyasha snarled, the image still vivid in his mind. Stepping forward, he reached to pull her close. The moment his hands closed over her shoulders, he jerked back, a hushed gasp echoing through their group. The demons gathered around them stepped back, Sango, Rin and Miroku the only people who stayed close.

Kagome's aura flared bright and crackled eerily against Inuyasha's. "Don't you ever touch me again, Inuyasha. Never again!"

Miroku stepped forward as Inuyasha retreated. Head bowed in rejection, Inuyasha turned and left; Shippo followed him. Sesshomaru and Rin melted into the darkness, the scent of Rin's tears heavy in the air.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned her head toward Miroku's voice. She was shaking; the effort to control the power building just beneath her skin was too much to handle. "Do you know what's happening?"

Miroku's voice was a soothing balm on her emotions, as was the warmth of Sango's embrace. Inuyasha's sorrow pounded through her and melded with her anger. Her legs gave out as a heartbroken cry fell from her mouth, harsh sobs tearing through her body as Sango pulled her closer.

"It's okay, Kagome!" Sango rocked her back and forth, her hand combing softly through her hair, soothing words whispering past her ear. She felt Miroku's hand at her back, rubbing circles into her skin.

_"Do you know what's happening?" _Miroku's question lingered in the air.

Yes, she knew what was happening; it was something she'd never shared with anyone, not even Sango. The purifying power she was born with, that surged forth the night Bankotsu had attacked her so long ago, had risen again. _That _was the first time she'd lost control of it. She'd nearly killed Bankotsu when he'd attacked her all those months ago, though it had taken a few days before she'd even realized what had actually happened. The burns on his skin had to have been caused the night he attacked her! He hadn't had them before, and there was nothing outside of her power that could have left him scarred. Demons didn't scar.

Why hadn't she connected the two?

The second time had been at Sango's apartment. Ayame had tried to help her and, according to Sango, the moment the demoness touched her, something flashed and Ayame was thrown away from her. Her power had reacted to her friend's demon blood; she'd nearly taken Ayame's life, too!

Kagome decided to keep her abilities a secret after that. Most of her friends were of demon heritage. She didn't want them to be frightened of her, so she'd buried her power deep within again, hid any and all indications of it by muting every aspect of it, burying her secret and her shame with it. But tonight, she'd nearly let it escape again, her fury lashing out in a physical sense on the only other person to hurt her as much emotionally as Bankotsu had hurt her physically. She was losing her hold on it and worse, everyone definitely knew now.

But as much as the prospect of her friends shying away from her, hurt, the knowledge that she'd struck out against Inuyasha was far more painful.

Her heart broke when she realized just how close she'd come to physically wounding him, and she cried harder. She was angry, yes! She was hurt, definitely! Did she want him dead, or hurt?

No!

Because damn it, she still loved him!

* * *

"What's wrong, Rin?"

Pulling Sesshomaru close, Rin cried into his chest.

"Rin, tell me what's wrong."

"They're supposed to be together, Sess! I feel like this is all my fault... like if I'd have said something sooner, Bankotsu wouldn't have nearly raped Kagome and Inuyasha wouldn't have reacted the way he had!"

"Shhh, it's not your fault, Rin. None of this is your fault. You couldn't have stopped any of this."

"But what if Kagome never forgives him, Sess? What if Kagome divorces him?"

Sesshomaru sighed, his hands rubbing soothing caresses over her skin, through her hair. "Kagome will forgive Inuyasha. It's just a matter of time. Besides, you know as well as I do that once a demon mates, it's for life. Inuyasha will never let her go, no matter how angry she is."

"But she's human, Sess. What if-"

"Could you leave me, Rin? No matter how angry or hurt you were, could you leave me and never look back?"

The heat of his hands, the warmth of his skin... Rin sighed beneath Sesshomaru's touch, his lips breathing life into hers, his hands creating a burn just beneath her skin. Every touch, every breath; she cherished them above all. Every sensation, every shared kiss; Rin closed her eyes, her head falling back on her shoulders, her throat exposed. Sesshomaru trailed wet kisses over her skin; her heart beat raised with each brush of his claws, each soft declaration of his love.

"No," she breathed. "Never! I could never give you up, Sess."

It felt wonderful: to be alive, to be held once more in Sesshomaru's tender embrace. There was no urgency in their lovemaking, no rush in their tender exploration of each other. Her fingers trailed his arms, his chest. She committed every contour to memory, filed away his taste, his scent, the way his hair fell through her fingers and the way his skin trembled beneath her touch.

She'd missed this above all else when the sea had claimed her. She hadn't had enough of his love, didn't want to forget the way his tender words stilled her heart or the way he felt beneath her hands. But as she fell further and further into the cold abyss surrounding her, the heat milked from her skin, she'd lost it all. She'd fought, pushed herself to the edge of her endurance, but in the end, strength deserted her and the lack of oxygen brought numbness; she'd succumbed to the darkness. One by one her memories failed her, until her body gave in and her heart stopped beating.

In that moment, caught between life and death, she could feel Sesshomaru's anguish, his pain. Worst of all, she could still feel his heart breaking as the icy cold claimed her.

"I am here, Rin... _We_ are here, together."

His voice was a soft rumble; his hands stopped their exploration and his lips met hers in fierce determination. Renewed urgency lent desperation to her touch. She ignored the tears falling from her eyes, made no apology for the roughness of her hands as she reached to strip away the barrier of his clothing.

"Make me feel alive again, Sesshomaru," she begged, "make me forget..."

She welcomed his weight against her, took in the fierce swell of his youki as it seared past nerves still thawing from the ocean's claim on her body. She needed his heat to chase the cold from her bones, his kiss to breath life back into her lungs. But mostly she needed him buried inside her. She needed to feel their connection on a primal level- no inhibitions, no hesitation. She screamed when he bit her; their connection reinforced as his need, his desire, his _love_ flooded her senses. She gloried in the savage need to claim and to be claimed, growling harshly when he pulled away, his eyes bleeding red, emotion ravaging his features.

Reversing their position, Rin forced him back onto the sand, his wide-eyed surprise bringing a smile of satisfaction to her lips moments before she buried her teeth into his mark. He growled as he arched into her, forcing his hands into her hair as he held her to him. When he pulled her from his chest, his mouth crashed against hers, his tongue stealing his flavor from her lips.

She forgot the feel of death as he surged into her, forgot the numbing cold as her blood caught fire and her heart bled love. She forgot everything but the feel of him hot and alive beneath her. And in the end, when her orgasm shattered her, she remembered what it meant to live - to feel loved in the midst of chaos.

She remembered because he made her forget...

* * *

**A/N**: I am sincerely sorry for the wait. Not only has my life been chaotic lately, but so has my wonderful beta's.

I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one'll be posted as soon as I can get it finished. I know that updates have been sporadic at best... time hasn't been on my side lately, lol. I'll try not to keep you waiting so long this time.

My story 'Time' is a collection of unrelated drabbles... I have been posting for it nearly weekly; it (for me) is easier to write 300-500 words in the time I have than it has been to sit down and piece an actual chapter together lately. So, if you're interested, please feel free to check in on that one while you're waiting for this story's update.

Now, since I am horrendously behind, I am off to start the next chapter... you do want another one... yes?

You don't?

You do?

Hmm...

Let me know?

*hugs*

Neisha


	19. Defiance

Deserted 19: Defiance

Bankotsu paced the water's edge, his keen eyes scanning the horizon. Darkness had settled over him not more than a few hours prior, but his mind kept his body from finding the rest he sorely needed. The night's events were a scattered jumble that raced through his mind, his brain checking through the ever-growing list of setbacks he'd experienced since boarding his yacht with Naraku in tow. He'd anticipated a voyage filled to the brim with explosions and death, not the current mess he'd found himself in.

Shaking his head, Bankotsu turned on his heal, his palm raised to brush tiredly over his face before dropping once more to his side. Again, his eyes were drawn to the island Kagome now resided on. He'd been so close; close enough to witness her yacht explode, to feel the heat of the flames that licked across the current. He'd been close enough to savor the moment until his phone rang, the light blinking on his caller ID confirming Jakotsu's number. He hadn't needed to say hello, in truth he hadn't even been given the chance before Jak's voice cut through the line, his words eerie in their simplicity.

_"Bye, bye, birdie..."_

Bankotsu could clearly see the look of understanding dawn on Naraku's face as their gazes shifted downward, the unmistakable click beneath their feet the only warning they received before the floorboards shattered, sending them airborne before they could even scream. He'd found darkness and death in the depths of the ocean. The waves pulled him under, the cold closing in around him, sucking the heat from his limbs and chasing the breath from his lungs. It had been pure luck that had him swimming ashore. In those moments, between the rasping breath that tore through his lungs and the burning of the saltwater wetting his eyes, Bankotsu knew true fear. The ocean hadn't claimed him, but the island very well could. There was no way off this island - no food, no communication. There was little to be done aside from gathering his wits and walking the shore line to see what, if anything, had washed ashore.

He'd found nothing in the stillness of the morning, saw nothing that would indicate anyone else had survived until he'd encountered _her _scent on the wind, _her_ imprint in the sand. At first he thought he'd been imagining things- the heat and lack of water were certainly messing with his mind! But then he'd heard the sharp intake of her breath; she was there, alone, looking down at him from atop her pristine mountain top... and everything snapped. She defied him at every turn, first in their relationship and then in her would-be death. She looked down at him, first, because of his poorly concealed affairs, and then from her perch atop the island that should have been her demise. And again she defied him when she turned and ran; she would NOT get away again!

The chase had been a precursor of things to come. Never had he been so turned on, so damn hot that every breath he took seared past nerve endings long forgotten, heightening every carnal need he possessed; he wanted to dominate her, control her. He wanted to feel her flesh tear beneath his claws, hear her scream for her life as he very slowly stripped her of it. He wanted it all; her pain, her anger, fear and desperation... Every footstep brought him nearer to that which he wanted most. But when he caught her... _that_ had been the most exhilarating, primal satisfaction he'd ever known.

Her scent was so full of fear, her heart hammering wildly in her chest- _prey_ trying and failing to elude the beast that would consume it. He'd had her! He'd had her beneath him, her blood sweet upon his senses, her screams music to his ears; still she defied him with her words.

"_My mate will be here-" _He hadn't let her finish that statement; he'd closed his fingers around her throat, clenching them tightly to squelch her defiance with the force of his hand. She wasn't that fucking dog's _mate!_ She was _his _to control, _his_ to use! And use her he would... He'd been hard, nearly driven mad with want! Her blood heightened his desire, her fear hammering at his arousal until he was crazy with need and desperate to be inside her, tearing her, hurting her, making her scream his name... _his_ name as she gasped for air and begged for mercy.

Even then, with her face pressed into the dirt, her body bent and submissive before him, she'd defied him. That _dog_, that freak of nature had ruined the moment. The half breed had bolstered her courage enough that she'd struck him, catching him by surprise and forcing her way past him and on to her feet. It was then that sanity had finally crept back to the forefront of his mind. He recognized the light in her aura and the sizzle of warning that exploded through him. He remembered the pain she'd inflicted the night she'd left him. His flesh had never healed... she'd marked him, left scars on his skin to remind him every moment of every day of her defiance.

And now, again, she'd gotten the best of him. Would she ever bow to his will? Would she ever realize that she was his?

A sudden flare of light from the other island brought him from his revere and he stepped back out of reflex. He knew that power, had felt first hand what touching that much purity could do to a demon. It reflected off the water, brightening the landscape for only a moment. As suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone, like it had never existed, its light waning in the darkness before glinting off of something in the sand and disappearing altogether. Curious, Bankotsu moved forward, his gaze riveted on the only salvation to find him on the dark outcropping of rock that had thus become his prison. But not for long, it appeared.

Bankotsu smiled as he brushed the sand away, the plastic beneath his claws crinkling as he lifted the object out of its sandy grave. But it wasn't the plastic bag that brought about his feral smile. It was the cell phone protected within it that produced the snarl that echoed, unheard, around him. His fingers flexed when the remembered feel of _her_ neck beneath his claws flashed through his mind. How stupid he had been to want Kagome dead... all because of a jealous whim. No, she was powerful, her abilities rivaling that of the oldest demons he knew. With _her_ power he could force obedience. With _her _power he could finally, after all these years, be free of Narkau's control. He _would _have her! If it was the last mark he ever made on this planet, in this existence, it would be the mark of his clan on her skin, the mark of his claim on her flesh. He _would_ own her if it was the very last thing he ever did, because anyone who controlled _that_ much power could control even the mightiest of demons.

With his mind set on this new course of action, Bankotsu flipped the phone open and dialed the one person who could undoubtedly, and silently, retrieve him from this godforsaken island...

* * *

A/N: Because of the chaos my life has become, I have decided to post smaller chapters with the hope that this will at least bring you more of the story, though in a smaller, hopefully more frequent package.

My life doesn't look to be settling down any time soon, nor does it look like my health issues will be mellowing out either. But I am happy and alive and still very determined to bring you stuff to read. I love hearing from you all and have missed it terribly throughout my lack of posting and I hope that in doing this I am able to hear from you all again, lol.

Thank you again to all of you have patiently awaited and even encouraged my continuance of this and my other fics. *hugs*

Neisha


	20. Rewind

Deserted 20: Rewind

* * *

The night wore on- blissfully silent- though her mind echoed with every savagely worded statement that had broken through her lips. There was little anyone would blame her for, Kagome knew that, but there was so much more that even _she _couldn't condone.

She'd hurt him, irrefutably. She could feel Inuyasha's sorrow echo around her, and something inside her broke with every pulse of sadness that surged through the silence. Images of her fight with Bankotsu blossomed to life, and as each horrific moment replayed itself, Kagome found herself less interested in the fight itself, and more in tune with the things she hadn't noticed at the time.

Inuyasha's words had angered her, giving her the strength to break Bankotsu's hold. The moments between her escape and her retreat replayed slowly through her mind. Inuyasha seemed to be at war with himself; there in the shadows on the other island he'd waged a near-silent battle, but it was the shift in his appearance that she was seeing now.

She watched every moment that flashed through her memory, rewinding and fast forwarding until she isolated the one image that both tore at her heart, and put the pieces back together. Standing in the shadows Inuyasha struggled with his pain, the emotion as evident as the shift in his appearance.

She'd watched his eyes change color, from dark to red in a second, from human to the half demon she knew. It had happened so fast... He'd been human when he'd said those hurtful words, and the astonishment and regret that had followed were written on his face, readable to anyone who might have glimpsed it.

Inuyasha was half demon - half _human_- but what did that _really_ mean? She hadn't been with him long enough to know the ins and outs of it, nor what could or could not affect his blood. Was it truly fair for her to deny him everything? Even she could see in hindsight that something was definitely _off_ about him when he'd uttered those terrible words.

Was it _right_ to deny him forgiveness when he was so obviously tortured by what he had said and done in those terrifying moments? As a demon, or even a half demon, Inuyasha would have known, by scent alone, that she hadn't wanted Bankotsu's touch. But as a human... all he had was his sight, and given the conflict of his blood, even that might have been clouded.

The more Kagome replayed the scene, the less and less his words affected her. The more she studied his appearance, the more convinced she was that Inuyasha had been honest when he'd told her that he hadn't meant what he'd said. The evidence was there in front of her, as was the emotion that bombarded her senses. She could _feel_ him... and the more she studied that, too, the more certain she became. Since their 'mating' they'd become closer, sharing both the intimacies of their bodies, and the closeness of their souls. It was like they shared a connection, a tie that existed solely for them, a bond that allowed her to see, even _feel_ his emotions.

It wasn't normal, she knew that, too, but what part of mating a demon was normal? Humans didn't 'mark' their betrothed. Humans didn't sink teeth into flesh, nor enjoy the primal satisfaction that came with it. They didn't _feel_ their partner's emotions, nor did they gain strange new senses, or fangs for that matter. No, there was nothing 'normal' about her attraction to Inuyasha.

There was nothing normal in the need she felt for him, the absolute pull he had on her, both physically and mentally. He wasn't a normal man, but she wasn't exactly normal either. She knew, more than most, how some things were simply beyond ones control. Inuyasha hadn't been able to control the shift in his blood any more than she had been able to control the purification that had had erupted from her skin with only his touch as provocation. She hadn't meant to hurt him... just as _he _swore he'd never meant to hurt her.

Something inside her pleaded she go to him, beckoned her to join him in the darkness, demanded she sooth the hurt that tortured him in the silence. Her heart waged war on her mind, and suddenly the urge to be near him was overwhelming. The hurt was gone, the anger melting away as if it had never existed. Pulling herself to her feet, Kagome ignored Kirara as she lifted her head, her knowing eyes glowing in the darkness.

Huffing softly in approval, said demon dropped her head back onto her paws, her eyelids sliding closed as Kagome made her way through the sand.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, lol. Now the question remains, do we allow forgiveness?

This is unedited and likely riddled with errors... I am sorry for that.

I was going to add to this- bits and pieces that may or may not be relevant, but in the end I am finding that I need a pick-me-up... I miss the positivity you all grant me; I miss a lot of things, really: I miss my writing time, I miss my stories...

*Sigh*

I'm rambling- sorry, lol. Hope you like this one...

Till next time,

*Huggles*


	21. Reconnection

Deserted 21: Reconnection

* * *

She found Inuyasha moments later sitting at the water's edge. His legs were drawn up against his chest, arms wrapped around them, chin resting atop his knees as he stared out over the ocean. He didn't stir as she made her way closer, didn't lift his head or acknowledge her presence at all. She wanted to reach out to him, to wrap her arms around him. She wanted to tell him the words that screamed in her head. "_I love you! I'm sorry..."_

But fear of rejection clouded her senses, forcing her outstretched hand to drop to her side. How could he forgive her for what she had done? Why would he welcome her embrace after she had so callously rejected his in front of everyone so many short hours ago?

But even through her fear, Kagome couldn't force her feet to carry her back to camp. She couldn't leave the spot on which she stood, or ignore the way being near him affected her. She wanted so much to hold him close, to kiss away the hurt she could feel tearing him apart. She wanted to feel him hold her in return, wanted desperately to taste his kiss again. But after all she had done, all she had said…

His voice jolted her out of her thoughts, and her heart jump-started at the promise she heard in his whispered words.

"I never meant to hurt you. I would _never_ willingly hurt you. Please, if you believe nothing else I've said, just believe that."

Kagome ignored the sting behind her eyes, didn't bother to wipe her tears from her face. She took the few remaining steps to clear the distance between them and dropped to her knees behind him. She didn't think as she reached to wrap her arms around him, dropping her head to rest on his shoulder.

She heard his sudden intake of breath and closed her eyes against the guilt that welled up inside. Dropping her arms, Kagome pulled away, lowering her gaze to the soft sparkle of the sand beneath her knees and drew in a shaky breath.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?" Kagome breathed. This was what she had feared the most: rejection of those who had reason to fear her power, isolation from the very beings she wanted to keep close. They were her friends, the closest thing to family she had. She couldn't lose them, not to this... She let out a shuddering breath as she blinked away the tears clouding her vision. She wouldn't blame them, of course. She was dangerous... But to lose the man she loved - it would break her completely.

"I didn't mean to... I have tried to keep it buried, ever since he..." Kagome paused, unwilling to speak _his_ name. "Ever since that night..."

Inuyasha turned toward her, a small, pain-filled smile on his face. He studied her quietly before raising his hand to brush away her tears. "It's a defense mechanism - you feel threatened and it flares up... right?" Inuyasha pulled back, his gaze meeting hers in the darkness. "You could kill me, here and now, and I'd be nothing but a purified mass of flesh here in the sand."

She shook her head, desperate to convey that she wouldn't... couldn't hurt him - not like that, _never_ like that! Inuyasha spoke before she could formulate the words to tell him as much, his palm cupping her cheek. "I could just as easily kill you, if I wanted too... " He trailed his claw across her throat, taking in the soft rush of air that whispered past her full inviting lips. "But I wouldn't kill you, Kagome- _couldn't_ kill you, nor would I ever _want_ to. Do you know why, Kagome?"

She shook her head, her body too muddled to do anything but wait beneath his tender assault on her senses; her breath hitched, her heart raced. Her mouth was dry, and out of desperation, she swept her tongue over her lower lip, as much to moisten it as to hide the way it quivered as she struggled not to cry. Inuyasha watched, his gaze as potent as his touch.

"Do you feel threatened, Kagome?"

She struggled for words, tears burning past her cheeks, wetting his skin as she struggled to say the words she so desperately wanted him to hear. But his sudden movement had her choking on what she would have said and in the space of a heartbeat she found herself cradled in his lap. His mouth brushed her lips, his words feathering past her ears. "I love you, Kagome. I would die before I ever hurt you again. Please, Kagome, you have to believe that!"

Turning so that she straddled him, Kagome gazed deep into his eyes, past the tears that glittered there, past the hurt that made her heart clench and her breath hitch. In their golden beauty she found sadness and heartbreak... but she also saw love.

She pushed her hands through his hair, watched as his eyelids slid closed, blissful contentment washing over his face. She tasted his lips, gentle and sweet as he swallowed her kiss. Her fingers found the curve of his chest, trailed over him softly until they rested on the mark that made him hers. She ignored the sting of her incisors as they burst into her mouth and the anticipation thrumming heatedly through her body.

"I am so sorry, Inuyasha. I never meant to hurt you. I should have known that something was wrong... I should have _seen_ it, should have _felt _it! But I was so hurt... but losing you? It's more than I can bear."

Inuyasha's lips brushed past hers, closing softly over her own before retreating momentarily only to press more insistently against them again. She could hear his heartbeat echoing with hers, could feel his excitement building beneath their kiss.

"Never again," he breathed between kisses. "Never again will I let anything so stupid come between us."

"You're the only man I want... the only man I'll _ever_ want," she breathed against his mouth. "I _need_ you, Inuyasha." Pressing her forehead against his, Kagome encouraged him to look at her, and when his gaze met hers, she whispered, " I love _you_."

She pulled away to trail kisses down his jawline, his neck. She wanted to taste him, needed to show him how intensely she wanted him, how desperately she missed him.

Pushing him gently to the ground, Kagome made her way across his shoulder, her tongue searing heatedly over his skin. She'd wanted to go slowly, wanted him to feel her apology, needed him to know that she loved him, desired him. But once she'd reached his mark, once she felt the hitch in his breathing and the unmistakable state of his arousal pressed hard against her ass, all the gentleness disappeared.

Urgency fueled her desire, his husky growl lighting a fire only he could tame. Biting harshly into his mark she was rewarded with both a guttural growl of approval and a surge of desire that left her shaking in its wake, desperate to remove the clothing that separated her body from his.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I am sorry for the wait on this. I haven't been feeling well, at all. It (my health condition) has taken so much from me- things I can never do again, things I try to do that land me in bed for hours or days at a time, with enough pain to remind me that _I _am at _its_ mercy. **

**But you all have been so patient, many of you sending touching PM's and reviews... It is you all who encourage me to never give up. It is this that keeps me posting, because it would be _so_ easy to give in, give up, let the pain take this away, too... **

**But there are so many who are willing to remind me that there are those still waiting, and no matter the wait, they will still be there when the next chapter is posted, still willing to share their wonderful words and reviews with me, still there to read the words that spill from my heart- because I love this.**

** I love telling stories. I love creating worlds for people to fall into to, to get lost in, if only for just a few moments. I can't escape my condition, but, if for only a few moments, I can draw others from theirs, give someone a few moments where they can forget about life's harsh realities, then I have done something worthwhile- and that is worth everything.**

**I owe a great debt to the many people out there that have invested their time in me, those very wonderful people who gave me the one thing I never thought to have when I started this whole _writing fanfiction thing_ so many years ago- readers to enjoy the stories I create. **** I owe a 'thank you' as well to Rumiko Takahashi for creating and allowing the use of her characters for so many of us to play with. **

***HUGS***

**I'll post again when I can-**

**Neisha**


	22. Silence

I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

LEMON WARNING... If you are underage, this isn't something you should read.

* * *

Deserted 22: Silence

"_... there, please!"_

Kagome touched, fingertips caressing before her hand closed tenderly over him, the velvet steel of his shaft resting against her palm. Her lips teased over his chest, her tongue darting out to taste his nipple. His breath hissed past her ear, his hands closing over her breasts as a ragged sigh tore through him. It was something she'd never tire of: touching Inuyasha, tasting him... _loving_ him.

In her mind she swore she could hear him, a terse growl echoing through his chest when she nipped the flesh over his heart. "_... don't stop. Dear gods, whatever you do, Kagome... don't stop."_

Something inside called to him, soothed him. "_Never..." _it whispered, the promise held in the afterthought ripping through her soul. She moved over him, his hands warm on her hips, claws digging into her skin as she slid over him, her mouth closing over his as his back arched and his hips rolled. It was searing bliss to have him buried so deep within her, his body hard, his words soft, his love absolute.

It was impossible to speak without speaking, wasn't it? But in the silence of the night, Inuyasha said nothing, but she heard _everything _he wasn't saying. In the darkness surrounding them, Kagome answered Inuyasha's every call, mimicked his every action. It wasn't long before her own voice joined his, both soothing, both demanding, both silent to any but themselves. Only soft growls and hoarse mewls of contentment escaped the privacy of their minds, and only Kagome heard, through a connection she thought impossible, the love held in Inuyasha's words.

Bodies rocked to and fro, skin caressing skin, whispered words of love declared and accepted, reinforced by the connection shared between the two lovers in the night. "_Stop teasing me, Kagome," _he urged. "_Faster__."_

Kagome smiled as her head fell back on her shoulders, her hair teasing over his thighs. Increasing her pace, Kagome answered his gruff command, delighting in the knowledge that it was _she_ that caused the desperation she could feel reverberating through her mark. It was her body claiming his, her flesh he couldn't seem to get enough of. This was the sort of intimacy most only dreamed of attaining, a sharing of mind and body, heart and soul. She knew what he wanted, what he liked, _heard_ his approval both in mind and body. And he knew hers...

His hands cupped her breasts moments before his tongue found her nipple, her body tightening and rippling around his as her orgasm ripped through her. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist as his body surged into hers, her scream of pleasure echoing through the haven of his mind. In the aftermath that followed he felt Kagome's mind reach for his, soft, unsure, a touch she'd never before been able to initiate. This was the bond between mates, forged quickly, maintained for eternity, and they had mastered it in record time.

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Hmm..."_ he responded, his lips leaving kisses along the front of her shoulder. It wasn't that he didn't relish the thought of communicating with her this way. In truth he should encourage the bond, but there was a connection he'd missed out on in their impromptu love play, and he was desperate to strengthen it through his mark on her neck.

"_This isn't normal... is it?"_

He smiled at the uncertainty in her question. Lifting his gaze he allowed her beauty to wash over him. Well loved, hair wild about her shoulders, Kagome looked every bit the part of a well-loved mate. Her lips were full, swollen from his kisses and her skin glowed beneath the light of the dying moon. Morning would come soon, and while there were still a few hours before dawn, Inuyasha preferred to spend them wrapped around her, inside her...

"_I'm a half demon, Kagome... remember? You're a miko. There's very little '_normal' _about either one of us, don't you think?"_

Her gaze washed over him, eyes wide as he spoke to her without the use of his mouth.  
"_But..."_

"_There are quite a few things that we'll discover together, Kagome. But we have an eternity to do it in... There are 'other' things I have in mind for tonight..."_

Kagome laughed, her smile lighting her eyes as she discovered just what 'other' things Inuyasha had in mind. But when his teeth sank into her skin, all her questions disappeared. It wasn't long before she found herself flat on her back, her legs riding his hips, his body stealing the breath from her lungs. And it wasn't long before his earlier frustration found her, and in the silence of the night, when his tenderness was too much to bear, she made the same demand he'd made of her, her voice finding his mind as his lips claimed her mouth...

"_Stop teasing me, Inuyasha__... Faster."_

_

* * *

_

***Blushes***

I do hope this isn't *too* much. It sort of wrote itself. My mind normally lives in the gutter (ask anyone who knows me, lol) and this chapter was no exception to the rule. It is unedited, but I do hope that it isn't too bad.

I have the next chapter nearly finished... a small one, but one nonetheless, lol. I could've posted in one large chapter, but I wasn't quite finished with the last half so I decided to post the first half now so you all could have something to read, lol.

I'll post the rest soon, and have already lined out another chapter after the next one. Smaller chapters for a time will allow me to post for you faster... at least, that's the plan.

*HUGS*

Thank everyone of you for your sweet support and kindness. You made me smile, and I can't thank you enough for that!

Neisha


	23. Foreboding

Do not own Inuyasha or its characters in any form or fashion, nor do I profit in any way from the posting of this or any other story...

* * *

Deserted 23: Foreboding

* * *

Morning dawned with exceptional slowness. Sunlight warmed his skin by varying degrees, a warm tingle followed by the warmer sensation of wind dusting over his bare skin. But it was the female body draped over his chest that brought the dizzying sense of rightness.

Kagome shifted against him, her breasts cushioned by the hard expanse of his chest, her hair trailing over his arm in silky waves that beckoned his fingers. Her breath ghosted over his skin, bringing with it a scattering of goose flesh as his body warmed even further to the absent caress of her fingers over her mark on his skin.

There were many ways he'd woken to a new day, but waking in her arms, her naked body blanketing his, was by far the most pleasurable. His senses told him that the others were still sleeping; the beach was silent, only the quiet lapping of the ocean found his ears. Nature was waking slowly as well; birds sang and trees rustled; the serenity surrounding him was both wondrous and foreboding - it was almost too quiet.

Inuyasha shifted, careful not to wake his still-slumbering mate and took in his surroundings. Tugging gently on his connection with Sesshomaru, it wasn't long before his brother's voice whispered through his mind, a gruff "_What_," echoing through his head.

"_You feel that?"_ Inuyasha responded, equal gruffness transmitting through the shared connection. Sesshomaru didn't answer immediately, a sure sign that he, too, was scanning their surroundings. "_Something's off..." _was his brother's response and Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. Was it too much to ask that he be allowed one morning to enjoy his mate's company, a few more moments of the serenity he found in her embrace?

"_I feel like I'm being watched,"_ Inuyasha grouched as he reached for his shirt, draping it gently over Kagome's naked form.

"_Hnn. I feel it, too." _Sesshomaru confirmed.

"_We should wake the others." _

"_Agreed. But do it quietly. Whatever, or whoever is out there seems content in waiting."_

"_True... but for how long?" _Inuyasha reached to brush his claws through Kagome's hair, waking her as a lover would. He moved slowly, deliberately keeping his movements unhurried. Locking away his worry, Inuyasha smiled when Kagome's beautiful eyes opened, a slow, pleased sort of smile brightening her face.

" Hey you," she whispered, resting her chin on his chest, her fingers reaching to trace his lower lip. His body reacted instantly, but given the circumstances, it was no time to act on the urges currently making themselves apparent in the lower half of his anatomy.

"We should get moving woman, or we might end up lobster-red and fully cooked. In case you haven't noticed, it's warm already and the sun has just barely risen."

He couldn't hide his amusement when disappointment flashed through her eyes. "I wouldn't mind," Kagome murmured. "There are other things we could be doing to take our minds off the heat..."

Inuyasha groaned, the husky tone of her voice sending shivers of anticipation rocketing down his spine, encouraging the more traitorous parts of his body to stand at attention. While he hated the idea of passing on her choice in morning activities, the idea of someone or something watching their lovemaking simply didn't set well. Neither did the annoyance that reverberated hotly through his and Sesshomaru's connection, followed shortly after by, "_I am certain I don't want to share in your morning relations with Kagome. Get up and get moving, little brother."_

The connection snapped closed and Inuyasha was forced to concede to his brother's urgency. It wouldn't do to let whoever was watching their interlude know that they'd been discovered so Inuyasha opted for the more pleasurable distraction of kissing Kagome. She responded in kind, and he chuckled at the un-lady like growl that rumbled through her chest when he pulled away. Kissing her nose gently, Inuyasha brushed the hair from her cheek and sighed. "The others are awake. We better get covered up and back to camp before they get worried and come looking. "

It wasn't far from the truth, though he hated the idea of not telling her the real reason for his rush in getting back to the others. But it couldn't be helped and Inuyasha stifled the growl that shot to his vocal chords. This _wasn't _what he'd had in mind when he'd drifted off to sleep in Kagome's arms the night before. He'd planned to wake her slowly, with leisurely caresses and heated kisses, drowning in the heat of her body as the sun crested the horizon, the light shimmering over her body as the rush of a shared orgasm opened a new day...

Kagome untangled herself from his person, blushing prettily beneath the early morning sun as his eyes caressed her naked form. "I'll definitely be taking you up on your previous offer later tonight... if you're still interested," Inuyasha said. Kagome tossed his pants to him, her laugh echoing through his mind and straight to his heart.

"I'm game if you are," came her sultry reply. They dressed in comfortable silence, and considering their lack of proper clothing, both were finished in no time at all.

"Sesshomaru wants to comb the beach for anything that may have washed ashore over night." Taking in the expanse of her bare legs beneath his overly long shirt, Inuyasha growled. "We need to find you something more suitable to wear... I won't be held responsible for my actions if we don't."

"You could always give me _your_ pants... _I_ wouldn't mind watching you wander around half-naked all day." Kagome replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to steal a kiss.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha bent to pick her up before turning on his heel and heading back to camp. "I'm hungry... I could really go for steak and eggs right about now," Kagome muttered absently.

"Me, too." Inuyasha agreed. They fell into companionable silence as he made his way through the sand and Inuyasha took the time to open his connection to the other demons in his pack. He woke Kirara first, an irritated hiss barrelling through his mind as she woke to his prodding. Shippo and Koga were next, followed a moment later by Ayame who grouched her annoyance at being awakened before noon. Once certain that everyone was up and moving, Inuyasha closed the connection and redirected his attention to the woman cradled in his arms. A few minutes ticked by before he felt her tense up, her hand coming to rest over his heart. "Is it just me, or does it feel like we're being watched?" she whispered.

"Just relax and pretend like you haven't noticed..." Her confusion bombarded his senses and he glanced down at her upturned face. Bending to press a chaste kiss against her lips, Inuyasha whispered, "I felt it, too, earlier this morning, and so did Sesshomaru. Just play along, all right. We don't know what or who yet and it's better not to let on that we suspect anything."

Kagome nodded once in understanding and pressed another lingering kiss to his mouth before resting her head against his chest. His heart beat echoed beneath her ear and she closed her eyes to revel in the moment.

Despite the odd feeling of being watched, Kagome was determined to enjoy their time alone. They were together, their friends and family gathered just a short distance away. They'd fight if they needed to, and with all their skills combined, they were sure to be a force to be reckoned with. But even that knowledge did little to curb the feeling being hunted brought to ones soul.

Rin's squeal of laughter brought her from her thoughts a second before Inuyasha set her on her feet. A moment later, Kagome found herself wrapped in Rin's excited embrace. "You made up! Oh, I'm so glad, Kagome. I was so worried..."

"We're fine, Rin." Kagome giggled. "Everything's just fine."

* * *

A/N: Unedited, but hopefully not too bad, lol. I have the next chapter nearly ready, but I doubt it'll be finished for a few days.

I'm heading for some more down time... I've a massive pain spree ahead of me, but I wanted to post this before I head off to bed.

*HUGS*

Neisha


	24. Nonchalance

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

***hugs***

**I hope I still have a few of you out there. I miss hearing from you all.**

**Good news!**

**Deserted was nominated this quarter for Best Action/Adventure at the IYFG by psycochick32.**

**In The Middle was also nominated for Best poem/Song fic by psycochick32 as well.**

**Here's to hoping they get seconded, lol!**

***crosses fingers***

******Thank you, hun!**

******

* * *

**

Deserted 24: Nonchalance

* * *

Inuyasha left the laughing women to their own devices and made his way toward his brother. Sesshomaru waited silently while Inuyasha opened the connection with the other demons and shifted his eyes toward the rising sun.

Without waiting for pleasantries, Sesshomaru asserted his dominance, determined to get the coversation over with so they could pursue the ever-growing need for fresh food and water. Shelter was required as well and they still needed to set up their defenses. "_Everyone stays__ together. W__e'll search the shoreline; collect what you can find, but the women must stay within our circle of protection. Whatever is out there is waiting for something. I prefer not to play into whatever it is."_

"_I agree," _Inuyasha intoned. "_If we keep the women near the water, the rest of us can fan out around them." _

Koga and Shippo agreed readily, as did Ayame.

There were so many what-ifs. It was all Inuyasha could do to contain the growl lurking behind his feigned nonchalance. So much could go wrong- had _already_ gone wrong. They had no idea what or who was watching them. But one thing was certain: whoever or whatever was lurking in the shadows wasn't friendly. It was only a matter of time before the island became a battlefield.

Early into his mating, Sesshomaru began training Rin to fight, but she had a long way to go before she would be ready to take on anyone hell-bent on killing her. And Kagome? Their mating had been abrupt; there was still so much Inuyasha needed to teach her, wanted to teach her. And there was still a lot he didn't know about her. And then there was her power. Could Kagome control it? Could she isolate her purification to only those determined to kill them? An abrupt release of her power could be devastating...

Kirara's opinion resonated next, pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts and back into the continuing conversation. "_We still need to tell Sango and Miroku the plan. __We don't know how much can be heard of our conversations. I think it's best to keep our knowledge of the enemy's presence to ourselves for as long as possible. That'll make it difficult to share what we know with those unable to share our connection."_

Kirara paused before continuing, her attention intentionally redirected to cleaning her paws. They needed to appear normal; having her attention directed to any of the males for too long would raise their watcher's suspicion. Shaking her head and feigning an over-exaggerated yawn, Kirara dropped her head onto her paws, closing her eyes tobasked in the sunlight before continuing.

"_I do think we should keep Kagome and Rin in the dark awhile longer. It's best not to worry them. I think it'll be harder for them to control their emotions, thus easier for whoever is tailing us to read in to what we know."_

"_Kagome knows, Kirara. She's already learning to share my connection, but it'll be awhile yet before she can open and close it readily. I'm not sure if we should keep something of this importance from Rin, though. What do you think, Sess?" _Inuyasha questioned.

"_I keep nothing from my mate. She already senses something is amiss. To leave her out of the plan could be dangerous if our watcher attacks. It will, however, be difficult to speak with Sango and Miroku. When we get back to the mainland, I think it would be wise to start working with them. If they are unable to share our connection we'll need to consider other options," _Sesshomaru answered.

"_I agree with keeping our humans between us and the shoreline, _Kirara interjected_. "But if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to stay out of the water.__ I'm stuck in this form until more clothes become readily available, but I can hunt- be it human or demon prey."_

"_I prefer you stay with the women, cat." _Sesshomaru's pointed stare did little to curb the near silent hiss that was Kirara's response.

"_I have a name, DOG. Either use it, or I'll degrade _your _position as _you_ degrade _mine_..."_

"_Now, now. It won't do us any good to have a cat - err - dogfight before the real battle even starts." _Koga interrupted.

Shippo reached to rub the hairs standing on end at the base of his neck. "_Sesshomaru's__ right, Kirara. You can fly. Should something happen, you can get Kagome and Rin off the beach while we take care of whatever issues arise. But I agree; Sesshomaru, you should at least be civil to the youkai you're entrusting your mate's care to,"_Shippo chastised.

"_Hnn_," Sesshomaru acknowledged. "_I meant no insult, Kirara."_

_"Likewise, Sesshomaru. I will do whatever is necessary to protect the pack. They are all dear friends to me; nothing and no one will harm them again."_

Inuyasha bent to brush some imaginary sand from his pants. It was going to be a long, hot day. It was best to tie up this conversation and get started on their hunt for any washed up goods.

"_Shippo?"_

The fox demon snapped to attention; he reached to swat an imaginary fly to cover his reation.

"_What is it, Inuyasha?"_

"_We'll leave it up to you to take Sango and Miroku should things get ugly," _Inuyasha instructed as he made a show of finding a place to sit.

Sango had joined in Rin's excitement, followed shortly after by Miroku, all still oblivious to the silent discussion between the demons of their group.

"_What about you two_?" Shippo questioned of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as he, too, found a seat in the sand.

"_Our biggest concern is for the humans in our pack. Sango and Miroku are skilled fighters, but Kagome and Rin have had little time to learn the basics of defending themselves. We will protect them." _Sesshomaru replied.

Ayame and Koga shuffled toward Inuyasha, both agreeing to the unspoken plan. Inuyasha leaned back on his hands, his eyes finding Kagome.

"Who's up for some breakfast?" he asked. He smiled when both Rin and Kagome raised their hands, Sango and Miroku following suit moments later.

"Well, it looks like class is in session," Shippo joked. "Question is, who's the teacher?"

"Let's make a game of it," Koga offered. "Inuyasha, you and Sesshomaru team up. I'll team up with Ayame, and Shippo can team up with Kirara. Miroku, Sango, Rin and Kagome can comb the beach for anything that might have washed ashore while we see what we can find for breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shippo agreed. All eyes shifted to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, waiting for their agreement to the 'plan'.

"Fine," Inuyasha replied, "But I'm not holding _his_ hand," Inuyasha tipped his head in Sesshomaru's direction before adding, " if he gets lost in the woods."

"That's hardly an issue, mutt." Sesshomaru shot back.

"Yeah, we'll see, won't we." Inuyasha taunted before redirecting his attention to the others. "Loser builds tonight's shelter."

"Hey now... I'm not an architect, " Koga announced lightly. "Besides, how do we decide who the loser is?"

"That would be the idiot who brings back the smallest game, you moron," Shippo announced, his playful stare directed at Koga and full of mischief.

"Who you calling an idiot, runt?" Koga snarled, his claws cracking playfully.

Shippo smiled sweetly, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "I'm speaking to him. But, considering you _are_ an _idiot_, I can see why you would ask such a stupid question."

"_Don't lose sight of the objective here," _Sesshomaru scolded through the connection.

"_Not planning on it. But if we are going to convince our silent observer that we know nothing of his presence, then we should at least act like every thing's 'normal', shouldn't we?" _Shippo winked, then rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. "Damn sand gets in everything, don't it?" he mock-complained.

* * *

Four hours later found the pack still scouring the beach. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both found some wild game. Koga and Shippo had opted for fishing, both bringing in several large fish and both bickering over whose fish was the largest. Kirara found a small freshwater pond and Miroku, Sango and Rin were gathering any wood they could find. Kagome and Inuyasha collected the pieces, stacking them into two separate piles: one for firewood, another to build a temporary shelter should the weather decide to throw another storm their way.

The sun beat on them relentlessly, making it hard to move as quickly as they had planned. Inuyasha carried Kagome; the sand had heated beyond what her bare feet could tolerate making it nearly impossible for her to move about easily. Sesshomaru, Koga, Shippo and Ayame had tightened their ranks, all easily visible from the shoreline.

"Inuyasha, look!"

Kagome's excited voice and wildly pointing fingers brought his attention to something half-buried in the sand a few yards in front of them.

"Shoes!" Kagome giggled, her toes wriggling in anticipation. "I'll be able to walk on my own again," she cheered.

"There's only one, Kagome. Besides, I don't mind carrying you. Unless you prefer to hop around on one foot..."

Kagome slapped Inuyasha playfully on the shoulder. "I like you hauling me around, too, Inuyasha, but it does make it rather difficult for me to pull my own weight. I want to help, and being limited by the heat of the sand doesn't do any of us any good at all."

"Yeah, yeah-"

Whatever he might have added was cut off when Kagome wiggled free of his grasp, sliding down his back and darting ahead of him. Plucking the flip-flop out of the sand, Kagome let loose another happy bout of laughter. Pointing to something bobbing to and fro in the current, Kagome made her way ahead of the pack. Her footprints disappeared into the ocean as she made her way toward what appeared to be another flip-flop floating on the current.

Inuyasha's smile was short-lived, however, when her bubbly laughter was replaced by a horrified gasp. Kagome held the second sandal in her free hand, but her eyes were trained on the island in the distance. Inuyasha followed her gaze across the ocean, his heart dropping the moment he realized why his mate had gone from impossibly happy to horrified in the span of a heart beat.

The island that should have been Bankotsu's indefinite prison was empty. There was no sign of the demon anywhere. Did Bankotsu risk a swim across the sea? Was it too much to hope that he'd been swallowed by one or more of the sharks that had been circling the night Sesshomaru had dumped the bastard on the island?

"How could he get off the island? It was too far for him to swim, wasn't it?" Kagome's voice cracked as she backed slowly out of the water. Her back collided with Inuyasha's chest, his arms folding protectively around her as the others of their small group joined them.

Kagome's eyes never left the island. She searched repeatedly for any sign of life, any nook or cranny that might be hiding said demon from her view, but there was nothing.

Bankotsu was gone.

* * *

_**I am terribly sorry about the wait. The weather's cooling here, and with it comes added misery for me.**_

_**I thought that the nerve burning I had done in the joints of my neck last year hadn't done much for me. But now that they've grown back, I am finding I was wrong. Add that to the list of issues I already have... This winter is soooo gonna suck.**_

_**Sadly, I don't have medical insurance, so having the nerves burned again isn't an option. I have been dealing as best a possible, unfortunately, with the coming of winter, I am expected to get much worse. I am going to keep writing though- I PROMISE.**_

_**But I finally finished this chapter(yay me!, lol), though it is a bit rough. I do apologize for that. I'm gonna start on the next chapter tonight and will try not to let it take me so long to post, lol.**_

_***hugs* **_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Neisha**_


	25. Explanations

Deserted 25: Explanations

* * *

Warning: Coarse language.

* * *

Naraku watched silently, patiently. What had started as a plot to gain insurance money from the explosion of one of his older yachts, had turned into something far more dangerous, and he thrived on it. He could taste the fear in the air, could see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's anxious glances as they rallied to guard their pitiful pack.

Oh, yes. He knew precisely who the vacationers had been the moment Bankotsu had called to tell him that a yacht had been requested for a graduation getaway. He'd been thrilled that he could finally cash in on his insurance policy. He needed the extra cash, but was even more pleased when Bankotsu faxed a copy of the guest list.

It was a bonus to end Sesshomaru's existence. Sesshomaru's business ventures had ended in the buyout of the company Naraku had worked for several years earlier, mere weeks before he'd planned to take over the business himself by way of seducing its owner.

Money was a strong motivator. It had taken a year to gain Nasumi's trust, a year longer to gain her heart. It would have worked, but Sesshomaru's company had reached a private deal with Nasumi in a buyout she'd told him nothing about.

Naraku was angry, seething in fact. The woman he'd spent years seducing, had sold the only real interest he'd had in her. But when she offered a vacation to Italy wrapped in marriage proposals and trust accounts, he'd jumped aboard, ending her life only months after their wedding in an 'accident' that left him as sole heir to her vast accounts.

With Nasumi's riches, Naraku bought the marina. What better way to smuggle drugs and weapons in and out of the country than on fast moving ships under the guise of vacationing customers? At first the money poured in; drug lords from all over the world enlisted his fleet in their trafficking endeavors. His operation grew by staggering proportions, money hitting his offshore accounts faster than he could count.

When the government began its crack down on the drugs and weapons hitting its shores, business slowed drastically as one by one his investors were arrested. Little by little his vast enterprise was depleted of the income it needed to sustain his extravagant tastes. But Naraku wasn't an idiot. He'd covered his tracks well, giving his investors the fake name of Muso Onigumo, and a fake company name as well. He kept his name off any documents pertaining to his illegal activities, leaving the authorities scurrying to find a nonexistent fugitive. Watching the government scurry like rats in a cheese maze had amused him for months.

With 'Muso' as the scape goat, Naraku was in the clear, free to find 'other' ways to boost his reduced income. He hired Bankotsu to manage the marina; Naraku remained in the background, keeping his ownership of the marina between them. He preferred his anonymity; it was easier to pull the strings from behind the curtain, and Bankotsu was more than happy to play the part of business owner.

With Bankotsu, Naraku devised a plan to defraud the insurance company out of millions. Had he known the interest Bankotsu held in the female on Inuyasha's arm, he may have assigned someone else to insure that their plan went off without a hitch. An oversight on his part, but one he planned to correct very soon.

Inuyasha's bitch looked familiar, though her identity escaped him. A trivial matter, considering the other matters competing for his attention.

Every stitch of his plan was unraveling, quicker than he could repair. Naraku was determined to correct the miscalculation and end the groups pitiable existence before word ever got out that they had survived the explosion. Narrowing his gaze on the man pacing alone on the island Sesshomaru had escorted him to, Naraku silently debated the best course of action to get said demon off the island without Sesshomaru and Inuyasha noticing. Too bad he didn't have any way to create a distraction without bringing attention to himself...

Yelling caught Naraku's attention and once again his gaze slid back to Sesshomaru's group, his eyes resting on the woman he recognized, but couldn't place. It seemed they were about to gift him with the distraction he needed.

_"Don't touch me!"_

Naraku narrowed his eyes on the two combatants on the beach. Trouble in paradise? Naraku smiled, his eyes sliding between Inuyasha and his bitch.

_"Kagome... I'm sor-" _

_"Shut up! Just shut up!"_ the woman snarled. Naraku watched as she climbed unsteadily to her feet, never once removing her eyes from the hanyou. Inuyasha stood as well, his ears dropping into his hair - a sure sign of the emotional turmoil the wench was causing him. Inuyasha took a step forward and his bitch retreated two, her back slamming into the human male who was trying in vain to control the situation.

_"Just let me-"_ The half-demon was cut off before he could finish the sentence. Naraku found it amusing that for all his power, the half-demon couldn't control one human female.

_"No. NO! You've said more than enough already! When we get off this godforsaken island, I want a fucking divorce! I won't be married or mated to a man who thinks I am nothing more than a whore!"_

A divorce, huh? Interesting. He was beginning to understand Bankotsu's emotional involvement, and it made sense now why the demon was in such a hurry to get the explosives set up. The female had been his, but had clearly up and married the half-demon instead.

It was good to know. It made manipulating Bankotsu that much easier.

_"Kagome..." _

_"Do you think I enjoyed what Bankotsu did to me? Do you have any idea how horrifying it is to have something so disgusting - so defiling - ravaging your flesh with no one there to help you? Do you have any idea what it's like to have someone tearing at your clothes as they shove your face in the dirt?"_

Bankotsu was capable of many things, but the near-rape of Inuyasha's bitch came as a surprise. Bankotsu had never wanted for female company. His looks were enough the garner the attention of more women than he could easily keep up with. So why Kagome? Why force himself on _this_ female when there were literally hundreds waiting in the wings for one show of Bankotsu's interest?

Inuyasha snarled, stepped forward and reached to pull the woman toward him. The instant his hands closed over her shoulders, he jerked back, the demons surrounding them moving away while the humans of the group shifted forward.

Kagome's aura flared bright, her voice lowered with malicious undertones as she warned the hanyou away. _ "Don't you ever touch me again, Inuyasha. Never again!"_

Naraku was salivating. There were few women who could sustain that amount of power, fewer still who, like Inuyasha's female, were stifling the power that raged through their very souls. Kagome, as the others referred to her, could have the world in the palm of her hand if she so desired it. And even if _she_ didn't want that power, Naraku _did_.

Now the burns Bankotsu had suffered months prior made sense. The demon had walked away with his life, telling Naraku more about the woman who'd delivered the injury. She didn't kill for the pleasure of it, only using her power in defense of herself or others. But given the right motivation, Naraku knew he could use _her_ too, as he had so many others.

The woman would be his, and he'd use everyone at his disposal to guarantee it. It was time to retrieve Bankotsu.

Shifting into miasma was easy. Withdrawing any signs of that miasma was harder still, though he was able to manage it. He kept his eyes angled toward the beach, his progress slow as he began to inch over the water toward the island that caged Bankotsu.

A tickle on his memory drew Naraku's eyes to Kagome once more. He'd tried once, years before, to convince a local shrine owner to part with his lovely granddaughter. But the worthless old man had denied his every attempt; the young woman left the shrine shortly after. Naraku had spent precious months searching in vain for her, but had given up in favor of taking over Nasumi's vast holdings.

Kagome looked like the young woman from the shrine. A bit older, yes, but the hair and eyes were the right coloring. Could she be the same young woman from the shrine?

He wondered if she'd remember him when the time for introductions came about.

Making his way to Bankotsu was a time-consuming process, but that didn't mean that Naraku continued without amusement. A great many enemies turned tail and ran when faced with his miasma, but it was even more amusing to find that sea life was just as frightened of him. Even sharks, predators of the ocean, scurried away from his presence like schools of fish might scurry away from them.

Naraku arrived at the island just before sunrise, scooping an unsuspecting Bankotsu into his clutches and rendering the unsuspecting demon unconscious within seconds. But the return trip to the opposite side of the island posed new dangers. Naraku found himself unable to control the surges in his miasma with Bankotsu's added weight.

With narrowed eyes, Naraku watched Inuyasha stir from his place at the water's edge, a gloriously naked Kagome draped over his chest. It seemed this female could forgive as fast as she could be angered, and Naraku smiled in anticipation.

With a surge of miasma, Naraku launched himself over the ocean, disappearing around the outer edge of the island just as the sun broke over the horizon.

But judging by the surge in youki he felt, Naraku was certain the pack congregating on the beach was far more aware of him than he'd initially given them credit for.

It took some time to find a location that offered both protection from the weather and a place to hide should Sesshomaru or the others come looking. A crevice in the cliff-face caught his attention and Naraku slid through the entrance.

Once settled, Naraku waited for Bankotsu to stir. A check through th demon's pockets produced a cell phone, powered up and broadcasting data, leaving Naraku snarling in anger. Didn't this idiot know that cell phones came equipped with a GPS locator, and by initiating a call, he had sent a signal to anyone looking? He may as well have called the police screaming, "Hey, here we are, come get us!"

Naraku studied the number Bankotsu had called and smiled gleefully when he realized that instead of calling the coast guard, Bankotsu had called his mercenary buddies to rescue him. While there could be others honing in on their GPS location, Bankotsu's friends still had a head start.

Now that more recruits were on their way, Naraku smashed the cell phone in his hand.

They'd wait for the others to arrive before attacking Sesshomaru's pack. While he was impatient, Naraku wasn't stupid. He and Bankotsu stood little chance alone against a pack as diversified as Sesshomaru's had become, especially now that there was a miko among them.

They'd wait, and meanwhile, he collect more information from Bankotsu, who was finally showing signs of life. When crimson clashed with ice blue, and Naraku could see recognition flash in the younger demon's eyes, he asked, "Hello, Bankotsu. I do believe there is something you've neglected to share with me? Something involving a miko?"

* * *

Darkness fell over them like the closing of a coffin - cold, dark, and eerily silent. The group had merged, seeking comfort in one another. The male demons of the entourage guarded the outer flanks, the women listless within the tight confines of their camp. Within the circle, Miroku worked with Kagome. Explaining the workings of the power she wielded had become top priority.

Within the first hour she had managed to harness her power, isolating and containing each controlled burst to her hands only. Inuyasha watched from the outskirts, as were the other demons that made up the pack, each wary of the power the small woman possessed.

In four hours' time, Kagome had managed to transfer her power to inanimate objects; rocks were her first accomplishment, followed by tree branches, and finally Miroku, who seemed at ease with being the conductor of her purification abilities.

She seemed a natural-born priestess, able to manipulate her powers, controlling small bursts so as not to harm her friends. She was especially good at tempering it, astounding even Miroku as he could barely pinpoint the power she'd caged so effortlessly.

"Now that we know you can cage it, do you think you can create a barrier?" Miroku questioned.

"That wouldn't be wise, Miroku." Sesshomaru said as he made his way closer, his gaze lifting to verify that Koga had shifted his guard to include the area he'd recently abandoned.

"It would be best to see how much Kagome can control. If she can form a barrier, it could help ease our guard so we can at least take turns to sleep," Miroku argued.

"Demon's need very little sleep, Miroku. We can make due with what we have. By having Kagome attempt a barrier, we may as well announce to those watching that we have a priestess within our ranks."

"You don't think they already know? Kagome's display of power last night with Inuyasha should have been enough to broadcast to anyone watching that she was a priestess with immense powers. It isn't many, Sesshomaru, who even have this ability. It's even fewer that can harness it as efficiently as Kagome has. We should be working with her to use this ability to aid in our survival, not cage her so she has to be dependent on all of us to do the fighting."

Sesshomaru tilted his head, eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of movement. Sensing nothing, Sesshomaru focused instead on the young woman his brother had taken as his mate. There were few, if any, miko remaining in this era. Any born with the ability were lost to time, unrecognized and untrained. These women simply faded into the past. And yet, how was it that Inuyasha had not only found one, but had mated her as well?

"You've had some training-" Not a question, nor a demand for information, Sesshomaru simply waited for Kagome's reply.

Kagome glanced down at her fingers, her heart dropping as she realized the implications of what Sesshomaru was asking. She had been trained - a long time ago when shrines still stood for something, and people still believed in the impossible.

Her grandfather was the first to recognize the power she'd been born with. He'd begun training her before she could talk. His lessons became part of her daily routine, often becoming more important than her schooling. She learned the history behind their shrine and as she grew, he began training her to to wield the power that burned so bright in her soul.

There had been numerous occasions when she'd been noticed by others for her position at the shrine, their interest spurned by her abilities alone. Both humans and demons alike were drawn to the power she possessed. But not all that interest was positive.

So many were power-hungry, propositioning her grandfather with marriage proposals and wealth well before her fifteenth birthday, all for the chance to lay claim to both her body and her abilities. Marriage to a shrine priestess would bring honor and prestige within their communities. But to most, the illusion of using her abilities to further their own private ambitions was a biggest motivator. So many were willing to pay for the blessings of a shrine priestess, and so many others were willing to to take advantage of her position to further their own wealth.

She'd been raised to nurture the faith and hope that their shrine stood for and had striven to be everything that was expected of her. But faith and hope had faded beneath the demand for power. It wasn't long before she realized that her power was both a blessing and a curse. Many were willing to kill for power, willing to use any method at their disposal to acquire what they either didn't naturally have, or didn't naturally have enough of.

So she'd left the shrine in favor of college. She buried her abilities so deep that there were a few years where she'd forgotten it completely. But that was the problem, wasn't it? She'd buried it so deeply that she'd forgotten how to use it, how to control it. It was why Bankotsu had been hurt so badly, and why Ayame had nearly lost her life to it as well.

She'd thought she was doing right by hiding it. And now that she needed it, after so many years of neglecting her gift, she wasn't sure she could access the control she'd once had.

"I have had training... a long time ago. I used to be able to control it." Kagome whispered, shame highlighting her skin.

It didn't take long to fill them in on her past. It was hard to share something so personal with everyone, but if she wanted them to trust her, to feel safe around her, then she reasoned it was best to clear the air.

So she started with her grandfather, the shrine, and the training she'd received. She told them of the reasons she'd abandoned that part of her life, ending with, "I'm not sure if I can remember all my training- you have to know that. I won't intentionally hurt you... any of you-" Kagome murmured, her gaze shifting over each member of the group, coming to rest on Inuyasha. "-but I'm willing to try if you are."

* * *

A/N: I seem to do this with every installment of this story, lol. But I am sorry about the wait.

This has been written and re-written so many times, and to be honest, I'm still not liking it.

*sigh*... oh well. I hope you all enjoy it, and I hope that I haven't lost anyone due to my lack of regular updates.

I have a good start on the next chapter, though (as always) I won't promise a post date.

I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas should I not get back before then.

I hope you and yours are well and happy, and that the holidays bring you everything your hearts desire.

*hugs*

I miss hearing from you all!

Neisha


	26. Desperate Times

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, nor have I profited in any way from the posting of these stories. I just love playing with Rumiko Takahashi's characters!

* * *

Deserted 26: Desperate Times…

* * *

The shrill ring of her phone had Kagura's crimson gaze shifting to the obnoxious contraption. While handy, phones had become the bane of her existence, beginning with the strange call she'd received from someone claiming that a yacht was about to be blown sky high. She'd hung up on him, believing the call was a prank.

Then Jaken called the next morning to inform her of Sesshomaru's intent to join Inuyasha and his friends on a trip Rin had wanted to be a part of. When Sesshomaru didn't check in that night, Kagura notified the police. Unwilling to do anything until the group was missing for forty-eight hours, the police merely told her to call them back should the group not check in.

Sesshomaru never left for vacation without calling in regularly; making sure his businesses were running smoothly in his absence was the norm. Forty-eight hours came and went with no check-in call. Kagura had checked the couple's GPS location repeatedly during that time.

Finding nothing to give her an idea of her boss' location, Kagura boarded the company helicopter, determined to search the surrounding ocean for any sign of a yacht large enough to house the group.

When neither the yacht or Sesshomaru were found, Kagura returned to the helipad at Taisho Industries. She notified the police who, though reluctant, agreed to look into her claim of possible foul play before boarding the helicopter yet again to resume the search on her own.

Snatching the phone out of her purse, Kagura eyed the caller id, rolled her eyes when Jaken's number flashed on the screen, and snapped the phone open.

"What!" she snarled. Her patience had worn thin. Sesshomaru was missing, and before too long the board members would be hounding her for updates as to when Sesshomaru would be returning to his duties. She had yet to inform them of the present situation.

"GPS got a hit on Rin's phone. Are you in the air?"

"Not yet. We're still waiting for clearance."

"Be sure to fuel up. There are two undocumented islands near the coordinates. I think it would be wise to check them over as well."

"How many miles are we talking about, Jaken? This helicopter doesn't exactly break any speed records, nor does it conform to the EPA's fuel economy standards."

"A thousand, maybe two; like I said, the islands are undocumented and the hit we got on Rin's phone didn't last long enough to solidify coordinates."

"Get it figured out, Jaken. And look into local yacht companies. If the islands are that far out, the likelihood of having enough fuel for a round trip in the helicopter is slim. We may need to look into more fuel efficient transportation."

"Already have," Jaken snorted. "Sai Yachting Company will have a yacht available in the morning, but the other, Kotsu Marina, has been closed for several days. If I recall correctly, that was the company Sesshomaru said Inuyasha rented their yacht from."

"What are the odds that they'd be closed if one of their yachts has gone missing? I'll have the police look into that as well. Book the yacht at Sai's. I'll be there first thing in the morning. Be sure that they can carry enough fuel to get us to the islands and back and make sure that there is plenty of room and food for everyone."

Jaken barked orders to someone in the background, and Kagura was hard pressed not to roll her eyes in irritation. Since Sesshomaru's disappearance, Jaken had been beside himself, barking orders at anyone who would listen.

When the toad fell silent, Kagura added, "Send me reinforcements, too. Something feels off about this whole situation. Sesshomaru isn't the type to ignore the businesses, for any reason. He'd have certainly called us by now. The fact that he hasn't says there's a definite problem."

Pulling the phone away from her ear with the intent of ending the call, Kagura paused. If there was something amiss, which she highly suspected there was, they might need their weapons. Sesshomaru's head of security would have access to the vault he and Inuyasha kept their swords in.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Kagura?"

"Send Kohaku back to Sesshomaru's place. If this ends badly, we may need weapons. Have him bring the swords to the yacht, and let him know that his sister is among the missing. We might need the extra help."

Without waiting for a response, Kagura snapped the phone closed, letting it drop to her lap before reaching in her purse, fingers brushing along the edge of her fans.

Calling out to the pilot, she said, "We have a change of plans…"

* * *

Inuyasha was fiercely proud of his mate's accomplishments. But he wondered if her power could be coaxed into recognizing pack members, those who were no threat to her.

"_Sesshomaru, I want to try something with Kagome_." Transmitting his thoughts silently, Inuyasha waited for his brother's response. He didn't have to wait long.

"_Be careful, Inuyasha. An injury now could be crippling to the pack's defenses."_

"_Kagome would never willingly hurt any of us, least of all me."_

"_Willingly differs greatly from accidentally, Inuyasha. Just be careful."_

"_Ahh- you're showing concern for me? I'm humbled_," Inuyasha replied sarcastically as he made his way to Kagome's side.

"_Don't be. If I have to choose between your safety and that of my mate-" _Sesshomaru turned his attention to getting the other pack member's attention before adding_, "-you're on your own."_

"_Nice to know you care, big brother," Inuyasha intoned. "This, after all I've done for you."_

"_Just don't be stupid, Inuyasha. Protecting you out of necessity is one thing. Protecting you because of your stupidity is another. You'd do the same in my position."_

Inuyasha tilted his head in agreement. Bending to kiss Kagome's forehead gently before helping her to her feet, he added, _"I would do the same, Sesshomaru. But I'd at least make certain your mate was safe, even if she deserves better than the likes of you."_

The remarks were lighthearted, made within the newly found bond forged between them with his saving of Rin. It was a bit odd, the bantering they were now able to share, but Inuyasha found that he enjoyed this new bond immensely. The fact that Sesshomaru was even slightly concerned for his safety was sobering, if unexpected.

"_Likewise, Inuyasha_," Sesshomaru added before shifting his attention to the others.

"_Tighten your ranks, but do it slowly. I want Inuyasha and Kagome shielded from prying eyes,"_ Sesshomaru directed. He'd watched the miko's display with keen interest. While she wielded destructive powers, she also seemed fully capable of controlling those powers. She had taken well to Miroku's guidance, and was making remarkable progress.

Sesshomaru knew what Inuyasha had planned, and if all worked out, as he suspected they might, Sesshomaru fully intended on becoming the next guinea pig . They each had their own abilities, and as demons, they each had their own ways of dealing with reciprocal damage during battle.

But Kagome? If her powers were unleashed, there would be no way of containing the devastation. The only way to counter it was to become familiar with it. The demons in his pack would each need to confront their fear of her abilities as they had with one another. By inflicting trace amounts of their individual powers upon each other, they were able to build up a tolerance to the varying capabilities of each member of the pack. While normally this would take months to accomplish, they simply didn't have the time.

Whoever was hunting them would be coming sooner rather than later. It was best to introduce each demon directly to her power. If they were lucky, Kagome would be able to recognize their individual youki, and guide her power around them to inflict as minimal damage as possible should there be a need for a substantial display of her ability.

Inuyasha's thoughts were already in concurrence with his own, but the others would need to be brought up to speed as quickly as possible. It would take some convincing on his part, but they were all close. Kagome was about to get a crash course in what it meant to be a pack member.

"_Listen up, everyone. This is unorthodox, but desperate times call for desperate measures…"_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: This isn't the longest chapter, and I am sure that there are errors present, but I wanted to get a chapter out to you all. My health knocked me out of commission for awile, and is still giving me hell, but I wanted you all to know that I haven't abandoned you or this story. It's just in a place that's giving me hell, lol. Writers block perhaps? To be honest, this story has moved further than I thought it would, taking me in directions I hadn't really planned on(adding their swords and their powers is a prime example of this, lol). I will finish it though, I swear, it just might take some time to get back on track with it. I've got the next chapter outlined and am hoping to post again soon._**

**_A huge thanks to those who nominated and seconded Deserted( Best Drama, Best Inu/Kag Romance, Best Romance Other- Sess/Rin), Illusory (Best Inu/Kag Romance, and With Me(Best Poem) at the IYFG. Two have been seconded, and we'll see in the next few days if the remaining three are as well, lol. *Crosses Fingers* _**

**_There are still quite a few unseconded stories, so head on over and second your favorite authors/stories if you can!_**

**_*hugs* Thank you all for your patience and support of this and my other stories. It's you that keeps me writing!_**


	27. Intimate

I do not own Inuyasha, or its characters.

* * *

Deserted 27: Intimate

* * *

"You can't be serious! Inuyasha, the last time..." Kagome trailed off, memories of the night she and Inuyasha fought surfacing in her mind, followed almost instantly by the night she'd also nearly killed Ayame. "I could have killed you, Inuyasha. I'm _not_ doing this- _we're_ not doing this!" Backing away slowly, Kagome put some distance between them.

"We have to do this, Kagome. We don't have a choice. Besides, you wouldn't hurt me." Inuyasha answered, eyes following her retreat.

"We don't know that, Inuyasha. The last time, when you touched me-"

"You were angry, but you still didn't hurt me. I think even then your power recognized me. I should have walked away with burns, but look-" Holding his palms face up, Inuyasha pressed his case, "- there's no damage, Kagome. Not a scratch. Not a burn. Nothing. I know this will work."

"But I could have, Inuyasha. I could have hurt you- could have _killed_ you. Don't you get it? I won't risk you, or the others, to a game of chance!"

"You could have, but you didn't, Kagome. I know this frightens you, and I wouldn't even suggest it, except we're all vulnerable to purification. If we can coax your power into recognizing that no one in our pack is a threat-"

'Uh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha ignored Miroku in favor of further convincing Kagome. "This will work. Trust me, okay?"

"Inuyasha." Miroku tried again, determined to voice his concerns.

"What." Inuyasha answered, eyes shifting to the man who'd called his name.

"Now that I have your attention, there's something you should consider here."

"You're not talking me out of this, Miroku. If this situation escalates, and we all know it could, we need to know each pack member's ability, including Kagome. You _know_ this. All of us-" Inuyasha continued, his eyes falling on each demon member of his pack, "-have done this exact same process with each other. It's why our body's can recover from residual damage if one of us gets caught in the crossfire of a pack member's attack. It's the only way, and you know it," Inuyasha urged, shifting his gaze back to Miroku.

"I'm not arguing that point, Inuyasha. But there's something you're not considering- several things actually."

Inuyasha fought to restrain the growl building steadily in his chest. Miroku had a point; they needed to consider every possibility, but there was nothing, with the exception of immediate rescue, that could put a stop to what they had to do.

"What things, Miroku? Spit it out already."

"All right." Taking the steps that would place him directly in front of the miko, Miroku turned his gaze to her. "Channel your power through me, Kagome."

"Miroku, I'm _not_ doing this. I won't risk hurting them- _any_ of them!"

"I know, Kagome," he soothed. "Inuyasha's right, though. We have to at least try this. If it works, then I'll voice my other concerns. If you channel through me first, I can act as a conductor. That way we can determine if Inuyasha's theory is even possible, without reciprocal damage. If it doesn't work, though, that's what _I'm_ here for. I can take the edge off your purification so you won't have to worry about hurting your husband."

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip, worry etched across her brow as she gave Miroku's idea some thought. If he could buffer her power, Inuyasha would be safe, at least, in theory.

"Fine, but only in low doses, Miroku. And if I hurt him-"

"If my theory is correct, Inuyasha will feel nothing more than the sizzle of your power meeting his."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm don't believe I am, Kagome."

Her eyes narrowed, and Miroku compromised, "If I'm wrong, Kagome, then I'll let Sango beat me to a bloody pulp to make you feel better."

"Keh, she does that anyway." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Kagome whispered.

Holding out her hand, she waited until Miroku threaded his fingers through hers. Closing her eyes, Kagome let her power build, directing it, bit by bit, through her fingers and into Miroku. His sigh brought her eyes open, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in response.

Reaching out, Miroku held his hand, palm up, to Inuyasha. "Only a finger first, Inuyasha. Then, if nothing hurts, go ahead and grab my hand."

"I ain't holding nothing of yours, pervert. No one wants to know where that hand has been." Inuyasha snarled. His demon howled ferociously at the look of contentment that shadowed Miroku's face, instinct telling him that the human male was enjoying his connection with Kagome far more than he ought to.

"I'm not interested in men, Inuyasha. I _have_ a woman, if you recall. If you want to test your theory, and mine, then do as I ask."

Growling in annoyance, Inuyasha pressed a claw to Miroku's hand without hesitation. He trusted Kagome, _knew_ she wouldn't hurt him. Feeling nothing but a steady warmth at the contact, Inuyasha pressed his palm to Miroku's, tightening his fingers around the man's hand to ensure a flawless connection.

The resulting caress was instantaneous, almost curious. It surrounded him, brushed against him insistently, getting acquainted with his very being, like the fingers of a blind person learning his appearance for the first time. Inuyasha released a sigh of his own; the contact with Kagome's power was like a warm embrace. If it was this intimate for him, what was Miroku feeling?

"This is one of the concerns I wanted to point out, Inuyasha." Letting go of the half-demon's hand, Miroku guided him to Kagome, placing his clawed hand atop hers, and watching silently as Inuyasha's fingers threaded gently through hers.

Instantly, Inuyasha was engulfed in a euphoric sensation, the feeling sensitizing his nerve endings.

"If this is what _we_ feel when in contact with Kagome's power, being human and _half _human, imagine what the others will feel. Their senses are much more keen than ours are. Are you sure you're all right with that?"

Kagome breathed in, and Inuyasha could feel the breath move through her, could feel the heat of her body as if he held her to him. He could feel the outline of her flesh, could sense the rise and fall of her chest, the steady beat of her heart. This was intimate, though not in a sexual way. This was _literally_ getting to know Kagome's power, and in turn, _it _learning _him_.

"She feels_ you_, just as intimately as _you_ feel_ her. _Every breath, every heart beat, will be shared with whomever she connects with. You have to be all right with this, Inuyasha. As her mate, her soul will react to any agitation in yours. She could hurt someone based on your feelings alone."

"She didn't hurt _you_," Inuyasha breathed, his breath hitching in his chest, his heart beat melding with hers.

"I'm human, and _you_ had no idea how intimate the connection was. Had you known, you would've stopped this before it ever happened. I suspect_ your_ connection has a far more intimate feel, though. You two are bonded already. What the others feel will be similar, though not nearly what you are experiencing. You have to be sure you're okay with this, Inuyasha. Once started, the connection _must _run its course. Breaking the connection before Kagome's power fully recognizes the demon she's connected to, could cause serious injury, or even death. Her power might strike out in defense, destroying the demon before anyone could react."

"_I am intimately connected to you and you alone, Inuyasha. I love __you__, mated __you__. Whatever happens with the others couldn't be anywhere near as beautiful as what __we__ share."_

Her thoughts ghosted through his mind, barely registering as her power reached to comfort the inner turmoil Miroku's words had stirred. It pressed into him, their connection suddenly becoming a sensual exploration of his body once he realized it wasn't just purity. It was _her. _Kagome's very being was intertwined with the power that surged through him, the soothing echo of her voice surrounding him. "_It isn't just power, Inuyasha. This is me, too. My heart. My soul. How could I have forgotten this? How could I shut myself away from this?"_

She reached for him then; tendrils of power stroked, soothed, fanning over his chest and lower, touching him intimately in places untouched before. "_It is only you that I'll share this with, Inuyasha. Only you will know me so intimately, so completely. Only you..."_

His youki surged, the air around them beginning to sizzle, the crackle echoing as the group's hushed gasps filled the air.

Crimson clashed with a rainbow of glittering pink and blue, the energies building frantically until finally the opposing powers combined, the resulting explosion a shower of white and red energy, sand, and a whirlwind of air.

"Holy shit!" Shippo breathed, eyes taking in the explosion contained beneath Miroku's hastily made barrier. "That won't happen to us, will it?"

Miroku smiled. Slanting his gaze toward the fox demon, he replied, "No. That was purely Kagome and Inuyasha. Their connection will be more," he paused, searching for the right word, "personal. They're a mated pair. _Their_ connection will be more intimate, more powerful. If Inuyasha and Kagome decide to introduce her power to you all, it'll be less intense, more like what they initially shared."

"If that's the case, then why the explosion? Why did their connection morph into _that_?" Koga asked.

Miroku laughed, his eyes taking in the sight held within the barrier. Inuyasha cradled Kagome in his arms, fangs buried in her skin, a soft, content growl echoing within the walls of the barrier.

"My guess is that Kagome wanted Inuyasha to know just what you guys _won't_ be sharing with her."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another (albeit short) chapter, lol. Did anyone miss me? Even a little?

I couldn't sleep last night; so, while sleep evaded me, I decided to see what I could do about a chapter for you guys.

I was hoping to write a longer chapter, lol, but this is all I managed to

get done _and_ edited afore my head finally said _enough!_ (It was protesting, loudly, before I started, lol) But it was sooo worth it!

The word train derailed shortly after that.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. You're the ones who inspired this update by reminding me that you're still out there wanting more.

*hugs*

Neisha


	28. Proposal

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

* * *

Deserted 28: Proposals

* * *

It had taken nearly twenty minutes to separate Inuyasha from Kagome's side, and before long, the group had circled around the two as plans were made on who would be the next to experience Kagome's power.

"What other concerns do you have, Miroku?" Sesshomaru questioned. "You indicated several."

Miroku sat quietly, his thoughts running a mile a minute through his head.

"There are several, yes," he agreed. "But I'm afraid there is no way to test my theory without testing Kagome's power on someone _other _than Inuyasha. While her power readily accepted him, it may not be so forgiving of anyone else attempting to become so familiar with it. If it was that easy, anyone could manipulate her power to do their bidding, to recognize them despite the evil that might rest in their hearts.

I think, to some extent, Kagome recognized Inuyasha as her mate, but the real kicker is this: I think it has more to do with the sharing of their blood. Kagome's blood runs through Inuyasha's veins, do to the marking. Her power, such as it is, is both its own entity, as well as a part of Kagome herself. It is likely recognizing a part of her within him."

Inuyasha snarled, his growl echoing in the clearing. "Ain't nobody marking my mate. And how would _you_ know that Kagome's power is both its own force, and an extension of Kagome? She didn't share _that_ part with you. _I'd _know, because _you'd_ be dead."

"This is true, Inuyasha. But don't forget- I, too, possess spiritual powers. My power is connected to me as well, an extension of my soul, if you will. It is its own force, capable of acting on its own to offer its own protection of me during a battle. It is also part of my very being, as much me as is my soul. That part is shared _only_ by me, with whom _I _deem worthy. Kagome's power is no different, I suspect."

"If Kagome's power senses her blood in Inuyasha, how would we make it recognize the members of our pack. And even then, if we found a way to make it work, how would that stop anyone else from doing the same thing to gain the same outcome?" Sango questioned.

"Kagome's power is a part of her. While it may take her blood to make the connection work, it is Kagome herself that deems one worthy of her protection. She must give her blood freely. No random person could waltz in and do what we're trying to achieve against her will," Miroku replied. "But this is my own theory, based on my knowledge of the power _I _possess. Even if Kagome deems someone worthy, it is my belief that it is her blood that completes the connection."

"We ain't-" Inuyasha snarled, Kagome's grip on his hand stopping his rant mid-sentence.

"I don't see how this will work then," Kagome whispered. You are all my friends, and I would accept a connection with any of you. But, if that's not enough, and a blood bond is needed, how would we do that?"

"We could try another connection first," Shippo muttered. "That way if the blood bond is unnecessary, we wouldn't need to even consider it."

Inuyasha snarled. "Ain't nobody cutting into my wife."

"And none of us want to, Inuyasha. But like you said, we have to do what we can to protect everyone in our pack, Kagome included. It would destroy her if something happened and one of our demon members was killed as a result. As Miroku said earlier, Kagome's power is also its own force. If it feels threatened, or Kagome is rendered incapable of protecting herself, then it will act on its own. We've seen it before, the night after Bankotsu first attacked her. Ayame meant only to help, but since Kagome was unable to defend herself, her power did what it had to do to protect her, regardless of her relationship to Ayame." Sango interjected.

"Blood brothers," Rin offered. Waiting for the group to turn their attention to her, Rin continued. "When we were kids, there was this thing that some of the students were doing, sort of a pact between friends."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha questioned.

"When we were little, I remember Zack, one of my classmates, talking to his best friend Sam about it. They wanted to have their own special bond, and so they decided they'd become blood brothers."

"I remember that," Sango said. "I saw Sam in the cafeteria not long after that. He had a cut on his hand and I asked him what happened. He told me that he and Zack had become blood brothers, cutting their hands and holding them together so that their blood could blend together. It was the ultimate bond between friends, he'd said."

"Would that work though? I'm not sure that blood can merge that way." Ayame pointed out. "We'd have to be sure that something like that would work before we all try it. And besides," she added as an afterthought, "you'd have to have one cut per person, which would leave Kagome with at least five- one for every demon in our pack."

"Even then, if it did work, it wouldn't work for everyone." Shippo opined.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"It would work for me, Kirara, and Ayame since none of us are poison youki. But Sesshomaru is," Shippo reasoned.

"I can neutralize my poison," Sesshomaru stated. "Kagome would be safe, providing this course of action is needed."

"I'm not poisonous," Koga replied, genuinely perplexed as to why he was excluded.

"But you and Ayame aren't mated yet," Shippo answered.

"Why would that have anything to do with it?" Koga replied. "Mixing blood doesn't have any bearing on mating. If it did, we'd all be screwed. How many times during training have we gotten blood on each other, male or female. Ayame and I have sparred many times, and there have been injuries during those matches that resulted in the mixing of our blood. And even now, Ayame and I aren't mated. The act of mating is both the sharing of blood _during_ the marking and the sexual act itself. You can't mate someone unless they're your _true_ mate."

"That's true," Rin agreed. "So why would it affect Koga to share his blood with Kagome?"

"It may not, but you have to remember, Kagome isn't a normal human, nor would she be considered a normal demon. We don't know what might happen," Shippo replied.

"But Kagome is already mated," Ayame cut in. "It shouldn't make any difference."

"She is," Miroku agreed, "but Koga isn't. Everyone else has taken their mate. A demon can only take one, so it's safe to assume that there wouldn't be an issue there. But since Koga is technically unbound, it could have serious repercussions. The fact of the matter is that we don't know for sure. Shippo's right, there are too many variables here."

"But it's an easy fix," Ayame murmured, her cheeks pinking softly as she gained the group's attention.

Koga smiled, a fang-filled grin that lit up his eyes. "We've known for a long time that we are destined to be mated," he said. "I've just put it off because I wanted to wait until Ayame was ready. _And_ because I was waiting to give her this."

Standing up, Koga dug through his pocket. Withdrawing something from its depths, he reached for Ayame's hand, pulling her from her seated position. Kissing her tenderly, Koga dropped to one knee, his gaze searching hers before raising his hand, uncurling his fingers, and saying," I know we're mates, Ayame. The rest of demon society will know once the marking is complete, too."

He blushed, growling softly when Ayame reached to brush a tear from her cheek, her eyes shimmering with more unshed tears.

"Will you marry me, Ayame? Both in a demon union as well as in a human one?"

Ayame smiled, her words soft and filled with emotion when she finally found her voice to answer, "I would marry you ten ways from Sunday, Koga."

The group awed while Koga stood from his place at Ayame's feet. Taking her hand, he slid the diamond ring over her finger before bending to place a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I think now would be the perfect time to work on a barrier, Kagome. I think they'll need some privacy," Miroku whispered conspiratorially.

"Is it wise, though? To separate, I mean," Rin murmured.

Sesshomaru scanned their surroundings again. Finding nothing to indicate their watchers were nearby, Sesshomaru stood. "I think that given the circumstances, we should double our guard and give them some privacy. They are both full demons. The black-out, once they've mated, shouldn't last more than an hour- two at most."

And with that, the group spread out, allowing the couple to make their way out of camp, just beyond the tree line. Miroku edged as close as he dared before taking a seat, legs crossed, wrists resting lightly on his knees. Closing his eyes, he cast the barrier that would offer the couple both privacy and protection, the only wedding gift the group could offer.

* * *

**A/N: I had hoped to have this ready last Friday. But life *really* has it in for me.**

**Not pleasant, highly stressful, and we won't even bother going into my pain levels...**

**I am sorry guys- really, REALLY sorry.**

**I do have two more chapters written (and edited! ), but I'll post them a bit later.**

**I'm not even sure yet that I _can_ post. I posted last week, but it took some doing to figure out what was wrong with the site.**

**It still won't let me upload _new_ stories, lol. Hopefully by now, all is fixed. Wish me luck?**

**I hope you enjoyed this- I hadn't planned on Koga and Ayame mating yet- it would be odd given their situation, lol.**

**But then, it isn't every day you're shipwrecked, hunted, AND have powerful demon buddies to watch your back, lol.**

**I had planned on editing this out, but you've all been waiting long enough. A re-write would have you waiting longer,**

**and I simply can't do that to you guys.**

**Let me know what you thought?**

***HUGS***


	29. No Other Way

Deserted 29: No Other Way

* * *

While Koga and Ayame are gone, do you think we should try this whole blood-brother idea?" Sango asked Sesshomaru. "Kagome can take Miroku's place holding up the barrier, and he and I can try it to see if it'll even work. With your sense of smell, we should be able to get an idea if the blood will mix properly."

"Even if it works, I doubt Inuyasha will allow Kagome to go through with such a thing," Sesshomaru replied.

"No way," Inuyasha grouched. "Ain't no way I'm letting anyone hurt Kagome like that."

Kagome was quiet for most of the conversation. Something would have to be done should the connection with the other demons fail, as Miroku thought it might.

While the others talked, Kagome moved to where Miroku was sitting. Kneeling beside him, she pulled her energy inward, eyes falling closed as she pushed her power outward, willing the barrier to split in two: one to shield Koga and Ayame, the other to surround the rest of the group. It was shaky at first, but after a few minutes, the barrier fell into place, solidifying into a translucent shimmer of pink.

"I can maintain the barrier, Kagome," Miroku said, glancing her way.

"I know, Miroku. But you need a break, and I need the practice. Besides, Sango has an idea, and I really think we should at least try it so we know what our options are."

Once her barrier was stable, Miroku allowed his to drop, eyes searching Kagome's when he sensed her worry. "What is it, Kagome?"

"You don't think I'll be able to form another connection, do you. Without the blood bond, I mean."

Miroku was quiet for a moment, his mind rallying to find some other solution to their dilemma. When no answer was forthcoming, he took a steadying breath before finding his voice to answer.

"I really don't think so, Kagome. Your abilities aren't your every day, run of the mill type thing. Inuyasha is your mate, therefor it is easy to assume that is the reason your power accepted him so readily. There must be safeguards in place, however, to ascertain that someone with impure motives cannot readily access your abilities. Not many would think to take your blood, and even if they did, you would have to _want_ to protect that person, be it human, or demon. If there is any uncertainty on your behalf - if, in your heart of hearts, there is any shred of doubt- your power alone would enforce its protection of you. To make the connection possible, there must already be some connection between you and the person you wish to protect."

"But why blood? Why isn't the desire to protect them enough?" Kagome whispered. "I _want_ to keep everyone safe. Why isn't that enough?"

"It is, given a normal situation. But since we are trying to encourage _recognition_ of the demons in our pack, to protect them should something go awry and your power surges around you in defense, the only way to provide that recognition is to give them something that your power can recognize in an instant."

"But wouldn't my power still reside in my blood, once it leaves my body?"

"No, it wouldn't. Your power resides with your life force - your soul - not in the blood itself. Your blood is merely the avenue it takes to spread throughout your body. It is the chemical makeup of your blood that your power will recognize. This is why you must endure five seperate incisions - to assure complete recognition of each individual demon. To use only one incision would force all their blood to mix, and I worry that your power won't be able to distinguish one demon from the other. Each member of the pack will only require one incision, though, as they are only accepting _your_ blood."

"Why not my hair, or my clothing?"

"Those would be too readily accessible. The powers that be will have safeguarded something so valuable by making it unattainable. No one can take from you what you haven't freely given."

"So, this is the only way?" Kagome whispered.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. But I can't think of any other option," Miroku answered softly. "If there was another way, _any_ other way-"

"I know, Miroku. I know..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Koga and Ayame returned, the group once again gathered to test the theory of whether or not a blood bond was a possible option.

"We'll need something sharp," Sango murmured as she and Miroku prepared for their experiment.

Taking a step forward, Shippo held out his claw. "You can use me, but you'll have to do it. I don't think I could do it myself," he announced, his eyes conveying his apprehension.

"Not on your hands, though," Sesshomaru demanded. "You'll need them in case there is a battle."

"No problem," Sango replied as she took a step forward, her hand wrapping around the tip of Shippo's finger.

"Just do it quickly," Shippo pleaded. "This is killing me already."

"It's all right, Shippo. Just close your eyes, okay. We'll make this as quick as possible," Miroku said as he, too, stepped forward.

Within moments, the smell of Sango's blood hit the air, her soft hiss of pain echoing softly around them. Shippo jerked his hand back before Miroku had a chance to mimic Sango's actions."I can't- not again," he said, his skin paling with every inhalation of breath.

"It's okay, Shippo. It's not bad. Really." Sango soothed, her hand coming to rest on his arm.

"I'll do it," Koga muttered, stepping up to stand beside Shippo. Eying the cut on Sango's forearm, Koga hoped that Miroku made short work of his claw. "I don't know how we're ever going to make this work if it comes to doing this to Kagome, though. This is only one cut- she'll need five..."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Ayame said.

A moment later, the scent of Miroku's blood coated the air. Koga took a step back, his skin ashen as he eyed the blood left on his claw. It made him sick to know that he'd caused Miroku harm, no matter the reason. Within moments, Sango had her arm pressed against Miroku's, her eyes narrowed on the blood pooling around their wounds.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango called. "Can you tell yet if this is working?"

Several different noses sniffed, huffing softly as each demon took in their scents. Gradually the sniffing stopped. Had the situation not been such a serious one, Sango might have found the sounds amusing.

"It worked. I'll be damned, it worked!" Shippo declared.

Pulling away from each other, Sango chanced a peek at her forearm, her mood falling when she realized how deep the incisions would have to be to guarantee a good bond. Miroku sensed her mood shift immediately, his hand reaching for hers as Kirara moved toward them.

"Kagome shares Inuyasha's blood. She'll heal quickly, Sango," Miroku soothed.

Sango jumped at the first pass of Kirara's tongue over her self-inflicted wound. Lazy red eyes blinked up at her, and while no words were spoken, Sango understood the message held in the neko youki's eyes. "_Let me help." _

Resigning herself to allow the cat her wish, Sango waited patiently while Kirara cleaned the wound. When Kirara moved toward Miroku, he shied away.

"It's all right, Kirara. I can take care of this later," he hastily declared.

"A demon's saliva holds healing properties, Miroku. In this environment, it would take mere hours to develop an infection. Allow her to help," Sesshomaru directed before moving away to share their findings with Inuyasha.

"I don't think-"

Seconds later, Miroku found himself pinned on his back to the beach, large paws holding him prone as Kirara glared down at him.

"She says to hold still or she'll leave fang marks in place of claw marks," Shippo translated.

"But, won't this bother you?" Miroku asked, eyes searching Shippo's for any sign of agitation.

"Nope. If Kirara was in her human form, I'd have to kill you, though."

Laughing green eyes held Miroku at bay. Miroku ceased his squirming, resigning himself to his fate.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be longer, but since I can't seem to find the time to do what I had

originally planned, it'll have to do, lol. I figured something was better than nothing given the length

of time that's passed already. Again, I'm sorry for the wait. RL hasn't liked me much these last few months.

*HUGS*

The next chapter has been started, nearly 800 words in. I had planned on adding it to this chapter, but it still needs a few things added.

I figured I'd post this as is, so you guys knew I was still here, lol. Here's to hoping it won't take as long to finish.

I hope you like it.

Until next time,

Neisha


	30. Compromise

_I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I do, however, own the stories and poems I create :), lol, which isn't much..._

_A special thanks to all who've reviewed on this and other stories of mine- you guys are so awesome!_

_You made me smile when all I wanted to do was hide under a rock._

_You reminded me that no matter how long it takes me to post, you're all still there, waiting patiently for me to get going again._

_I can't thank you enough!_

_To those who nominated and voted for my stories at the IYFG awards and also at the Feudal Association awards, I bow humbly to you._

_I am always amazed when something of mine is nominated, and floored if it places._

_To those of you who vote for the drabbles I enter into various contests- I thank you as well._

_You are all so kind to me, and I thank you, from the very bottom of my heart._

_*hugs*_

_Warnings: Language..._

_Please check out the (other, lol) A/N at bottom-_

_Hope you enjoy! Please let me know?_

* * *

**Deserted 30:**

**Compromise**

* * *

Naraku stood, eyes lowered to take in the beauty of Kagome's power, his own barrier crackling in response to his growing excitement. It had been years since he'd seen anyone so powerful. The woman had no clue what she possessed, did she? She could have the world in her hands, didn't she see that? Didn't she want that? Even if_ she_ didn't, Naraku_ did_.

Humans would flock to her, offer untold riches for a mere blessing, regardless of that blessing's outcome. They knew nothing of her true potential, had no clue how to purge her of its benefits.

Demons would fear her. Those daring enough to seek her power for themselves would fall long before becoming a real threat. They would fail where he wouldn't because he _knew_ how to use her.

Controlling Kagome meant using against her those she cared for most . She was selfless; Naraku could see it in the way she carried herself, the way she readily wielded her power to conceal her friends, protecting them as they rallied like sheep to slaughter. And slaughter them he would, keeping only those closest to her for leverage. Kagome would fall. The rest would fall with her. It was only a matter of time.

Naraku watched as the miko dropped her barrier, shifting instead to the water's edge. Though the words were lost to the wind, Naraku could tell that she and Inuyasha were arguing, and Naraku narrowed his eyes in annoyance. They were up to something, but what?

Bankotsu waited silently behind him, and Naraku wondered again how the man had missed such an opportunity with the woman. Turning slightly, Naraku eyed the burns that covered Bankotsu's hands. Puckered and white, the markings should have been a clear indicator of Kagome's power.

Yet, Bankotsu had never mentioned them, never requested time off to heal. The others in his employ had never mentioned the injury either, and for the first time in centuries, Naraku questioned just where his employees' loyalties lay. Could those under Bankotsu's command be trusted?

Perhaps waiting for backup was a mistake. If Bankotsu's influence over the others was turned against him, Naraku would be forced to deal not only the mutiny of those beneath him, but with the pack that congregated on the beach below them. He'd be surrounded, and despite his power, he could only sustain so much bodily injury before he was forced to flee, and save as much energy as possible to conceal himself within the rocky island's alcoves.

Sustaining himself wasn't a concern; should his plan succeed, Naraku thought, and Kagome was captured, he'd have to shield her power, not only for self-preservation, but from those of her pack as well. While it was best to annihilate them all, there was still the need to keep at least one alive.

Kagome wouldn't bend to his will out of self-preservation. The need to protect her family and friends was the key to controlling her.

Stepping back, Naraku turned to face Bankotsu. The younger man kept his eyes averted, his hands resting in fists at his side. His agitation was telling. Bankotsu still cared for the miko, despite his statement to the contrary. He wanted her, but not for her power.

Bankotsu _felt_ something for the woman, and it was those feelings that Naraku planned to exploit. While he couldn't trust Bankotsu's allegiance, Naraku knew he could trust in the man's protective instincts. Causing Kagome harm excited Bankotsu, that was true enough, but to see someone _else_ inflict that harm was something else entirely. Bankotsu couldn't be trusted with guarding his back. Naraku knew that. But, he _could_ be trusted to keep the other members of Kagome's pack away from her.

When it came time to claim the woman for himself, Naraku knew he could easily be rid of Bankotsu's presence be it by his hand, or by allowing the woman's pack their revenge.

"Plans just changed," Naraku announced, noting the way Bankotsu's body tensed. "I'd like to see just what our little miko is capable of."

"What do you mean, plans changed? The others aren't here yet," Bankotsu questioned, his eyes sliding past Naraku to follow Kagome's movement on the beach. "What are you going to do?"

"We're about to see just how protective your lovely female can be," Naraku sneered. When Bankotsu stepped forward, Naraku raised his hand, his index finger shifting from side."Ah, ah, ah..." In the blink of an eye, Naraku raised a second barrier within the one previously cast to hide their presence from sensitive Inu senses.

"You _won't_ hurt her, Naraku. She's _mine_," Bankotsu snarled, hands clenching and releasing as he eyed the half-demon warily.

Naraku merely smiled, his sinister stare shifting past Bankotsu as he turned his head to again leer at the woman now being held in Inuyasha's embrace.

"You see them, Bankotsu? They're like rats in a maze, shifting from one passage to another in search of a place to hide. They all move uneasily about, but no matter their strategy, they'll all be picked off - one by one. "

Naraku moved, so quickly that Bankotsu questioned whether the movement had actually occurred at all. A moment later, Bankotsu found himself forced forward, Naraku pressed heavily against his back, his head shoved roughly into the barrier. "Just watch your precious angel, Bankotsu. See what she's capable of, and witness what you stand to lose," Naraku hissed into his captive's ear, the heat of his breath raising the hair on Bankotsu's neck. "If you want Kagome to live, you'll be sure to do _as _I say, _when_ I say."

Watching helplessly, Bankotsu found his gaze drawn by the slow-moving miasma that pooled eerily over the sand at Naraku's feet before it dropped noiselessly off the cliff's edge.

"What are you doing?" Bankotsu found himself asking, his voice hoarse in his own ears.

"I don't want to see the woman hurt... Do you?" Naraku questioned, his fingers digging harshly into the back of Bankotsu's neck, his voice hissing sadistically past his ears.

Shaking his head in the negative, Bankotsu watched as, inch by inch, Naraku's poison twisted and turned in a sick, heavy, fog-like swell that fanned out over the sand.

Naraku's laughter echoed past his senses, dark and heavily laced in twisted amusement. "I thought not." Bankotsu shivered when the half-demon behind him loosened his grip on his neck, instead brushing his fingers leisurely through the hair at the base of his skull.

Bankotsu watched the miasma slow, the edges drawing in suddenly before the mass dropped to hover motionless, not fifty feet from where Kagome stood.

The shimmer lining the outermost edge of the poisonous fog told Bankotsu that even the miasma was shielded within a barrier, answering the question, '_Why haven't they sensed it?',_ before the thought fully formed.

"You see, Bankotsu, I have a proposition for you," Naraku murmured, the half-demon's body still pressing against him. "As you watch the outcome of my little experiment, you'll come to realize two things: the first will be how powerful this young woman is, and how very dangerous she can be," Naraku breathed before his fingers tightened painfully, the sensation causing a muffled groan to escape Bankotsu's lips as he was once again forced to angle his head downward.

"You see..." Naraku continued quietly, "... I realize that hurting the woman yourself is pleasurable, perhaps even erotic." The half-demon shifted his head from Bankotsu's right shoulder to his left, his breathy laugh ringing through Bankotsu's mind.

"I want only her power, Bankotsu. You do as I say, when I say and guard her, _motivate_ her..." Suddenly the hand at the back of Bankotsu's head was gone, the pressure disappearing as quickly as it had appeared, though the body pressed against his back remained. "... and she will be yours, in whatever way you see fit. If you do these things, Bankotsu, I will allow you both to live. We both get what we want."

Taking a steady breath, Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, determination lighting his features as his lips pulled back into a sneer. "And if I don't?"

The hand that had gripped the back of his head reappeared, this time crushing Bankotsu's windpipe while simultaneously dragging his unwilling body back against Naraku's firm, unforgiving chest. "I'll take the woman for myself and make you watch me break her, over and over," Naraku promised wickedly.

Time slipped by as Bankotsu considered his options. Moments later, his eyes slipped shut. His body lost the tension that had held it rigid since he first woke in the cavern earlier that morning.

"And the second?" Bankotsu managed,watching Naraku helplessly.

Naraku laughed shamelessly, his amusement sickening in its carefree display.

"The second should be obvious," the half-demon mused. "You don't have a choice, Bankotsu," Naraku hissed. "You never did." Naraku's laughter died down almost as quickly as it started, and once again Bankotsu found himself forcefully pressed against the barrier that kept the dog pack down below blissfully unaware of their presence.

"Now watch," Naraku snarled.

* * *

"It won't work!" Inuyasha snarled. "Even if I said yes, which I won't, Kagome's power ain't gonna let you hurt her."

"What if I do it myself?" Kagome asked. "The others can touch me and my power won't react. It only does if I feel threatened. If I do it myself, I won't be threatened," she reasoned.

"Hell. And NO," Inuyasha snarled. "We don't even know for sure that it's necessary yet."

"I'll go next," Sesshomaru offered. "We need to finish this before sunrise, and we won't know the outcome until we try another connection."

Turning her gaze to Inuyasha, Kagome pleaded," If this doesn't work..."

"It'll work, damn it. It has to," Inuyasha hissed.

"_IF_ it doesn't, Inuyasha, you have to promise me that we can try the blood bond," Kagome pleaded. "I tried this with you against my better judgment, and so far it's worked. But if Miroku's right and the bond is needed to recognize-"

"No." Inuyasha paced in the sand, his fingers clenching in and out as his frustration climbed.

"Inuyasha."

"I said_ 'no'_, wench! Ain't happening. No. Way!"

He stopped when Kagome's fingers touched his arm and fought the instinct to meet her pleading gaze. He knew that her reasoning was sound; it made sense to want to protect those that she considered family. But damn it, he couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt again. The scent of her blood after Bankotsu's attack was still fresh in his mind. It wouldn't take more than a drop to leave him in a frenzy, and who knew what might happen then.

Shifting his gaze to Kagome's, Inuyasha knew he was lost to her determination. His mate was fierce in her loyalty to those she cared for, and Inuyasha knew that that was something they had in common. If their roles were reversed, he'd be willing to shed any amount of blood required to guarantee his pack's survival.

"Trust me, Inuyasha?"

"Fuck! Fine! But we try the connection first. The blood bond is a last resort, got it!"

Leaning forward, Kagome brushed a kiss to Inuyasha's lips. "It'll be all right, Inuyasha. But I have to know for my own sanity that I can protect the others, too. I can't risk hurting anyone, Inuyasha."

Reaching to pull her against him, Inuyasha pressed his nose into her hair, her scent soothing the screaming demon that still protested loudly in his head.

"I know, Kagome. But it don't mean I have to like it."

"Shall we get this over with then?" Kagome whispered, her lips brushing gently over his jaw.

"Fuck! The sooner the better," Inuyasha swore.

"Everyone is to stand guard, but keep a fair distance away. We don't know that Kagome's power will accept anyone else. Inuyasha is unique, given that he and Kagome are mated. Her power may not be as accepting of another demon getting so close," Sesshomaru announced.

Once the others were a fair distance away, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome formed a circle.

"Because Inuyasha has been recognized by Kagome's powers," Miroku reasoned, "I think it would be wise to have him stand in my place for this introduction. This way _he_ will be certain nothing inappropriate is happening, and _we_ can be sure of no agitation on his part.

Miroku moved from between the two, reaching between the pair to grasp their hands before continuing. "Inuyasha's been acquainted with everyone's individual powers, and carries the same bloodline as you do, Sesshomaru. If nothing else, his blood will be similar to yours. He can act as a buffer between you and Kagome. If this works, he can act as the conductor for the others as well .

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Kagome's power has accepted you. As her mate, you'll hold more sway with her ability than I will," Miroku pointed out.

"What are _you_ going to do?" Inuyasha asked while securing his place between his brother and his mate.

"Observe, and throw up another barrier should the need for one arise," Miroku reasoned. "It'll be fine, Inuyasha."

Without another word, Kagome raised her arm, eyes closing as Inuyasha placed his hand in hers.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome's power to build, felt it rush through his body before he, too, raised his other hand, holding it out trustingly to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha waited a few moments to make sure that Kagome's power wouldn't immediately lash out before opening his eyes and searching those of his brother.

"Are you sure, Sess?"

"We have no choice, do we?" And with that Sesshomaru raised his hand, while simultaneously heeding Miroku's hushed warning, "A claw first, Sesshomaru. Do _not _rush this."

With eyes trained on Kagome's face, Sesshomaru waited until she, too, opened her eyes. There was hesitation in their depths, and the closer his hand came to Inuyasha's, the wider and more panicked Kagome's gaze became.

Inuyasha was the first to react when Kagome's power spiked suddenly, taking on a biting edge that seared through his body as it raced to defend that which it considered its own.

"NO!"

The harsh scream that left Kagome's throat sounded frightened, pained. The words faded in Inuyasha's ears the instant Sesshomaru's claw touched his palm.

Time slowed, seconds ticking by before Kagome could react. She could feel it - something moving behind her, trickling eerily past her senses. Sesshomaru's eyes reflected her image, and beyond that she could see the fog that roiled just behind her and to the right.

She felt the surge of her power lick over her skin, under it, flaring so wildly that she jerked away from Inuyasha, recalling the purification that flowed so easily between them. Redirecting her attention, Kagome forced a barrier up behind her.

She heard Inuyasha's snarl, the sound far away, watched as Sesshomaru grabbed her mate's hand and pulled Inuyasha away from her as the scent of something metallic coated the air.

Ignoring the burning in her hand, Kagome turned, eyes open, but unseeing. She could feel the poison rushing over the sand, and she followed its trajectory, her barrier pulsing and exploding, encompassing the remaining members of the group. In the distance, she could hear her voice calling the others to her, though inside she swore she hadn't said a word.

Shippo was the first to arrive, his eyes darting from her face to her hand and back. Shaking his head rapidly, she heard him say 'no' and followed his gaze back to Inuyasha whose head was bowed, eyes trained on the crimson stain coating his claws.

Suddenly the world caught up, the sights and sounds registering in a rapid fire of information. She'd forced Inuyasha away, his claws dragging over the skin of her hand as she'd turned and focused her energy on the barrier.

She could hear herself telling the others that the blood bond was necessary, to use the cuts in her hand to mix their blood and could hear Shippo urgently denying her plea.

She could hear Inuyasha's high-pitched whine, the snarl barely hidden beneath the sound. She felt herself drawing the barrier around them, smaller and smaller as she drew her friends and family closer.

She would protect them. She knew she could, because if not for the poison and her unexpected reaction to it, Sesshomaru would have been accepted by her power. His blood and Inuyasha's were similar. She knew it was because of his connection to Inuyasha. The others wouldn't be recognized and the blood bond with them was necessary.

"Please," Kagome begged, her voice strangely hollow in the silence. Shippo looked to Inuyasha, as did Kouga and Ayame. Kirara mewled and Inuyasha raised his head, his eyes searching Kagome's.

"I hurt you... I didn't mean to_,"_ Inuyasha said, his eyes flicking down to her hand and then back to his claws. "You pulled away so fast, and I... you... my claws-"

"It's my fault, Inuyasha. It's okay. I swear, it doesn't hurt. But we don't have time to worry about it. There's poison surrounding us. We've got to finish the bonding. I can't do this alone," she begged. "I don't know how long I can keep it out and I can't pinpoint where it's coming from."

Kagome was frightened, even more so than her outer appearance showed. Inuyasha could feel the panic just beneath the surface. Instinct demanded he soothe his mate, heal her wound. He didn't want the others to touch her, to cause her any more discomfort.

When Miroku moved to cast a secondary barrier, filling the spaces that Kagome was struggling to maintain, Inuyasha bit down on his urges. _"They're pack..." _he told himself. _"They'll be careful, I know they will."_

"Do it," Inuyasha snarled, his claws digging into his skin as one by one his demon pack-mates stepped forward, the scent of their blood beginning to coat the stagnant air.

* * *

"What are they up to now?" Naraku mumbled to himself. Naraku studied the movements of the group on the beach and tipped his head to the side to get a better view. Kagome's power was mesmerizing, shimmering a dull pink in the darkness. He'd known she would be powerful, but the display had left him nearly speechless.

Naraku had been quite surprised when she had detected his poison quicker than he'd expected. Her reaction instantly blocked the miasma before any of the members of her group could be affected. Her abilities were exceptionally intriguing, but it was the manner in which her companions gathered around her that held his fascination.

She'd moved so quickly from Inuyasha's side that the half-demon's grip on her hand had left her bleeding. Still, it was the actions of the pack that he couldn't fathom. Some of the demon members huddled around Kagome, though the humans, along with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, stayed further away.

Odd, wasn't it? That Inuyasha hadn't rushed to Kagome's aid was telling. They were up to something, but for the life of him, Naraku couldn't comprehend what.

Shifting slightly to his left to get a better vantage point, Naraku tried to see what the demons were doing- what Kagome was doing, but the bodies surrounding her blocked his view and Naraku snarled in irritation.

The human male drew Naraku's attention next. Miroku shifted minutely, and Naraku was surprised to find that Kagome wasn't the only one maintaining the barrier. Miroku was helping, his violet-tinged energy shimmering inside Kagome's, buffering the sections that she couldn't seem to maintain.

Kagome was struggling, and like a true predator, Naraku was drawn to that endeavor.

"She is weakening," Naraku pointed out, his eyes sliding briefly toward Bankotsu and taking in the nervous way the man rubbed his thumb over his fingers. There was no doubt that Bankotsu was considering the possibilities of further damage to his already scarred body.

Naraku had already given the possible repercussions of his plan consideration. It was conceivable that the woman could kill him. It was also likely that, given the fact that Kagome hadn't killed Bankotsu for his earlier attack, she was less likely to kill Bankotsu.

He would be killing two birds with one stone if he could time it right.

Naraku moved forward and Bankotsu followed close behind. There was no point in waiting for Bankotsu's back-up to arrive. The woman was weakening. Now would be the best chance he'd have to capture her and minimize any damage she might inflict.

The surgical precision of his tentacles could easily dispatch the others in the group. Even if the stronger, faster, members of the group were able to evade his attack, the weaker members couldn't. To cut them down, one by one, would be thrilling, even titillating. It would also give Bankotsu the opportunity to snatch the woman from under their noses.

"Your only requirement is obtaining Kagome. If you fail in that, Bankotsu, I'll kill you where you stand," Naraku hissed, his steps bringing them into the pack's line of sight.

Movement on the beach pulled Naraku's attention away from Bankotsu. His footfalls slowed as he watched the group's hurried movements. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru moved first and were followed instantly by the others, who undertook guarding the outer flanks of the group's circle.

They truly were animals led to slaughter. Inuyasha's pack wouldn't stand a chance. Nevertheless, their efforts would prove entertaining to watch.

In battle, the most arousing aspects were in the screams of the frightened and in the broken cries of the dying. Inside the woman's barrier, the sound of the pack rallying in defense was silenced. Naraku found the quiet highly displeasing.

Deciding the silence wouldn't do, Naraku pulled back the miasma. Kagome's barrier flickered in the darkness, falling altogether a few minutes later. The pack's shouts to one another echoed across the landscape. There was desperation in their movements, urgency in their words.

Naraku smiled in sadistic amusement.

Step by step, he and Bankotsu moved closer. Naraku revelled in the anxious glances cast his way. The humans were herded together into another barrier while the demons maintained a staggered guard around them. Miroku maintained the energy field, though it was nowhere near as powerful as the one the female had erected.

To see the group scattering to protect themselves was expected; to see the humans take up guard beside the demons was unexpected - and pointless. They would fall, one by one, their deaths his to appreciate. And when their agonized screams no longer amused him...

Kagome's agony would sustain him for an eternity.

* * *

**A/N:**

_This chapter took, like, for-friggen-EVER, huh?_

_Damn, I'm a bad authoress... RL just has no intention of leaving a little time for me these days._

_A special thanks to Snowfall for her gentle motivation, for pushing me to make this chapter longer, and for supplying words here and there when my mind failed to find them, lol._

_I haven't been posting these last few weeks- not even drabbles could work their way through the medical nightmare of the last month or so._

_There's been one surgery (not mine, lol), a broken hand (also, not mine), two sets of stitches_

_(only one set was mine though, lol...) and lots of pain that couldn't seem to give me a break (YEP! That be mine, too, lol)._

_But I did manage to get a another oneshot finished- a dare from my friend psycochick- that resulted in an actual chapter, lol._

_This one is an Ayame/Kagome yuri... if you're interested in reading it, lol, be sure to let me know as I have never written this pairing, nor this type of content before._

_I also haven't forgotten the other small fics I've promised. Specifically, a Sess/Rin drabble, as well as a few expansions on current drabbles._

_I'll get them- eventually, lol. I promise!_

_I also found a long lost notebook, stuffed full of writing starts and story ideas... and poetry I thought was long gone, lol._

_It ought to be fun to see where that take us, yes?_


	31. Retribution

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters- Rumiko Takahashi does.

Nearly 5700 words in a single chapter has to be a record for me, lol.

Rated M for a lot of foul language and bits of gore.

* * *

Deserted 31: Retribution

* * *

Kagome fought her body's desperate need to retract her energy, her concentration torn between her need to protect the others, and the pain ravaging her hand and wrist. The combining of her pack's blood was too sudden, though necessary, and her body was struggling to adapt to so many demon essences running rampant through her system. It was becoming increasingly difficult to focus her power with so many variables complicating matters.

She was more than grateful when Miroku edged closer, drawing his violet-tinged barrier inside of hers. Her barrier was weakening, and though she was trying her best to keep the group safe, Miroku had recognized her need for assistance, providing his aid where her barrier was faltering.

Kagome was desperate to hide her pain deep inside, however, because Inuyasha was already struggling with the damage his claws had done when she'd jerked away from him while they were trying to see if her power would accept Sesshomaru. She could feel her husband's guilt raging through their shared connection. But it _wasn't _his fault! If the poison hadn't stirred her power like it had, she wouldn't have had to pull away like she did.

"I'm all right, Inuyasha," Kagome gently assured, her gaze dropping to the wounds on her hand and wrist before rising to Inuyasha's again. "We'll get through this, together."

"We need to clean your wounds, Kagome," Sesshomaru interjected. "It would be best to seal them against potential infection."

"Uh, I don't think there's time," Shippo urged, his voice drawn tight in worry as he caught sight of someone's approach. "Look."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the first to move, both coming to the front of the pack, both intent on protecting their own.

It only took a moment for the pack to reassemble. The demon members took up a scattered guard around the humans. Miroku urged Sango and Rin to follow him as he made his way to the rear of the formation. Pulling the women within reach, Miroku cast a secondary barrier.

"Keep that barrier up, Miroku. I don't think this is a social call," Koga muttered, unable to curb the snarl that rumbled through his chest. "Ayame, you stay close, all right?"

"I'm right beside you," Ayame reassured, her fingers flexing as adrenalin rushed through her veins. It had been years since she'd had a good old fashioned bloodbath, and she was more than happy to aid in protecting their family.

"Kirara?" Shippo called, his eyes darting from the incoming danger to the feline form of his mate. "You're with me, okay?"

Kirara's answering snarl brought a brief smile to Shippo's face. His smile bloomed further when Kirara lowered her stance in defense, the flames at her paws bursting to life with a roar nearly as loud as hers had become.

"If that's Bankotsu-the-scum-bag, then the other asshole must be Naraku," Koga bit out. "That dumb-ass must think pretty highly of himself if he thinks he can take us all on and win."

Naraku was vastly known in the demon community for his dealings in the more illegal side of life. Koga had heard of the bastard, but this was his first encounter with the asshole.

"Where the hell did they _come _from!" Inuyasha swore, his eyes darting to Sesshomaru before returning to Naraku and Bankotsu's approach.

Miroku didn't wait to listen to the conversation. Widening his barrier, he made sure to leave Rin and Sango room to maneuver as well, placing his body protectively in front of theirs in case the barrier was breached.

"Damn it, Miroku!" Sango swore. "I can fight, too!"

"I need you with me, Sango. I need you to help protect Rin if something goes wrong and I can't maintain the barrier," Miroku urged quietly.

Sango studied the man before her, knowing all too well the urgency barely contained in the lowered tones of his voice. "If they get past me, Sango, I'll need your help to keep Rin safe. I need you _with _me," Miroku added, his eyes relaying his plea."

"I'm here," Sango acquiesced quietly, "but if that bastard hurts you, I'm going to gut him with my bare hands!" she swore.

"I love it when you go all bad-ass," Miroku added sweetly, ignoring the disgusted snorts of his fellow pack-mates. "When this is all over-"

"There's no_ time_ for this shit," Inuyasha snarled. "Kagome! Stay behind me and Sesshomaru. Promise me!" Inuyasha demanded, his eyes darting over his shoulder to land on the woman he'd claimed. Despite the urgency to bring Kagome inside Miroku's barrier, Inuyasha knew it was too risky. The upcoming battle was swiftly approaching. To move her now would be too much of a distraction.

Kagome was closer to Sesshomaru, a fact that had his demon howling in rage at being denied the protection of its mate, but there was very little to be done about it now. While Inuyasha hated shutting her feelings out of their connection, he knew it was best in order to focus on keeping her safe.

Her emotions tugged at his, drawing his baser instincts to the forefront of his mind when his attention needed to be on the enemy. Kagome's hand and wrist were still bleeding, and Inuyasha could feel the internal war she waged to keep her barrier around them. While his blood would help her heal quicker, it wasn't nearly fast enough! He hated that he'd caused her pain, wishing profusely that his demon blood would do its damn job already! He wanted to take away the pain she was trying so hard to hide from him.

Shippo, Koga, Ayame and Kirara staggered themselves more defensively around Miroku's barrier, ready to defend those within it should the battle move past their alphas. God, how he wanted his sword! Shifting positions, Inuyasha moved to the head of the pack, Sesshomaru's disapproval ringing through their shared connection, though the tai-youki uttered not a single word in reprimand.

"The barrier around Naraku has dropped. He has also withdrawn his poison," Sesshomaru noted quietly. "It would appear that he, too, prefers the sound of battle over silence."

Kagome's barrier dropped seconds later. Her hushed exhale was more than enough to remind them all of the effort she had to make to keep a barrier up for an extended period of time.

Naraku's clothing was in tatters, smudged and dirty from his own apparent brush with death. His hair hung in a halo of singed black around his gleaming red eyes and pale skin. Inuyasha snarled lightly. It was too bad the bastard hadn't gone down with his ship. Lowering his stance, the half-demon silently watched as Naraku and Bankotsu made their way closer.

While Naraku maintained a direct approach, Inuyasha noted Bankotsu's gradual shift to the right, minimal movements at best, but there nonetheless.

Naraku merely smiled in sadistic amusement, his crimson gaze alight with his devilish intentions. The pack's response to his arrival had been less spectacular than he'd anticipated. His grand entrance should have sent the pack scurrying for cover, but they'd stood their ground, treating him as nothing more than a drowned rat instead of the magnificent creature that he was!

"Ahhh," Naraku breathed, his crimson gaze never wavering from the alphas of the pack. "It seems you have something_ I _desire, Inuyasha. Such incompetent fools to have something so very valuable in your possession, and yet so very ignorant of the power it wields."

Standing at Naraku's left, just slightly behind him, Bankotsu narrowed his eyes in anger. Who the hell did Naraku think he was? Kagome was his! There was no room in this deal for Naraku's sick desire. Bankotsu had no intention of sharing her with anyone!

"Get to the point you sick freak. If you're here for Kagome, you're even more stupid than you look," Inuyasha hissed in return.

"Aw, but you see, Inuyasha,given your obvious predicament - stranded on a lonely, unmarked island with no weapons, and no food - I _can_ be diplomatic. I can get you off this floating rock in one piece- _all _of you. Give the priestess to me, and I'll let you live."

"Now you've really shit and fell in it," Inuyasha snorted in response. "Kagome's mine, and ain't you or anybody else gonna lay a damn finger on her."

Bankotsu struggled to keep his thoughts silent. Who were these bastards to think they had any right to touch Kagome? She was his long before either of these fools had come into the picture, and they thought they had rights to her? The hell if they did! If there was any touching to be had, it would be by his hands alone. It would be his touch bringing her pain, or pleasure. It would be his hands that would bend her to his will, not Inuyasha's, and certainly not Naraku's.

"But do the _others_ want to fight and die for her?" Naraku continued. "It's rather selfish of you to expect your pack to lay down their lives for _her_ protection, don't you think? Why not ask them what _they _prefer?"

Naraku shifted his attention to the rest of the pack who were watching his every movement, their eyes filled with barely-concealed anticipation.

"Wouldn't you prefer to bed down tonight on a warm, fully functional yacht with a guaranteed return to civilization? There will be food and drink aplenty, hot water to bathe in, dry clothing to wear. There would be so much more comfort there than this island currently offers. Or would you prefer a battle you stand no hope of winning, all for the protection of a woman who didn't even see fit to share her secrets with you? Tell me, did Kagome tell you of her powers when you first met her?" Naraku sneered, his eyes shifting from one pack member to the next before returning once more to Inuyasha. "Did she warn _any _of you that she had limited control of her abilities, or that she could destroy you all in a second without intending to?"

Naraku's voice dimmed as Bankotsu's thoughts wandered to the comforts _he _could bring Kagome. He could bathe her in hot water, erasing the blood from the injuries she would sustain at his hands. He could lie with her on a bed of softness, and one by one, kiss away the bruises that marred her flesh, until she forgot the viciousness that had put them there. He could offer her food and drink, and deny them just as quickly. She would learn to appreciate the things_ he_ could offer her.

Naraku wouldn't offer her those things. Naraku would torture her just to hear her scream, wouldn't take care that he was doing too much, and things would get out of hand. Hewouldn't know when to stop. Kagome would die under Naraku's tender mercies. There was no way in hell Bankotsu could let Naraku get his slimy tentacles on her!

"None of that shit's any of _your _concern, asshole," Inuyasha reminded Naraku, his body shifting subtly to the right, even as Sesshomaru shifted to cover his left.

Naraku smirked, his attention drawn to Sesshomaru.

"Do you _want_ your mate destroyed over _this_ worthless half-breed's choices?" Naraku sneered, his eyes flicking pointedly to Inuyasha, returning an instant later to leer at Sesshomaru once more. "You are powerful, Sesshomaru. Why let these useless humans slow you down? Why let them hang on your coat tails, dirtying your very being with every breath they take? I have all the power I need, right here in my own body._ I _have no need for followers, unlike you and your pitiful excuse of a pack."

"You make your choices, Naraku. I'll make mine," Sesshomaru coolly answered.

Bankotsu studied Inuyasha, watching the way the half-demon protected Kagome. Which was the better option, Naraku or the hanyou?

Bankotsu snarled in annoyance, berating himself silently over the path his thoughts had taken. Neither was better for her, because _no_ other male would take what had belonged to _him _first.

"Is it so easy to lay your mate's life on the line, Sesshomaru?" Naraku antagonized. "I would have thought you to be the type to give due consideration to _all _things regarding that beautiful mate of yours. It is no matter, however. I'd love to see that lovely pale skin of hers smeared with my blood. I'd very much like to hear her scream my name while I-"

"My mate is of no concern to you," Sesshomaru interrupted, his calm façade betraying nothing of the rage building steadily within his inner beast. The tai-youki's face remained eerily emotionless, except for the slight narrowing of his eyes. "It does appear, however, that your earlier declaration of needing no followers is a bit off base," Sesshomaru countered, his gaze shifting pointedly to Bankotsu.

"Looks to me like you have need of someone after all; not that Bankotsu will be much help to you. Kagome took him out all on her own not too long ago. What good is he to you if he can't even handle _one _woman?" Inuyasha smirked, paying no mind to the generous amount of fang left exposed to the approaching enemy.

Bankotsu huffed in indignation. He'd had her! He'd had her in his hands, and had the others not shown up, he'd have found release within the softness of her body. She wasn't the one to take him out- he'd already caught her! Kagome would have known then who she belonged to had _they _not interrupted!

"Ahh, Kagome. She is such a beautiful, rare creature, with unlimited power rolling just beneath her skin that just _begs_ to be taken. Bankotsu simply has no interest in that ability, though, such a pity, too. You see… Bankotsu and I have struck a deal regarding your beautiful little priestess. He gets to use her in whatever way strikes his fancy, for it is_ her_ pain that turns _him _on, sick little freak that he is," Naraku boasted. "I, on the other hand, desire the power that bleeds through her body. Do you have any idea the control I could have over both humans and demons alike?"

_The power that bleeds though her body?_

Naraku had no intention of sharing Kagome, Bankotsu realized. Naraku couldn't bend her powers to his will without absorbing them first! Her earlier demonstration was proof that not even Naraku could withstand her power should she use it against him. He'd have to claim the power himself to be able to wield it! Naraku would kill Kagome, and Bankotsu knew he alone didn't stand a chance against him. Bankotsu snarled in disgust. He'd been a fool to think that Naraku would honor their bargain! In the end Bankotsu would lose Kagome, and if he fought back, he'd likely lose his own life as well.

While Inuyasha knew the upcoming battle was a serious threat, he also knew that Naraku was greedy. Enemies like him were a dime a dozen. They crawled out of the woodwork, intent on claiming what didn't belong to them. If Inuyasha played on that greed long enough, it could turn Naraku against Bankotsu. Why not let Naraku destroy his own back up?

"What's the matter, Naraku? Can't do this alone? You are the epitome of weakness; you depend on your lackeys to do your dirty work. How utterly useless you are," Inuyasha prodded. "I could take you down with one hand tied behind my back," he added for good measure. "You're weak - a lowlife piece of trash who relies on another's power because you don't have any of your own. Your own abilities are less than noteworthy, deserving nothing short of mockery. You're worthless alone, Naraku. _You_ know it, and _we _know it." Inuyasha knew that his plan was working when Naraku's face twisted in rage. His nostrils flared, his lips curling up over his fangs in a malicious snarl.

"You think to mock me, half-breed?" Naraku hissed. "I'll show you what it means to live and die by the sword!" The energy surrounding Naraku shifted, his aura swirling at his feet in an uncontrolled fit of rage. Sand lifted and spun, the tan particles taking on the sickening shade of decaying blood.

The scent of poison flooded the air and Bankotsu shifted uneasily. Moving cautiously away, Bankotsu did his best not to draw Naraku's attention. He stopped suddenly, his muscles refusing to move when Naraku's body distorted, the skin roiling hideously, as if something moved beneath it, pushing and pulling as the flesh tore open. Writhing tentacles burst forth, too many to count as Naraku's mocking laughter echoed through the night's rancid air.

"Oh, that's right," Naraku sneered, his lips stretching wide in sadistic amusement. "You _have_ no swords. Oh, how sickeningly sweet your blood will taste on my hands. I'll _show _you what _I _can do, half-breed! I need no one to help me bring you down. And when your mate's screams echo through your ears, I'll be sure to make her mine for all to see. I'll even let you watch for a time as I take her body repeatedly. I'll show her how a real man takes his bitch. It'll be my name she screams, hanyou, not yours!"

"I'll give _you _something to scream about, you sick son-of-a-bitch!" Inuyasha snarled.

In a flurry of movement, Naraku's tentacles shot out toward Bankotsu, the wriggling masses overtaking the man before he could react. Bankotsu's shocked scream rent the air as his body was snatched from the ground, the swirling mass of Naraku's hellish limbs devouring him in seconds. Darkness engulfed him, though where Bankotsu expected to be torn limb from limb, there was no pain. The wet stench of decayed skin surrounded him, his stomach protesting with violent spasms that rocketed through his body. It was all he could do to keep from opening his mouth to hurl. Tacky skin rubbed over him, and Bankotsu shuddered in disgust, closing his eyes against the rotting decay that surrounded him. His stomach lurched again, and it took a moment for Bankotsu to realize that he was being moved, the motion reminding him of a violent roller-coaster ride set in the darkest pits of hell.

Naraku was moving him closer to Kagome, of that Bankotsu was certain, but could he really capture the woman who'd once been so kind to him, who'd once perhaps even loved him? Could he turn her over to the sadistic beast that surrounded him now, allow her to be caught in the spider's web, unable to escape her inevitable demise, unable to defend herself against the rape of her body and soul?

Outside Bankotsu's gruesome prison, the onslaught of Naraku's remaining arsenal shot toward the pack, dividing them instantly. Inuyasha pushed himself forward, attempting to get closer to Naraku, only to be driven back time and again. Where one tentacle was destroyed, two more were there to replace it.

Inuyasha could feel the surge of Kagome's power behind him. It wasn't until he took a quick look over his shoulder that he realized a few tentacles had managed to escape him and Sesshomaru. She hadn't had a choice but to unleash her purification powers on the stray tentacles that had gotten past their defenses.

Sesshomaru fought on Inuyasha's left, snarling in rage as Naraku steadily drove them further apart. Koga fought his way through attack after attack on Inuyasha's right, his claws tearing through Naraku's rotting flesh, determined that once this battle was over, he was going to scrub himself clean with every disinfectant known to man and youkai alike. Ayame fought just behind him, and for a brief moment, the wolf demon took pride in the fierce way she wielded her neatly manicured claws.

Kirara's roar split the night air, her body twisting and rolling as she fought to evade the incoming spears of Naraku's tentacles, Shippo falling in behind her to dispatch the tentacles coming in for attack behind her.

Miroku could hear the battle raging on outside his barrier, heard his pack mates taking hit after hit while they struggled to limit Naraku's continued assault. Piece by piece the pack destroyed what came too close. But even as they fought, tentacles weaved their way through the sand, continuously striking Miroku's barrier. He struggled to keep the pain of those attacks to himself. But with each vicious cycle, he felt himself growing weaker and weaker.

Sango paced uneasily beside Miroku, constantly scanning the ongoing battle for any sign of a break in Miroku's shield while Rin offered muffled words of encouragement as there was little else she could do. Naraku continued his onslaught, the repeated assaults escalating in their viciousness, denying the monk the time he needed to restore his strength. Wicked energy sparked in response as the tentacles withdrew, the spears returning seconds later for another assault.

Sango and Rin held him steady, their words of encouragement giving him focus. Still, the pain caused with each attack built, until a particularly violent impact left him reeling in agony, his vision scattering as a million stars replaced the sanctity of his meditation. Miroku's cry of pain split the night air, drawing Kagome's attention from the battle she waged with the few tentacles that managed to get past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Her eyes sought Miroku's barrier, and she was pleased to see that the monk's barrier held, though it shimmered and faded with each renewed assault. The rest of the pack rallied in response to the monk's cry for help, but Kagome knew it wouldn't be long before Miroku's barrier fell.

No one saw the bundle containing Bankotsu slip past them, nor did they see when Naraku deposited him behind the pack, not far from where Kagome, too, was fighting. Sucking in lungful's of what he considered fresh air, Bankotsu located his target, standing alone at the rear of the ongoing battle.

Kagome could feel Miroku's escalating pain, and in an effort to help ease it, dropped her own defense in favor of his. His cries were heart-wrenching, and she could no longer stand by while the monk suffered. Redirecting her assault, Kagome pushed her barrier toward Miroku and the girls, watching as wave after wave of Naraku's attacks fell within inches of her power. It wouldn't be long before Miroku's barrier faltered. Kagome knew that Naraku's primary focus was to kill the humans off first, before finishing off the others coming to their defense. He'd use their grief against them to get the upper hand.

Her purification held steady, and the smell of burnt flesh coated the battlefield. When her barrier folded over Miroku's, his body slumped against Sango's in exhaustion, though he still maintained his barrier; Miroku's eyes found to hers, his thanks radiating from deep within the violet depths.

Kagome allowed her power to build, careful to steer it clear of Sesshomaru, then allowed her guard to drop long enough to focus a new barrier around Inuyasha and the remaining pack. They were tiring, and she would do all she could to give them a few moments to breathe. Channeling her energy, Kagome sent a wave of purification through the incoming tentacles, watching them burn instantly as she pressed it along the writhing lengths until Naraku was forced to re-absorb the damaged appendages.

She could feel herself weakening, but pressed onward anyway. The pack could rest for a few minutes, and when her barrier collapsed, they would come to her aid in seconds- Kagome knew they would!

"You bitch!" Naraku snarled, his attention drawn from the pack to Kagome. It would do no good to continue his assault against the Monk's barrier. Kagome's power bolstered the monk's, combining in a massive culmination of purity Naraku's tentacles couldn't break through.

Hateful red eyes narrowed on Bankotsu, watching as the man moved ever nearer to their prize. When the man hesitated, however, Naraku's voice sliced through the night. "Now Bankotsu!" he bellowed, bringing Inuyasha and the others up short as their attention swung to Kagome.

Kagome's barrier never faltered, even after strong arms surrounded her and knocked the air from her lungs when she was forced back against a muscle-hardened chest. With so much energy focused on the others' protection, she had left herself vulnerable to attack, though she could find no regret in the course of action she'd chosen.

"Hey there, precious," Bankotsu's words brushed over the side of her face, and Kagome flinched when something warm and wet slid over the edge of her ear.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Inuyasha roared as his blood beast howled in unadulterated rage.  
"Stay back, Inuyasha," Naraku snarled when the hanyou turned toward his mate. "She dies if you take even _a step _in her direction."

Was Naraku serious? Would he really kill Kagome? He would, Bankotsu realized, and that simply _wasn't _acceptable.

"Fry his ass, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, rage bleeding through his once golden gaze. "Drop your fucking barrier, and fry his ass!"

"Ahh, but you see, Inuyasha, Kagome won't do that. She's too kind-hearted to risk your lives to save her own," Naraku sneered.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whimpered, her eyes begging his to follow her line of sight to the tentacles that hovered above them.

"I'll impale each and every one of your precious pack members the moment you drop that barrier, bitch," Naraku sneered. "Your life for theirs, Kagome; only you can end this."

Kagome winced when Bankotsu leaned forward again, though the words he whispered left her reeling. "When I say run, Kagome, you fucking run!" Kagome tensed, confusion tearing through her mind.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome murmured quietly, her voice lost in the screams of her friends as she strengthened her barrier around them.

"You let me live not once, but twice, despite what I've done to you. And while I want you for myself, I'd rather see the hanyou have you than to watch Naraku lay one finger on you," Bankotsu murmured, his fingers tightening lightly over Kagome's throat in a show for Naraku's ever watchful gaze. "When I say run, you run. Sesshomaru is closest, just to your left. The moment I let you go, Naraku will spare no one for my betrayal."

"Why would you do this? Why would you help me?" Kagome whispered, her head lowered to hide her question.

"You let me live, twice, and you didn't have to. I'm returning the favor," Bankotsu replied softly. "Now… Run!"

Kagome stumbled forward when Bankotsu's arms fell away from her body, the force of his push sending her unexpectedly in Sesshomaru's direction.

Faintly, she could hear Naraku's enraged snarl and Inuyasha's frantic urge for her to run faster. The air exploded into a frenzy, Naraku's tentacles spearing the ground around her as she pushed forward, her bare feet barely retaining their place beneath her.

Her barrier around the others dropped, their feral cries of rage echoing around her as they fought to protect those she'd been forced to leave open to Naraku's attacks. A distant hum caught her attention, but she couldn't place the sound, so desperate was she to get to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome! Over here!" Sesshomaru's voice altered her direction, but when she raised her eyes toward the sound of her brother-in-law's voice, she screamed a warning, "Behind you!"

Twin tentacles raced through the air, their trajectory aimed for the center of Sesshomaru's back. They'd lost so much already! Not this! No one else would be harmed because of her- no one else! Kagome swore.

Hurling herself at Sesshomaru, Kagome threw herself into his embrace, using her momentum to turn them around moments before one of Naraku's tentacles tore through her shoulder and into Sesshomaru's. She could feel the wet splash of his blood coat her skin, or was it hers? Her breath hissed past her teeth, the pain of her injury rocking her world on its axis, her mind funneling through what had happened as Inuyasha's pained cry made it to her ears.

"Kagome!"

Time slowed to a crawl and sound faded into the background.

In truth, the moment seemed suspended in space. Kagome struggled to regain her breath and to contain the roiling power that threatened to erupt before she could properly warn Sesshomaru of what was about to happen.

"Bite me," Kagome whimpered. "Your blood… is close enough to Inuyasha's, but you need… more of mine to complete the bond!"

"I- I can't," Sesshomaru snarled, his body already beginning to feel the rush of her power. "Our wounds- there should be enough blood shared-"

Blackness stole into her vision, the pounding of her heart blocking out Sesshomaru's response.

"Please," she begged in return. "It's not enough- I can feel it! Please, don't let me hurt you, Sesshomaru, please!"

"Fuck!" Sesshomaru snarled, and Kagome nearly smiled at the sudden similarities between this demon and her mate. But the moment was short lived when she felt his teeth tear into the skin at the front of her throat. Her body fell backward as Naraku's tentacle tightened around her, the tip splitting into an anchor as he tried to forcefully drag her from Sesshomaru's embrace.

But in that moment, Kagome felt nothing but a sudden peacefulness, a oneness with her power as she closed her eyes and focused on the burning pain and the foreign object that had ripped through her shoulder.

Opening her eyes, Kagome smiled softly, her hand coming up to rest at the back of Sesshomaru's head. Holding him against her, his teeth still buried in her skin, she whispered, "Hold on tight, Sess. It's gonna be one hell of a ride."

Inuyasha's frantic cry of her name pulled at her, and she wanted desperately to end this so she could be back in his arms where she belonged. She drew her power together before forcefully letting it go. The blast burst through the length of Naraku's tentacle, searing through the appendage faster than Naraku could anticipate.

The sand divided under the force of Kagome's power, as inch by inch it gained speed and strength, until the moment she felt it collide with Naraku's body. With one last push of power, Kagome willed every drop of her purity into the beast that thought to harm her friends, her family… her mate. Every ounce of retribution poured from her soul, searing through the night air and into an explosion of blinding white flame that blanketed the island, its core originating from within Naraku's blackened heart.

Kagome felt the moment Naraku's life ended, felt the explosion rumble through the island, and heard the resounding cheers of her friends as their enemy erupted into dust. She felt the moment Sesshomaru released her neck, and felt his tongue as he carefully bathed the wound he'd created. Seconds later, she could feel Inuyasha at her back, his hand carefully checking the wound on her shoulder, and his startled intake of breath when Sesshomaru instinctively warned him away.

"She's _my _mate, idiot," Inuyasha snarled lightly, though nowhere near as threateningly as she thought he might have given the circumstances. "Get your tongue off of her before I remove it, permanently."

"Then make _yourself _useful, mutt, and clean the back of her shoulder. She'll bleed out if we don't get her wounds to heal over," Sesshomaru growled lowly then turned his attention to Rin.

"Sess?" One step then two, and within moments Rin was running, her legs carrying her closer and closer until she all but plowed into the Inu huddle that still cradled Kagome between them.

"I have to do this, Rin. Do you understand? " Sesshomaru asked, hoping his wife would realize that he was only healing her sister-in-law instead of doing anything lascivious or adulterous.

"Shut up and finish what you started," Rin begged lovingly. "Kagome saved you, saved us all, and you can do whatever you need to do to keep her alive, Sesshomaru."

Kagome felt, more than heard, her friends arrive. She could feel the excitement in the air as she fought to keep her exhaustion at bay. When her knees buckled, it was Sesshomaru who caught her up against him and Inuyasha who pressed closer to her back, his arms folding gently around her midsection.

"Did you see that? Did you freaking _see _that?" Shippo mumbled softly. "How can one little body contain that much holy power?"

"Look at that trench," Koga added, "It has to be at least thirty or forty feet deep! Holy shit, Inuyasha, I would tread lightly with this one," Koga teased. "She'll fry your ass in a second flat if you piss her off."

"She spared all of us," Ayame murmured, her voice filled with barely contained awe. "It's like she said- she recognized us, and her power bypassed us all!"

"Guys…"

"Did you see that freak explode? It was like - _poof_- all gone," Shippo added, his laughter ringing out around them as Kagome struggled not to laugh at his antics. She could just see the wild swinging of his arms, his hands emphasizing the explosion as he animatedly replayed Naraku's demise.

"Uh, guys?"

Kagome could hear the steady thump of air, the same sound she'd heard in her rush toward Sesshomaru, and cursed silently when her eyelids wouldn't obey her demand to open.

"Holy shit!"Koga swore breathlessly. "No fucking way!"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Miroku asked, his voice rising steadily in his growing excitement.

"Is that a helicopter?" Sango asked, and Kagome barely held back the pleased grumble that left her throat.

"Sess?"

Rin's voice whispered past his ears, and Sesshomaru reached for her hand, bringing her flush against his side.

"Uh, Sess?" Rin tried again. "I think that helicopter is one of _ours_," she urged, smiling when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both refocused their attention to the night sky. "Is that… Kagura?

"And Kohaku!"

"You hear that, Kagome? We're going home," Inuyasha murmured, his lips falling to her temple for a gentle kiss.

_We're going home!_ Kagome thought, moments before she was pulled gently into the waiting arms of her husband, his loving kiss the last thing she felt as unconsciousness claimed her and the world faded to black.

* * *

_A/N: Many thanks to Snow for beta-ing this chapter._

_She stayed up for hours to edit because I was so determined_

_to get this finished and posted for you all. I made a few changes once_

_all was edited, so if there are errors, they're mine, lol. I hope there aren't any, though._

_Hope you all enjoyed the ride, and I would love to hear from everyone_

_ who has been following this story as we are close to the end._

_Only one chapter to go and this fic will be complete._

_I have the epilogue for this story planned out and will get writing it as soon as_

_my health settles a bit- a few days hopefully._

**_ This was an awesome ride, all of you were so supportive, and so encouraging through it all. I thank_**

**_each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart for making me smile upon reading your wonderful reviews._**

_I have more stories planned, and will have more postings coming soon for those of you who still want to read more from me, lol._

_ I hope to hear from everyone who's enjoyed the ride so far! :) __That would be  so awesome, lol!_

_One more chapter to go, and then we can see what other warped_

_places my simple little mind can create, lol. _

_*hugs* all._

_Until next time-_

_Neisha_


	32. Unification

I do not own Inuyasha or its characters - Rumiko Takahashi does.

Rated M for fluffy lemon

* * *

Deserted 32: Unification

* * *

The flight home was short, in Kagome's estimation, anyway. In and out of consciousness, there was very little Kagome could remember of when the helicopter had arrived. She didn't have any memory of boarding the chopper, nor of the takeoff either. However, she did remember the excited ramblings of her pack mates as they recalled Naraku's demise to their rescuers.

The steady _thump _of the helicopter's propellers lulled her in and out of sleep. Inuyasha's gentle embrace kept her firmly rooted to his chest, his quiet whispers reassuring her that all was well.

They were finally going home!

Kagome found herself nestling closer to the heat of her husband's body, closing her eyes against the steady brush of wind that blanketed her. Her voice wouldn't work beyond the barely audible protest she tried to give, begging someone to _please!_ close the door. Wait - did helicopters even _have _doors?

"Wind… it hurts," she muttered, relieved when someone shifted to block the current causing her discomfort. Sesshomaru's aura swelled a moment later; the wind stopped its assault on her wounds as his youkai folded around her.

His aura was welcoming, easily recognized, and Kagome felt her power shift. The responding nudge was pleasant when Kagome felt Inuyasha's youkai rise. The combined heat of the brothers' individual powers blanketed her in warmth and security. She focused on their comfort, ignoring the throb in her shoulder and the burn in her throat until once again, darkness embraced her.

When next she woke, she was being settled onto a wheeled hospital bed. The pain from her injuries had quieted some, and the youkai doctor examining her shoulder seemed surprised by the rate of her recovery.

"You've healed up quite nicely already, Miss Kagome," the doctor observed. "I'd like to check your vitals though, just to be sure. We wouldn't want to send you home to early after all."

By the time the doctor's words made any sense, the nursing staff was wheeling her across what appeared to be the roof of a hospital toward a waiting set of elevator doors.

"Is there anyone else who needs medical assistance?" one of the nurses asked.

"Nope," Shippo replied, "Everyone's fine 'cept Kagome here. Still, she's better than she was a while ago."

Kagome's bed was turned and the elevator doors opened.  
"I assume this young lady was given a blood transfusion on the flight in," another nurse asked.

"You might say that," Koga quickly agreed.

"If no one else requires medical attention," the doctor said, "it would be best to have you wait for the next elevator. Unfortunately, there will be limited space in this one, what with the medical bed and the staff."

"You guys go on home and get some rest." Inuyasha offered. "I'll stop in and give you an update once I get Kagome home and comfortable. We're just across the hall from all of you anyway, so you'll know when we get in."

"Do you all live together?" the doctor asked.

"We live in the same apartment complex just across town," Sango clarified. "We're all very close. "

"Pack members, actually," Kirara announced, interrupting from behind the group. Kagome nearly giggled when she saw the neko-youkai, draped in what appeared to be a bed sheet. Smiling instead, Kagome merely shook her head.

"You guys head on home," Kagome encouraged, her gaze moving from pack member to pack member before settling momentarily on Miroku. These were her friends, _her family_. They were pack, and Kagome hated the idea of making them wait for her release. They were all just as weary as she was, and probably hungry, too.

"I'm sure we'll be right behind you. Get some rest, and grab something to eat, too." Kagome added. "Heaven knows we could all use a shower."

"I could help wash your back, Sango," Miroku teased, his eyebrows wriggling suggestively as the elevator doors slid closed, "or even your front."

The elevator bucked gently before being lowered to what Kagome and Inuyasha assumed would be the ER.

"He'll never change, will he?" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hand reassuringly. Smiling down at her, Inuyasha shook his head in the negative. "No, I doubt he ever will."

"That's quite the group of friends you've got there," the doctor observed as the elevator doors opened.

"It is," Kagome confirmed while her bed was moved out to the waiting floor. "But, we wouldn't have them any other way."

* * *

"Can we go home now?" Kagome asked quietly.

The doctor, Mr. Yamaguchi, had thoroughly checked her over. He had declared her vitals to be stable and her injuries mended enough that blood loss was no longer a concern.

"I'd kill for a nice, hot bath right now."

"The doc says you're healing just fine, Kagome. Let's wait and see how well you're doing when we get home. I don't need you passing out in the tub."

"Oh...okay. Does that mean we can go home now?" Kagome asked again hopefully, excitement written plainly on her face.

"We can go home," Inuyasha announced playfully. "They are checking you out now and the nurse-"

"Is here with a wheel chair to escort you to the car," Ms. Yumi, the head nurse, announced.

"Can't I just walk?" Kagome begged. "I'm fine, really."

"Sorry, Miss Kagome," Ms. Yumi replied, "hospital regulations."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, and Inuyasha merely smiled at his wife's stubbornness. "I sent Sesshomaru and Rin home, too," he told her as the nurse helped her into the wheel chair. "Rin was asleep on her feet, yet determined to stay and wait," Inuyasha laughed. "Sesshomaru finally managed to haul her home, though. And Sango called a few minutes ago to let us know that everyone there is turning in for the night."

Clutching Kagome's hand, Inuyasha walked calmly beside her. She was wheeled from the ER and out to the waiting car Sesshomaru had provided.

"I'm just glad that this is all over. I can't wait to go home to my apartment."

"_Our_ apartment," Inuyasha reminded gently while carefully helping her into the car. "We'll be home soon," Inuyasha whispered as he cuddled Kagome close. "Everything's gonna be just fine now."

* * *

Sesshomaru paced, agitation spurring the movement, while he debated his next course of action. They hadn't been home long, nor had they eaten since their arrival. Instead, Rin had gone to bathe. The need to soothe her building anxiety had sent her rushing to the sanctuary and comfort of the jetted tub in their shared bathroom. Sesshomaru could still feel the emotion roiling through her, though.

Sesshomaru's anxiety had built as well, multiplying steadily after leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in the care of the hospital's staff. Initially, Sesshomaru assumed Rin's discomfort was the result of leaving her best friend at the hospital without knowing for certain when Kagome would be released.

Inuyasha had since called to inform them that the doctor had released her on a strictly cautionary basis. Shippo had called not long after to notify them that Inuyasha and Kagome were safe and sound in their apartment.

Yet, the feeling that something was wrong still ate at him, and Rin's discomfort had only worsened.

Sesshomaru paced slowly, his mind dissecting the probable cause of his and Rin's shared anxiety. He was certain it had something to do with what had happened on the had trespassed against the only _absolute_ law known to demon-kind. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if the repercussions of their decisions would be rectifiable, or worse, survivable.

Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Sesshomaru made his way across the plush carpeting of his living room. Picking up the telephone receiver, Sesshomaru called the one demon he hadn't _ever_ expected to consult with regarding demon mating rituals.

* * *

Kagome's unease seemed to grow with each passing moment. It had been like this for the last few hours. As Kagome's anxiety increased, so did Inuyasha's. She paced back and forth, the movement aggravating her injuries. Despite Inuyasha's countless attempts to get her to lie down and rest, Kagome just couldn't seem to relax.

Hours had passed since they'd locked themselves in their apartment. The only thing he knew had relaxed his wife in the past was a long, hot bath. Leaving Kagome alone in the tub wasn't something he'd planned on doing for at least a few days. He told her as much when they'd left the hospital a few short hours ago. Still, Kagome's discomfort eased, if only slightly, while she relaxed in the heated bath water, and so Inuyasha had grudgingly agreed to allow it, again, despite the doctor's orders to the contrary.

This was her third bath of the night.

"You sure you're all right?" Inuyasha questioned gently. Running his claws tenderly through Kagome's hair, Inuyasha wrapped the shimmering length into a bun. He secured the strands easily with a clip he'd snagged out of the cabinet drawer.

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha," Kagome answered quietly. "I just feel so _weird_," she mumbled. "Don't _you_ feel strange?" Kagome questioned, her gaze lifting to follow him as he moved toward the linen closet for a towel.

Tossing the forest green cloth onto the floor, Inuyasha spread it over the beige tile with his foot, his sunlit gaze rising to meet hers.

"Something just doesn't feel right, you know?" Kagome continued. "The only time I've ever felt like this is when _we've _been separated. It almost feels like – like separation anxiety, you know? You're right here, though, so it doesn't make any sense."

"I know," Inuyasha agreed softly. "Your emotions are all over the place."

"Which means that yours are, too," Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I don't know what's gotten into me."

Dropping easily to his knees, Inuyasha rested his forearms against the side of the bathtub. The wound on Kagome's shoulder was healing pretty quickly, as was her hand. The flesh was still pink and slightly swollen, although the edges had already mended together quite nicely. His gaze dropped momentarily to the bite-mark on the front of her throat. It didn't seem to be healing as fast, and that bothered him.

Sesshomaru hadn't _wanted_ to inflict any kind of damage on Kagome. Inuyasha knew that. And he didn't fault Sesshomaru for what he'd done, either. Demons were forbidden to bite, or otherwise mark, another's mate. It was an unspoken law, ingrained into every demon's psyche from birth. It simply _wasn't done_.

And Inuyasha, like Sesshomaru, had been forced to do the unthinkable: he'd bitten Rin – his brother's _mate._

The night the yacht had been blown sky-high, Inuyasha had gladly broken that law in an effort to jump-start Rin's heart after she'd drowned. And it had worked. Rin was alive. Regardless of some stupid demonic rule, Inuyasha couldn't find it in himself to regret what he had done to save her.

So how could Inuyasha fault Sesshomaru for what _he'd _been forced to do? If they had had the time to finish the blood sharing ritual, Sesshomaru wouldn't have had to bite Kagome. The tai-youkai had been forced to cross that forbidden line, too.

Biting Kagome to keep from being purified was Sesshomaru's only option given Naraku's sudden appearance and subsequent attack. Kagome's blood _had_ to be introduced into Sesshomaru's system quickly or her purification would have reduced the tai-youkai to a dust-puppy.

Kagome shifted, and Inuyasha forced the worry from his mind. Leaning forward, he pressed a lingering kiss to Kagome's lips. He pushed the rise of his libido away when she deepened it. She reached forward with her good hand to run her fingers through the silken strands of his silver-spun hair, holding him close.

Smiling softly, Inuyasha slowly pulled away. Closing his eyes he rested his forehead against hers.

"_You_ are a beautiful woman, Kagome. And while I would _love _to distract you with hours and _hours of sex,_" he breathed, "you are still healing. We have to wait."

Kagome had the good grace to growl at him, and Inuyasha grinned wickedly at the sound. She smiled back. Miniature fangs peaked at him from behind kiss-wet lips, and Inuyasha couldn't help but be amazed at the difference the change made in her appearance.

He'd noticed the change on the yacht, before it had been reduced to timbers in an epic display of oceanic explosions. Not quite human, not quite demon, Kagome made a tempting picture sitting naked in the bath before him. Despite the effort he'd made to sweep her hair off her shoulders, ringlets still fell from the clip to frame her face, beautifully enhancing her features.

The temptation to remedy their shared anxiety with the distraction of another soul-searing kiss was almost too much to bear. He desperately wanted to climb over the edge of the tub to share in her nakedness.

Still, the risk of hurting her was enough to cool the fire in his blood, and Inuyasha pushed himself away from Kagome's touch. Not being intimate with her when she tempted him like this was going to be hell and moving away from her was fast becoming a necessity.

"_I_, my dear Kagome, will get _you_ a cold drink from the kitchen _if_ you swear to behave while I am gone," Inuyasha bartered.

Once Kagome's bath was finished, however, Inuyasha knew he would need to find something else to occupy her. Keeping her distracted seemed the only way to ease the unexplained tension that had been gripping them tight since their return home.

Hot baths helped her relax. And, hot sex, it seemed, also aided in distracting her. Inuyasha filed the new tidbits of information away for use at a later date. For now, though, Kagome needed something cold to drink.

And so did he.

Preferably a beer - lots of it with the hope that it would numb the need burning hot throughout his system.

* * *

Making his way into the kitchen, Inuyasha's attention was drawn to the television. Breaking news pulled his eyes and ears to the broadcast. The coast guard, it seemed, had caught up with Bankotsu in a speed boat several hundred miles north of the island. Jakotsu, an employee at the Marina, had reported one of the company's speed boats missing, placing the coast guard on high alert. Several men, Bankotsu included, had been arrested during their escape attempt and turned over to the police for questioning.

Damn. It was wonderful news, yet it was also a slight bummer. He had really been looking forward to hunting the demon down. On the other hand, at least the bastard would never be able to reach Kagome again.

And if he tried, Inuyasha and his pack would see to it that no one ever found the body.

Pounding on the front door pulled Inuyasha's attention from the news broadcast. His attention was diverted from the noise at the front door, however, when Kagome made her way into the kitchen.

"I borrowed your bathrobe," Kagome said softly.

"I told you to wait for me, Kagome. What if you had fallen? You could have gotten hurt!" Inuyasha growled. The damn woman never worried properly for her own safety!

Rising to her tiptoes, Kagome kissed Inuyasha once on the tip of his nose, then pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"Best go answer the door before whoever it is gets us kicked out," Kagome teased. "Who do you think it is, showing up here at one in the morning?"

"Sesshomaru, by the sound of the growling," Inuyasha clarified softly before moving to open the door. "He's gonna buy me a new door if he keeps banging on it like he is. He'll break the damn thing off its hinges if he hits it any harder."

Sesshomaru and Rin had been dealing with a similar situation in the anxiety department too, it seemed, because the moment Inuyasha opened the door, Rin plowed straight into him. She nearly knocked him off his feet right there in the doorway. Inuyasha caught her against him, arms folding protectively around her as he fought to maintain his footing.

Sesshomaru's gaze drifted over to Kagome, his focus sharpening on the wound he'd left on her neck. It hadn't healed as quickly as her other wounds had, and Sesshomaru moved forward instinctively before hesitating. The need to heal her, to check Kagome's well-being hit hard, and Sesshomaru was stunned by the ferocity of it.

Inuyasha's gaze found Sesshomaru's as the older demon made his way into the apartment. Leaning against the door frame, Sesshomaru didn't move forward to steady his mate. He simply watched trustingly as Inuyasha steadied her himself.

Subconsciously, Inuyasha noted that the unexplained tension he'd felt since leaving the hospital simply melted away with his brother's impromptu arrival. Judging by the look on Sesshomaru's face, it seemed they had a whole new set of concerns.

"We need to talk," Sesshomaru growled, "because it seems that the four of us are bound to each other indefinitely."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha grumbled back. "You aren't making any sense."

"The anxiety and tension that's been predominant since we separated at the hospital isn't going to simply stop," Sesshomaru pointed out while Inuyasha settled Rin on her feet.

"You've been feeling it, too?" Kagome interrupted.

"What we did on the island has repercussions. This tension and anxiety we've all been feeling since we separated is part of those repercussions."

"How do you know?" Kagome asked. "I mean, we all knew there could be side effects; this doesn't make any sense at all."

"I spoke with Totosai," Sesshomaru began.

"Wait- the crazy old fart that hasn't seen a mate in…?" Inuyasha blinked, then reached to scratch the back of his right ear before continuing, his tone confused. "Has Totosai_ ever_ had a mate?"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to head off what was sure to be the equivalent of a human migraine- which demons did _not_ suffer from. But then, the standard population wasn't related to Inuyasha, either.

"Listen, Inuyasha. This is as close to an explanation as I could get from the old man before his brain lost focus and he began rambling on about demon oxen and their refusal for house-training…"

Inuyasha blinked.

Rin shook her head.

Kagome giggled. The pack had begun to wear on the tai-youkai. Sesshomaru had just cracked a joke, after all. And that wasn't a normal occurrence.

"Demon's mark their mates, as they have done for centuries. Once marked, no other male can trespass against it. It isn't done because the need for the physical reaffirmation of the health and happiness of a mate isn't shared with anyone. The need is constant, ingrained into a demon's psyche, an instinct that can't be denied.

"It is this, Totosai believes, that the reason biting another demon's mate is so forbidden. Demons are territorial creatures, possessive and protective enough of their mates that crossing the boundary routinely would certainly trigger on-going retaliation, thus the unspoken law. Since the beginning of time, it has been an instinctual boundary set to prevent the bloodshed of war.

"And because of our actions on the island, Totosai believes that I am bound to Kagome, and you, Inuyasha, are bound to Rin, though not like a mated pair. As demons, we only mate once which makes a second mating _impossible_. As a result, physical intimacy _isn't _necessary, although the need to reaffirm a continued connection is.

"The time the four of us spent apart was too much for our inner demons to ignore," Sesshomaru pointed out. "It is why we each felt as we did, and why the longer we stayed apart, the worse the anxiety and tension became.

"Indefinite separation would destroy emotional stability for all involved. For the next few weeks, we'll need to keep near one another to avoid the physical discomfort of being separated too long. It is unknown whether this strange side-effect will wear off, as it seems we are the first to ever over-step this boundary."

Sesshomaru's attention shifted once more to Kagome. Her wound would only respond to the antibodies in _his_ saliva. It would not heal without his aid, no matter how often Inuyasha tried to heal it. And the same could be said for the wound on Rin's wrist. Inuyasha was the only being capable of healing that injury, because he was the demon responsible for causing it.

Had the women not been mated, their injuries could have been treated easily. According to Totosai, it was because the women were mated that they were in this situation to begin with.

Sesshomaru didn't like it. In truth, he hated the thought of another male, regardless of blood ties, touching his mate in such an intimate fashion. And yet, forbidding his half-brother from aiding in Rin's recovery would result in a far worse situation.

As a bonded foursome, they would each have to put aside their initial resistance to what needed to be done. They'd have to visit regularly, and once Kagome and Rin's injuries were healed, the oddness of their situation would pass.

Stopping beside Inuyasha and Rin, Sesshomaru reached for his mate's wrist. Lifting her arm gently, Sesshomaru brought her wrist up for Inuyasha's inspection. The mark on Rin's wrist was similar to Kagome's in that it wasn't healing as quickly as it should have, despite the many times Sesshomaru had cleaned it.

"This injury, left by you, won't respond to my efforts to heal it," Sesshomaru pointed out quietly. And that isn't the only issue we have to discuss, either."

Instinctively, Inuyasha reached for Rin's wrist, his gaze shifting to Kagome.

"You may have to be the one to heal it, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she made her way forward, the urge to move closer to her mate and Sesshomaru getting the better of her. "I'm not sure what's happening here. Obviously something has changed in the dynamics of our situation," she finished.

Inuyasha shook his head, his brow creasing as he studied the mark he'd left on Rin's wrist the night he'd bitten her on the island. The urge to clean it himself was strong, and that left him highly confused. It hadn't bothered him on the island; however, they'd had a life and death situation to contend with, too. And they'd been near one another the entire time as well. Yet, even he had to admit that the injury seemed less pronounced then than it did now.

It resembled Kagome's. There was no hint of infection, nor was the area swollen at all. Nevertheless, the wound itself seemed to be healing far slower than it should have.

Both marks should have disappeared by now.

"Instinct tells you to clean your mark, yet your brain tells you it is wrong," Sesshomaru observed.

He understood, because he, too, was feeling that same instinctual call toward Kagome.

Sesshomaru felt the unexplainable need to mend the damage he'd done, felt like it was his responsibility to check on her well-being, something previously only felt with Rin. "It feels off, and wrong, yet required all the same," Sesshomaru added.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, his gaze rising to meet Kagome's. "And even though I don't want you to touch my mate, I also feel like it needs to be done… by you no less," Inuyasha growled. "Normally I'd kill anyone who touched Kagome, but-"

"Strangely you're all right with it so long as it means she is taken care of?" Sesshomaru finished.

"I think Totosai is right, Sess. I feel better since we came here," Rin announced, though she knew that Sesshomaru already felt the difference upon their arrival. The anxiety and tension they'd been feeling since leaving the hospital had simply disappeared.

"I feel a little better, too," Kagome admitted. "It hasn't gone away completely, though."

"I thought the tension I felt was Kagome's," Inuyasha agreed. "But, I feel better, too."

"That's because you are still cuddling with my wife," Sesshomaru pointed out dryly.

"Hey! _She_ rushed into _my _arms, remember? Besides, this is _your _fault, you know," Inuyasha gruffly pointed out. "If you hadn't insisted on bonding with _my_ wife, we wouldn't _be _in this predicament."

"I believe _you_ bit _my_ mate first, Inuyasha. You are no less responsible for our current dilemma than I am," Sesshomaru reminded, though there was no real harshness to his tone.

While true, agreeing with Sesshomaru was simply _too _easy. Sesshomaru prided himself in knowing the possible repercussions of everything.

Watching Sesshomaru embrace Kagome wasn't something Inuyasha had _ever_ expected.

However, there were many things he hadn't expected since their return to civilization. Instinct said that no male should ever touch his mate. But there was also a very real feeling of peace when Kagome's anxiety vanished the moment Sesshomaru reached to embrace her.

The group resolved then and there that they were all bound by the decisions they'd made, no matter how odd their situation was.

Still, it was also agreed that in order to reduce the likelihood of bloodshed, the required wound cleansing would be done separately, and only as often as what was absolutely necessary to aid in the healing process.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Inuyasha mumbled when he allowed Sesshomaru and Rin into the apartment, "especially when we move."

"We can deal with this, Inuyasha," Rin murmured, laughter brightening her words. "You saved my life, and if this minor requirement is needed, I think we can get past the weirdness of it to make it work."

Inuyasha snorted, pulling Rin in for a brotherly hug before letting her go and pulling her wrist up to his nose. Sniffing lightly, Inuyasha nuzzled the scar left from his bite while taking in her scent. Once his demon was satisfied, Inuyasha released her hand gently before making his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he grumbled lightly. "Still don't make it any less weird though."

Watching Sesshomaru complete the same process with Kagome was strange as well. Nevertheless, they were adjusting.

They had no choice after all.

"Just be glad that the rest of the pack doesn't have to do this, too." Kagome pointed out. The pack stayed close, the group keeping their apartments and visiting regularly. "We knew that things might change." Shrugging offhandedly, Kagome added, "Remember, it could be worse… we could all be dead."

The events on the island had solidified the bond between them all, and their pack was strengthened by their ongoing closeness.

Everyone agreed, and a moment later their attention shifted to other equally important discussions.

"We need to finalize the building plans, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru reminded while making his way to Rin. Pulling her close, Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head. His gaze shifted to his half-brother as the hanyou made his way out of the kitchen, beer in hand.

"There's wine if you want some," Kagome offered, already clearing the table to make room for the blueprints Sesshomaru had brought. "We might as well get something ready to eat while you two look through the plans. Rin, would you help me in the kitchen?"

"I'd love to," Rin agreed. "I'm starving!"

Inuyasha stopped long enough to drop a kiss to Kagome's mouth before making his way to Sesshomaru's side at the table. Rin and Kagome made their way into the kitchen. Their laughter rang through the apartment, and though neither male would say as much, the contentment they each had found in one another's company was welcome and comfortable.

"I never thought I'd have to build a house with you," Inuyasha growled amiably.

Their required contact had only served to bring them all closer together. They spent much of their time together, and despite the initial weirdness of it, they had all grown accustomed to it. At first it was odd, uncomfortable even, yet eventually the thought of being separated was something that was frowned upon. They were pack, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had decided that as a pack, they needed a den.

"Not a house, Inuyasha, a closed complex. We'll build houses for the rest of the pack out here," Sesshomaru indicated before bringing Inuyasha's attention to the main structure. "This will be the main house. Your family will have the left wing, while mine will have the right. This area here-" Sesshomaru pointed out, his claw tapping said location on the blueprint "-will be the common area for guests, the rest of the pack, and-"

"A place for you to cuddle with my wife," Inuyasha reminded.

Sesshomaru shook his head, raising his hand to slap the back of Inuyasha's head.

Kagome and Rin looked on from the kitchen, both smiling before Kagome asked, "How are we ever going to explain this to our kids?"

Rin shrugged and laughed. "We'll figure that out _after_ we figure out how to keep those two from killing each other," she answered, nodding her head in Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's direction.

* * *

They were finally alone!

It had been three weeks… three weeks since he'd touched her last, since he'd loved her last. Kagome lay beneath him, her body glistening in the lamplight. She arched against him, her breasts filling his hands, nipples beaded in anticipation. She called his name, husky tones that hardened him as he bent to taste her heated flesh.

Her desire called him, fueled his need, and surrounded him from head to foot in her essence. Inuyasha reveled in it. Fingers trailed over her skin, over the swell of her breasts to her collarbone. Claws tickled, raising goose-flesh in their wake, caressing the mark on her skin that made her his.

Her harsh intake of breath pleased him, played to his beast in ways that only heightened his passion, the demon within bleeding through his pores. Crimson flooded his vision, pooling over irises that watched his mate writhe beneath him, her response as primal as his. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed, raven tresses tangled and spread over the pale sheets beneath her.

He delighted in her passion, took pride in the female that owned the beast within, both his own, and hers as well. He took her lips in a kiss that seared his soul, scorching her image and scent into his subconscious, and feeding the demon within with sight and sound, taste and smell.

Her fingers threaded into his hair, her tiny claws scraping over his scalp as she pulled him closer, her fangs nipping his mouth while she devoured his kiss. He could feel her breasts, their firmness crushed against his chest as she pressed closer still.

Kagome's legs cradled him, her feminine core wet and welcoming as she sought to ease the primal call to mate. Sliding down her body, Inuyasha followed the valley between her breasts, teeth nipping, lips kissing, and tongue laving those places in turn until her muffled cry of his name echoed off the walls.

His fingers trailed over her wetness, searching, teasing, and tracing the path to her opening. Replacing his fingers with the velvet heat of his body, he sank deep, biting back the growl that rumbled to life in his chest. He focused only on the way her body rippled around him, pulling him in as she called his name, moist heat wrapping around him as her body shivered inside and out.

He moved over her, inside her, their bodies dancing in time as she rocked beneath him. She stole kisses between moans, the husky tone of her voice calling him, begging him, declaring her love of him. And he answered in kind: whispers of her name, of his love, of his intense relief that she was his, through and through. He told her of his fear, and let his tears fall like rain over her skin as his fingers caressed the newly-healed wound on her shoulder.

She soothed those fears, even as she opened beneath him to accept his engorged length even deeper inside, wiping the wetness from his face as she kissed away the trail of his tears. She told him, over and over, that she'd never leave him, swore to be at his side until the end of time, and longer.

And when they reached that peak, that indescribable culmination of heart and soul, they claimed each other once more. Fangs sank deep in a reaffirmation of love, of devotion, and of a final declaration that their union was meant to be.

* * *

**_A/n: PLEASE READ!_**

**_Has it really been nearly four years since the first chapter of this story was posted?_**

**_ My goodness, lol. I never, ever expected this story to do so well, nor the nominations and support you all have so freely given me for it. _**

**_ It was your continued support and encouragement that brought us this far, and I want to _**

**_Thank you ALL!_**

**_I am sad to see it end, but excited at the same time. Now I can start something new, and I dearly hope you all will follow me into whatever new ventures my warped little mind comes up with. _**

**_I am sorry it took so long to reach the conclusion, though. _**

**_As many of you know, my health issues and pain have worstened over the last few years. I still struggle daily, but your support of me as an author, and as a friend, has kept me trudging ahead. _**

**_And I will keep writing for as long as there are readers who want more from me, lol. _**

**_Many thanks to Snow for her beta skills, too, and for the friendship she has so freely given. And many, many thanks to all those who sent prayers out to me, and for those who continue to read and review despite my slow updates. _**

**_This chapter kicked my butt, first refusing to be written, then refusing to be posted until it was worthy of all those who have supported and reviewed it for so many years now. _**

**_I initially rushed to post something, but so many of you told me to take my time, that you would be there no matter how long the wait. And you all kept your promises, so I rewrote this chapter because I wanted it to be worthy of all the time you all have devoted to me in reading and reviewing no matter how long the wait... _**

**_I hope, really hope, that you all enjoyed this final chapter. And I would dearly love to hear from everyone who has supported it throughout the years, both in long-time readers, and in new ones. _**

**_*HUGS YOU ALL* _**

**_Thank you again for making the writing of this story such a joy. _**

**_And thank you all again for your patience, and for your continued encouragement and prayers. _**


End file.
